Rompiendo Tradiciones
by MrsPotterStark
Summary: Los Slytherin tendrán una serie de complicaciones en este nuevo año escolar, pero pronto llegarán los leones para ofrecerles ayuda y luchar por una misma causa que los une. Mediante esta travesía encontraran una serie de peleas, decepciones, encuentros y nuevos descubrimientos que les cambiará la vida radicalmente...
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Summary:** Los Slytherin tendrán una serie de complicaciones en este nuevo año escolar, pero pronto llegarán los leones para ofrecerles ayuda y luchar por una misma causa que los une. Mediante esta travesía encontraran una serie de peleas, decepciones, encuentros y nuevos descubrimientos que les cambiará la vida radicalmente...

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la increíble J.K. Rowling, los que no conozcas son de mi invención. La trama es completamente mía.

¡NO AL PLAGIO!

* * *

 _ **Un nuevo comienzo**_

-¡Hermione! ¡Despierta!- decía una pelirroja dándole almohadazos a su amiga que dormía plácidamente. Era raro ver que la menor de los Weasley despertara primero que la ojimiel, pero la ansiedad de ir comprar sus útiles para el regreso a Hogwarts era mayor.

-¡Déjame otro rato más Crookshanks!- balbuceaba entre sueños pensando que era su gato el que interrumpía sus dulces sueños. La pelirroja soltara un sonoro y pesado suspiro al escuchar que su amiga la confundía con su gato.

-¡Anda Hermione, llegaremos tarde! Hoy iremos al callejón Diagon!- soltó dándole un último almohadazo en su cara haciendo que la castaña despertara de repente.

-Ya voy, Ginny- dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

Una vez listas, las chicas se dirigieron al comedor donde ya las esperaba la señora Weasley con el desayuno.

-Buenos días chicas, ¿cómo amanecen?- preguntó Molly amablemente.

-Muy bien señora Weasley/ mamá -respondieron Hermione y Ginny respectivamente dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Dime Molly, cariño- dijo la matriarca de los Weasley.

-Que rico huele mamá- interrumpió Ron mientras bajaba por las escaleras junto con un adormilado azabache.

-Se dice buenos días, idiota- dijo Ginny rodando los ojos -Aunque sí huele delicioso- añadió haciendo reír a la castaña.

-¿Dormiste bien, cariño?- preguntó Molly mientras abrazaba al azabache -Que delgado estas, en un momento estará el desayuno.

-Muchas gracias, señora Weasley- respondió Harry tratando de soltarse del fuerte abrazo de la mujer.

-Buenos días familia- dijeron Fred y George al unísono.

-¿Ya le diste el beso de buenos días a Harry, hermanita?- preguntó Fred con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara violentamente, y Harry escupiera el jugo de calabaza encima de la cara de su mejor amigo.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?!- gritó Ron iracundo al sentir las babas de su amigo en su rostro.

-A Ginny le hubiera gustado que fuese en su cara- dijo Fred.

-¿Verdad hermanita?- continuó George haciendo que la pelirroja le lanzara un Avada Kedavra con su mirada y tratara en vano de ocultar su fuerte sonrojo ¡¿Cómo podían ser tan idiotas e imprudentes?!

-Aunque corren ciertos rumores de un chico llamado Dean Thomas…

-¿Son ciertos, Ginevra?- finalizó George.

-Ya dejen de molestar a su hermana y desayunen antes de que se vayan- intervino Molly evitando futuros conflictos entre sus hijos -Y ustedes también, no queremos llegar tarde y no encontrar nada- finalizó mirando a Ron, Hermione y a Harry que reían muy a gusto al ver la cara de la pelirroja.

-Muy bien, nosotros nos vamos- dijo Fred levantándose de la silla luego de haber embutido su desayuno.

-Los esperamos pronto en Sortilegios Weasley- continuó su gemelo dirigiéndose a la salida de La Madrigera, donde se tomaron de la mano dando una vuelta sobre sí e irse mediante una aparición conjunta.

-Vamos, rápido, todos a la chimenea- apuró la señora Weasley mientras usaba un hechizo para finalizar de lavar los platos, y darles el tarro de polvos flú.

-Traten de comprar todo lo necesario, y no regresen tarde- señaló Molly antes de que los chicos desaparecieran por las flamantes llamas verdes.

-Vamos a la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch- dijo Ron haciendo que Harry y Ginny asintieran emocionados mientras que Hermione rodaba los ojos.

-Podremos ir después, debemos comprar los libros- opinó la castaña.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan aburrida?- dijo Ron haciendo que la ojimiel le lanzara miradas asesinas.

-Tienes que ordenar tus prioridades, Ronald- respondió Hermione antes de que un chico le golpeara el hombro al pasar.

-Lo siento, Granger… Iba distraído- se disculpó amablemente un azabache haciendo que los presentes quedaran sorprendidos al darse cuenta de quién provenía aquella voz.

-No hay problema, Nott- respondió la castaña extrañada, pues nunca imaginó que un amigo de Malfoy le hablara con tanta amabilidad y peor aún que se disculpara.

-¿Y a este que bicho le picó?- preguntó Ginny viendo como el azabache se había ido con tanta tranquilidad donde se encontraban sus amigos que lo miraban con la misma extrañeza.

-Nott nunca se ha metido con nosotros- dijo Harry.

-Pero sigue siendo una serpiente y amigo del hurón- sentenció Ron.

-Da igual lo que le suceda a ese chico, mejor entremos a la tienda… Este año se harán las audiciones y quiero estar lista- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Espero que Harry quede como capitán del equipo- continuó Ron con preocupación.

-Aunque quede como capitán no tendrán chance conmigo, Weasley- respondió el azabache con burla haciendo que las orejas de su amigo compitieran con el color de su cabello.

-Mientras que ustedes entran ahí, yo iré a la librería- dijo Hermione antes de alejarse de sus amigos.

* * *

Por otro lado, las serpientes habían quedo boquiabiertos por el gran espectáculo que había hecho su amigo, ¿Por qué demonios le había hablado a esa sangre sucia?

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios hiciste?- preguntó Blaise extrañado y molesto.

-Me he chocado accidentalmente con Granger y le pedido perdón por ello- se explicó como si fuera lo más normal y común del mundo… Y que de hecho lo era.

-Granger no merece disculpas de ningún sangre limpia, Nott- dijo Draco observando como el cara rajada y la comadreja los miraban.

-Eres un imbécil Nott- dijo el moreno.

-Es una persona igual que nosotros, por qué no dejan esas estupideces de una vez por todas- sentenció Theo molesto por la actitud que tomaban sus amigos -En este tiempo es lo menos que debe preocuparnos, ¿no creen?

-En eso Nott tiene razón- apoyó el rubio haciendo que Blaise bufara.

-Sean cual sean los tiempos, es algo que nunca va a cambiar… Me sorprende de ti Draco.

-No estoy apoyando ese hecho, Blaise… Pero hay asuntos más importantes- respondió con simpleza.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué tal las vacaciones?- preguntó Astoria mientras llegaba junto con su hermana y Pansy.

-Y todavía lo preguntas, Greengrass- escupió Blaise con ironía.

-Ey que estés de mal humor no quiere decir que puedas compararte como un imbécil- dijo la castaña con molestia.

-Muy bien en lo que se puede decir, Tori- respondió Theo.

-Me alegro que sea así, un poco de distracción no le quedaría mal a ninguno de nosotros.

-Espero que este año sea mejor que el anterior… Aunque dudo que lo sea- dijo Daphne soltando un suspiro.

-No creo que sea conveniente hablar de eso en este lugar- dijo Draco con su típico tono frío. Pues recordar todo lo que sucedió días atrás le ponía la piel de gallina, aún no creía que pudiera cargar con algo tan pesado y no sabía si podía hacerlo.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos para largarnos de aquí rápido- sentenció Pansy al sentir que alguien los observaba y no eran precisamente estudiantes.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente y todos los estudiantes se encontraban en la estación 93/4 para tomar el expreso rumbo a Hogwarts. Una vez que el silbato había sonado, los chicos subieron al tren luego de la despedida de los Señores Weasley y comenzaron a buscar un compartimento que estuviera vacío; después de recorrer por los pasillos del tren, se encontraron con Luna, Neville, Seamus y Dean en uno de los compartimentos riendo muy a gusto, aunque Luna se veía muy metida en la lectura del Quisquilloso, que por cierto nunca entendieron por qué lo leía al revés.

-Que gusto volverlos a ver chicos- dijo Neville al ver sus amigos.

-Lo mismo decimos, Nev- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Ginny- dijo Dean con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara.

-Ahora perderemos a nuestro amigo por tú culpa Ginny- dijo Seamus soltando una carcajada al ver como el moreno y la pelirroja salían -Tengan cuidado tortolitos- finalizó mientras Ron, Ginny y Dean le mandaban una mirada asesina.

-¡Cállate Seamus! No lo digas ni en broma- sentenció el pelirrojo con seriedad.

-Yo creo que tiene muchos Torposolos en la cabeza- dijo Luna mirando con lástima al castaño.

-No se quedarán ahí parados, ¿verdad?- dijo Neville con una sonrisa haciendo que los chicos entraran y se acomodaran.

-Ojalá que este año sea mejor que el anterior- comentó Seamus con un suspiro.

-Espero que Snape siga sin obtener su puesto en DCAO- dijo Neville con preocupación.

-No lo creo Neville, va a entrar un nuevo profesor… Horace Slughorn, supongo que ocupará el puesto de Umbridge- informó Harry.

-Espero que haya pudín- comentó Luna con una sonrisa y su tono ensoñador.

-Hermione no hemos llegado a Hogwarts como para que empieces a leer- dijo Ron haciendo que la castaña lo fulminara con la mirada y saliera del compartimento -No sé qué le sucede últimamente.

-Si fueras menos grosero y más dulce con Herms podrías entender- dijo Luna antes de retirarse haciendo que los chicos se miraran entre sí, sin entender.

* * *

Por otro lado, Hermione caminaba sin rumbo fijo aferrándose de su libro y evitando en vano de no soltar aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos miel, de pronto tropezó con una pluma que se encontraba tirada haciendo que el libro volara.

 _Maldita sea ¿Por qué soy tan distraída?_ \- pensó.

-Lo siento mucho, señorita- se disculpó una niña que debía entrar a su primer año bastante apenada.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Pero debes de tener más cuidado con tus cosas porque puede pasar un accidente, aunque la señorita no se haya hecho nada malo- dijo un chico con una voz dulce mientras le tendía la pluma y ayudaba a la castaña a levantarse.

-Muchas gracias joven… Es usted muy amable y apuesto- soltó la niña con una risilla antes de salir corriendo haciendo reír al azabache.

-Gracias, Nott. De verdad que fuiste muy amable- dijo Hermione.

-No es nada Granger, quedamos a paz luego del choque que te di en el Callejón- respondió el azabache.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro- respondió imaginando lo que Granger le preguntaría.

-¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo?- preguntó la castaña apenada.

-Creo que es hora de dejar la rivalidad, es una tontería seguir con eso y más aún en los tiempos en que estamos.

-Creo que es lo más lógico, aunque supongo que tus amigos no están de acuerdo…

-De hecho no, pero no me importa… Sé que muy pronto se darán cuenta de eso.

-Muchas gracias Nott.

-De nada… Y puedes llamarme Theo, no me gustan las formalidades.

-Sí claro, supongo que también podría llamarme por mi nombre.

-Esto es como un nuevo comienzo, Hermione.

-Me alegro que lo sea- respondió la chica antes de que el azabache siguiera con su camino.

* * *

Holuuu, aquí estoy nuevamente con un nuevo Dramione que espero que les guste a todos ustedes y lo disfruten...


	2. Acercamientos

_**Acercamientos**_

-¿Otra vez hablando con la sangre sucia, Theo?... Parece que ya se te está volviendo una pesada costumbre- dijo Blaise con desdén.

-No le digas así, Blaise.

-¡¿Y ahora la defiendes?!- gritó Pansy escandalizada - ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza, Nott? Solo falta que te hagas amigo del cara rajada y las comadrejas- añadió con una mueca.

-No le des más ideas, Parkinson- bufó el moreno.

-No sé qué les ven de malo, es una chica como nosotras- se unió Astoria mirando a su hermana y a la azabache.

-Mira lo que haces Nott, ahora le has metido esas estupideces en la cabeza a mi hermana- dijo Daphne lanzándole una mirada asesina al azabache.

-No me ha metido nada, yo creo que Theo tiene razón- continuó la morena haciendo que su amigo le sonriera.

-Son estupideces las que tienen ustedes dos en la cabeza- escupió el moreno.

-Ya deberían de dejar eso atrás, ellos sufren igual o peor que nosotros- señaló Theo con una pizca de molestia. ¿Cómo podían ser tan tercos y orgullosos después de todo lo que está pasando?

-¡Ellos nunca sufrirán de la misma manera que nosotros lo hacemos, Nott! ¡Nunca! Y espero que lo tengas en claro- se metió Draco con una extrema seriedad.

Theo sabía que el rubio en cierta parte tenía razón, pero él tenía la certeza de que los Gryffindor poseían una gran cantidad de problemas… Sí, podían ser distintos pero al fin de cuentas era la misma persona que los atormentaba, y eso era lo que los unía. Por más de que sus amigos creyeran que era una estupidez, se arriesgaría a contar con su ayuda, ¿Qué podía salir mal? Después de todo ya vivían una vida de infierno.

-¿Dónde demonios vas?- preguntó el moreno al ver como su amigo salía del compartimento sin decir una sola palabra.

-Ha enloquecido- dijo Pansy negando.

-Ni te atrevas a salir de aquí, Astoria- sentenció la rubia al ver como su hermana disponía a salir.

-No puedo creer que después de todo lo que nos esté pasando sigan con esto…

-Pareciera que usted aún no entienden la gravedad de este asunto, ¿verdad?- inquirió el rubio -¿No saben que vendrán por ustedes y les hará lo mismo? ¿No piensan en eso?

-¡CLARO QUE LO SÉ! ¡LO PIENSO A CADA MOMENTO Y NO CREAS QUE NO TEMO A QUE LO HAGA! ¡POR ESO CREO QUE NOTT TIENE RAZÓN! AYA USTEDES CON LO QUE HAGAN- respondió Astoria iracunda antes de salir y dar un portazo.

-¿Ustedes que nos ven?- escupió el moreno molesto haciendo que los chicos que se habían acercado se fueran inmediatamente.

-Partida de chismosos… Será mejor continuar con esto en la sala común- dijo Pansy.

 _Mientras tanto en el compartimento de los leones…_

-Me he vuelto a chocar con Nott, y fue igual de amable que el día en el Callejón, de verdad cambió- comentó la castaña una vez que Seamus se había ido a buscar a la señora del carrito.

-No sé Herms, a mí se me hace muy extraño su comportamiento… Además luego de ver a Malfoy en el Callejón Knockturn con su madre y entrar en esa tienda, no me da buena espina- dijo Harry recordando aquel día.

-¿Crees que sea uno de ellos?

-No lo sé, Ron… Todo es tan extraño. Primero lo de Malfoy y ahora Nott muestra su lado agradable, aunque nunca nos haya hecho nada, no era de lo que se mostraba amable en público…

-Sí tienes razón todo es extraño.

-Yo no lo creo- soltó Luna de repente haciendo que los chicos les prestaran atención de inmediato -No creo que Malfoy y Nott, se guarden algo extraño… Puede que hayan reflexionado- finalizó con su tono ensoñador.

-¿Ellos? ¿Reflexionar? Es una broma, ¿verdad?- dijo Ron con ironía haciendo que la castaña le pegara en la nuca.

-Los Torposolos te están haciendo un grave daño en tú cabeza Ron, deberías quitártelos… De verdad que son peligrosos.

-¿Torpe qué?- preguntó el pelirrojo sin entender una sola palabra de lo que decía la rubia. De verdad estaba completamente chiflada, ahora entendía por qué le decían Lunática.

-Ves… Eso confirma mi teoría, será mejor avisarle a Rolf antes de que afecte a alguien más- sentenció la rubia antes de salir.

-¿Quién es Rolf?- preguntó Hermione con interés, no sabía que su amiga tenía comunicación con un chico.

-Deber alguno de esos bichos raro que se inventa…

-Tú sí que no tienes sensibilidad Ronald- regañó la castaña mientras rodaba los ojos y tomaba el libro que descansaba en su regazo antes de escuchar un gran estruendo en los pasillos del tren.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?- preguntó Ron mientras que salía junto con el azabache y la castaña.

-Ginny por favor, cálmate- decía Dean con suma delicadeza mientras la sostenía por la cintura para que no se lanzara encima de Zacharias Smith.

-¡SUELTAME THOMAS!- gritó la pelirroja iracunda soltándose del agarre del moreno -Mocomurcielago- conjuró apuntando al Hufflepuff haciendo que su nariz comenzara a moquearle.

-¡Ginny!- gritó Hermione alarmada al ver lo que su amiga acababa de hacer mientras que Harry y Ron disfrutaban de ver al chico en tan lamentable estado, pues nunca les había caído bien aunque el año pasado había ido a las reuniones del Ejército de Dumbledore.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Señorita acompáñeme de inmediato- dijo el profesor Slughorn al ver lo que aquella chiquilla había hecho.

-Vaya, vaya Weasley, no sabía que podías hacer un maleficio, supongo que es la primera vez que te sale bien, ¿no es así?- dijo Blaise con sorna haciendo que Draco y Pansy rieran.

-¡CÁLLATE SI NO QUIERES QUE EXPERIMENTE CONTIGO A VER QUE TAL ME VA!- gritó la pelirroja furiosa antes de irse detrás del profesor que mantenía una mirada seria.

Una vez que el maestro y la pelirroja llegaron al compartimento de profesores, Slughorn le pidió que tomara asiento antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Señorita…

-Weasley, Ginny Weasley.

-¿Señorita Weasley usted se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer?

-Lo lamento mucho profesor… Bueno en realidad no lo siento, pero es que se lo merecía, así que si me piensa castigar hágalo- dijo Ginny haciendo que el profesor se riera… ¿De qué carajos se ríe este viejo?

-No se preocupe señorita Weasley, no la voy a castigar… Aunque no dudo que otro profesor lo hubiese hecho si estuviera en mí lugar, pero en vista de que el maleficio le ha salido a la perfección le voy a pedir que venga a una reunión que hago con uno o dos estudiantes- dijo el maestro tendiéndole una carta.

-¿Usted me va a premiar por lo que hice?- preguntó extrañada, pues creía que le iba a dar un castigo severo, pero su expresión era de completa diversión.

-Digamos que valoro su capacidad para realizar maleficios obteniendo una perfección en cuanto a sus resultados… Y ya que está acá, aprovecho para pedirle un gran favor…

-Sí claro, dígame- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Ese maestro le caía muy bien, esperaba tener puntos extra en DCAO, al parecer era el mismo profesor que había mencionado Harry.

-Entréguele esta carta a estos estudiantes, dígales que estaré esperando ansiosamente la respuesta… Antes de que se retire, si algún estudiante o maestro le ha preguntado que si la he castigado, dígale que he charlado con usted y que le ha quedado claro- sentenció el maestro con una sonrisa divertida antes de que la pelirroja se marchara.

-Neville Longbottom, Cormac McLaggen, Harry Potter, Marcus Belby y Blaise Zabinni- leyó la pelirroja antes… Esperen, ¡¿BLAISE ZABINNI?! Debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

No voy a ir a entregarle nada a ese estúpido- pensó Ginny con desagrado antes de dirigirse a entregar las carta -No debí ofrecerme de lechuza… Aunque al fin de cuentas no me castigó.

-¿Weasley?

-Tú eres…- dijo la pelirroja al no reconocer a la chica que tenía en frente.

-Astoria Greengrass- respondió con una sonrisa haciendo que Ginny se extrañara, el mundo estaba loco, ¿Qué hacían los Slytherin tan amables y sonrientes?

-Mucho gusto, ahora si me permites tengo que hacer una entrega- dijo la pelirroja continuando con su camino.

-Si quieres te puedo acompañar…- dijo la morena con timidez, nunca antes había hablado con otra persona que no sean "superiores"… Bah, que estúpido que suena eso. Aunque siempre le había caído bien esa chica, su hermana nunca permitió que se le acercara así sea tres metros.

-Como quieras- respondió siguiendo su camino pensando en que tal vez Hermione tenía razón, las serpientes estaban cambiando… Bueno, Nott y Greengrass, porque las otras seguían igual de venenosas que siempre, sobre todo ese engreído de Zabini. Sin aguantar más tiempo su curiosidad decidió preguntarle -¿Por qué Nott y tú andan más amables de lo normal con nosotros?

-Ya estamos cansados de todo esta ridícula pelea, creemos que ya es hora de dejar todas las diferencias atrás- respondió la morena dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Vaya… De verdad que sí han cambiado, me parece muy bien que hayan recapacitado.

-Sí, nosotros también.

-Astoria, ¿será que le puedes entregar esta carta a Zabini?

-¿Por qué no se la entregas tú?

-Porque sé que en cuanto lo vea voy a querer matarlo- respondió haciendo que la morena riera.

-Blaise también ha cambiado…

-Puede que Nott y tú hayan cambiado, pero el veneno que posee esa serpiente no se extinguirá ni en un milenio, hace el mismo efecto que el veneno de Basilisco, igual de dañino y mortal.

-Sí que eres exagerada. Pero bueno, yo se la entregaré… Ya nos veremos en el Gran Comedor.

-Muchas gracias, Astoria. Y dile que responda la carta rápido… Nos vemos en la cena- se despidió Ginny antes de que la morena se dirigiera a los compartimentos de Slytherin, pues ya casi llegarían a Hogwarts y debía ir rápido para alcanzar a cambiarse antes de llegar a las estación de Hogsmeade.

-Blaise, Ginny me ha pedido el favor de entregarte esto- dijo Astoria con indiferencia tendiéndole la carta al moreno -Es de parte de Slughorn y dice que espera una pronta respuesta.

-¿Y por qué la tenía esa comadreja?- preguntó el moreno suspicaz.

-No lo sé, sólo me ha pedido que te la entregue.

-¿Y ahora te hablas con esa Weasley?- preguntó Pansy molesta -Ustedes no tienen arreglo, son una deshonra… ¡Por Salazar! ¡Son Weasleys!

-¡Cállate Parkinson! ¡No he pedido tú opinión ni la de ninguno de ustedes!- sentenció la morena seriamente -En lugar de hablar tanta basura, deberías de cambiarte ya vamos a llegar- finalizó tomando su baúl y retirándose dejando a la azabache con la palabra en la boca.

-Maldita mini-Greengrass- masculló colérica.

-Sigue siendo mi hermana, Pansy- advirtió la rubia haciendo que su amiga cerrara la boca.

* * *

El camino hacía Hogwarts fue un poco más tranquilo que el trayecto de Londres en tren, los Slytherin se sentían realmente humillados por los actos que estaban teniendo Theo y Astoria, aún les parecía increíble la actitud que habían tomado esos dos. Una vez que se sentaron en su mesa, esperaron el estúpido discurso de ese viejo loco y la presentación de los nuevos profesores, para poder cenar en paz y largarse a dormir. Pero la "paz" fue interrumpida por un anunció de última hora de McGonagall.

-Buenas noches a todos y sean bienvenidos a este nuevo año. Es importante hablar sobre las nuevas habitaciones que tendrán en sus respectivas casas, pues esta vez serán repartidas por tres estudiantes, y se debe a un mejor espacio y zona de confort, espero que les sea de agradable… En sus salas comunes ya podrán encontrar el nombre del nuevo capitán y las fechas de la convocación a los nuevos integrantes del equipo de Quidditch que este año tendrán que compartir las primeras prácticas con los estudiantes de su casa rival mientras forman nuevamente el equipo- señaló la maestra haciendo que algunos replicaran ante lo último y se dirigieran a su sala común.

-Espero que hayas quedado de capitán, Draco- dijo Goyle.

-Claro que debí quedar, idiota- respondió el rubio antes de que alguien lo empujara. -Maldita sea Granger, fíjate por primera vez en tú vida por dónde caminas- escupió el rubio con desprecio sacudiéndose su túnica.

-La próxima vez tratare de tirarte al suelo, Malfoy- respondió la castaña con fuego en sus ojos.

-Hey mini comadreja- llamó el moreno al ver a la pelirroja al lado de la fiera de Granger, pero esta siguió ignorándolo olímpicamente haciendo que el moreno perdiera la paciencia y la sujetara por el brazo -Te estoy hablando Weasley.

-Se nota que a ti no te han educado como se debe, ¿No, Zabini?- sentenció Ginny iracunda.

-Soy educado, pero tú no lo mereces… Ningún inferior lo merece- dijo el moreno molesto mientras sostenía con fuerza el brazo de la pelirroja que no hacía más que forcejear.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- instó mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-La próxima vez que me dejen correspondencia, ten la decencia de entregármela en mis manos personalmente.

-¡¿Y tú que te crees, imbécil?... No soy tú lechuza, ni tu elfina!- dijo haciendo que su cara compitiera con su color de cabello.

-Soy tú superior y debes obedecerme…

-Ni en lo más profundo de tus sueños, idiota.

-Ya lo veremos- sentenció el moreno antes de soltarla y retirarse con las víboras que tenía como amigos dejando a la pelirroja bastante furiosa.

* * *

Holuuus, he aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten!

Wand: Siiii, aquí otro Dramione! Ojalá te guste y cumpla con tus expectativas :) Gracias por tú comentario, saludos!

MARUVTA: Holuus, no sabes cuanto me alegra saberlo! Y no te preocupes que también hay Thuna ;) Ojalá que te guste este segundo capítulo, gracias por comentar! Saludos!


	3. El reto perdido

_**El reto perdido**_

Ya había transcurrido una semana la cual había sido normal e igual de aburrida para algunos, pero un infierno para otros como era el caso de los Gryffindor al enterarse que su queridísimo profesor Snape obtuvo de una buena vez su más ansiado y anhelado cargo; aunque ese día sucedió algo que estaban esperando que hizo que su día mejorara considerablemente.

-Harry, ¿ya viste las noticias?

-¿McGonagall ya puso la lista?- preguntó el azabache emocionado.

-Sí, acaba de llegar.

-¿Y qué esperas? Vamos a verla Ron- anunció antes de salir despavorido de su habitación.

-¡Felicidades Harry!- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa abrazando al chico que acaba de llegar.

-¡¿Quedé de capitán?!- preguntó sin creer antes de acercarse -¡Genial!- gritó emocionado.

-Espero que no te vuelvas como Wood, sino terminaras casado con la Snitch- bromeó Katie Bell haciendo que el azabache hiciera una mueca al recordar las largas y pesadas prácticas de Oliver Wood… Él no sería así, ¿o sí?

-Las audiciones comienzan mañana luego del almuerzo- dijo Ginny emocionada sacando al ojiverde de sus pesadillas.

-¡Maldición, Harry!- exclamó Ron con una mueca.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Las audiciones se compartirán con la casa de Slytherin- leyó Angelina Johnson.

-¿Y?

-¡¿Y?! ¡¿Cómo qué Y, Hermione?! ¿Acaso ya no tienes bastantes burlas? Porque a mí ya me bastan con las de DCAO como para que interrumpan la paz en las audiciones también- alegó el pelirrojo con molestia.

-Ron tiene razón, Herms- apoyó el azabache.

-¿Me pregunto quién habrá quedado de capitán?- dijo la pelirroja.

-Espero que haya quedado Theo…

-¡¿THEO?! ¡¿Desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre, Hermione?!

-Desde que somos amigos, Ronald. Ya se los he dicho, Theo ha cambiado.

-Nunca van a cambiar, Hermione.

-Puede sonar loco y lo que quieras, pero Astoria también cambió, ella y Nott son las únicas serpientes inofensivas.

-¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA GINEVRA?!- gritó el pelirrojo colérico.

-No y tampoco me voy a quedar escuchando todas tus estupideces- respondió dirigiéndose a las habitaciones.

-Ron es un idiota- dijo Hermione una vez que habían cerrado la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Y apenas te vienes a dar cuenta?... Que puedes pretender de alguien que tiene una gran escasez de neuronas- dijo Ginny carcajeándose. -A veces me da pesar… Mamá debió caerse cuando lo estaba esperando por eso quedó así, por eso hay que comprenderlo.

-Ginny es tú hermano- dijo la castaña comprimiendo la risa.

-¿Y qué pasa? Yo sólo digo la verdad.

-Oye Ginny, ¿Qué tal te va con Dean?

-Es un buen chico, aunque cuando se pone de artístico es algo tedioso, sólo quiere dibujarme cada que me ve desprevenida.

-¿Dibujarte? ¿Cómo?

-Sólo no le digas a mi hermano, se volverá loco si se entera. Dean quiere sacarme un retrato… Desnuda- dijo Ginny haciendo que su cara compita con el color de su cabello.

-¡¿DESNUDA?!

-¡Cállate Hermione!- se apresuró a taparle la boca a la exaltada castaña - Sí, pero no estoy segura si quiero hacerlo…

-Vaya… Si tus hermanos se enteraran te mandan directo a un convento- dijo Hermione riendo.

-¿A un qué?- preguntó con extrañeza.

-Un convento, Ginny- respondió riendo -Es un lugar donde entran las mujeres cumplir ciertas normas y sin tener ningún contacto con hombres- explicó mientras la pelirroja fruncía el ceño.

-¿Y no se aburren?- preguntó con una sonrisa picarona.

-¡GINEVRA!- regañó mientras se carcajeaba -Sabes qué, ya vamos a dormir, es muy tarde- añadió mientras se ponía el pijama.

 _Mientras en la sala común de Slytherin…_

-Yo sabía que quedabas como capitán- celebraba Goyle al rubio.

-Era lo más obvio y sensato que podían hacer- respondió con aire de superioridad.

-No puedo creer que nos toque con esos- continuaba el moreno quejándose con frustración.

-Ya déjalo a un lado, Blaise- cortó Theo ganándose una mirada propia de un Basilisco. Letal.

-¡Habló el que anda de paz y amor con todos! ¡Puedes ser muy íntimo con ellos pero YO NO!

-Deja de ser ridículo, no soy íntimo de ellos ni lo seré… Sólo quiero llevarme mejor, eso es todo.

-¡Ya estoy aburrido de toda esta maldita situación!- bramó levantándose del gran sofá -Hey tú… Es tú noche de suerte, lo tomas o lo dejas- añadió dirigiendo la mirada a una linda rubia haciendo que la chica sonriera pícaramente y dejara los pergaminos en la mesa -Y más les vale no interrumpir si no quieren tener problemas- sentenció antes de tomar bruscamente a la chica del brazo y subir a las habitaciones.

-Espero que le suba el ánimo- dijo Pansy con sorna haciendo que el rubio riera y Theo desaprobara.

-En todo caso, mañana son las audiciones y espero que lo hagan bien, no quiero tener mediocres en mi equipo- sentenció el rubio mirando a Crabbe y Goyle que asentían con convicción.

-Tori, ¿al fin entrarás?- preguntó Daphne.

-Me gustaría, pero sabes que le tengo miedo a las alturas Daph… Es mejor que no.

-Es una lástima hermanita, sé lo mucho que te gusta.

-¡Maldición!

-¿Qué sucede Draco?- preguntó la rubia con preocupación al ver las muecas que ponía su amigo.

-Me está quemando- gruño antes de que una voz fría y silbante penetrara su cabeza.

 _Recuerda tú misión… Draco. Si incumples con mis deseos tú madre sufrirá las consecuencias de tú ineptitud. No tienes pinta de ser inepto o cobarde como tú padre, Draco Malfoy… Concéntrate._

 _-_ ¿Draco?- llamó Theo al ver al rubio en estado de shock.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Astoria.

-No les incumbe- señaló Draco antes de salir de la sala común dejando a los chicos preocupados y extrañados… ¿De qué se acordaría?

* * *

El día había pasado con agilidad, las audiciones para el Quidditch había llegado junto con los nervios de los postulantes. Los estudiantes de Gryffindor y Slytherin comenzaban a desplazarse animadamente al estadio con carteles de apoyo a sus casas. Una vez en el prado del campo, los postulantes de Gryffindor se separaron en los diferentes grupos de cargos por órdenes de Harry, haciendo que las serpientes imitaran este hecho, ya que el capitán de su equipo no se encontraba presente en el estadio.

-¿Dónde está Draco?- preguntó el moreno.

-No lo vemos desde anoche- dijo Theo.

-¿Entonces qué demonios vamos a hacer?

-Organizarlo nosotros, luego le avisaremos a Draco- dijo Theo antes de dirigirse a los postulantes -Bueno, en vista de que nuestro capitán no se encuentra, nosotros tomaremos su cargo y formaremos el equipo según sus habilidades…

-No creo que sea posible, Nott. ¿Dónde está Malfoy?- interrumpió un azabache acercándose a la multitud de serpientes.

-¿Quién te crees tú para pedirnos explicaciones? No te importa lo que hagamos- dijo Blaise molesto.

-Son las normas Zabini. Si el capitán no está, no pueden dar la audición- respondió Harry haciendo que el moreno bufara.

-Draco está indispuesto, no creo que pueda venir- respondió Theo con amabilidad.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que le pidan un permiso al profesor Snape.

-Nadie pidió tú opinión, cara rajada- escupió Blaise.

-¡Cállate Zabini!- dijo Theo molesto por su actitud -Creo que sería lo mejor- apoyó.

-No es necesario, Nott. Ya estoy aquí- dijo Draco con seriedad mientras se acercaba.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?- gruñó el moreno.

-No te interesa, ya estoy aquí y es lo que importaba- respondió fríamente antes de dirigirse a los camerinos para cambiarse.

-Suerte.

-Igualmente Potter- respondió Theo antes de que el azabache volviendo para poner orden a sus estresantes postulantes.

* * *

Después de la larga y molesta audición y lo capitanes evaluaran cada uno de los movimientos y habilidades de los chicos, habían tomado una decisión.

-El nuevo equipo de Gryffindor está conformado por: los cazadores Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell y Ginny Weasley; los bateadores Jimmy Peakes y Ritchie Coote; el guardián Ronald Weasley; y el buscador y capitán Harry Potter- informó el azabache haciendo que los elegidos saltaran de alegría y se felicitaran unos con otros.

-Por parte de Slytherin, queda conformado por: los cazadores Blaise Zabini, Graham Montague y Theodore Nott; los bateadores Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle; el guardián Kevin Bletchley; y Draco Malfoy como el buscador y capitán- informó ahora el rubio.

-No serán capaces de vencernos- se mofó Blaise.

-Apuesto a que los destruimos haciéndoles rogar por piedad- dijo Ginny.

-¿Qué tal si probamos que somos los mejores de una vez?

-Me parece genial.

-Los que no quieran participar, que lo hagan los sustitutos- gruñó el moreno al ver como algunos chicos comenzaban a replicar que tenían cosas que hacer.

-Que jueguen los sustitutos, esta es la única oportunidad que tendrán para jugar- sentenció Ginny sin perder ni un sólo momento el contacto visual intenso que el moreno había iniciado desde que la retó. Sin más, los chicos con algo de temor por el tono usado por la pelirroja comenzaron a ocupar sus respectivos puestos mientras que Harry miraba la escena con diversión.

-No creo necesario jugar con la snitch, el primero que marque 50 puntos gana.

-Como quiera.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa si ganamos y ustedes pierden?- preguntó el moreno pensando en una cantidad de posibilidades para sacar provecho de la situación.

-¿Qué pasa si es al revés?- contraatacó la pelirroja.

-Ya lo veremos al final… El reto es nuestro, Weasley- sentenció Zabini con brillo de maldad en sus ojos.

-Lo es, Zabini- respondió la pelirroja sin temor antes de montar en su escoba y ascender.

Los nuevos jugadores del equipo se posicionaron antes de que Harry diera la señal para comenzar el partido. Luego de hora y media transcurrida, el partido se encontraba con un empate de 40-40 haciéndolo más intenso y violento por parte de los Slytherins. Blaise Zabini alcanzó a tomar ventaja contra Ginny al chocarla fuertemente con su escoba, haciéndole perder el equilibrio hasta el punto de tener que formar una gran pirueta para no resbalar y caer precipitadamente; al ver esto, el moreno sonrió ladinamente y aumentó la velocidad para lanzar la Quaffle y anotar el último tiro que hizo que el equipo ganara y se mofaran antes los furiosos leones.

-¡Casi matas a mi hermana, animal! ¡Eso no fue una jugada limpia! - gritó Ron furioso mientras se acercaba donde se encontraba el moreno.

-Nunca acordamos un juego limpio, Weasley- sentenció Blaise con desdén.

-¡No es para tanto Ronald! ¡Esto es entre nosotros!- dijo la pelirroja iracunda.

-¿Estás bien, Weasley?

-Sí, no fue nada que no pudiera controlar, Zabini.

-Muy bien, entonces… reto es reto.

-Escúpelo y sin rodeos, Zabini- sentenció la pelirroja sin dejar de mirar sus ojos trasmitiendole un fuerte coraje.

* * *

Holuuus, aquí de regreso con un capítulo más, espero que les guste!

MARUVTA: Me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado, el Blinny es único hahaha Esos chicos son geniales :) Muchas gracias! Espero que mi historia te siga gustando a medida que pase, saludos y besos!

Paula,AV: Holaaa! OMG! Tengo una fan! *grito fangirl* hahaha Que emoción, es realmente genial saber que te gustan mis historias :3... Y sí, tienes toda la razón, se me ha pasado en la revisión, tendré que estar más pendiente, gracias por hacérmelo saber. Por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo y actualizando, tal vez muy pronto suba una de la tercera generación también ;) Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero leerte pronto de nuevo, saludos y besos!


	4. Castigo

_**Castigo**_

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿ACASO ENLOQUECISTE? ¡NO PIENSO SER TÚ ELFINA!- gritó la pelirroja histérica.

-Weasley es un reto que tú aceptaste realizar, así que tendrás que cumplir con tú palabra- respondió el moreno con una mirada maquiavélica -Además, te dije que como tú superior debías de obedecerme, así que eso espero durante este mes- finalizó haciendo que la pelirroja soltara chispas por sus ojos.

-¡Maldito infeliz, ojalá un día te atragantes con tú jugo de calabaza!

-Si me llegara a pasar sabré que tuviste que ver y tendrías graves problemas, Weasley... Así que ahorrate tus comentarios y espero mi cena después de DCAO en mi habitación- respondió el moreno antes de retirarse con su típica arrogancia.

-¿Cuál es la contraseña?- preguntó escupiendo cada una de las palabras y maldiciendo mentalmente al moreno.

-Deberás de averiguarla tú- respondió sin parar su camino a los vestidores.

-¡Ginny no puedes dejar que te utilice de esa forma!- replicó Dean.

-Es un reto que acepté, y no es de su incumbencia, así que no se metan... Si Zabini cree que me va a fastidiar, pues se equivoca- dijo Ginny con malicia.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Gin?- preguntó Hermione con preocupación.

-Nunca he estado tan segura, Herms... Zabini se arrepentirá de haberse metido conmigo.

-Será mejor apresurarnos antes de que el murciélago nos castigue- anunció el pelirrojo.

-¿Ronald Weasley apresurando para ir a clase?- preguntó la castaña con ironía y sorpresa.

-Sí, bueno... Es que no quiero tener trabajo extra- respondió haciendo que Dean y Harry asintieran.

-Tú nunca cambiarás. Pero sí, hay que darnos prisa- afirmó antes de comenzar su recorrido hacía el Castillo junto con los chicos.

 _Mientras en los vestidores de Slytherin..._

-¿Se puede saber que demonios fue eso, Zabini?- preguntó el rubio sin entender ni pizca de lo que su amigo pretendía hacer. ¿Acaso había perdido el sano juicio?

-Sólo me divierto un poco... Algo que deberías hacer tú más seguido, la cara de amargura que traías lo decía todo- respondió Blaise tranquilamente mientras se vestía.

-A propósito, ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó el azabache.

¿Nott no puede quedarse callado por un momento?... ¡Maldición! ¿Decir o no decir? ¡Maldito Voldemort! ¡Maldita misión! ¡Maldita sea la ambición de mi padre!- pensó el rubio tratando de decidir que era lo más conveniente tanto para él como para ellos, pues no quería poner en riesgo a sus amigos por la misión que el señor Tenebroso le había encargado.

-¡DRACO!- gritó el moreno harto de que su amigo le hablara y no recibía respuesta alguna por estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó fríamente.

-Nott te ha preguntado ya cinco veces qué ¿dónde estabas?- repitió preguntándose qué era eso que lo tenía tan absorto y causándole esos cambios de humor tan drásticos.

-No les incumbe- respondió finalmente prefiriendo callar la verdad. Su madre ya estaba en peligro, no dejaría que otra persona lo estuviera a causa de él -Muevanse que tenemos clase con Snape- finalizó saliendo del vestidor dejando a sus amigos extrañados y pensativos. De verdad algo le pasaba y tarde que temprano lo iban a descubrir, no siempre podía ser tan reservado.

* * *

-Ya era hora que se dignaran a mostrar sus arrogantes rostros en este salón... 50 puntos menos Slytherin- gruñó Snape molesto -Y espero que para el final de la clase tengan los escritos perfectamente realizados si no quieren que les reste más puntos y les deje a ustedes al resto de sus compañeros unos cuantos pergaminos más- finalizó antes de sentarse en su escritorio y sumirse en su libro, mientras que los estudiantes bufaban por el mal genio del maestro y fulminaban con la mirada a los chicos.

-Ya era hora que terminara el favoritismo- masculló Ron mirando con desprecio a las serpientes.

-Silencio o usted será el siguiente en perder puntos para su casa, Weasley- sentenció Snape -En cuanto regrese del despacho del profesor Slughorn, espero tener en mi escritorio todos los pergaminos hechos y no quiero oír réplica alguna- y dicho esto el maestro se retiró antes de escuchar bufidos o quejas estúpidas.

-¿Qué harán ahora sin su querido profesor? Ya no tendrán a nadie para lamerle el rabo... Ahora sí nos daremos cuenta como sobornaban a Snape para aprobar su materia- escupió Ron con desdén.

-¡CÁLLATE MALDITA Y SUCIA COMADREJA!- gritó Pansy iracunda.

-¡Ronald! ¡Cállate! No es algo que te incumba- regañó la castaña.

-No necesitamos que una asquerosa sangre sucia nos defienda- escupió Draco.

-¡Retractate Malfoy!- gruñó Harry apuntando al rubio con la varita.

-No les des importancia, Harry... Y tú Ron, es mejor que te calles y termines el trabajo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes seguir defendiéndolos?! ¡No me voy a callar! Ya era hora que alguien los pusiera en su lugar y qué mejor persona que el mismo Snape.

-Deberías de hacerle caso a la biblioteca con patas, Weasley.

-Pansy...- regañó Theo.

-¡No te metas en esto, Nott! Que tengas amoríos secretos con Granger no es problema nuestro- dijo Malfoy mirando con un profundo odio a los leones, mientras que los demás estudiantes posaban la mirada a la castaña y azabache sin saber si seria cierto lo que la víbora acaba de decir.

-¡HERMIONE!- gritó Ron escandalizado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡CÁLLATE MALFOY!- gritó Hermione iracunda apuntando al rubio con la varita.

-No seas ridícula Granger, no eres capaz de hacerme nada- dijo Malfoy con sorna mientras que Blaise, Pansy reían y, Daphne y Theo negaban, pues aunque la rubia no estuviera de acuerdo con la "reconciliación" de su hermana y su amigo con los leones, no veía prudente o conveniente meterse en algo tan irrelevante.

-No te atrevas a subestimarme- gruñó.

-Todos aquí sabemos que por más ratón de biblioteca que seas, no eres capaz de matar a una mosca.

-Sí Malfoy, tienes toda la razón- afirmó la castaña mientras que los leones miraban la sorprendidos -No soy capaz de matar pero si puedo hacer esto...- anunció haciendo que el rubio frunciera el ceño sin entender qué era lo que supuestamente podía hacer -¡Calvario!- hechizó una vez que el rubio había bajado la guardia haciendo que el cabello platino del chico desapareciera provocando las carcajadas de sus compañeros.

-Asquerosa sangre sucia, te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de hacer- sentenció el ahora calvo Draco apuntándola con su varita, pero antes de que pudiera defenderse del cruel hechizo de la castaña la puerta del salón se abrió escandalosamente dejando ver a un hombre vestido completamente de negro.

-Pro... Profesor- balbuceó Hermione mientras su rostro perdía color.

-La espero a usted y al señor Malfoy en mi despacho después de clase... Y será mejor que no se atrevan a pronunciar una sola palabra si no quieren perderse la cena durante todo el año- amenazó Snape colérico -Le recomiendo señor Malfoy que use una gorra mientras se le pasa el efecto, ese nuevo estilo no le favorece en nada- añadió haciendo que los Gryffindor rieran por lo bajo Malfoy apretara los nudillos -¡Todos los pergaminos en mi escritorio en este instante!- sentenció haciendo que los chicos añadieran a su trabajo las ultimas cosas antes de acercarse cuidadosamente donde se encontraba el temible profesor -¡Y ahora largo! La clase terminó.

-Maldita sangre sucia- maldecía tocándose la cabeza donde alguna vez existía su hermoso cabello.

-Draco, no te enojes pero te ves horrible- dijo Pansy mordiéndose para no soltar una carcajada mientras que su amigo la fusilaba con la mirada.

-Creo que deberías seguir la recomendación de Snape, de verdad hermano, te ves patético- añadió Blaise con sorna mientras caminaban apresuradamente a su sala común.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡CIERREN SU MALDITA BOCA!- gritó iracundo tratando de ignorar las carcajadas de los estudiantes que pasaban por su lado -Me las pagará, juró que se arrepentirá de haberme hecho esto- añadió mientras decía la contraseña de su sala común para correr a encerrarse a su habitación, pues no saldría ni cumpliría ningún castigo hasta que su sedoso y hermoso cabello regresara intacto a él.

-¿Ese no era Draco? ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Por qué no tiene cabello?- preguntó Astoria horrorizada.

-Sí es él... Granger le lanzó un calvario- respondió Zabini sin evitar soltar otra carcajada -Debiste de estar ahí...

-Pobre, quedará traumatizado- dijo Astoria sintiéndose mal por él, sabía que el rubio amaba su cabello y le encantaba presumirlo. Pero ¿y ahora que no tenía? ¿Qué haría ahora?

* * *

Luego de algunas horas, Draco volvía a ser el mismo de antes... El hechizo había finalizado y su cabello había regresado a la normalidad. Ahora ya podría ir a cumplir con el injusto castigo que su padrino le había dado. ¡¿Cómo era posible que le castigará si la toda la culpa la tenía esa sangre sucia?! Su padre debía de enterarse, pero ahora había algo que le hacía no interesarse en su bienestar y los diversos problemas que tenía desde pequeño; aquella persona (si es que lo era y se podía llamar así a ese engendro) que no sólo perturbaba la paz de su familia, sino la de todo el mundo mágico y ese era Voldemort. Esa persona que a pesar de ser tan cruel, le había hecho abrir los ojos mostrándole las barbaridades que su padre hacía a escondidas de su madre, formando en él un gran odio hacía su progenitor.

* * *

Paula,AV: Holuuuus, owww de verdad no sabes cuanto me alegra saber que mis historias te gustan, ojalá que a medida que pasan los capítulos te gusten más :3 Muchas gracias por pasarte :') Muchos Saludos!


	5. Picardías

**_Picardías_**

 _¡Maldito Zabini! Bueno sería que le diera un buen daño de estómago_ -pensaba la pelirroja mientras se disponía a ir a las cocinas.

-¡Maldito Malfoy!- gritó Hermione entrando a su habitación dando un portazo que hizo sobresaltar a su amiga.

-¿Qué sucedió, Herms?

-¡Por culpa de ese estúpido hurón de alcantarilla, Snape nos castigó!

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Me ha insultado y le he lanzado un calvario, y jus…

-¡¿Hermione Jean Granger le has lanzado un calvario a Draco Malfoy?!- interrumpió con extrema sorpresa. _¿Por qué demonios no estuve ahí?_

-Sí y Snape lo ha visto, por eso nos ha castigado… Pero es injusto, la culpa la tiene ese hurón oxigenado.

-Vale Herms, pero le has dado su merecido.

-Sí, bueno… Supongo que sí.

-¡¿Supones?! ¡Debió quedar ridículamente patético!- dijo soltando una carcajada al imaginarse al engreído sin cabello.

-Sí, la verdad es que hasta el mismo Snape lo dijo.

-¿Por qué tenía que estar en quinto?- preguntó la pelirroja con cara de sufrimiento haciendo que la castaña riera.

-¿Tienes cita con Dean?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque estás arreglada y…

-¡¿Arreglada?!- bufó -Es lo menos que quiero hacer, no dejaré que Zabini se divierta viéndome.

-¿Zabini?... Oh, el reto- recordó -Sabes, aún pienso que fue una estupidez lo que hiciste, ahora lo tendrás que aguantar.

-No le iba a dar la satisfacción, y que ni crea que la tendrá… Ningún trasero bonito me hará dócil.

-¿Ginevra le has visto el trasero a Zabini?- preguntó incrédula, pues nunca imaginó que su amiga se fijaría en aquellos atributos.

-Pues claro, bastante voluptuoso para ser sincera- respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa -Malfoy también tiene uno bastante…

-¡Ginevra!- regaño la castaña colorada haciendo que la pelirroja riera.

 _Está chica necesita un convento_ \- pensó. _Pero, ¿Será verdad lo que dice?... ¡No te dañes, Hermione!_

-Deberías de fijarte un poco más en los lindos traseros de Hogwarts que en tus libros- dijo mientras se ponía sus zapatillas -Ya que cumples tú castigo con Malfoy tienes que aprovechar.

-No lo haré, Ginny… No puedo ir viéndole el trasero a Malfoy.

-Te lo pierdes… Bueno, me iré a mi funeral, nos vemos al rato- dijo antes de dejar a la castaña en la habitación bastante pensativa.

 _¿Tendría un buen trasero?_

* * *

-Ya era hora que llegaran- gruñó Snape desde el escritorio -Más les vale dejar todos los archivos en orden… Y por ese espectáculo se le restarán 50 puntos a cada uno.

-Pero…

-Más le vale no decir nada señorita Granger, si no quiere que su casa termine sin puntos- sentenció con dureza -No creo que valga recordar que usted fue la que dejó al señor Malfoy en tan desastrosa situación- finalizó haciendo que Draco sonriera con satisfacción, después de todo su padrino veía a la sangre sucia como la culpable -Le recomiendo que no sonría tanto señor Malfoy que con usted hablaré más rato.

-¿Muy gracioso, Granger?- preguntó el rubio una vez que el profesor se había retirado, aprovechando para dedicarle una mirada de desprecio, pues nadie le hablaba de esa forma a un Malfoy.

-Mira Malfoy, lo único que quiero es terminar esto e irme lo más rápido posible.

-Vaya, vaya Granger… Por primera vez concuerdo con algo contigo.

-Sería como una especie de tregua.

-De acuerdo, pero luego no te acostumbres a mí porque en cuanto terminemos el castigo que TÚ provocaste, seguiremos igual.

-¡Ni en tus sueños me acostumbraría a ti! ¡Y yo no provoqué nada! El culpable de todo esto eres tú.

-Dijiste que querías una tregua y no lo estás haciendo… Decídete de una buena vez Granger, no vaya a ser que me arrepienta y pierdas como la mini-comadreja.

-Esa fue una jugada sucia, Malfoy.

-¿Cómo tú sangre?- preguntó antes de soltar una carcajada.

-¡Mira pedazo de engendro mal digerido como vuelvas a insultarme juro que te quedarás nuevamente sin cabello, y esta vez me aseguraré de que quedes así hasta el último día de tú vida!

 _Después de todo, será una gran noche para fastidiarte, Granger_ \- pensó con malicia ignorando a la sulfúrica castaña. _Que vuelva a atreverse a hechizarme nuevamente y se arrepentirá de haber nacido._

Hermione furiosa por tan estúpido comentario del rubio, comenzó a ordenar los archivos en orden alfabético, así cuando el Murciélago se dispusiera a buscarlos estarían perfectamente organizados.

-¿Qué haces imbécil? Es mejor en orden alfabético.

-Es por año, estúpida.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy, no te enseñaron el abecedario?

-No me gastes la poca paciencia que tengo, Granger- amenazó sin quitar la vista de los folios.

-Sabes qué… ¡Ya cállate!- sentenció antes de darle la espalda al rubio.

 _¿Quién demonios la entiende? Pide tregua, pero sigue con sus estúpidos insultos… ¿Cómo hará el cara cortada y la comadreja para aguantarse a esta chiflada?_ \- pensó Draco con hastío.

 _Malfoy también tiene uno bastante… Ya que cumples tú castigo con Malfoy tienes que aprovechar_ \- recordó la castaña con picardía y sonrojándose violentamente. _¡Ni pienses en hacerlo, Hermione! Va en contra de tú moral… Pero, ¿y si es cierto?... ¡Si es cierto o no, es algo que no te concierne averiguar!... ¿Sí es una sola miradita? No se dará cuenta de nada…_

Hermione se dio la vuelta despaciosamente para encontrarse la espalda trabajada del chico, aunque al encontrarse sentado, no podía apreciar cierto atributo, así que se volteó con frustración y bufó por lo bajo.

 _¡Me vengaré de ti Ginevra Weasley por dejarme semejante incertidumbre!_ \- la castaña sabía que hasta no comprobar lo que su amiga pelirroja le había mencionado, su gran curiosidad no la dejaría de lado.

La ojimiel nuevamente volvió a voltear sigilosamente, pero inmediatamente se exaltó al ver la gran carota de Malfoy frente suyo.

-¡MALDITA SEA MALFOY CASI ME DA UN INFARTO!- gritó furiosa sobándose el pecho para ocultar su gran sonrojo mientras que el rubio se descojonaba. _¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer?_

-¿Me espiabas, Granger?- preguntó el rubio sin dejar de carcajearse.

-¡Claro que no!- respondió iracunda.

-Sé que soy sexy e irresistible, y es lógico que quieras estudiarme, pero lamento decirte que para ti no hay nada.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Ya quisieras tú que te mirara!

-Hubiese sido la segunda vez

-¿No será que quieres que te vea?

-Mejor cuéntame que querías ver…

-Eres un iluso, Malfoy.

-Granger, por si no te has dado cuenta en frente mío hay un espejo y puede ver muy clarito lo que pretendías hacer- informó el rubio haciendo que el rostro de la castaña de tornara carmesí -No puedes negarlo más.

-Yo… Este…- _¡Maldición Hermione piensa rápido!_ -Yo estaba viendo si… Si estabas organizando bien los archivos- _¿Eres estúpida o te haces? ¡Es la peor excusa que podías haber dicho!_

-Sí, claro… Estoy seguro que ni tú misma te lo crees- respondió con burla.

-Yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti, además me importa un rábano si me crees o no- sentenció enojada volteándose bruscamente para seguir con su trabajo.

El rubio sonrió con malicia y se dirigió a unos estantes que estaban frente a la castaña.

-Creo que sé lo que pretendías ver, Granger- dijo mientras se inclinaba a dejar los folios que ya había organizado.

-¡Cállate Malfoy!- sentenció tratando de desviar la vista.

-¡Hey Granger!- llamó hasta que la castaña le diera su atención, le guiñó un ojo y se dio una palmada en su trasero haciendo que la boca de Hermione formara una perfecta "O" y se sonrojara violentamente al ver al rubio reír.

 _Si no mueres en el trayecto a tú funeral, juro que yo si lo cumpliré, Ginevra Molly Weasley_ \- amenazó la castaña iracunda.

 _Mientras tanto en las cocinas…_

-¡Dobby!- exclamó la pelirroja con alegría mientras se acercaba al pequeño elfo.

-Dobby está muy feliz de verla señorita Weasley- dijo el elfo extendiéndole la mano, pero fue rechazada por un gran abrazo de la chica.

-Me alegro mucho de verte.

-¿Dobby se pregunta que a qué se debe linda visita, señorita?

-¿Dobby me podrías preparar algo para comer?

-La cena está por llegar, señorita.

-Lo sé, pero es que necesito la comida para antes…

-No se preocupe señorita, Dobby ayudará a cualquier amigo de Harry Potter.

-Muchas gracias, Dobby- dijo antes de que el elfo sonriera ampliamente y se fuera.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, Dobby volvió con una canasta en la que traía una gran diversidad de bocadillos y manjares que a simple vista se veían deliciosos.

-Dobby espera que la señorita vuelva pronto y con Harry Potter.

-Gracias, Dobby… Y así será- dijo con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse ahora sí a su funeral.

-¿Cómo demonios entro en esa guarida de víboras?- se preguntó mientras llegaba al pasillo que daba a las mazmorras.

Ginny se acercó cuidadosamente a la sala común, esperando que alguien entrara y decía la contraseña, y como haber hecho un hechizo convocador, apareció una morena bastante conocida.

-¡Astoria!- exclamó la pelirroja con felicidad.

-¿Ginny? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la morena extrañada antes de abrazarla.

-Cumplir el estúpido reto- dijo con hastío -¿Me podrías dar la contraseña?

-Por supuesto, Gin… Vamos- sentenció dirigiéndose a la puerta pronunciando -¡Sangre pura!

-Que originalidad- bufó la pelirroja haciendo que la morena riera.

-La sala está vacía, puedes entrar- dijo mientras entraba junto con su amiga -La habitaciones de los chicos son esos- señaló.

-Muchas gracias, Tori… Le dejaré esto a la serpiente y me voy.

-No te preocupes, todos se encuentran en el Gran Comedor... Nos vemos allá.

-Está bien, gracias nuevamente- respondió devolviéndole la dulce sonrisa que la serpiente inofensiva y amigable le dedicaba. -Muy bien Ginny, acabemos con esto… Tu funeral esta al pasar esta puerta- murmuró mirando fijamente gran puerta negra que dictaban los nombres de: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott.

-Hasta que por fin llegas, comadreja- dijo Blaise al ver a la chica entrar.

-Aquí tienes tú cena… Me largo- respondió dejando la canasta en el escritorio que tenía al lado y se dio vuelta.

-No tan rápido, Weasley- dijo el moreno cerrando y hechizando la puerta desde el sofá donde estaba sentado.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios quieres?

-¿Crees que me comeré eso sin que lo hayas probado antes?

-¡Bien!- exclamó molesta tomando un dorado y delicioso pernil de pollo, para llevárselo a la boca. -No me morí, puedes comerlo… Me largo.

-No lo harás- sentenció mientras se acercaba a ver que tanto le había traído -¿Cocinaste tú?

-No, lo traje de las cocinas.

-La idea era que tú cocinaras, Weasley… Así que el reto no acabará hasta que tú me cocines algo- sentenció haciendo que la chica bufara.

-Cocinaré luego- mintió -Ahora confórmate con lo que te he traído.

-Claro que comeré, pero comeremos juntos… Hay demasiada comida y no me gusta desperdiciar- señaló sentándola forzadamente a la silla -Eres pésima mintiendo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me cocinarás, Weasley, y te mantendré vigilada para que no trates de envenenarme.

-Ya te dije que sí.

-Las palabras se las lleva el viento, además me has mentido cuando lo dijiste… Has roto la poca confianza que te tenía y para creer que lo harás necesito que me des algo valioso.

-¿Y qué demonios quieres?

-Te lo diré en cuanto terminemos de cenar- dijo con una pícara antes de añadir -Buen provecho.

* * *

Holaaaa!

Mil gracias a todos por seguir mi historia y dejarme sus reviews, es realmente importante para mí saber lo que piensan sobre este fic, espero que les guste y disfruten de este nuevo capítulo tanto como yo... Saludos!

Paula,AV: Hahaha sí, pobrecillo, un duro golpe para su enorme ego xD Hahahaha no sé, tendrás que ver en los próximos capítulos, a mi también me cae mal Pansy! Hhahahaha pero no te preocupes que aquí la pinto bien cool, ya verás ;)

Atenea: Me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado mi capítulo, espero que este que viene sea de tú agrado :3 Saludos!

wand: Hahahahaha pobrecito el rubito, no le queda bien su nuevo look xD Juju Blaise *.*


	6. Entre disgustos y copas

_**Entre disgustos y copas**_

-De verdad estuvo bueno- dijo Blaise limpiándose con una servilleta de seda los bordes de los labios con extrema elegancia.

Ginny asintió embelesada por la sensualidad de los movimientos del moreno.

 _¡Maldición Ginevra, no le veas así! Sigue siendo una víbora MUY venenosa… Además tienes novio, ¿recuerdas? Dean Thomas, por si lo olvidas… Estúpido ese, sólo quiere dibujarme desnuda para hacer Merlín sabrá qué cosas…_

-¡WEASLEY!- gritó el moreno enfado sacando a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!

-¡Te estoy hablando desde hace rato y lo único que haces es quedarme viendo como si fueras estúpida!

-¡Estaba pensando, imbécil!

-¿En mí?... Sé que soy sexy pero no mereces mi belleza.

-¡Estaba pensando en lo GRAN idiota que eres!- exclamó molesta -¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?

-Tus tangas- respondió con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo haciendo que la pelirroja se tensara.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Me preguntaste que era lo que quería y te dije que quería tus tangas…

 _¿Para qué mierda querrá mis tangas?... ¡¿Cómo sabe que uso tangas?!_ \- pensó escandalizándose.

-¡NO SOY ESTUPIDA CLARO QUE TE ENTENDÍ!

-Entonces por qué preguntas si ya lo sabes- respondió dirigiéndose al su baúl.

-¡¿Para qué demonios quieres mis tangas?!

-Necesito algo que me asegure que mañana me cocinarás… Ya que si no lo haces, no tendré molestias en exhibirlas con todos.

-Piensa en otra cosa, Zabini. No te daré mis tangas…

-¿O sea que las usas?- preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada parando de buscar en su baúl.

-¡No te interesa lo que use como ropa interior!- dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

 _¡Maldito, maldito, MALDITO!_

-¿Ah no? Pero supongo que Thomas si le interesa…

-¡Nadie las ha visto, y nadie las verá!

\- Yo no pensaría lo mismo ahora que piensa dibujarte desnuda, supongo que tendrá que verlas y…

-¡¿Cómo sabes que me quiere dibujar…?!- interrumpió Ginny mientras sus mejillas competían con el color de su cabello.

-¿Desnuda?- finalizó con sorna-Eso lo sabe todo mundo, Weasley. Thomas se la pasa hablando de eso en todos los pasillos, pero no creía que fuera verdad hasta que me lo confirmaste- explicó abriendo un paquete que había estaba en lo más profundo de su baúl -¿Lo harás?- preguntó con burla mirándola fijamente.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- gritó colérica.

-Gané la apuesta- dijo soltando una fuerte carcajada haciendo que a la pelirroja le salieran chispas de los ojos.

-¡¿APOSTARON?!

-Sí, y lo mejor de todo es que le quitaré 150 galeones a Draco…

-Claro… Draco- escupió cada una de las palabras con odio.

-¿Gustas?- preguntó señalando la botella de Whiskey de fuego.

-¡No pienso tomar contigo!

-Lo tomaré como un sí- respondió con burla mientras servía en las finas copas de cristal.

-Imbécil- masculló.

-No seas tan mojigata, Weasley… Diviértete. Además tenemos tiempo de sobra.

-¿Tiempo de sobra? No me quedaré más tiempo en esta asquerosa habitación… Yo me largo.

-No te irás hasta que te tomes por lo menos dos copas conmigo y me entregues tus tangas.

-Ya te dije que no te las iba a dar, piensa en otra cosa.

-No me interesa nada más, así que me las darás o si no tendrás que pasar la noche aquí- dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras que Ginny bufaba.

-¿Si te las doy, me puedo ir?

-Evidentemente.

-¡Bien!- exclamó rendida.

 _¡Maldito Zabini! ¡Por qué mierda no se atora!_

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el moreno al ver que la pelirroja se dirigía al baño.

-¿No querías mis tangas? Pues es lo que voy a hacer.

-Sí, las quiero… Pero, te las quitas aquí mismo enfrente de mí.

-¡Eres un cerdo!

-¿Lo quieres con hielo?- preguntó ignorando el "insulto".

 _¡¿Cómo voy a saber si lo quiero con hielo, si nunca he tomado esa cochinada?!... Aunque no debe enterarse que no lo he hecho, vamos Ginevra responde rápido…_

-Sí- respondió con convicción haciendo que el moreno sonriera.

 _¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacer esa estúpida sonrisa?!_

-Estoy esperando que te quites rápido las tangas y vengas a tomar, Weasley.

 _¡Maldito por qué tiene que afanarme!_

Después de haber maldecido al moreno unas veinte veces más, Ginny se sentó en la primera cama que vio y se quitó las tangas lo más rápido que le fuera posible, sin que el moreno viera algo que no fuera debido. Al tenerlas ya en las manos, cerró los ojos con fuerza y dio un largo suspiro antes de entregárselas sin ninguna pizca de convicción; el moreno las tomó, aunque Ginny no se había molestado en soltarlas haciendo que la jalaran en direcciones opuestas.

-Suéltalas de una jodida vez, Weasley. Sólo son unas tangas- dijo el moreno antes de jalar con fuerza y quedarse con las cortas tangas negras de Ginny -Fue una buena elección haberlas comprado negras y que te las hayas puesto hoy, Weasley… Al parecer tienes buen gusto.

-¡Maldito asqueroso! ¡Guárdalas inmediatamente!

-No me da la gana, es más, las voy a poner justo aquí- dijo mientras las colgaba en el cuadro que tenían en frente.

 _Mientras tanto en la torre de Gryffindor…_

-Herms, ¿qué tal te fue en el castigo?- preguntó Ron al ver a la castaña tirarse al sofá.

 _¿Tenía tanta necesidad en preguntar?_

-Como siempre Snape de mal genio- respondió sin saber que más decir -¿Dónde está Ginny?- preguntó recordando el percance con Malfoy haciendo que se sonrojara violentamente. Definitivamente la iba a asesinar.

-No sé, no la he visto desde las clases- respondió el pelirrojo con tono aburrido.

-¿Y Harry?

-El profesor Dumbledore lo mandó a llamar.

-¿Te dijo para qué?

-No, aún espero a que vuelva… Aunque creo que me iré a las cocinas, tengo hambre… La cena estuvo muy floja.

-Te acompaño, yo no he cenado- respondió la castaña antes de salir por el retrato junto con su amigo.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?- exclamó el profesor Slughorn al ver a los chicos entrar a las cocinas.

-Vinimos a hacer lo mismo que hace usted- respondió Ron con burla al ver al maestro devorar una cantidad de aperitivos y postres.

-¡Ron!- regaño la castaña pegándose en palmada en su nuca.

-No se preocupe señorita Granger, es mejor comer acompañado que solo- respondió Horace con una risilla.

-Espero que no sea mucha molestia, profesor.

-Claro que no señorita Granger… Y ya que vino junto al señor Wallaby, le entrego la invitación a la primera reunión del club, he visto que es una estudiante con muchas habilidades.

-Es Weasley, señor- corrigió Ron con una mueca.

-Como sea muchacho, como sea.

-Muchas gracias profesor- dijo Hermione tomando el sobre.

-No es nada señorita Granger… Es usted la mejor hechicera de su edad, y eso ya es algo para pertenecer a mi pequeño club- respondió con una sonrisa -Ah, y le pido el favor que le entregue esta misma al señor Potter y a la señorita Weasley.

-No se preocupe, en cuanto los vea se las entregaré.

-Sé que así será, señorita… Bueno, fue un placer haber hablado con ustedes pero me retiraré. Pasen buena noche, y la espero mañana a las 6 en la reunión.

-Hasta luego, profesor- respondieron Ron y Hermione a la vez, aunque el primero con tono de aburrido.

Una vez disfrutado de la comida hecha por los elfos, los chicos se dirigieron de vuelta a su Torre esperando que el azabache y pelirroja se encontraran ahí, pero en el camino se encontraron con las dos peores serpientes que se podían topar a esa hora.

-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí? Lárguense no los queremos en este pasillo- escupió Pansy con desdén.

-El castillo no te pertenece, Parkinson- respondió Ron molesto.

 _¿Y quién se cree está para venir a dar órdenes?_

-¡No he pedido tú opinión asquerosa comadreja!

-Tú misma, estúpida… ¡¿Para qué preguntas si no quieres que te respondan?!

-¡Cállate!- exclamó enfadada.

 _¡Maldición! ¿Por qué me lo tenía que encontrar de nuevo? ¿Qué no bastaba con las sufribles horas de castigo?_ \- pensó la castaña al ver el rostro pálido del chico que le sonreía socarronamente. _¡Estúpida lagartija! ¡Maldito imbécil!_

-Ron, déjala… Vámonos- dijo Hermione jalando el brazo del pelirrojo que evitaba ser arrastrado.

-¡No me iré Hermione! ¡No le voy a dar la maldita satisfacción!

-Bien, adiós- respondió la castaña, pues no tenía ni pizca de gana verla la cara burlona del lagartijo de Malfoy.

Draco al ver a la castaña retirarse, decidió seguirla para poder fastidiarla y hacerla enojar sacando provecho del suceso de unas horas atrás, después de todo Granger había tratado de ver el trasero del rubio.

-¿Y quién te creíste tú para desobedecerme?- preguntó Pansy con furia. Como odiaba que alguien no siguiera sus órdenes.

-¿Y quién te crees tú para darme ordenes? - continuó el pelirrojo enfadado.

 _Mientras en la habitación de chicos de Slytherin…_

-Vamos pelirroja, una más- repetía Blaise entre risas tratando de animar a la chica para comenzar la quinta botella de Whiskey.

-No… Creo… Que sea correcto, Zabini- respondió entrecortadamente, pues el alcohol le había dado un gran efecto.

-¿Y dicen ser valientes?- preguntó sin dejar de reír.

-Bien, dame más…

-¡Esa es la actitud pelirroja!- gritó con alegría sirviendo la copa hasta el tope.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- preguntó Theo escandalizado al ver a los chicos en tan mal estado, pues Blaise no paraba de reír y Ginny parecía que ya iba a vomitar.

-Lárgate Nott… No arruines… La diversión…

-¡Maldición Zabini! ¡La emborrachaste!

-Nou… Ella lo hizo porque… Quiso- respondió entre hipidos y sin dejar de reír.

-¡¿Estas son unas tangas?!- preguntó escandalizado haciendo que la pelirroja y moreno soltaran una fuerte carcajada.

-Sip… Son mías… ¿Te gustan?... Te las regalo… De pronto te quedan mejor que… A mí- respondió la pelirroja carcajeándose.

-¡Por Salazar!

-Si no te juntas a la fiesta… Largo- dijo Zabini con enfado.

-Pásenla bien- respondió antes de retirarse.

-Bien pelirroja, nos queda una botella y media… ¿Qué tal un juego?

-¿Cuál sería?

-Por cada trago una pregunta… Y si la respuesta… No nos deja satisfechos… Una prenda menos…

-Bien- respondió antes tomarse de un bocado todo el contenido de su copa y así comenzar la diversión.


	7. Cumpliendo deseos

_**Cumpliendo deseos**_

-¡Largo de aquí sucia comadreja!

-¡Me quedaré y si es necesario dormiré aquí! ¡Tendrás que largarte tú!

-¡No me largaré hasta que te largues tú!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

-¡De acuerdo!

-¡Ya cállate imbécil!

-¡Cállate tú! ¡Por si no te habías dado cuenta tú voz es un estruendo parecido al del huevo de oro del Torneo de los Tres Magos!

-¿Cómo te atreves a...?- pero en ese momento fue interrumpida por una fuerza en sus labios, pues Ron Weasley la estaba besando.

Pansy había quedado en estado de shock, aún no entendía que era lo que sucedía, pero pronto notó como inconscientemente abrió un poco su boca haciendo que la lengua del pelirrojo explorara cada uno de los rincones más oscuros de su boca. Por más que la azabache quisiera romper con la profanación de sus labios, no podía, pues sentía que necesitaba explorar con profundidad aquel sabor a miel que el chico le trasmitía; sin más espera y sin tener conciencia de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, correspondió a su beso con la misma intensidad y violencia con la que había comenzado el chico.

El pelirrojo no sabía porqué lo había hecho pero le gustaba, y mucho más ahora que le había correspondido. Ron complacido con la experiencia con la cual lo labios de Pansy se movían contra los suyos, tomó nuevamente el control de los balanceos mordiéndole levemente el labio inferior arrancándole un gemido... Nunca había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, ¡había besado una chica!, sus deseos se habían cumplido y lograba cumplir con sus expectativas, es más era aún mejor de lo que pudo haber imaginado, aunque no fuera con la chica que siempre había pensado que fuera, la experiencia con la cual le besaba le gustaba y no se arrepentía de ello; a pesar de ser su primer beso, sus labios se movían con tanta experiencia y convicción que hacían que no quisiera romper con ese vínculo que habían formado, pero por desgracia sus pulmones no podían más y anhelaban sentir nuevamente el aire.

-Yo...- trataba de balbucear Ron sin encontrar que decir.

-¡De esto ni una sola palabra, Weasley!- amenazó Pansy antes de retirarse.

El pelirrojo la siguió con su vista el camino que había cogido mientras estaba completamente anonadado, pues esperaba un insulto o algún golpe de su parte, pero nada de eso había sucedido y le hacía sentir ¿bien?

¡ _¿Pero qué demonios he hecho?! ¡Has perdido el juicio Ronald Weasley! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre besarla de esa forma?! Y luego ¡¿gustarte?! ¡Estas demente! Será mejor seguir las indicaciones de Parkinson... No se debe enterar ¡nadie!_ \- pensó tratando en vano de no escandalizarse.

 _Mientras en la habitación de chicos de Slytherin..._

-Responde... Rápido... Pelirroja...

-Ya te dije... Que... No.

-Entonces será una prenda... Menos- dijo el moreno soltando una pequeña risa al ver a la pelirroja quitarse la corbata -Espero que el próximo.. Sea tú sostén.

-No es justo... Tú aún estás vestido... Y yo no tengo... Túnica, zapatos, medias, corbata...

-Y las tangas- continuó el moreno señalándolas.

-Esas... No cuentan... Pero sigue siendo injusto.

-No tengo la culpa de... Que seas mojigata- dijo soltando una carcajada -Pero no te preocupes... Yo te arreglaré...

-Eres un cerdo...

-Pero un cerdo sexy- dijo haciendo que nuevamente se juntaran en risas.

-Ganaste tú la pregunta... Continúa.

-Bien. ¿Alguna vez viste a un chico desnudo?

-Yo... No... Nunca.

-¡¿Tampoco?!... Pelirroja eres una aburrida... ¡Fuera el sostén!

-¡Maldición!- exclamó mientras se quitaba su sostén de encaje negro desde adentro de su camisa.

-Sabes... Deberíamos de hacer una lista y... Te ayudaré a arreglarte... Me estas dando lástima...

-Esta... Bien. ¿Tienes pergamino y tinta?

-Siempre- respondió buscando en la mesa de noche lo pedido.

-Bien empecemos...- dijo comenzando a escribir las cosas que aún no había hecho pero que muy pronto el moreno le ayudaría a cumplir.

-¡Maldición, pelirroja! Se nos ha acabado el Whiskey.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó una vez que había terminado su grandiosa lista.

-¿Crees que en tu... Sala común, haya alguien que tenga?

-No sé, habría que... Buscar.

-¿Y qué esperas?... ¡Vamos!

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó confundida al ver que el moreno tomaba el pergamino y recogía su ropa interior.

-No quiero... Que nadie... La vea... Es muy sexy... Y la lista es para cumplirla- respondió haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara y riera.

-¿Ginny?- preguntó Astoria con asombro al ver a la pelirroja tambaleándose al lado del moreno.

-Hola... Tori.

-Creí que ya te habías ido...

-Nou, estoy jugando... Un juego muy divertido... Verdad Zabini.

-Sí, no arruinen nuestra diversión.

-¿Están borrachos?

-No creo conveniente que lo preguntes Tori, mira el estado en el que están- respondió Theo desde el sofá.

-Cierra el pico... Nott... Hace mucho calor como para tus estupideces...

-Creo que esta haciendo sol...

-¡Pero si ya es media noche!- dijo Astoria

-Será mejor ir a dormir, Tori.

-Si creo que tienes razón, Theo- sentenció la morena antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

-Esto... Servirá de gorra- dijo el moreno poniéndose las tangas en la cabeza -¿Qué tal quedó?

-Excelente... Te quedan mejor que a mí...

-No lo creo... Pero me gusta- finalizó antes de salir de la sala común junto a la pelirroja.

-Busca rápido la maldita botella... No quiero contagiarme de su estúpido heroísmo- dijo una vez que habían llegado con gran dificultad a la Torre.

-Espera- respondió la pelirroja antes de subir sigilosamente a las habitaciones de los chicos.

Ginny sabía que ninguno de sus amigos esconderían una botella de Whiskey de Fuego en sus baúles, así que decidió entrar a la habitación de Cormac McLaggen. Una vez dentro, comenzó a hurgar cada uno de los baúles hasta encontrar con dicha botella, sin tanta espera, la tomó y se dirigió nuevamente a la sala donde el moreno se encontraba recostado en el gran sofá color carmín.

-¡Bingo!- gritó el moreno en forma de celebración mientras le hacia un espacio a la pelirroja y finalizaban el dichoso juego, hasta el punto de quedarse dormidos.

 _Mientras en alguno de los pasillos de Hogwarts..._

-Vaya, vaya Granger... ¿Por qué tanto afán?

-Es algo que a ti no te incumbe.

-Cuida tus palabras, Granger, recuerda que le hablas a un superior.

-Si claro, un superior- respondió con ironía -Mira Malfoy, no me molestaría lanzarte otro calvario si no me dejas en paz.

-No te atrevas ni a pensarlo, ratón de biblioteca, porque las consecuencias serán muy graves.

-Ni creas que con tus sucias amenazas me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión... ¿Para qué demonios me seguiste? ¿Qué quieres?

-Sólo quería informarte que no me gusta que me comparen, además no hay nadie mejor que yo, así que ni te molestes en hacerlo...

-¿De qué me hablas hurón? ¿Estás loco?

-No estoy loco, Granger... Te hablo de mi trasero, ya que le has echado el ojo, te informo que no encontrarás uno mejor que el mío.

-¡Eres un maldito idiota, Malfoy!

-Puede ser... Pero el que tiene el mejor trasero de Hogwarts- respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

-Lo que digas, hurón.

-¡Ajá! Lo estás aceptando- dijo con burla.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó Hermione molesta.

 _Sí, puede que tenga un lindo trasero, pero no le da derecho a pavonearse por ahí exponiendo su único atributo... ¡Hermione compórtate! ¡Ante todo la compostura!_ \- se reprendió.

 _Draco... No olvides lo que tienes que hacer... Tienes 8 meses para arreglar aquel objeto que se oculta en la sala de Menesteres y cumplir con tú misión..._

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó viendo como el rostro del chico palidecía más de lo normal.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Draco se fue dejando a la castaña anonadada por su cambio drástico de humor, pero ahora era mucho más importante hablar con su padrino que fastidiar a Granger, para eso tendría todo el tiempo... Aunque no era cierto, debía de dejar de hacer estupideces de adolescente y arreglar el armario evanescente antes de la fecha límite. Al llegar, el rubio comenzó a tocar desesperadamente la puerta del maestro de DCAO, esperando a que abriera rápidamente.

-Siempre vienes cuando se te da la gana, Malfoy... Ahora ni me interesa hablar- respondió el hombre cortante al abrir la puerta

-Es importante.

-Debiste de haberlo pensado antes...

-Creí que el adolescente era yo- interrumpió el rubio con sorna haciendo que el hombre cediera y le dejara pasar.

-Más te vale que sea importante Malfoy, porque de no ser así te arrepentirás de haberme despertado.

-Créame que es mucho más importante de lo que usted cree- respondió el rubio volviendo a su tono serio y frío haciéndole entender a Severus que el chico definitivamente hablaba en serio, esta vez no era una de sus típicas estupideces.


	8. Conflicto

_**Conflicto**_

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- preguntó Snape con seriedad.

-Necesito retomar Oclumancia- sentenció el rubio.

-Creí que Bellatrix lo hacía…

-Lo estaba… ¿Lo harás?

-¿Acaso su tía no logró enseñarle?- preguntó con sorna.

-No le interesa… Sólo digame si lo hará.

-Veo que se ha puesto de acuerdo con Potter.

-¿Qué demonios tiene que ver el cara rajada con esto?- preguntó Draco con un poco de curiosidad y exaspero, como odiaba que su padrino comenzara a darle rodeos a algo tan simple como la respuesta que tenía que dar.

 _¿Para qué mierda quería San Potter aprender oclumancia?_

-En todo caso… Te ayudaré… Pero, ¿Para qué quieres retomarlo?

-Ya le dije que no es algo que le interese.

-Me interesa más de lo que usted cree, Malfoy… Sé sobre la misión que te encargó- señaló Snape haciendo que la piel del rubio palideciera.

-¿Él se lo dijo?- preguntó Draco fuera de sí.

-Sí… Malfoy, yo puedo ayudarlo.

-No necesito su ayuda, soy yo el que tiene que cumplir la misión, no usted.

-Su madre me hizo jurar protegerlo, su tía realizó el juramento inquebrantable.

-Me importa un comino lo que haya hecho con mi tía, de usted solamente necesito retomar lo que le pedí.

-Deje de ser tan orgulloso, Malfoy… Se le nota el miedo, no creo que usted sea capaz de llevar a cabo con ese encargo, déjeme ayudarlo.

-¡NO! ¿Qué parte de NO, no entiende?- sentenció el rubio iracundo dirigiéndose a la salida -Hágame saber cuándo comenzaran las clases mediante una carta, hasta luego- finalizó dando un portazo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cierta pelirroja despertó por los intensos rayos del sol que golpeaban su pálida piel del rostro. El calor era insoportable al igual que la gran resaca que tenía, miró con dificultad en su reloj de pulsera dándose cuenta que aún era temprano como para ir a desayunar, o eso creía, ya que la resaca no le dejaba ver con claridad; así que lentamente trató levantarse pero se dio que fue imposible ya que un cuerpo la sostenía fuertemente por la cadera. Ginny trató de abrir más los ojos para poder enfocar el sitio en el cual estaban y a la persona que estaba durmiendo plácidamente a su lado.

 _¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios sucedió? Estoy en la ¿sala común?_ \- se preguntó mirando lo poco que podía ver de su alrededor.

La pelirroja deseaba poder subir a su habitación y dormir en su cama los poco minutos que faltaban antes de alistarse sin ninguna pizca de convicción, pues el dolor de cabeza le estaba matando y sentía que pronto explotaría antes de pasar a mejor vida. Sin nada más que poder o querer ver, cayó nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo…

Después de un par de horas, poco a poco los estudiantes fueron bajando a la sala común encontrándose con la pelirroja Weasley y Zabini, bien abrazados en el sofá del fondo de la sala.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ES TODO ESTO?!- gritó Ron iracundo al ver la escenita que su hermana estaba haciendo.

Los chicos al sentir los gritos provenientes de aquel loco que aún no eran capaces de distinguir, se sobresaltaron a sobre manera haciendo que la pelirroja cayera al piso y se golpeara la cabeza.

 _¡Fantástico! ¡Con dolor de cabeza y me la golpeo! ¡Eres una genio Ginevra!-_ se reprendió recibiendo la mano del chico que seguía en el sofá.

-¡HE DICHO QUE, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES TODO ESTO?!- volvió a gritar el pelirrojo.

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Me harás explotar la cabeza!- respondió Ginny lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES CON ESA SERPIENTE, GINEVRA?!

 _¡Cállate! No tienes derecho a incriminarla, cuando muy bien besaste ayer a Parkinson… ¡PARKINSON!_ \- reprendió su conciencia haciendo que sus orejas se colorearan de carmín.

 _¿Serpiente? ¿De qué carajos me habla mi hermano? Por Merlín, ¿habrá enloquecido?_ \- pensó Ginny aún confundida.

-¡Qué te calles, Weasley!- dijo Blaise tomándose la cabeza, ya que el dolor punzante en su cabeza se hacía cada vez más fuerte gracias a la comadreja.

 _¡Maldición! Esa no es la voz de…. No, no puede ser… Es imposible._

-¿Zabini? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo mismo quisiera saber yo- respondió el moreno mirando a su alrededor.

 _Y sí… Sí es él, Ginny. ¡¿Qué demonios hicimos?!_ \- se preguntó escandalizada cerciorándose de que aún tenía ropa, pero no del todo completa.

-¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza, Zabini?- preguntó Ron entrecerrando sus ojos viendo aquella pequeña prenda que se encontraba en su cabeza.

-¿Ginny esas no son tus tangas?- preguntó Hermione viendo la delicada tela que Blaise se quitaba de su cabeza.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la pregunta de la castaña, seguido de darse cuenta que efectivamente eran suyas.

-¡¿POR QUÉ ESA SERPIENTE TIENE TÚ ROPA INTERIOR?!- gritó Dean Thomas enfadado al ver lo que sucedía.

-Otro…- bufó Blaise mordazmente. Aunque no sabía perfectamente que era lo que había sucedido.

Ginny que no había dicho ni una sola palabra, se levantó y encaró a los Gryffindor.

-¡¿Qué carajos hacen ahí parados?! ¡¿Qué no tienen nada productivo que hacer?! ¡Dejen de mirarnos como imbéciles y lleven sus horrendos traseros al Gran Comedor! ¡No es algo que le incumba partida de chismosos!- bramó la pelirroja furiosa haciendo que los estudiantes se estremecieran y se fueran, tal como lo había indicado.

-¡GINEVRA RESPONDE LO QUE TE HE PREGUNTADO!- gritó Ron una vez quedado solos.

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Pareces una cotorra, Ronald!... No sé por qué está aquí, no recuerdo nada- añadió haciendo que Harry y Hermione fruncieran el ceño.

-¿Cómo que no recuerdas nada?- preguntó Dean sorprendido.

-¿Tampoco recuerdas?- preguntó Blaise.

-¡No!... Creí que tú explicarías que pasó, Zabini… ¡Tú eres el culpable de todo esto!- bramó iracunda.

-¡¿Yo?!

-¡Tú y tus estúpidas botellas de Whiskey!

-Respóndeme Ginevra, ¡¿Por qué esa serpiente tiene tu ropa interior?!- volvió a repetir Thomas escupiendo cada una de las palabras.

-¡NO LO SÉ!

-¡ESTO ES EL COLMO! ¡TE PUDISTE HABER REVOLCADO CON ESTE Y NI SIQUIERA TE DAS CUENTA!

-¡LO MATO!- exclamó Ron intentando en vano de lanzarse con él, pues Hermione lo había tomado fuertemente de su túnica.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARLE ASÍ!- gritaron los chicos enfadados.

-Vaya Ginevra… Así que los rumores son ciertos, no solo te acostaste con Potter sino que con Zabini también- escupió Dean haciendo que los chicos lo apuntaran con la varita mientras que la pelirroja le estampó una fuerte y sonora cachetada.

-¡ERES UN MALDITA BASURA! ¡NO VUELVAS A DIRIGIRTE A MI DE ESA FORMA, IMBÉCIL! ¡LARGATE DE MI VIDA Y NO VULVAS BUSCARME NUNCA MÁS!

-Claro… Ahora te haces la víctima, era de suponerse… Pero sabes algo, ¿quién quisiera estar con una zorra como tú?- sentenció con desprecio haciendo que los chicos se abalanzaran a él en la forma muggle.

-¡Harry! ¡Ron!- gritó la castaña completamente anonadada.

-¡Desmaius!- gritó la pelirroja apuntando a Thomas cesando la pelea.

-¡Maldición Hermione, déjame acabar con él!- renegaba el pelirrojo tratando de soltarse de la castaña.

-¡No quiero que te metas en problemas!... Además Ginny ya lo aturdió- respondió la castaña.

-Será mejor que vayan a la enfermería, están sangrando- dijo Ginny mirando a los chicos.

-Tienes que decirle a Dumbledore lo que sucedió.

-No… No creo que sea necesario, él tendrá cosas que hacer, Harry.

-¡Se lo dirás entonces a McGonagall, y no aceptó un no como respuesta!- señaló el pelirrojo con seriedad

 _Dean Thomas declárate por muerto, porque NADIE trata así a mi hermana_ \- pensó mirando con desprecio al cuerpo inmóvil que yacía en el suelo.

-Chicos será mejor que vayan a la enfermería y yo les excusaré con el profesor Slughorn- dijo la castaña haciendo que los Gryffindor asintieran -¿Quieres que te excuse, Zabini?

-No es necesario, Granger- sentenció el moreno antes de salir por el retrato sin decir una palabra más, pues se encontraba realmente confundido por todo lo que había sucedido.

 _¡Maldito Thomas! ¡¿Quién se cree que es para venir a insultar de esa forma a una chica?! Puede que solo haya sido Weasley, pero no le quita el hecho de que haya sido una chica… Pero, ¿qué demonios habrá sucedido anoche?-_ pensó mientras se dirigía a su sala común.

Blaise agradecía a Salazar que la sala común se encontraba vacía, pues no tenía ningún antojo de cruzarse con alguien, pero al entrar a su habitación se llevó la sorpresa de ver a Theo sentado en su cama como si lo estuviera esperando.

-Pero miren quien apareció… ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?- preguntó el azabache con curiosidad.

-No te interesa.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué tienes sangre en tú labio? ¿Acaso Ginny te mordió?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba con Weasley?

-Porque saliste de aquí con ella y estaban bastante tomados- respondió con simpleza.

-¿Y Draco también nos vio?

-No, a él no lo he visto desde la última clase de ayer… Él tampoco vino a dormir.

 _Mientras en el Gran Comedor…_

-No puedo creer todo lo que están cuchicheando- exclamó Daphne sorprendida.

-¿Qué es lo que dicen, Daph?- preguntó su hermana antes de tomar un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

-Pues que Blaise amaneció en la sala común de Gryffindor junto con Weasley…

-¿Ginny?

-Claro, quien más… O pues eso supongo yo, aunque no creo que se haya cambiado de equipo- respondió la rubia riendo -¿Tú que piensas, Pan?

 _¿Weasley? ¿Gay?... No, no puede ser posible eso, no después del beso de anoche… Esto solo debe ser una broma… Blaise estuvo con Weasley mujer_.

-¿Ah?... Sí claro eso- respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó al ver volteaba a ver la entrada del salón y daba un respingo, respingo que Ronald también dio al encontrarse con sus ojos verdes.

-No…

 _Tendré que encarar esa realidad cuanto antes sea posible, no me puedo andar besando con Weasley si es gay… ¡Pero qué estupideces piensas Pansy! ¿Acaso quiero volver a sentir esa horrenda profanación de mis perfectos labios?... ¡NO, CLARO QUE NO!_

-¿Pero qué demonios le sucedió?- preguntó la azabache sin darse cuenta que había pensado en voz alta.

-¿A quién?- preguntó Astoria con curiosidad.

-No te importa, Greengrass.

 _Mientras en la mesa de Gryffindor…_

-No nos has dicho para qué te necesitaba Dumbledore, Harry- dijo la castaña.

-Me dará clases particulares, aún no me ha dicho sobre qué… Tendré que retomar oclumancia con Snape- dijo con una mueca.

-Suerte con eso, amigo- dijo Ron en consideración.

-Aunque creo que Dumbledore también sospecha de Malfoy…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque cuando lo nombre se tensó y dijo que no era algo de importancia para hablarlo.

-Yo sigo insistiendo en que es una verdadera tontería, Harry… No creo que Malfoy se haya unido.

-¿Por qué no lo vigilamos?- preguntó Ron recordando el Mapa del Merodeador.

-¿A ti te gustaría que te vigilaran?- preguntó Hermione con molestia, ¿es que acaso nadie respetaba la vida privada de los demás?

-Ron tiene razón, Herms… Yo siento que algo malo va a pasar pronto, es la misma corazonada del año pasado cuando vi como torturaban a Sirius.

-No sé, Harry- respondió la castaña con dudas -Harry tengo que entregarte la invitación de Slughorn a su primera reunión, será en la tarde- recordó al ver pasar al profesor de pociones cerca de su mesa.

-Supongo que ya me las arreglaré- comentó Ron haciendo reír a sus amigos.

Ron sintió como una mirada le taladraba formando un gran hueco en su espalda, el pelirrojo se volteó disimuladamente para volverse a encontrar aquellos ojos verdes que reflejaban ciertas dudas.

Pansy con la mirada le indicó que debían verse después de desayunar, haciendo que pelirrojo asintiera levemente la cabeza, pues ninguno de los dos quería que alguien se diera cuenta de ello. La azabache agradeció a Merlín por haber hecho que el chico Weasley entendiera su mensaje y pasara por desaparecido al dar su respuesta, antes de terminar el poco desayuno que le quedaba en su plato para poder solucionar aquel problema.


	9. Decisiones

_**Decisiones**_

-¿Parkinson?- preguntaba Ron en un susurro caminando por el pasillo donde había visto salir la azabache.

El pelirrojo cruzó en la esquina más cercana haciendo que Pansy le tapara la boca y lo arrastrara a un cuarto de servicio, para desgracia de ella.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- preguntó Ron al ver que apuntaba la puerta con la varita.

-No quiero que descubran que estoy contigo...

-Y, ¿qué quieres?

-¿Eres gay?- preguntó de repente haciendo que el pelirrojo abriera los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó anonadado.

-¡¿Maldición, lo eres o no?!

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?!- respondió escandalizado.

 _¡¿Pero que clase de pregunta era esa?! ¡Está loca!_

-O sea que... ¿Blaise despertó con Weasley mujer?

-Desgraciadamente.

-¡¿Qué?! Hubieras preferido despertar con... Con...

-¡Maldición Parkinson! ¡No soy gay! Lo digo porque Hermione no me dejo matarlo, además Thomas se propasó con ella y...

-¡¿Lo hicieron?!- preguntó escandalizada

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Parkinson! ¡¿Qué demonios tienes en esa sucia cabeza?!

-Bueno, no me interesa eso- dijo con indiferencia -Entonces... ¿No eres gay?- añadió volviendo a confirmar la verdad.

-Pues claro que no- respondió haciendo que la azabache diera un suspiro -Pero, ¿A qué viene todo eso? ¿A ti que te importa si lo sea o no?

-Porque... Emm... No es tú incumbecia- respondió antes de lanzarse a besar salvajemente su boca.

 _¡¿Por qué demonios dejas que profane tú boca?!... ¡Maldito sabor a miel!_ \- pensó mientras profundizaba el beso, haciendo que el pelirrojo correspondiera de inmediato y comenzara a recorrer cada rincón de aquella boca, por donde soltaba su veneno con regularidad.

 _Mientras en la sala de Menesteres..._

Draco despertó sofocado por los fuertes rayos de sol que golpeaban sobre su rostro pálido; aunque la principal causa de su sofocante calor eran las repetidas pesadillas que lo trastornaban cada día más. El rubio tardó unos cuantos minutos para darse cuenta en el sitio el cual se encontraba, y comenzaba a recordar que aún no había podido arreglar aquel armario que el Señor Tenebroso le había ordenado que arreglara, debía hacerlo si no quería que su madre sufriera. Así que sin más espera, se levantó y comenzó a investigar más a fondo ese extraño armario de madera que tanto interés tenía aquel engendro.

 _¡¿Qué demonios hace esto de extraordinario?!_ \- pensó con frustración mientras abría y cerraba la puerta esperando algún cambio, pero nada pasaba, seguía igual que la primera vez que lo vio.

No era justo lo que tenía que hacer, tampoco que le tocara formar parte de sus filas y cargar un peso que ni los más fieles Mortífagos cargaban... No era justo que su madre sufriera tanto al lado de su padre. Draco nunca permitiría que su madre sufriera aún más y por culpa suya. Debía cumplir con la misión, debía cumplir con lo que el señor Tenebroso le había encargado sin ayuda de nadie, lo haría, y lo haría solo... Después de eso, aquel engendro los dejaría en paz y se podría ir con su madre a un sitio donde nadie les pudiera reconocer... Estaba decidido, hoy no se presentaría a clase.

* * *

-¡Weasley!- llamó el moreno al ver la pelirroja dirigirse a la enfermería.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Sabes que significa esto?- preguntó mientras sacaba de su túnica un pergamino y luego tenderselo.

Ginny al ver la letra con la cual estaba escrito, se dio cuenta que era SU letra. Rápidamente llevó su mano a la boca sin creer lo que leía, o mucho peor lo que había escrito. Definitivamente no era ella la chica con la cual estaba Zabini en la noche... No, se negaba a creer lo contrario.

-¿Lo habremos cumplido?- preguntó el moreno con burla llevándose una mirada asesina por parte de la pelirroja.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Espero que no hayamos hecho nada de lo que esta lista dice, Zabini!

 _¡Es imposible que haya escrito eso!_ \- pensó mientras leía nuevamente la atrocidad que estaba escrito.

 _Las 5 reglas más importantes para dejar de ser mojigata, escrito por Ginevra Weasley y guiado por Blaise Zabini._

 _¡NO! ¡Me niego a leer nuevamente! ¡No me permitiré hacer algo de esta lista de cochinadas! ¡Me niego!_

-Pues supongo que algo hicimos, porque si mal no recuerdo, no traías ropa interior... Así que me temo decirte que sí lo cumplimos.

-¡No! ¡Yo nunca te besé, ni te regale mi ropa interior, no te... Toqué y me niego a pesar que lo hicimos!- gritó Ginny haciendo que su cara compitiera con el color de su cabello.

-Felicidades Weasley, dejaste de ser mojigata- dijo Blaise con sorna.

-¡Vete al demonio!

-¿Y dejar que te lleves todo la diversión por haber experimentado conmigo? ¡Nunca!... Mira Weasley, serás ni esclava hasta que recordemos si cumplimos la lista o no.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NI EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DE TUS SUEÑOS, IDIOTA!

-Bueno, entonces quedate con la duda por siempre- sentenció antes de seguir su camino.

 _¿De verdad te gustaría quedarte con la duda, Ginny?... ¡Por supuesto que NO!_

-Zabini, espera...

-¿Qué? ¿Cambiaste de opinión?

-Em... Yo...

-No tengo todo el día Weasley...

-¡Sí! ¡Está bien!- exclamó antes de bufar -Pero con una condición.

-Depende... ¿Qué sería?

-No seré tu esclava sexual- soltó haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran, mientras que Blaise sonreía de medio lado.

-Sí es verdad que cumplimos con la lista, entonces ya lo fuiste...

-Pero no correré el riesgo de hacerlo de nuevo.

-Está bien, Weasley. Trato hecho... Pero seguirás haciendo lo que yo diga.

-¿Y por qué no al revés?

-Porque yo soy superior a ti, y así me gusta a mí- respondió con arrogancia haciendo que la pelirroja bufara.

-¡Bien!- arrastró la respuesta.

-Te veo en la fiesta de Slughorn- dijo antes de dirigirse a clase, pues el dolor de cabeza ya había cesado gracias a la incomodidad que había presentado la pelirroja, era realmente entretenido verla de esa forma.

* * *

La tarde cayó y todos lo invitados a la fiesta se encontraban arreglándose para cumplir con aquella cita.

Una vez que el profesor de pociones hubiera verificado que todos los estudiantes eran los que había invitado, dio inicio al gran banquete que los elfos se habían esmerado en preparar para el gusto de cada uno.

-Señorita Greengrass, es un placer de tenerla con nosotros, es usted una gran porcionista al igual que lo es su hermana pequeña... Me gustaría invitarla para la próxima reunión.

-Muchas gracias profesor, con gusto se lo diré- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Y digame Señor Zabini, ¿cómo se encuentra su madre?

-Muy bien, señor- respondió fríamente, pues no era un tema del cual le gustaba hablar, su madre era una verdadera arpía y no creía que el profesor o algún metido lo debería saber.

-Me alegro que así lo sea, no olvide mandarle mis saludos... Tengo entendido que esta trabajando en la elaboración de pociones, ¿no es así?

 _Pociones para matar a sus maridos, si claro profesor, y le comento que es excelente_ \- pensó en forma irónica.

-Así es.

-Señor Potter, ¿es verdad los nuevos rumores que dicen que usted es El Elegido?

-¿Es broma? Claro que lo es... Sí no eres tú, ¿quién más se atrevería a hacerlo?- dijo Daphne mirando fijamente al azabache -Después de todo eres valiente... Gryffindor- añadió haciendo que Blaise y los leones fruncieran el ceño.

 _¿Y a esta que demonios le pasa?-_ pensó Blaise con extrañeza.

-Yo...

-No hace falta que seas modesto, Potter... Todos sabemos que es así- interrumpió el balbuceo del azabache.

-Pero que maravilla es que apoye a un muchacho tan bueno y único como lo es Harry- dijo Slughorn con una risilla -Señorita Weasley, tengo entendido que su padre trabaja en el ministerio, ¿no es así?

-Sí señor, trabaja en la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Artefactos Muggles.

-¿Cómo le va en eso?... Debe ser fascinante.

-Bastante bien, señor.

-¿Segura?- inquirió Blaise con burla haciendo que el rostro de la pelirroja se tornara rojo.

-¿Ahora eres el profesor Slughorn, Zabini?- contraatacó con molestia.

-Señorita Weasley no se sobre salte, no quiero presenciar un Mocomurcielago de su parte... Aunque debo admitir que sería realmente brillante- respondió con su típica irritante risilla.

Luego de unas cuantas preguntas más a cada uno de los presentes y decidir quien tendría el honor de continuar en el Club. El postre llegó y con ello también la despedida, pues el reloj marcaba más allá de la media noche y el profesor no quería que sus estudiantes estrellas tuvieran problemas para regresar a sus respectivas Salas Comunes.

-¿Qué demonios pasó allá dentro? ¿Elogiar a San Potter? ¿Es en serio Daphne?- preguntó Blaise con el ceño fruncido una vez salido.

-Creo que Astoria y Theo tienen razón, es ridículo seguir con eso, si queremos terminar con todo eso, será mejor hablar con él.

-¡¿Estás loca?!

-No y ve pensándolo, Blaise- respondió tomando rumbo propio.

Estaba confirmado, su hermana y amigo tenían razón, era realmente estúpido continuar con una inútil pelea, sabiendo todos los verdaderos problemas por los cuales estaban pasando. Saber que Potter era el verdadero Elegido para acabar con Voldemort, hacía que a la rubia le creciera un poco más de aquella esperanza que al pasar los días se había ido desvaneciendo... Sí, Daphne pudo sentir y ver con perfección a través de los ojos color esmeralda de Harry, que él sí tenía eso que a ella y a sus amigos les faltaba para terminar con todo de una vez por todas. Eso que Draco y Blaise llamaban heroísmo, pero que en realidad era valentía y convicción. Sabía que él podía hacerlo y si le era posible, ayudaría en lo que Harry necesitara para poder lograr el único objetivo que les unía.

Daphne sabía que el primer paso para todo eso era disculparse por todos los años de burlas y criticas innecesarias a los leones... Le sería complicado, pero debía hacerlo si de verdad sentía la necesidad de ayudarle en su misión, así que esperaría hasta mañana en el desayuno para dejar ir el pasado y comenzar un nuevo presente y futuro con los Gryffindor.

* * *

Holaaaaaaa, ¿cómo están todos? Espero que de verdad estén muy bien :) Muchas gracias a todos por seguir mi historia, ojalá que disfruten de ella tanto como yo lo hago al escribirla.

Levantemos nuestra varita como muestra de solidaridad por todas las personas que están sufriendo en mi país vecino Ecuador a causa de aquel terrible desastre natural. Pray For Ecuador.

wand: Hahahahaha lo seeeee, es que son tan perfectos haha i don't know pero son super cuquis :33


	10. Ligera atracción

_**Ligera atracción**_

Al día siguiente, una rubia caminaba por los pasillos del colegio buscando a una cabellera castaña, necesitaba con urgencia hablarle. Justo cuando iba a cruzar la esquina hacía la biblioteca, alcanzó a toparse con ella yendo directo en busca de sus brazos.

-Tori, hermanita, de verdad lo siento… Fui una tonta, ahora sé que Theo y tú tienen razón.

-Vaya… ¿Y a qué se debe tú reivindicación?- preguntó mientras se zafaba de su sofocante abrazó y enfocaba sus verdes ojos a los azules de su hermana.

-As, no creo que podamos solos con todo esto… Puedo sentir que muy pronto nos llamarán, que ya no habrá reversa, y es algo que me atormenta y no me deja dormir.

-Me alegro mucho que lo hayas podido entender, Daphne… ¿Y qué pretendes hacer ahora?

-Creo que merecen una disculpa…

-Ahora sí creo que vas en serio- dijo con burla.

-¡Pues claro que sí!- exclamó un poco ofendida, al ver que su hermana no la toma precisamente en serio.

-Y bien, ¿Qué esperas para hacerlo?

-Tengo miedo… ¿Y si no lo toman bien?

-Seré sincera contigo, Daph, ha sido realmente difícil el que me aceptaran… Es más, Ronald aún no lo hace, pero con las chicas es diferente.

-¿Y sí conmigo no es así?- preguntó la rubia con temor.

-No seas tonta y hazlo ahora antes de que comiencen las clases… Sí quieres puedo acompañarte…

-Bien, vamos- sentenció antes de dirigirse al Gran Comedor junto con su hermana.

 _Mientras en la mesa de los leones del Gran Comedor…_

-Ginny, que alegría me da volverte a ver- dijo la castaña en forma de saludo al ver llegar a la pelirroja.

Aún recordaba la vergonzosa situación por la cual le hizo pasar, Hermione creía que su amiga poseía cierta culpa en ello por dejarle semejante curiosidad.

-Gin, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó el azabache al notar las grandes ojeras que traía.

-Sí Harry, sólo es que no pasé buena noche.

 _¡Y todo esto es culpa de Zabini y su estúpida lista!_

-Está claro que pasaste la noche con Zabini, ¿verdad?... ¿Fue muy intenso?- preguntó Dean Thomas cerca de ellos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te dan celos que no hayas sido tú?- contraatacó la pelirroja haciendo que el rostro del moreno se endureciera con furia y siguiera su camino mientras que su hermano se escandalizaba.

-Un comentario más y te juro que sales directo a San Mungo, Thomas- amenazó el azabache apuntándolo con su varita.

-Y cuéntame, Ginevra, ¿Potter es tú amante de turno?- preguntó el moreno retintín.

-¡Ni un movimiento más, Potter!- advirtió la pelirroja con mirada letal, levantándose para encarar nuevamente al moreno -¿Te dolió que siempre me negara a tus caprichos? ¿Te duele todavía que no hayas tenido la oportunidad de dibujarme desnuda para exhibirme? ¿Te duele verdad? - preguntó con tono peligrosamente neutro, mientras que su hermano cerrara sus puños con tal fuerza que impedía que la sangre fluyera.

-Me duele que no me haya dado cuenta lo zorra que eres.

-¡Te duele que no me haya acostado contigo pero con Potter y Zabini sí!

-¡Harry James Potter Evans!- exclamó Ron fusilando al azabache con la mirada.

-¡Cállate estúpido!- dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano con furia, mientras que Harry y Hermione reían por su expresión, pues parecía que hubiese visto a Aragog en vez que a su hermanita.

Pues lo que la pelirroja decía no era verdad, Harry era incapaz de ponerle un solo dedo encima a la menor de los Weasley, y no sólo era por sus seis hermanos sino porque para él, Ginny siempre había sido como su hermanita… Pero lo de Blaise Zabini, no sabía con exactitud lo que había sucedido, y estaba seguro que ni ellos mismos lo sabían, aunque el azabache creía incapaz de que la pelirroja hubiera hecho eso,

-Mira maldito bastardo, vuelves a lanzar una sola sátira más, y te juro que no vuelves a ver la luz del día en lo que queda de tú vida, ni a ti ni a nadie le interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi cuerpo, así que o me dejas en paz o atente a las consecuencias- amenazó la pelirroja tenebrosamente enterrando la varita en su cuello, dejando al moreno completamente inmóvil antes de alejarse lo más rápido que le fue posible.

-Espero que me des una buena explicación, Harry Potter.

-¡No seas idiota, Ronald! ¡Por supuesto que no le he hecho con Harry! ¡Por Merlín es como mi hermano!- exclamó la pelirroja con furias haciendo que a su hermano no le quedara ni menor duda.

-¿Qué tal les fue anoche?- preguntó el pelirrojo cambiando de tema y lograr bajar la tensión.

-Bastante aburrido- respondió Harry.

-No creo que lo haya sido, sobre todo en la parte en la cual Daphne habló sobre ti.

-¿Daphne? ¿Quién es esa?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Eh… Soy yo, mucho gusto- habló la rubia detrás suyo haciendo que sus orejas se colorearan y las chicas y Harry rieran por eso.

-Hola chicos- saludó Astoria con una sonrisa.

-Hola Tori- respondieron los chicos animadamente.

-Veo que estaban hablando de mi hermana…

-Sí, la verdad es que nos causó mucha sorpresa que hablara bien de Harry anoche en la cena con Slughorn.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó la morena con sorpresa mirando a su hermana con complicidad, pues eso no se lo había comentado.

-Sí, y el profesor quiere que la próxima reunión estés ahí- respondió su hermana cubriendo su bochorno.

-¿Y qué se les ofrece?

-¡Ronald!- regañó Hermione.

-La verdad es que mi hermana tiene algo que decirles- respondió la morena haciendo que Harry mirara con curiosidad a la rubia -Adelante, Daph…

-Bien… Eh… Yo quería disculparme con ustedes…

-Oh, qué bien… Otra serpiente que viene con esas ideas locas.

-¡Ya deja de renegar, Ron!- dijo el azabache para sorpresa de todos.

-Gracias, Potter… Como decía, yo me quería disculpar con ustedes por todos estos años en los cuales nos hemos llevado mal. De todo corazón les pido que me perdonen por aquellas cosas que salieron de mi boca y les ha ofendido, espero que puedan hacerlo y nos podamos llevar mejor…

-Podemos empezar desde cero, ¿no creen?- preguntó Harry mirando a sus amigos y la rubia.

-Entonces, ¿me perdonan?

-Claro que sí- respondió Hermione animadamente haciendo que la rubia sonriera.

-Aunque yo ya me haya disculpado con ustedes, me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo y que podamos empezar de nuevo, pues sé que Ron aún no está convencido de esto... pero quiero que sepas que te entiendo y no te sientas forzado a hacerlo- dijo Astoria mientras que al pelirrojo le crecía un gran remordimiento, pues ahora sí sentía que sus palabras venían con sinceridad y que realmente querían llevar las cosas bien.

-Y nosotros lamentamos también alguna cosa que de nosotros les haya ofendido, no sólo ustedes tienen la culpa de todo, para que haya pelea se necesitan dos- habló por primera vez Neville haciendo que todos le miraran.

-No tenemos nada de qué perdonarlos- respondió la morena dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¿Empezamos desde cero?- preguntó Ron haciendo que los chicos se sorprendieran tan drástico de su cambio.

-Claro… Mi nombre es Daphne Greengrass y ella es mi hermana Astoria, pertenecemos a la casa de Slytherin- comenzó la rubia de ojos azules estrechando la mano de cada uno, acción seguida por la chica de cabellos castaños oscuros.

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter y ellos son mis amigos, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, su hermana Ginny, y Neville Longbottom- siguió el niño que vivió estrechando la mano de las chicas.

-Bienvenidas a la mesa de Gryffindor- añadió el castaño dedicándoles una tímida sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Longbottom- dijo Daphne devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Nada de formalismos desde ahora, ¿está claro, Daphne?

-Está bien, Harry- finalizó antes de despedirse de los chicos y dirigirse a clase.

* * *

La clases habían trascurrido con normalidad e invariabilidad, aunque Daphne se encontraba bastante distraída desde la mañana, pues no paraba de recordar escuchar su nombre de la boca del azabache; sentía que su nombre había salido de una forma diferente a la que el resto de la personas le llamaban, lo que creaba una gran confusión y una curiosidad de saber el por qué.

En una habitación no muy distinta a la de la Slytherin, se encontraba un azabache en una situación parecida, pues desde la cena del profesor Slughorn no dejaba de recordar aquellas palabras de "elogio" de cierta rubia, y sus sinceras disculpas.

-Harry- llamó el pelirrojo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amigo.

-Mhmm- respondió sin abrir sus ojos, imaginando a la rubia.

-Daphne es bastante linda, ¿no crees?- comentó haciendo que el azabache abriera los ojos en un respingo.

 _¿A qué viene eso?_ \- se preguntó.

-Sí, es muy guapa- afirmó.

Harry era incapaz de negar la belleza y perfección de la mayor de los Greengrass, como tampoco podía negar que la rubia había logrado despertar en él una ligera atracción, aunque creía que no era bueno dejarlo al descubierto.

-Aunque…

-¿Aunque qué?- preguntó ocultando la cierta molestia que le había causado.

 _Aunque Pansy es mucho mejor_ \- respondió en su mente mientras se cubría con las cobijas y esbozaba una sonrisa.

-No, mejor olvídalo… Hasta mañana, Harry- respondió pensando que era mejor no decirlo, era una verdadera locura.

-Hasta mañana, Ron.

* * *

Holaaa

Mil gracias de verdad por seguir esta historia y agregarla entre sus favoritos, espero de verdad que les guste y llene cada una de sus expectativas!

Patirosas: Holuu, no sabes cuanta alegría me da saberlo, es realmente genial que te encanten mis historias, por ustedes es que sigo aquí :')

wand: HAHAHAHA siiiii, y no sabes el esfuerzo que les causa esas actividades xD Juju ¡Que viva el Ransy y sus tan apasionados besos! haskjdhsadsjsjkc *.*


	11. ¿Qué sucedió?

**_¿Qué sucedió?_**

 _Draco… Me has desobedecido, me has fallado… y ahora tendrás que pagar por tú error… nunca creí que fueras tan parecido a Lucius… fuiste igual de cobarde que tú padre, ustedes los Malfoy son una gran deshonra para nuestro mundo, no merecen ser llamados sangre limpia_ \- susurró una voz gélida con asco en la cara del rubio - _Pero bueno, no vamos a hablar de la basura que son, sino del castigo que deberás cargar por tú ineptitud._

 _-Deme más tiempo y le cumpliré_ \- aseguró el rubio haciendo que aquel sujeto riera con desdén.

 _-No… Te di seis meses y no fuiste capaz de arreglar el armario, y tampoco creo que seas capaz de matarlo, así que te ahorraré todo esto muchacho…_

 _-¿Le encargará a Snape la misión? Porque le juro que yo puedo hacerlo._

 _-Tienes miedo Draco, puedo sentirlo… Debías ser astuto, sólo eso, y has fallado._

 _-¿Qué quiere entonces? ¿Le dirá a Snape?_

 _-No creo que sea necesario decirle, según tengo entendido realizó el Juramento Inquebrantable con Narcissa y Bellatrix… Juró protegerte_ \- respondió mientras que Draco abría los ojos.

 _¿Cómo demonios se había enterado de eso?_

 _-Nadie puede ocultarme nada, ya deberías de saberlo_ \- respondió a lo que el rubio se había preguntado - _No han sido del todo… fieles, y es algo que yo no soporto_ \- añadió dirigiéndose al calabozo, siendo seguido por el muchacho.

 _-¿Madre?_ \- preguntó sorprendido al ver a la rubia mujer tirada en el piso siendo magullada por los hermanos Carrow.

 _-Draco, vete… aléjate cariño, vete_ \- medio susurraba Narcissa Malfoy antes de sentir un nuevo crucio.

Draco no soportaba escuchar los gritos desesperados que su madre lanzaba, no podía seguir viendo como esos bastardos se divertían lanzándole crucios, así que tomando aquel coraje del cual se negaba tener, comenzó a lanzar imperdonables contra los hermanos; aunque todo fue en vano, pues la intervención del Voldemort cesó lo que había iniciado logrando despojar al rubio de su varita.

- _Qué acto tan… heroico el querer salvar a tú madre, salvar de algo que es insalvable, salvar de algo que provocaste… Eres un tonto Draco Malfoy…_

 _-Ya le dije, deme una semana más y la misión estará completada, juró que arreglaré el armario y mataré a Dumbledore._

 _-Draco, hijo, no lo hagas… No te preocupes por mí, vete por el camino del bie…_

 _-¡Cállate! ¡Traidora!_ \- interrumpió Alecto retomando el imperdonable.

 _-¡DÉJELA!_ \- gritó el rubio con desespero _-Yo por ella... Hágame lo que quiera pero déjela ir._

 _-Y por qué negar a un chico que tiene la posibilidad de seguir con el plan… Pero me temo mi querido muchacho que no será sencillo._

 _-¡Dígame lo que desea!_ \- exclamó con angustia.

 _-¡Mátala!_ \- dijo señalando a la rubia que aún se retorcía en el frío piso del calabozo.

 _-¡¿QUÉ?!-_ preguntó completamente fuera de sí, ¿cómo le podía pedir que matara a su madre?

 _-Mátala y te daré un nuevo chance_ \- repitió mientras reía - _Mátala o atente a las consecuencias…_

 _-¡¿CUÁLES SON LAS MALDITAS CONSECUENCIAS?!_

 _-¡Avada Kedavra!_ \- exclamó mientras que un rayo de luz verde golpeaba el pecho de Narcissa haciendo que cayera al suelo sin vida, mientras que el silencio reinaba en aquel calabozo…

* * *

-¡DRACO!- gritó un chico con desespero consiguiendo despertar al rubio que se revolvía y gritaba a pulmón vivo.

-¡¿Qué demonios estabas soñando?!- preguntó Blaise frunciendo el ceño al ver la angustia que tenía su amigo.

Draco no estaba seguro si debía o no decirles lo que estaba sucediendo, quería hacerlo, sentía que lo necesitaba, pero sería incapaz compartir con sus amigos la desgracia por la cual estaba pasando. El rubio necesitaba despejarse de la horrible pesadilla para poder tomar una decisión, pues no quería que todo saliera apresurado para luego arrepentirse, era algo realmente serio por lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Draco?- preguntó Theo con extrañeza y preocupación al ver al rubio bañado en sudor levantarse agitado de la cama para luego salir sin decir una sola palabra.

-Algo malo le está sucediendo y tenemos que averiguar que es- dijo Blaise mientras se apoyaba en el espaldar de su cama.

-¿Alcanzaste a escuchar lo que gritaba?

-No gritaba nada coherente, sólo pude sentir con perfección su desespero.

-Draco nunca había reaccionado de esta forma, sí había tenido pesadillas pero nunca habían sido de tanta magnitud.

-Deberíamos seguirlo.

-No, creo que debemos dejar que se despeje, estaba realmente mal.

-sí, tal vez tengas razón- coincidió el moreno.

-No sé por qué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que Voldemort tiene algo que ver- finalizó Theo haciendo que su preocupación aumentara.

* * *

Por su parte, Draco se dirigía a la Torre de Astronomía pensando en que nadie estaría ahí a tan altas horas de la noche, además de que no quería que nadie le interrumpiera el agradable ambiente de paz que conseguía en dicho lugar; aunque, para su sorpresa, la Torre estaba ocupada y por la persona que menos imaginaba, pues Hermione Granger se encontraba profundamente dormida y rodeada por una gran cantidad de libros.

 _¿Acaso nunca se cansa de ser un insufrible diccionario con patas?_ \- pensó acercándose a ella para corroborar que estuviera dormida.

Hermione en medio de sus dulces sueños, pudo distinguir un suave pero penetrante aroma a menta, un aroma que sabía que conocía pero no recordaba de dónde, sin poder impedirlo, esbozó una sonrisa al sentir aquella fragancia más cerca de ella.

Draco al contemplar el gesto de la castaña, sonrió con malicia.

-¡Señorita Granger! ¿Me puede explicar que hace a tan altas horas fuera de la cama? ¡Queda suspendida de mi materia y le restaré trecientos puntos a su casa!- exclamó enérgicamente imitando con perfección la voz de la maestra de Transformaciones.

-¡Profesora McGonagall… yo le puedo explicar todo… no es lo que usted cree…!- balbuceaba la castaña mientras se levantaba rápidamente para retomar su porte de sabelotodo, hasta que escucho una fuerte carcajada sacándola de su nerviosismo por ser suspendida -¡ERES UN IDIOTA MALFOY!- gritó enfada al ver al rubio desternillarse.

-¡Debiste de ver tú cara, Granger!- continuó entre carcajadas.

-¡NO ES GRACIOSO MALDITO IMBÉCIL!- dijo con indignación haciendo que el rubio se carcajeara aún más, pues verla tan enfadada hacía que se divirtiera más.

-Vamos Granger no seas aguafiestas- respondió dándose cuenta de cómo sus temores y angustias se iban evaporando hasta quedar en nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó todavía molesta.

-La pregunta es, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, Hurón- respondió viendo como el ojigris se acercaba a fisgonear sus libros.

-¿Sí sabes que es imposible devolverle la vida a un muerto, verdad?

-Sí, ya lo sabía.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te empeñas a investigar algo que es imposible? ¿A quién tanto deseas regresar?

-Ya te dije que no es tú asunto.

-Quien diría que te interesaría las Artes Oscuras… Sí quieres mi opinión te digo que por más magia oscura que busques y que te esfuerces de encontrar, no harás que el trasero de Weasley sea mejor que el mío.

-¿Es que acaso no tienes algo mejor que hacer que estar molestándome?- preguntó tratando en vano de ocultar su gran sonrojo.

 _¡De las que te salvas, Ginevra! ¡Juro que está vez si haré venganza!_

-Créeme que sí, pero prefiero fastidiarte, me divierte más- respondió acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-¿Qué demonios… haces? ¡Aléjate de mí!

-Simplemente no me da la gana, ¿por qué? ¿Mi trasero te pone nerviosa?- preguntó mientras se restregaba en ella de forma sensual.

-¡ERES UN CERDO, MALFOY!- gritó con asco alejándose lo más que podía de él y de su estúpido y perfecto trasero.

Draco vio como el rostro de la castaña se tornaba violentamente de color carmín, no pudo contenerse y la acorraló tomando sus manos dejándola desarmada e inmóvil.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ MALDITA LARGATIJA!

-No creo que deje botado mi trasero en cada una de mis víctimas, ¿o sí?- respondió mientras se pegaba cada vez más a ella haciendo que la castaña comenzara a respirar entrecortadamente.

 _¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué diablos no se larga?!_ \- pensó al sentir como comenzaba a flaquear.

-¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?- preguntó con burla.

-¿Qué… quieres?

-¿Por qué balbuceas? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

-Para nada.

 _¡SÍ, IMBÉCIL!-_ Hermione afirmó en su mente, sin saber que el rubio sabía usar Legeremancia, y que no le molestaba hurgar las mentes cuando de vez en cuando quería saber cierta cosas.

-No hace falta que me insultes tanto- dijo con cinismo haciendo que la castaña abriera los ojos sin entender y darle el paso al rubio para burlar de eso.

A Draco le fue completamente inevitable en posar sus grises y penetrantes ojos en los labios de la castaña; y como acto reflejo, Hermione humedeció sus labios con la lengua haciendo que al rubio se le hiciera una acción completamente irresistible y preguntándose a qué sabrían sus labios.

-¡Aléjate de mí, Malfoy! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! ¡Ya lárgate!- exclamó al ver lo que había provocado.

-No me voy a ir hasta que haga esto- respondió antes de cortar la poca distancia que les separaba para hacer juntar sus labios con los suaves de la castaña.

Draco hurgaba y profanaba cada milímetro de la boca de la ojimiel, haciendo que la chica se sintiera bastante sorprendida por la reacción que el rubio tenía con ella, ¿cómo era posible que su gran enemigo la besara de esa manera tan fogosa? ¡¿Y cómo era posible que le gustara y tratara de corresponderle?! Hermione se sentía bastante confundida por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía negar que el chico besaba de maravilla. A pesar de sus torpes movimientos de labios, trató de corresponder con la misma fogosidad con la cual Draco había iniciado, el beso fue finalizado después de haber recorrido cada rincón de la boca de cada uno, y al sentir como sus pulmones clamaban por aire.

Como ninguno de los dos se dignaba a pronunciar palabra, se dedicaron unas cuantas miradas tratando de descubrir el porqué de que lo habían hecho.

 _¡Maldición! ¡¿Pero qué demonios hice?!_

-De esto ni una sola palabra- dijo el rubio antes de disponerse a bajar de la Torre dejando a la castaña bastante confundida y avergonzada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, un azabache bajaba bastante apresurado junto con un pelirrojo rumbo al Gran Comedor, pues si no llegaban rápido perderían el desayuno, y eso sí que no era una buena forma para empezar el día.

-Buenos días- saludaron los chicos jadeantes.

-Ustedes nunca van a cambiar- dijo Neville con una risa al ver a sus amigos poner en su plato cual cosa miraran.

-El día que suceda eso, el mundo terminará- respondió Astoria con una sonrisa burlona mientras se sentaba junto con la pelirroja.

-¿Señorita Weasley?- preguntó un pequeño niño Gryffindor con timidez.

-¿Sí?

-Le mandan esto… Dicen que no lo abra hasta que se encuentre sola- respondió entregándole un pequeño sobre, para luego irse inmediatamente, tal como se lo habían ordenado.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Astoria con curiosidad.

-¿Quién te mandó eso, Ginevra?- preguntó Ron con molestia.

-¡Cállate!- bramó la pelirroja mirando a su hermano -No lo sé, Tori… Oíste al pequeño, no lo debo abrir hasta que este sola.

-Pero, ¿me contaras luego?- preguntó haciendo un puchero, que para cierto castaño le fue completamente adorable.

-Claro que sí, Tori- respondió con una pequeña risa.

-¿Por qué a ella si le dices y a mí me mandas al demonio?- preguntó Ron indignado.

-¡Porque ella no es chismosa y metida como tú! Además porque es mi amiga…

-¿Alguien ha visto a Hermione?- preguntó el pelirrojo con extrañeza.

-Dijo que se sentía mal, así que hoy no irá a clase- respondió Ginny con la misma extrañeza que su hermano.

-¿Hermione va a faltar a clase?- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Eso es extraño, algo malo le debe de pasar para que ella haga eso- comentó Neville.

-No piensen eso, tal vez está enferma, eso es todo- dijo Astoria.

-Sí… En todo caso, hay que ir a clase antes de que Snape cierre la puerta- sentenció Harry para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Harry Potter queriendo llegar temprano a la clase de Snape?

-¡Tal como lo oyes, Ron, ahora déjate de tonterías y ya muévete!

-Lo siento Harry, pero no me voy hasta que me termine mis pancakes.

-Como quieras… Nos vemos luego- finalizó llevándose su jugo de calabaza antes de dirigirse a la salida del Gran Comedor.

La razón por la cual el azabache se retiraba con rapidez del desayuno, era simple, no se creía ese cuento de su hermana de estar enferma y no bajar a clase; Hermione podía engañar a cualquiera de sus amigos, pero a su hermano siempre se le hacía imposible. Algo extraño en todo eso estaba pasando y Harry averiguaría que era. El azabache iba tan distraído que no alcanzó a ver que una rubia cruzaba por el mismo pasillo en sentido contrario haciendo que chocaran mientras que los libros que traía la chica volaran y Harry accidentalmente regara su jugo encima de ella.

-Yo lo siento muchísimo, iba completamente distraído, fui un torpe- dijo Harry en modo de disculpa mientras le ayudaba a parar a la chica.

-Al parecer los dos íbamos bastante distraídos, Harry.

-Daphne de verdad lo siento mucho, déjame secarte la túnica- pidió sacando la varita y realizar el hechizo.

-Ya te dije que no te preocuparas… Y gracias por el hechizo.

-No hay problema, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti- respondió ayudándole a levantar los libros.

Daphne no pudo omitir el hecho que el azabache era realmente amable y hermoso… Se veía muy sexy con su cabello revoltoso, esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda que capturaban a la presa con mucha facilidad, sus perfectas mejillas coloradas por el bochorno por el cual estaba pasando y sus finos labios.

-De verdad muchas gracias, Harry- dijo tratando de dejar a un lado esos pensamientos y levantaba el último libro que faltaba, que como reflejo el azabache se dispuso también a levantarlo haciendo que lo tomaran al tiempo y sus caras quedaran a una corta distancia.

Sin poder aguantarse más lo que quería hacer desde la noche pasada, Daphne lo tomó de su corbata Gryffindor para acercarlo a ella y plantarle un beso en los labios dejando al azabache sorprendido, aunque al sentir el permiso que la rubia le daba, se dispuso a profundizarlo con dulzura logrando percibir la suavidad de los labios de la Slytherin. El ritmo del beso fue aumentando a medida que sus labios se acoplaban con una extrema perfección, era como si sus labios hubiesen sido sacados del mismo molde y ahora había llegado la hora de juntarlos nuevamente.

-Yo… lo siento… mucho- balbuceo Daphne una vez terminado el beso mientras sentía que subían diferentes tonalidades de colores en su cara.

-No… tienes de que disculparte- respondió el azabache en la misma situación -Sé que aún no nos conocemos, pero en visto de que… ha pasado lo que ha pasado… me gustaría que nos conociéramos más… si tu quieres, claro- añadió con extrema inseguridad sintiéndose como un idiota.

-¿Cómo una cita?- preguntó la rubia con brillo en sus ojos.

-… Sí… Como una cita…

-¡Por supuesto que sí, me gustaría!

-Genial, entonces… ¿Te parece un paseo en la tarde?

-Sí, entonces nos veremos en la tarde- respondió la rubia dándole un fugaz beso en los labios antes de salir corriendo con una risilla.

 _¿Qué demonios sucedió?_ \- se preguntó confundido, aún sin entender ni pito de lo que había sucedido hace unos cuantos segundos atrás.

 _Mientras en el pasillo cerca al aula de Encantamientos…_

-¿De quién será esto?- se preguntó la pelirroja en voz baja observando el sobre.

Ginny al ver que no había nadie en su alrededor, decidió revelar su contenido…

 _Te espero esta noche en la Sala de Menesteres, cerca de las 10 de la noche…_

 _No faltes porque no te convendrá…_

 _B.Z_

-¡Debe ser una broma!- exclamó molesta antes de arrugar el mensaje y hacerlo cenizas.

* * *

Holaaaa!

Ojalá que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo :)

Patirosas: No es nada, muchas gracias a ti por seguir mis historias :3 Besos y abrazos.

wand: Hahahahaha siiii quién los entiende, aunqueee no se pueden quejar porque lo pasan bueno xD Siiii djhsjhfjhfdj son geniales :') Con Theo habrá un poco de salseo pero por supuesto que habrá Thuna! *.*


	12. Tensiones

_**Tensiones**_

Una castaña se encontraba en su habitación con un montón de cosas que pensar y procesar. Como principal asunto, era el de buscar aquellas cosas que le habían quedado faltas la noche anterior al haberse quedado dormida, y ahora, de la placentera profanación de su boca por parte del rubio.

 _¡¿Por qué demonios te dejaste Hermione Granger?! ¡Eres una estúpida!... Pero, ese sabor, esa dulce esencia a menta, esos expertos y gélidos labios… ¡Compostura! ¡Ordena tus prioridades! ¡No decidiste quedarte en la habitación para pensar en ese estúpido hurón, sino para traer de vuelta a un muerto!_ \- se reprendió volviendo a sus libros _-¿Sí sabes que es imposible devolverle la vida a un muerto, verdad?_ \- recordó las palabras del rubio sintiendo como la gran frustración comenzaba a invadirla nuevamente, provocándole cerrar el libro antiguo con fuerza antes de lanzarlo contra la puerta.

-¡Demonios, Hermione!- exclamó un azabache mientras se sobaba la cabeza tras recibir el golpe del objeto.

-¡Harry! Como lo siento, ¿estás bien?- preguntó la castaña mientras se acercaba a ayudar a su amigo.

-Sí, no te preocupes….

-¿Cómo lograste subir?

-Herms, recuerda que soy el elegido, puedo hacer todo- respondió con burla -¡Hey!- exclamó "molesto" mientras se sobaba el brazo que había recibido un golpe por parte de su amiga.

-¡No te comportes como Ron!- reprochó.

-¿Se puede saber por qué faltaras a clase? Eso no es muy propio de ti, y espero una buena explicación- declaró yendo al grano haciendo que la castaña le evitara la mirada.

-Yo… Harry…

-Tú, Hermione…

-No puedo decírtelo- respondió con nerviosismo.

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó el azabache mientras se acercaba a tomar uno de los libros -¡Hermione esto es magia oscura! No me digas que tú te convertiste en…

-¡No!- interrumpió igual o peor de escandalizada como su amigo.

-¡¿Entonces qué haces con esto?!

 _Hermione, ¿Mortífaga?… Imposible._

-Harry, yo aún no te lo puedo decir… No es nada de lo que tú piensas, pero no quiero darte falsas ilusiones.

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! ¿Falsas ilusiones?

 _¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué lo tiene que poner más difícil?!_

-Harry, ya te lo dije… No te lo puedo decir hasta que esté segura- respondió haciendo que el azabache se diera media vuelta y saliera dando un portazo.

Cómo era posible que Hermione le ocultara algo, sabiendo todo lo que le sucedía, todo acerca de las clases particulares que tomaba con el profesor Dumbledore y la información que le ofrecía. ¿Cómo eso era posible? ¿Qué era lo que le ocultaba? ¿Cuáles eran esas falsas esperanzas de las cuales hablaba?... A Harry no le cabía en la cabeza pensar que su mejor amiga se cambiara de bando, pero no querer decirle hacía que existiera una posibilidad.

Hermione realmente quería decirle lo que tenía pensado hacer, pero sabía que sí su plan no salía a la perfección como lo estaba buscando, su mejor amigo sufriría más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo. No quería eso para él, no le sería justo… La castaña no quería que sufriera mucho más de lo que debía y menos ahora que la guerra se asomaba. Sin más que hacer o arrepentirse, tomó el libro que yacía en el suelo y retomó su lectura.

 _Mientras en la clase de DCAO…_

-Este día trabajarán en parejas… No se emocione mucho señor Zabini, que las parejas las organizaré yo- anunció Snape de mala gana, cortando cualquier indicio de felicidad en el rostro del moreno mientras que indicaba el nuevo compañero de trabajo -Al final de la clase quiero ver dos pergaminos con el resumen de la clase… Sin excepción- gruñó disponiéndose a sentarse, como costumbre, en el escritorio y fundirse en la lectura de El Profeta.

-Hola, Theodore Nott- saludó una rubia con su típica voz ensoñadora.

-Hola, ¿Luna Lovegood?

-Luna Lovegood- afirmó con una sonrisa.

Theo nunca había hablado con esa chica, pero parecía ser una persona agradable, no como la loca que sus amigos y compañeros de casa le hacían ver.

-Es un placer- respondió correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

-¿Alguna vez lo has hecho?

-¿Eres siempre así de directa?- preguntó asombrado por la pregunta que le había formulado sin pizca de timidez.

-Sí- contestó con simpleza -Entonces, ¿lo has hecho?

-Sí, claro que sí.

-¡Genial! Porque yo también…

 _¿Cómo puede contar esas cosas con una persona que acaba de conocer? Digo, es lo más normal del mundo, pero ¿no debería ser íntimo?_

-Enséñamelo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Aquí?!- preguntó escandalizado.

 _Ahora ya entiendo porque dicen que está loca… ¡¿Qué le sucede?!_

-Sí, ¿por qué?- preguntó con inocencia.

-Te acabo de conocer y no es correcto que lo haga en este momento.

-Es el mejor momento, quiero ver qué forma tiene.

 _¿Forma?_

-No, no lo creo- respondió con temor.

-Bien, entonces te enseñaré el mío.

 _¡¿EL SUYO?! ¡QUE NO ERA UNA CHICA!_

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO!

-¡Expecto Patronum!- exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa haciendo que de su varita saltara una hermosa liebre -Como me encanta verlo…

Theo quitó sus manos de su rostro al ver de lo que se trataba, sintiéndose la persona más pervertida del mundo, pues era del Patronus de lo hablaba la pequeña rubia… Definitivamente el estar mucho tiempo en compañía de Draco y Blaise le hacía realmente mal.

-Ahora hazlo tú- anunció Luna sacando al azabache de sus pensamientos.

-Es que no sé cómo hacerlo… Nunca lo he hecho- explicó mientras sus mejillas le quemaban.

-Creí que había dicho que sí.

-Sí, bueno, es que lo he intentado pero nunca logré hacerlo- mintió, pues nunca se le había pasado por la mente realizar aquel encantamiento.

-No te preocupes Theodore Nott, yo te enseño cómo hacerlo.

 _¡Maldición! No de nuevo… ¡Concéntrate y deja de pensar en perversiones!_ \- se reprendió mientras se dedicaba a prestarle atención a su explicación.

Una vez finalizado la interminable clase de Snape, los estudiantes volvían a ser libres la siguiente hora.

-Nos vemos en la Sala de Menest…

-La Sala de Menesteres está ocupada, Blaise- interrumpió Draco con frialdad.

-No te preocupes preciosa, entonces nos veremos en mi habitación, te espero en cinco minutos en mi Sala Común- indicó el moreno con galantería haciendo que la rubia le sonriera pícaramente.

-Es linda la chica, ¿cómo es su nombre?

-No lo sé, y la verdad no me importa… Espero que sea buena- respondió el moreno con una sonrisa ladina, mientras que el azabache negaba.

-¿Al menos sabes si es sangre pura?- preguntó el rubio, recordando el beso de cierta Sangre Sucia.

-Por supuesto que lo es, no me metería con alguien que no lo fuera- respondió con indignación, antes de recordar ciertos jueguitos con cierta pelirroja.

* * *

-¡Harry!- exclamó una rubia llegando al sitio acordado para su paseo.

-Hola, Daphne… ¿Vamos?- preguntó con temor.

-Sí… claro- respondió con la misma inseguridad.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?

-Donde quieras está bien para mí…

-¿El Lago Negro?

-Sí, está bien- respondió mientras se disponían a caminar sin soltar una sola palabra, y el ambiente no era que ayudaba demasiado, pues la tensión era realmente alta y no sabían cómo explicar aquel beso completamente inesperado para ambos.

-Harry… Yo… no sé qué decir…

-No tienes que decir nada, Daphne…

-¿Seguro?

-Sí… claro, podemos continuar con nuestra amistad…

-Es lo que más quiero… sería triste que terminara por el beso.

-No te preocupes, Daph… Supongo que te puedo decir así, ¿no?

-Claro que sí, como tú quieras…

A pesar de que las cosas se hubiesen "aclarado", les fue completamente imposible romper definitivamente con aquella tensión que habían sentido desde un inicio, pues había quedado ese algo que no pudieron explicar ni a ellos mismo; aunque, no les quitó el hecho de conocerse un poco más y descubrir la verdadera personalidad de cada cual.

* * *

Caída la noche, la pelirroja iracunda se dirigía a la reunión con el moreno, tratando de evitar cualquier contacto con alguno de sus amigos, ya que no respondería a cualquiera de sus preguntas. Ginny no se había dado cuenta de la hora en la cual había llegado, pero ahí estaba, frente a aquella puerta de hierro pensando en que tal vez tendría una última oportunidad de escapar, pero la opción fue denegada rápidamente al recordar que el pergamino decía que no le convendría, y además se trataba de aquella serpiente venenosa, así que prefería no correr el riesgo.

-Hasta que te dignas a aparecer- gruñó el moreno claramente enfadado, pues lo peor que le podían hacer era hacerlo esperar.

 _Pude haber gozado un poco más con la Ravenclaw_ …

-Aquí estoy, ¿qué demonios quieres?

-Te recuerdo que tú tenías una deuda conmigo, pelirroja…

-¡Para ti soy Weasley!

-Me da igual… Sólo quiero que me cocines.

-¡¿Acaso creíste que me convertiría en tu Elfina?!- preguntó iracunda.

-Lo tendrás que hacer si no quieres que aparezca esto mañana en el desayuno- respondió con malicia mientras sacaba las tangas que le había quitado hace unos días.

-¿Qué demonios quieres que prepare?- preguntó entre dientes y bufidos que divertían al moreno.

-Sorpréndeme pelirroja… Haz tú mejor esfuerzo- respondió con una sonrisa ladeada poniendo las tangas en un lugar donde la pelirroja pudiera tenerlas en frente.

-¡Merlín recuerdame por qué estoy aquí!- exclamó sulfúrica dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina que el moreno había hecho aparecer.

-Y no trates de envenenarme porque lo primero lo probarás tú- añadió con sorna.

-Maldito infeliz manipulador- murmuró roja de ira disponiéndose a tirar una cantidad de ingredientes en el sartén, haciendo que el moreno se carcajeara.

* * *

Holuuus! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias a todos por seguirme y seguir mi historia :3

Patirosas: Hahahaha como ellos no hay nadie, me gusta mucho el hecho que las serpientes los hagan rabiar xD Juju Draquito es lo mejor de este mundo! Hahaha lo amo así todo malvado *.*

wand: Oww muchas gracias, me alegra mucho saberlo :3 Siiii, supongo que ya era de que pasara aunque se hubiese arrepentido xD El Haphne es life! *.* Como amo a ese cara rajada :') Lo sé, yo también lo siento mucho por mi Draco, pero es algo que debía pasar :(


	13. Legeremancia

**_Legeremancia_**

-Vaya pelirroja, debo decir que te ha quedado bien… Después de todo, no eres mala para la cocina- dijo Blaise con una sonrisa ladeada mientras disfrutaba el último bocado de la deliciosa pasta.

-Me alegro- respondió con ironía y una falsa sonrisa -Ahora sí, devuélveme mi ropa interior.

-No… Aún te faltan ciertas cosas para que pueda pensar en devolvértelas- respondió pensando en las mil y una cosas que le faltaban por hacer con esa pequeña y no tan insignificante arma.

-¡¿Pensar?! ¡Ya dime qué demonios quieres de mí, Zabini!- exclamó sulfúrica.

-Ya quisieras tú que yo quisiera algo de ti, Weasley.

-¡Entonces, ¿Por qué haces todo esto?!

-En lugar de estar preguntando cosas absurdas, deberías de agradecerme el hecho de que todo Hogwarts no se entere que usas tangas sexys.

-No, pues gracias- dijo con sarcasmo.

-De nada- respondió con diversión -Aunque deberías de tener cuidado con Thomas, no creo que le vea inconvenientes en difundir tu secreto.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú si me las ha visto o no?- preguntó rechinando los dientes.

-Oh, cierto… Dejaste de ser mojigata conmigo- respondió antes de soltar una carcajada.

-¡Cállate!- bramó lanzándole un fuerte puño en su estómago, logrando sacarle el aire -¡Que te quede claro que entre nosotros no pasó nada y nunca pasará!

-¿Y… tú cómo… puedes estar… tan segura?- preguntó entrecortadamente mientras se disponía a llenarse de aire nuevamente.

-¡PORQUE ASÍ FUE!- gritó tratando de auto convencerse; aunque, por más que gritara y pensara que nada había sucedido, la incertidumbre creía cada vez más.

 _Mientras en el salón de DCAO…_

-Ya era hora que asomaras tú engreído rostro- declaró Snape abriendo la puerta y sin pizca de diversión.

Draco sin decir una sola palabra, se encaminó al despacho de su gruñón padrino para encontrarse con una sorpresa poco agradable.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Potter?

-Lo mismo te podría preguntar a ti, Malfoy.

-Te dije que Potter también tomaría clases personales de Oclumancia, por sí no recuerdas, Draco.

-Sí son personales, ¿qué demonios hace él aquí?

-Dumbledore lo quiso así… Y no es algo que a usted le incumba, ¿o sí, Potter?- respondió un sombrío Snape -Prepárense- añadió apuntando al azabache con su varita -¡Legeremens!

 _Me has desobedecido, has fallado… y pagarás por tú error… Fuiste igual de cobarde que tú padre, ustedes los Malfoy son una gran deshonra para nuestro mundo, no merecen ser llamados sangre limpia_ _...- siseaba Voldemort con su voz de serpiente._

 _-¿Madre?- preguntó sorprendido al ver a la rubia mujer tirada en el piso siendo magullada por los hermanos Carrow._

 _-Draco, vete… aléjate cariño, vete- medio susurraba Narcissa Malfoy antes de sentir un nuevo Crucio._

 _¡Concéntrate pedazo de engendro! ¡Eres igual de inepto que tú padre! ¡Maldita sea la hora que mi hermana se casó con tú padre- gritaba Bellatrix con furia, mientras que hurgaba la mente de su sobrino._

 _¿Es que acaso no tienes algo mejor que hacer que estar molestándome?- preguntó Hermione Granger tratando en vano de ocultar su gran sonrojo._

 _-Créeme que sí, pero prefiero fastidiarte, me divierte más- respondió acercándose peligrosamente a ella._

 _-¿Qué demonios… haces? ¡Aléjate de mí!_

 _-Simplemente no me da la gana, ¿por qué? ¿Mi trasero te pone nerviosa?_

 _¡Avada Kedavra!- gritó Voldemort dejando el cuerpo de Narcissa sin vida._

 _Mientras en la Sala de Menesteres…_

-Vamos pelirroja, no seas ridícula… Tú vida no se acabara por una noche que pasaras conmigo… Es una lástima que no podamos recordarlo.

-Es un milagro de Merlín que no lo recordemos.

-No creo que tengas tan mal cuerpo- opinó el moreno con una sonrisa pícara mientras la inspeccionaba.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a mirarme?!

-Tal y como tú lo haces en este momento- respondió con sorna haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara violentamente.

 _¡Maldición Ginevra! ¡¿Cómo puedes mirarle de esa forma tan impropia tuya y sin que te des cuenta que lo haces?!_ \- se reprendió mentalmente.

-¡Basta de jueguitos! ¡Devuélveme mi ropa interior inmediatamente!- gruñó tratando en vano de desvanecer su sonrojo.

-Puedo asegurar que estos jueguitos te encantan, pelirroja- respondió sagazmente, llevándose miradas asesinas.

-¡Vete al infierno!- exclamó furiosa.

-Entonces nos veremos pronto- garantizó mientras se disponía a salir de la Sala.

-¡Blaise Zabini vuelve en este mismo instante con mi ropa interior!

-Cada vez que me llamas de esa forma es porque has cambiado de parecer, ¿no es así?

 _¡Imbécil!_

-¡Pues lamento decirte que no!

-Entonces pierdo mi tiempo…

-Si pierdes tú tiempo, ¡¿por qué demonios no me devuelves lo que es mío y te largas a hacer tus marranadas con otras?!

-Porque me divierto más contigo- aceptó.

-Y es que acaso me quieres para…

-¿Acostarme contigo?- finalizó con burla lo que Ginny no pudo, al no creerse capaz de decirlo, ni siquiera a pensarlo -Pues… Ya que lo mencionas, no sería una muy mala idea- añadió acorralándola en una esquina para evitar un futuro golpe.

-¡Eres un imbécil!

-Convénceme de algo que no sepa ya.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Cállate!

-¡Aléjate de mí!

-¿Y por qué no te alejas tú?- preguntó fijándose en el hermoso color avellana de los ojos de la pelirroja.

Ginny se sintió realmente confundida por lo que el desgraciado de Blaise le había preguntado, pero luego comprendió que el moreno la había soltado hace bastante tiempo; entonces, ¿por qué no se alejaba?

-Aun no entiendo cómo llegamos a esta grandísima estupidez- habló después de unos segundos de reflexión.

-¿Tú hermosa lista, quizá?

-¿Siempre lo tienes que recordar?- bufó causándole una risa al moreno.

-Lo haré siempre que pueda- respondió antes de un silencio y prolongadas miradas -Mañana habrá partido, te espero ahí haciéndome barra.

-¿Qué?- preguntó asombrada por aquel comentario.

 _¿Acaso me ha invitado?... No seas estúpida, Ginevra, claro que lo ha hecho… Pero, ¿por qué?_

-Que es hora de que te largues- respondió sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ginny sin emitir sonido, decidió que era lo más conveniente que podía hacer, pues aquella propuesta le había dejado muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, pero no era la única que le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto, puesto que el moreno pasaba por su misma situación.

 _¡¿Pero qué demonios dijiste pedazo de animal?! ¡Más te vale cerrar tú boca!... Aunque debe ser la gran atracción sexual que siento por ella, que me hace decir estupideces… Sí, eso es… Debo llevarla a mí cama en cualquier oportunidad, antes de que Weasley piense e imagine cosas que no son realidad._

 _Mientras en el salón de DCAO…_

 _-Señor Potter, ¿es verdad los nuevos rumores que dicen que usted es El Elegido?_

 _-¿Es broma? Claro que lo es... Sí no eres tú, ¿quién más se atrevería a hacerlo?- habló Daphne para sorpresa de los Gryffindor._

 _-Harry, papi te ama… Mami te ama… Debes ser fuerte, sé valiente- hablaba Lily Potter entre los llantos del pequeño bebé que tenía en frente._

 _-Nada de formalismos desde ahora, ¿está claro, Daphne?_

 _-Está bien, Harry- finalizó antes de despedirse de los chicos y dirigirse a clase._

 _-Eres un tonto, Harry Potter…_ _Dejaste que tus amigos corrieran un gran riesgo por ti… Dejaste que tú estúpido padrino muriera por ti… Tarde que temprano lo perderás todo y querrás morir- decía Voldemort mirando al chico con extrema repugnancia._

 _-Sí, es muy guapa- afirmó con una sonrisa mientras una rubia de ojos azules aparecía en su mente._

 _-¡HARRYYY!- gritó Lily Potter antes de recibir aquel maleficio._

-Pero, ¿qué demonios sucedió?- preguntó Draco cubierto de sudor.

-No me digas que tú viste…

-Sí, vi tus recuerdos- afirmó el rubio interrumpiendo a un sorprendido azabache, pues nunca había pensado en lo mucho que el rubio sufría.

-¡Explique qué demonios sucedió!- gruño Draco agarrando a su padrino por la túnica.

-Será mejor que vayan mañana a primera hora a hablar con Dumbledore- señaló el maestro completamente fuera de sí.

-¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a Hermione, Malfoy!- gritó Harry furioso recordando ciertos momentos.

-¡Dónde me entere que le hiciste algo a Daphne, te mato, Potter!- siguió Draco iracundo.

-¡Ya lárguense de aquí!- gruñó Snape tomando las camisas de los chicos para sacarlos de su despacho y obtener un poco de paz.

Severus no entendía con exactitud lo que había ocurrido, pero había revivido cada uno de los momentos de su infancia y adolescencia... Y no eran precisamente los "hermosos". Ahora sentía como si un Dementor le hubiese dado el beso y su alma era la que estaba ahí presente en el despacho pensando y recordando cada día en el cual había sufrido por no alcanzar a obtener el amor de Lily por las infinitas estupideces que había hecho.

* * *

Ronald Weasley se encontraba en las cocinas de colegio disfrutando los manjares que los Elfos muy amablemente le habían preparado a su hambriento estómago.

-Dobby se alegra mucho de verlo, señor.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Dobby… Veo que te ha ido muy bien aquí en el colegio.

-Así es señor, además de que Dobby puede cuidar mejor a su amiga Winky.

-Mándale mis saludos.

-Claro qu…- pero el pequeño Elfo fue interrumpido por un fuerte escándalo.

-¡Malditos Elfos! ¡¿Qué esperan para prepararme algo de comer?!

-¿Parkinson?- preguntó el pelirrojo con sorpresa.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Weasley?-gruñó -¡Partida de ineptos!

-A Dobby no le cae nada bien esa señorita.

-A nadie Dobby, a nadie- afirmó Ron con diversión -¿Crees poder hacer algo de comer para ella?

-Sólo porque usted lo pide, señor- respondió antes de dirigirse a las estufas.

-¡No necesitaba que le pidieras algo que yo puedo hacer!- reprobó la azabache con furia.

-Lo tomare como un 'Gracias, Weasley'.

-¡Cállate! ¡No estoy de humor como para hablar con un idiota!

-Por supuesto que no, aunque ese idiota haya pedido AMABLEMENTE que te prepararán algo.

-¡¿No puedes tener tú bocota cerrada al menos un segundo?!

-Parkinson, puede que hayas tenido un mal día, es comprensible, pero no la cojas con los demás.

-¿Cómo sabes que he tenido un mal día?- preguntó fusilándolo con la mirada.

-¿Era necesario preguntar lo obvio?

-¡Cállate asquerosa comadreja! ¡Cállate!- respondió llevada el diablo, lanzándose a atacar los labios del pelirrojo con gran agresividad, dejando a un lado todos sus problemas para concentrarse en descargar su furia en su víctima.

* * *

Holaaa, lo sé ya había tardado un poco pero ya estoy de vuelta! :)

Patirosas: Hahahahahahaha sii, pero ellos no lo van a aceptar tan pronto xD Hahahaha me divertiré un montón cuando fracasen hahahaha No creo que Ginny piense que solo son tangas hahahaha Al parecer le importa el que nadie se entere que las usa xD

wand: HAHAHAHAHAHA pobre mi Theito, ya podemos ver cuan mala influencia son esos dos para él xD


	14. Respuestas

_**Respuestas**_

-¡Ginny! ¡Despierta!- repetía una castaña por enésima vez tratando de despertar a su amiga.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó entre sueños disponiéndose a darle la espalda a los fuertes rayos del sol que golpeaban su cara.

-¡Ginevra debemos ir a clase!- reprendió mientras organizaba los innumerables libros que se encontraban en la habitación.

-Hermione vas a convertir nuestra habitación en biblioteca- manifestó.

-No es para tanto, Ginny, sólo son un par de libros.

-Sí, claro- ironizó -¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que buscas?

-Yo… Es complicado de explicar…

-Hermione desde hace un tiempo que actúas extraño, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-¿Y lo dice la chica que se desaparece por las noche? ¿Con quién te estás viendo?- contraatacó haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara.

 _¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué no dejé mi bocota cerrada?!_ \- se reprendió internamente.

-¿Qué es lo que ocultas?- volvió a preguntar la castaña con mirada inquisidora.

-¡Joder Hermione! ¿Por qué siempre lo quieres saber todo?- replicó con frustración, pues sabía que ante esa mirada no había poder mágico que evitara responderle.

-Sigo esperando…

-Con Zabini- soltó de un apresuradamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Es en serio?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Hermione pero no es lo que tú piensas… Es que… ¡Me ha estado manipulando!

-¡¿Lo hicieron?!

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!... Bueno no sé…

-¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Acaso enloqueciste?

-Es lo que vengo pensando desde hace un tiempo…

-Explícate.

La pelirroja dio un fuerte y pesado suspiro antes de contarle aquellos hechos por los cuales ha estado pasando de hace algunos días. Ginny le contó desde el día que habían tomado y despertado en el sillón de Gryffindor, hasta la lista y el "trato" que habían hecho para descubrir, sin éxito, ciertos asuntos del pergamino que aún la torturaban diariamente cada vez más.

-Imagina que Ron se enterara de todo lo que me acabas de contar- comentó Hermione después de unos minutos.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Me matará donde se llegue a enterar!- exclamó alarmada.

-Entonces, ¿no recuerdas si lo hicieron o no?

-No Herms, tengo una gran laguna… ¡Estúpido alcohol! ¡Estúpido Zabini!

-¿Y le has preguntado si recuerda algo?

-No exactamente… Pero de todas formas me lo hubiera dicho.

-¿Lo haría?- ironizó con diversión.

-¡Maldición! ¡Soy una idiota! ¡¿Y ahora como demonios recuperaré mi ropa interior?!- exclamó furiosa haciendo que la castaña soltara una risilla -¡No es gracioso Hermione!

-Sí lo es… Menudo problema en el que estás- rió.

-Ya, no me ayudes tanto- respondió rodando los ojos -Mejor dime que haces con todo eso.

-Yo… Quiero devolverle la vida a alguien- respondió con temor.

-Vaya… ¿Y a quién quieres regresar?

-No te lo puedo decir todavía, Gin.

-¿Y por qué no?- replicó -Creí que éramos mejores amigas.

-Ginny de verdad me gustaría decírtelo, pero aún no estoy segura de poder lograrlo- respondió bajando la mirada.

-¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez te pueda ayudar?

-Claro que sí, pero ni siquiera he recolectado algo de información para hacerme la pequeña ilusión de que tal vez pueda hacerlo.

-Está bien, pero en cuento sepas, no dudes en avisarme.

-No te preocupes, que así será.

-Bien, y ahora dime lo que te pasa.

-Ginny te lo acabo de contar…

-Y yo nací ayer, Hermione- respondió con un bufido -Sé que algo te molesta y quiero que me lo cuentes ahora mismo… ¿Quién es?

-No me veo con nadie… Sólo ha sido un malentendido con Malfoy, y TÚ tuviste la culpa.

-Ohhh… Así que ha sido el del trasero pomposo.

-Sí, él mismo. Y TÚ tuviste la culpa- repitió.

-¡¿Yo?!... Sí claro, ¿acaso te obligue a que te malentendieras con él?... ¡NO! Así que no es mí culpa.

-Tú fuiste la que me dijo que le mirara el trasero- se defendió.

-No me digas que…

-Sí, se dio cuenta- interrumpió -Y ahora no deja de restregármelo- añadió haciendo que la pelirroja se carcajeara.

-¿Y qué tal es?

-¡Ginevra!- reprendió tratando en vano de ocultar su violento sonrojo.

-Anda, dime qué tal es… No seas egoísta.

-Pues entonces, deja tú el egoísmo y dime que tal es el de Zabini- contraatacó.

-Firme y redondito- respondió con descaro mientras se desternillaba y la castaña negaba divertida -Por lo menos no se ha dado cuenta que se lo miro.

-Malfoy se pudo dar cuenta, pero no me anda manipulando con mi ropa interior.

-Ya no es gracioso, Hermione- dijo "molesta" mientras su amiga reía.

-Anda a bañarte que se nos hace tarde.

-No me cambies el tema… Algo más sucede, esos sonrojos no es por nada… ¿Qué travesura hiciste, Hermione?

-Nada, Ginny… Ya vete a alistarte.

-¿Hermione se lo tocaste?

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

-Entonces…

-Nos besamos- masculló sintiendo que sus mejillas estaban del color del cabello de su amiga.

-Habla más fuerte, que no te escuché- respondió la pelirroja haciéndose la desentendida y tratando de ocultar su asombro, quería que se lo dijera en voz alta.

-No me hagas repetirlo nuevamente…

-¿Qué? No te escuché.

-¡Nos besamos! ¡Nos besamos, Ginevra!- repitió con frustración y un gran bochorno.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó antes de soltar una nueva estruendosa carcajada.

-¡Bueno, ya deja de reírte! Mejor dime si irás al entrenamiento con Zabini- puyó.

-Pues toca… Recuerda que las primeras prácticas son compartidas- bufó mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

 _Mientras en el despacho de Dumbledore…_

-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿por qué nos sucedió eso?- preguntó Harry educadamente.

-¿Quiere explicarnos qué demonios fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó Malfoy ya harto de la tranquilidad del viejo y aumentar la diversión del hombre.

-Creo que es evidente- respondió con calma.

-¡¿Usted cree que si fuera tan evidente como usted dice, estuviera aquí perdiendo el tiempo?!

-En cierta parte tiene razón Malfoy, señor… Aún no entendemos qué sucedió y creo que tampoco lo hizo Snape.

-Ciertamente, Harry… El profesor Snape quedó igual de conmocionado que ustedes por los recuerdos de su pasado- respondió mientras se acomodaba sus lentes de media luna -Lo que vivieron anoche, fue algo que ni el mismo Severus sabía que sucedería.

-¿Y qué fue eso, señor?

-Verán, desde pequeños ustedes han sido la víctima de un mismo hombre, pero en diferentes situaciones… Y ese hombre sin conocimiento alguno, conectó sus mentes por el mismo sufrimiento que vivían, y que por desgracia todavía viven- comenzó a explicar con tranquilidad y seriedad.

-¿Y por qué precisamente con él?- preguntó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

-Señor Malfoy, la mente de Lord Voldemort es tan poderosa como la magia oscura que usa, y en ciertas ocasiones, dicha magia sale de su tan repugnante ser sin previo aviso causando estragos en las víctimas la cuales tortura.

-Pero aún no me respo…

-No interrumpa- se apresuró a decir el Director con una mirada severa, dando a entender que no aguantaría más su cinismo -Voldemort, debió introducir dicha magia en sus mentes un día en el cual los torturó a la vez, logrando intercambiar sus sufrimientos, que a pesar de no ser las mismas personas, es semejante.

-Entonces, ¿quiere decir que el sufrimiento de Malfoy es el mismo que yo tengo?- preguntó Harry anonadado.

-No es el mismo, es semejante- respondió -Voldemort se ha empeñado en arrebatarles lo que más aman en el mundo, que a mi pesar y al de ustedes continúa llevándolo a cabo… Ustedes al ser enemigos, no son tan diferentes como aparentan ser y Voldemort lo debe de saber.

-Señor, ¿por qué dijo que el profesor Snape estaba igual de conmocionado que nosotros?

-La magia oscura no solo afecta a la persona la cual ha sido usada, sino también la que se escudriña... Al intentar el profesor Snape introducirse en sus mentes, hizo que el hechizo le diera a él haciéndole revivir lo que revivió.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Snape no pudo introducirse en nuestras mentes con éxito?- preguntó el azabache con curiosidad mientras que Draco se limitaba a escuchar atentamente.

-Lo hizo y con un gran éxito. De ser lo contrario, el profesor Snape no hubiese recordado.

-Entonces, ¿no pudo ver nuestros pensamientos sino el propio?

-Exactamente, señor Malfoy.

-¿Y está magia permanecerá en nosotros?

-Así es, Harry… No solo sufrirán por ustedes mismos, sino que ahora sufrirán por el otro.

-¿Hasta cuándo, señor?

-Hasta que los dos consigan el mismo objetivo que los une.

-¿Y cuál es?- preguntó Draco tragando en seco.

-Lo descubrirán por si solos, aunque debo agregar que necesitaran ayuda de segundos.

-¿Usted sabía de esto?

-Tenía mis sospechas, señor Malfoy, pero ahora me lo han confirmado.

-Muchas gracias, señor- dijo Harry con formalismo.

-No es nada muchacho… Lo único que les puedo decir es que no se separen de sus amigos, por cualquiera que sea la adversidad… Pasen buen día- finalizó haciendo que los chicos se dirigieran al Gran Comedor sin gesticular palabra alguna.

 _Mientras en la mesa de Slytherin del Gran Comedor…_

 _-Busca rápido la maldita botella... No quiero contagiarme de su estúpido heroísmo- dijo una vez que habían llegado con gran dificultad a la Torre de Gryffindor._

 _-Espera- respondió la pelirroja antes de subir sigilosamente a las habitaciones de los chicos._

 _-¡Bingo!_

 _-Bien… ¿Y ahora qué haremos?_

 _-¿Cómo que, qué haremos, pelirroja? Pues cumplir con tu lista, ¿no es obvio?_

 _-Pero yo quiero seguir con el juego…_

 _-La lista será como un segundo juego, ¿Qué te parece?_

 _-Me gusta la idea- chilló Ginny emocionada._

 _-Bien… Aunque será irnos a otro lado, nos podrían descubrir._

 _-Sí, pero ¿dónde?_

 _-¿Qué te parece volver a mi habitación?_

 _-¿Y Nott?_

 _-Déjamelo a mí- respondió Blaise con una sonrisa torcida antes de dirigirse nuevamente a su habitación._

 _-Bien, ahora empecemos… ¿Cuál es el primer punto?- preguntó haciendo que la pelirroja le tendiera el pergamino -Muy bien Weasley, despídete de tu mojigata vida- finalizó comenzando a desabotonarse la camisa._

 _Blaise Zabini comenzó lentamente a recorrer el desnudo cuerpo de la pelirroja, plantándole delicados besos sobre aquella piel que emanaba un dulce aroma a flores._

 _-¿Por qué paras?- preguntó Ginny desconcertada._

 _-Eres hermosa- respondió el moreno admirando la belleza de la mujer que tenía debajo, mientras que Ginny se sonrojaba violentamente._

 _Sin nada más que añadir, el moreno se dedicó a continuar con su recorrido. A medida de que los chicos completaban los puntos de la lista de Ginny, la ansiedad de querer ir más allá de lo acordado aumentaba con cada toque que se dedicaban con pasión, logrando que sus ritmos cardíacos se unieran en uno solo a una velocidad inexplicable, sintiendo imposible parar en el punto tan avanzado en el cual se encontraban, se dedicaron a continuar y explorar cada peca y rincón de sus cuerpos donde la luz del día nunca alcanzaría._

-¡Maldición!- exclamó el moreno en voz alta al volver al presente.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Astoria con el ceño fruncido al ver a su amigo salir de aquel estado de trance.

-Sí… No, no pasa nada- mintió, pues si pasaba y mucho.

-Blaise será mejor ir al entrenamiento de Quidditch antes de que Draco se sulfure, ya sabes que no le gusta que le hagan esperar.

 _Quidditch… Mañana habrá partido, te espero ahí haciéndome barra_ \- recordó la invitación que inconscientemente le había hecho a la pelirroja -¿ _Qué demonios hice?-_ se preguntó aún anonadado por todo lo que acaba de recordar, ¿había sido correcto recordar? ¿Era lo que quería escuchar?

-Tori, ¿me quieres acompañar?- preguntó la rubia a su hermana.

-Está bien- respondió con una sonrisa -Nos vemos en el estadio chicos.

-No preguntes nada- se apresuró a decir Daphne al ver como la castaña se disponía a abrir la boca nuevamente.

Las chicas se desplazaron al otro lado del Gran Comedor dirigiéndose a la mesa de los leones específicamente.

-Hola chicos- saludaron animadamente.

-Hola- respondieron Harry y Neville mientras que cierto pelirrojo se encontraba igual que su amigo Blaise, completamente en trance.

-Sólo quería desearles mucha suerte hoy.

-Muchas gracias Daphne- respondió Neville dándole un pequeño empujoncito al azabache que se había quedado embelesado viendo el suave movimiento que los cabellos rubios de Daphne daban.

-No es nada- dijo Astoria al ver la misma situación con su hermana, solo que esta no dejaba de ver aquellos radiantes ojos color esmeralda.

-Muchos deseos para ti Harry… Te irá genial de capitán, tenlo por seguro- expresó la rubia con una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias Daph- respondió Harry distraídamente.

-Nos vemos en el Estadio chicos- finalizó Daphne antes de agacharse y plantarle un tierno beso en la mejilla del azabache.

* * *

Holaaaaa, ojalá disfruten de este nuevo capítulo!

Patirosas: Hahahahahahaha Deus xD Esa Pansy es relamente terrible xD

wand: El Blinny es life! :') Mi Sevy, me duele hacerle sufrir pero es inevitable :( Esos dos son un poco sobreprotectores con las chicas, pero si son muy lindos :3 ¡Por Salazar! Ese par son geniales hahaha

MARUVTA: Muchas graciassss, me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusta mi historia :3 Hahahaha siiii, son geniales! :)


	15. Entrenamiento

_**Entrenamiento**_

El entrenamiento de aquella mañana se había puesto en marcha; aunque el día fuese soleado y hermoso, se podía sentir las altas tensiones que algunos de los estudiantes presentes formaban convirtiendo un ambiente pesado y para nada agradable.

-¡Enseñémosle quién manda!- exclamó Montague animando a su equipo luego de las explicaciones y aclaraciones hechas por el rubio capitán.

-¿Alguna vez se cansan de presumir?- preguntó Ginny entre bufidos a su equipo.

-El día que suceda eso dejarán de ser serpientes venenosas- respondió su hermano con una mueca, pues podía sentir como unos penetrantes ojos le miraban desde la tribuna. Disimuladamente comenzó a buscar aquella persona dándose cuenta que Lavender Brown le miraba de forma extraña, y al otro lado se encontró con Pansy Parkinson mirándole con el ceño completamente fruncido haciéndole tragar en seco y desviar la mirada casi de inmediato.

-Lo mejor será ignorarlos como siempre lo hemos hecho- opinó Angelina.

 _Sí claro, como fuese posible ignorar esa mirada_ \- respondió mentalmente dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada a la azabache, arrepintiéndose de haber hecho de nuevo, pues aquellos verdes ojos reflejaban un demonio que quería salir - _Pero que culpa tengo yo, que como siempre haya pasado mal día… ¡Y ni siquiera ha pasado el día!_

-Bien, todos a sus posiciones- dijo Harry dando por terminado la charla y sacando al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos, haciéndole poner cada vez más nervioso.

Ron no se quería ni imaginar las infinitas burlas que Parkinson le daría si se equivocaba, así que tendría que "relajarse" y dar todo de sí.

-Harry, ¿no sería mejor que practicáramos los dos equipos juntos?

-¡Ni lo pienses, Katie! No volveré a cometer la estupidez de la audición- respondió Ginny con molestia mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina al moreno que la miraba con sensualidad.

-Es bueno saberlo- expresó Ron siendo automáticamente fusilado por su hermana.

Una vez dejado sus quejas, el equipo de Gryffindor se dispuso a entrenar como era debido; aunque, no tardaron en llegar las diferentes burlas del equipo rival y sus desagradables invitados. Como deseaban que las prácticas volvieran a la normalidad, eso de estar compartiendo mitad de cancha no era nada agradable, y peor si eran los enemigos.

-¡Ron, debes concentrarte!- gritó Harry haciendo que las orejas de su amigo enrojecieran.

 _¡Deja de una maldita vez de mirarme de esa forma, Parkinson!_ \- gruñó separando por enésima vez sus azules ojos de los de ella.

-¡Maldito gorila! ¡Si sigues así perderemos!- gritó Montague con superioridad a Crabbe.

-¡¿Y quién demonios te crees tú para venir a dar órdenes?! ¡El único que las puede dar es el capitán y es Draco!- contraatacó el moreno ya aburrido de escuchar los estúpidos regaños de aquel intento de niño bonito.

-Gracias, Blaise- dijo Vincent pasando por su lado.

-¡Cállate y haz tú trabajo!- exclamó antes de recibir nuevamente la Quaffle.

¡Maldición! Como deseaba que la práctica terminara para poder ir a hablar con la pelirroja de ciertos asuntos pendientes; aunque, aún no se sentía realmente seguro de querer confesarle lo que había recordado aquella mañana en el desayuno. Tal vez le creería, tal vez no, pero sus dudas no se veían rodeadas a ese asunto, sino al que si la pelirroja se enteraba de la verdad que los veía involucrados, entonces la chica quisiese alejarse de él, y eso era algo que no quería, pues el pasar tiempo con ella haciendo travesuras se había vuelto su mejor pasatiempo.

* * *

-Hola- saludaron las hermanas Greengrass mientras se sentaban con sus amigos leones.

-Hola chicas- respondieron Hermione y Neville al tiempo.

-¿Qué tal todo?- preguntó la castaña con cordialidad mientras apartaba la vista del libro.

-Excelente- respondieron con una sonrisa.

-¿Se van a sentar?- preguntó Neville con extrema timidez disponiéndose a hacerles un puesto.

-Muchas gracias- respondió la morena dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

A pesar de que conociera muy poco al chico, podía notar que era realmente amable, lo que no entendía era el porqué de su gran timidez; sin embargo, no podía decir nada al respecto, ya que ella también lo era.

-¿Qué lees, Herms?- preguntó Astoria tratando de leer la portada del libro.

-Oh, solo estudio un poco.

-¿Alguna vez deja de hacerlo?- preguntó una voz en sus espaldas.

-¡Luna!- exclamó la castaña con felicidad levantándose para poder abrazarla.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Luna- expresó el castaño con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por la rubia.

-Lo mismo digo, Nev.

-Luna déjame presentarte unas amigas- se apresuró a decir la ojimiel al ver la incomodidad por la que estaban pasando las hermanas.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, Mione- respondió con su típica voz ensoñadora -Son Daphne y Astoria Greengrass.

-Y tú eres Luna Lovegood- afirmó la rubia Slytherin con una mueca de vergüenza, pues recordaba todas la veces que le había insultado llamándola 'Lunática' por ser algo… extraña.

-Emm… Luna… Nosotras te queremos pedir disculpas por todos los problemas que hemos tenido a lo largo del año… Ya lo hemos hecho con los Gryffindor, pero no había tenido la posibilidad de decírtelo a ti…

-No te preocupes, todo está olvidado Astoria Greengrass- interrumpió mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad… Estamos muy arrepentidas por lo que sucedió.

-Está bien, Daphne Greengrass.

-No es necesario que menciones nuestro nombre completo, Luna… Basta con el nombre- dijo la morena con diversión.

-Menos mal… Es un gran alivio- respondió mientras tomaba asiento y se disponía a ver la práctica reconociendo a cierto azabache… El chico era realmente atractivo, pese a que tuviera aquella enorme cantidad de torposolos en la cabeza.

-Oye Neville, ¿a ti no te hubiese gustado entrar en el equipo?- preguntó Astoria con interés.

-No tuve muy buena experiencia con las escobas - respondió mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban al recordar aquel suceso en primer año en clase de vuelo.

-Oh… Qué lástima, de seguro serías un gran jugador- declaró mirándolo fijamente a sus castaños ojos soltando una risilla al notar el fuerte sonrojo del chico.

* * *

Por otro lado, una azabache al ver como el entrenamiento había llegado a su fin, se dispuso a bajar rápidamente y dirigirse cuidadosamente a los vestidores de los chicos del equipo de Gryffindor antes de que alguien la descubriera y ocasionara problemas innecesarios. La chica se escondió detrás de uno de los muros de la construcción mientras esperaba que el lugar se vaciara de a pocos para poder entrar e ir directamente donde su víctima.

 _¡¿Pero qué demonios pretendes hacer?! ¡Te has vuelto completamente loca!_ \- le reprendió su conciencia. Entretanto, entraba sigilosamente por las gruesas cortinas escarlatas que indicaban el vestidor de Ronald Weasley.

-¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí?!- exclamó el pelirrojo tomando nuevamente la toalla para esconder su más apreciado atributo.

-¡Cállate, animal!- exclamó molesta en un susurro.

-¿Qué quieres? Hace rato parecía que me querías asesinar con la mirada, y ahora vienes aquí y a hacer qué- manifestó tratando de ocultar en vano sus orejas violentamente sonrojadas.

 _Sí, buena pregunta… ¿Qué quiero y qué hago aquí?_

-¿Ron?- preguntó la voz de su mejor amigo desde afuera.

-Sigue Harry, luego te alcanzo- respondió haciendo el gran esfuerzo de sonar despreocupado.

-¿Ahora si estamos solos?- preguntó la azabache con suma curiosidad.

-Eso creo, ¿por qué?-respondió con confusión.

-Sólo cállate por primera vez en tú vida, ¿quieres?

-Yo…

-¡Que te calles te digo, Weasley!

-¡Ya deja de gritarme, Parkinson!

-Pareces una niña, comadreja- dijo Pansy viendo como el pelirrojo retrocedía cada vez que ella daba un paso al frente.

-¡No soy una niña!- reclamó indignado -¡Ni siquiera sé para qué demonios viniste!

-¡Sólo aléjate de mí, ¿quieres?!- exclamó molesta.

 _Esta sí que está loca… ¿Quién carajos la entiende?_

-Créeme que es lo que más deseo en el mundo, Parkinson- respondió el pelirrojo.

-Hazme el gran favor se desaparecerte- mencionó antes de salir de aquel lugar.

 _¡¿Qué ha sido eso, Pansy Parkinson?!_ \- se reprendió volviendo a la normalidad y arrepentirse de la grandísima estupidez que había realizado al tomar la decisión de ir a verlo.

* * *

-¡Hey! ¡Weasley!- llamó una voz masculina.

Ginny al darse cuenta de quién provenía aquella voz, decidió ignorar y continuar. Pese a que su curiosidad iba más allá del poder sobrehumano, su orgullo se mantenía intacto y no iba a permitir que el moreno volviera a jugar con ella como lo había estado haciendo de hace algunas semanas atrás.

-¡Te conviene venir, pelirroja!- volvió a decir logrando hartarla.

 _¡Tendrás que ir Ginevra, eso de que te conviene es porque es algo realmente malo o vergonzoso!_

Sin tener la necesidad de volver a llamarla, sintió como la pelirroja lo agarraba de su fina camisa blanca y lo arrastraba hacia uno de los pequeños cuartos de baño que compartía con sus compañeras.

-Ahora sí, ¿qué demonios se te ofrece?- preguntó antes de sentir como el moreno se lanzaba a profanar su boca con una pasión totalmente descontrolada -¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!- exclamó furiosa tratando en vano de alejarse del chico.

-Solo venía a felicitarte- mencionó el moreno con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿A felicitarme de qué? ¿Acaso estas borracho o drogado?- preguntó completamente confundida haciéndole soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-Veo que aún no lo recuerdas- masculló.

-¡¿Recordar qué?!- preguntó histérica -¿Recordaste algo que aquella horrible noche?

-De hecho sí, está mañana en el Gran Comedor.

-¡¿Y qué pasó?!- preguntó desesperada.

-Felicitaciones, pelirroja… Dejaste de ser una mojigata.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Sí, así como lo oyes… Cumplimos cada uno de los puntos de tu adorada lista.

-¡CÁLLATE MALDITO IMBÉCIL! ¡ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO!- gritó iracunda al ver la diversión con la cual el moreno le comentaba los hechos.

-¿Acaso me ves riendo?- preguntó volviendo a su tono de seriedad.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Qué hice?!

-Solo te acostaste conm…

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO EN VOZ ALTA!- exclamó dándole una fuerte cachetada.

-¡Ya deja la paranoia, Weasley! Deberías de estar agradecida conmigo por haberte salvado de esa horrible vida que llevabas…

-¡Agradeceré el día que te hayas muerto!- exclamó completamente irritada -¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?

-Quieres que sea explícito o…

-¿Recuerdas todo?

-No, pero la mayoría de las cosas sí… Y tenía razón.

-¿En qué?

-Tienes un lindo cuerpo- respondió con una sonrisa ladeada mientras se alejaba rápidamente de la chica antes de que recibiera un nuevo golpe.

-¡Cállate si no quieres que te lance un obliviate!- amenazó ya roja de ira.

-Ya, bueno... Entonces, ¿quieres saber qué sucedió?- preguntó con picardía y malicia haciéndola bufar.

-Suéltalo y sin rodeos.

El moreno soltó una pequeña risa antes de comenzar a explicar cada uno de los sucesos que habían ocurrido aquella noche. Cada vez que Blaise comenzaba a narrar ciertas partes de la historia, la pelirroja cerraba sus puños impidiendo soltarle unos cuantos golpes completamente merecidos.

-Entonces, ¿dices que después de regresar a tu habitación, te pedí que acompañaras hasta mi torre?

-Sí, me hiciste pasar y quedarme hasta que te hubieras dormido, pero al parecer nos hemos quedado dormidos los dos, hasta que ya nos despertamos en el sofá- terminó de explicar.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó furiosa.

-Deja de ser tan infantil, Weasley, que no es para tanto…

-¡¿NO ES PARA TANTO?!... No, claro que no lo es, ¡sólo perdí mi maldita virginidad con un imbécil!

-Aunque no lo recuerdes todavía, te digo que te ha gustado.

-¡Cállate, maldito cerd…!- exclamó furibunda siendo interrumpida por los fogosos labios del moreno nuevamente -¡Deja de besarme!

-No es algo que no hayamos hecho ya, pelirroja- respondió volviendo a su asunto con mucho más esmero que antes haciendo que la pelirroja cediera y correspondiera el beso con la misma fiereza que el moreno le besaba.

 _¡Maldita sea! ¡Es jodidamente adictivo y sensual!_ \- exclamó rendida.

 _Mientras en la tribuna…_

-Hola Theodore Nott- saludó Luna al ver al azabache acercarse a ellos.

-Hola a todos- respondió mientras sonreía.

-Ha estado genial, Theo- dijo Astoria animadamente.

-Gracias Tori.

-Ahora sí podremos ganar la copa- opinó Daphne sintiendo como una persona aclaraba la garganta detrás suyo, dándose cuenta que era Harry que llegaba en ese preciso momento, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara violentamente.

-Lo siento- exclamó apenada.

-Es normal que quieran que su casa gane- respondió Luna haciéndole callar al azabache que había dispuesto a abrir la boca.

-Luna tiene razón- expresó Hermione con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por las serpientes.

-¿Les gustaría ir por algo de comer antes de ir a clase?- preguntó Neville con amabilidad.

-No veo por qué no- respondió la morena animadamente disponiéndose a retirarse -¿Vienen?

-Sí, claro- respondieron los demás al tiempo.

-Oye Luna, me preguntaba sí podrías enseñarme a realizar aquel encantamiento- dijo mientras sentía crecer un bochorno dentro de él al recordar la "pequeñita" confusión.

-Claro que sí, Theodore Nott… ¿Cuándo prefieres?

-¿Puede ser luego de clase?

-Sí, claro que sí Theodore Nott.

-Muchas gracias Luna… Y me puedes llamar solo Theo- añadió con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, Theo… ¿Dónde nos encontraremos?

-No lo sé, ¿te parece bien en la sala de Menesteres?

-Perfecto, entonces nos veremos ahí luego de clase- afirmó la rubia antes de alcanzar a sus amigos dando unos pequeños saltos.

Draco rodó los ojos al escuchar ocasionalmente la conversación de la lunática con su amigo, de verdad que Theo se había convertido también en un lunático. El rubio iba a retomar su camino, hasta que se da cuenta de un libro que había sido olvidado, pensando en que tal vez le pertenecía Granger, cosa que confirmo al leer la portada.

 _Así que todavía sigue empeñada en buscar información para traer un muerto a la vida_ \- se dijo con interés - _Pero, ¿a quién querrá devolver?_

* * *

Holaaaaaa, qué tal están?

Nuevo capítulo, espero de verdad que les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo :3 Muchas gracias a todos por seguir mi historia y comentarla, es realmente importante para mí saber que les gusta :')

Por otro ladoo, les comento que acabo de subir una nueva historia, esta vez es de la tercera generación. La historia se llama '¿Enamorada de un Potter?' y ya está disponible en mi perfil para todos aquellos que deseen pasar a leerla :3

¡Saludos a todos!

Pauli Jean Malfoy: Tal como lo has dicho, fue una enorme y extraña explosión de pensamientos hahaha Comparto tu gusto por el Blinny, son geniales! :3... Hahaha lamento tenerte intrigada y también lamento no poder responder todas tus preguntas, puesto que si lo haría te daría un enorme spoiler hahahahahahaha Lo que si te puedo decir es que muy pronto sabrás quién la persona que regresara a la vida :) Kisses!

wand: Hahaha sé que necesitas pistas, pero lamento no poder dártelas hahahaha Muy pronto lo sabrás!

MARUVTA: ¡Por Salazar! Me emociona un montón saber que te encanta, en serio ni te imaginas cuanto! Muchas muchas gracias de verdad :') Kisses!


	16. Espejo de Oesed

_**Espejo de Oesed**_

Con esos pensamientos, el rubio se encaminó al Gran Comedor para tomar una buena merienda, ya que por culpa del fuerte entrenamiento que había planeado había quedado exhausto. Draco daba gracias a Merlín que les hubiesen dado la hora libre, pues después de ingerir alimento se dispondría a buscar a cierta castaña, ¿para qué?, sencillo, tenía que descubrir qué era lo que planeaba.

Luego de haber merendado y vigilado cada uno de los movimientos de Hermione, se dio cuenta como la chica con una mirada desesperada trataba de encontrar algo que había perdido, (que sin que lo supiera, lo tenía en su poder) y de cómo se disponía rápidamente a salir del Gran Comedor; Draco sin chistar y suponiendo a dónde se dirigía la castaña, decidió salir yendo por uno de los pasadizos del colegio para conseguir llegar más rápido. Al llegar, se posó detrás de las bancas de la tribuna del estadio de Quidditch logrando escuchar los fuertes pasos y jadeos de la castaña.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Hermione con desespero al darse cuenta que el libro ya no se encontraba donde lo había olvidado.

-No sabía que la santurrona podría maldecir- manifestó el rubio con burla saliendo de su escondite, haciéndole pegar un pequeño brinco a la ojimiel.

-No estoy para tus jueguitos ahora, Malfoy.

-¿Por qué tan desesperada, Granger?- preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

-No es tu asunto- respondió secamente mientras continuaba buscando.

-Apuesto a que estas buscando esto- anunció con tranquilidad sacando el libro de su túnica.

-¿Dónde lo has encontrado?- preguntó dando un suspiro de alivio mientras se acercaba a tomar el libro.

-¿Por qué tanto esmero en querer traer a alguien de la muerte?- preguntó con curiosidad dejando el libro fuera del alcance de la chica, haciéndole resoplar.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy- respondió secamente -Ahora devuélveme el libro.

-No lo haré hasta que me respondas.

-Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos, Malfoy- recalcó por tercera vez con molestia.

-Entre más tiempo te demores en responder, menos tiempo tienes para investigar- puyó mientras pasaba las páginas del libro con suma tranquilidad.

-¡Maldición, Malfoy! ¡Necesito arreglar unos asuntos!

-¿Unos asuntos?... Pero deben ser unos buenos asuntos, digo, pues para querer traer a alguien de la muerte, debe ser importante. ¿De qué se trata?

-Sí, es importante, pero no te lo puedo decir.

-Bueno, entonces no hay libro- respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se disponía a abandonar el lugar.

 _¡¿ES ENSERIO?! ¡MALDITO MALFOY!_

-Necesito saber lo que decía una segunda profecía- explicó rápidamente haciendo que le rubio para en seco.

-¿Una segunda profecía? ¿Y de quién?- preguntó con interés.

-De Harry.

-¿Y quién se supone que sabe sobre eso?

-Sirius Black- respondió en un susurro.

-¿Tan difícil se te hacía responder eso?

-No es eso, es lo que implica.

-¿Potter sabe que buscas regresar a Black?

-No- contestó sintiéndose realmente mal.

 _¿De verdad tenía que saberlo?..._

-Sabes que lo que pretendes hacer es demasiado difícil y arriesgado, ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo sé, tengo conocimiento de ello.

-Se me olvidaba que eres una sabelotodo- manifestó con sorna haciendo que Hermione le lanzara una mirada asesina -Pero sabes una cosa…

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Creo que te podría ayudar.

 _¡¿En serio?!... ¡¿De cuándo acá ayudo a los sangre sucias?!_ \- pensó Draco sin saber exactamente por qué le había ofrecido su ayuda.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, mi padre debe tener libros sobre eso.

-¿Crees que puedas traerlos?- preguntó con duda.

-Intentaré decirle a mi madre.

-Muchas gracias, Malfoy- exclamó una feliz ojimiel.

 _¡AL DIABLO CON LA ENEMISTAD! ¡IBA A REGRESAR A SIRIUS A LA VIDA! ¡DESCUBRIRÍA LA PROFECÍA!_

-Oye Malfoy, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Vas a preguntarlo de todos modos- respondió haciendo que las mejillas de la castaña se colorearan.

-¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

 _Buena pregunta… ¿Por qué, Draco?_

-Simplemente quiero saber sobre esa profecía.

 _¿Seguro?... Sí, sólo es por eso._

-De verdad muchas gracias, Malfoy.

-Ya, deja de agradecer tanto y vamos a clase.

-¿Tenía que arruinarlo?- gruñó Hermione viendo como el rubio se había alejado con el libro aún en su mano.

 _Mientras en el despacho de Dumbledore…_

Un hombre de cabellos rubios aparecía entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea del anciano director, con su típico semblante serio y frío.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿a qué se debe su agradable visita?- saludó Dumbledore a través de sus anteojos de media luna.

-No tengo tiempo para visitas, quiero hablar con mi hijo, ¿sabe dónde está?

-El joven Malfoy debe de estar en clase en este momento.

-Permiso- finalizó hastiado de la tranquilidad del director.

Lucius Malfoy se encaminó a buscar a su hijo por todos los pasillos del colegio sin dar con su paradero.

-Blaise- llamó al ver al moreno caminar con tranquilidad hacía un salón.

-Señor Malfoy- respondió con formalidad acercándose al rubio.

-¿Has visto a Draco?

-No señor, no lo veo desde el entrenamiento.

 _¿Dónde podrá estar Draco?_ \- se preguntó el moreno con extrañeza.

-Bien, reúne a tus amigos en la Sala Común de Slytherin en media hora, tengo un comunicado para ustedes.

 _¿Un comunicado?_

-¿Y Draco?

-Yo daré con él- respondió con dureza.

 _¿Dónde estará ese inepto?_

Luego de unos minutos de estar buscando a su hijo inútilmente, una voz muy conocida dio como finalizada su búsqueda.

-¿Padre?

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?- gruñó molesto.

-Terminando ciertos asuntos- señaló con una frialdad muy parecida a la de su padre.

-Espero que estés haciendo ciertos asuntos que te incumben enormemente.

-Por supuesto.

-No quiero ineptos en la familia, Draco, así que espero que cumplas con tu trabajo.

-¿A qué has venido?

-Vengo a darles un comunicado… Tus amigos ya deben de estar en la Sala Común- articuló mientras padre e hijo iban al sitio acordado por el rubio mayor.

Una vez llegado, Lucius sin chistar fue directamente al grano mirando a los seis chicos que tenía en frente.

-Cada uno de sus padres ha estado de acuerdo con el Señor Oscuro de querer que posean la marca tenebrosa de una vez por todas- expuso haciendo que las mandíbulas de los chicos se desencajaran sutilmente.

-¿Cuándo será el día?- preguntó Blaise ante las miradas de asombro de las hermanas Greengrass.

-En una semana, y tú serás el primero… Los Carrow vendrán por ti y te esperaran en el Bosque Prohibido.

-Bien- respondió el moreno secamente.

Ahora solo tendría una semana para evadir cierta situación.

-El Señor Oscuro tomará represalias contra alguno que encuentre réplicas- anunció antes de dirigirse a la chimenea de su antigua Sala y ser devorado por las llamas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Theo con preocupación.

-Lo correcto- respondió Pansy con simpleza.

 _¿Y qué es lo correcto?-_ se preguntó el azabache con confusión.

 _Mientras en clase de Transformaciones…_

-Señor Potter, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall con el ceño fruncido al ver al azabache quejarse.

-Harry… Deberías ir a ver a Dumbledore- susurró Ron con seriedad llevándose una fuerte negativa por parte de su amigo.

-Le recomiendo que se dirija a la enfermería y descanse, Potter- señaló la profesora con preocupación.

Al ser la última clase del día, el azabache tomó sus cosas sin preocuparse de perder alguna explicación que después Hermione le podría reprender, y salió del salón con gran dificultad, pues el esfuerzo que hacía al cerrar su mente y detener con las torturas de Voldemort le estaba acabando físicamente.

Harry, mediante su camino hacía su Sala Común, se encontró con una puerta a medio cerrar; un poco más recompuesto, entró sigilosamente observando que era una pequeña sala con un gran espejo en su interior, espejo que se le hizo bastante conocido, ya que recordaba como en su primer año de Hogwarts había hallado aquel espejo cuyo nombre era Oesed. Despaciosamente se acercó al conocido espejo encontrándose con su imagen y unas refinadas cursivas letras que aparecían en la parte superior de su reflejo, citando:

" _Uniéndote a tu enemigo, cambiarás el destino"_

-¿Qué demonios?- preguntó en voz alta luego de leer lo que el espejo le había hecho aparecer.

 _Pero, ¿a qué enemigo se refería?..._

Con esto último pensado, Harry sintió con un fuerte dolor en su abdomen y cicatriz volvían haciéndole debilitar por segunda vez; aunque no lo quisiera, el azabache tomó su rumbo hacia el despacho del director, Dumbledore debía tener una explicación al suceso del espejo.

Por otro lado, Draco se encontraba caminando hacia la Sala de Menesteres para continuar con aquello que su padre se había empeñado en recordarle con su tan inesperada visita. Sin qué, ni por qué, el rubio sintió como un fuerte dolor en su abdomen aparecía, era como si alguien le estuviera enterrando un filoso cuchillo en su piel, pero por más que buscaba a su agresor o aquel objeto corto punzante no daba con ello, sino que se encontró con una gran cantidad de sangre que comenzaba a surgir de su pálida piel junto con una gran herida provocada por el imaginario cuchillo.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó la voz de una mujer al fondo del pasillo al escuchar como el rubio comenzaba a gimotear.

-¿Qué quieres Granger?- gruñó sintiendo cada vez más fuerte y profundo su dolor.

-¡Estás sangrando! ¡Debes ir a la enfermería!- exclamó la castaña asustada al ver como la sangre corría y corría sin parar, dirigiéndose a ayudarlo.

-No… ¿Lo puedes arreglar?

-Yo… no creo que sea correcto… Es mejor ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey.

-¡No!... Ayúdame, Granger- pidió el rubio entre quejidos.

Sin esperar nada más, Hermione posó el pesado cuerpo de Slytherin en sus hombros disponiéndose a entrar nuevamente a la Sala que hacía unos cuantos momentos había hecho aparecer y así poder ayudar al agonizante rubio.

 _¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasó?! ¿Por qué no querrá ir a la enfermería? ¿Con qué se habrá hecho semejante herida? ¿Quién fue el culpable?_ \- con estas preguntas en mente, la ojimiel se dispuso a quitarle la fina camisa blanca, (ahora roja por la gran mancha de sangre que tenía), y revisar cada uno de los profundos cortes que presentaba.

* * *

Holaaa! Creo que con este capítulo ya respondo y revelo un poco sus dudas hahahaha Espero que les guste!

Patsmasen: Holaaa, hahahaha lo seeee, ni te imaginas cuanto me divierto escribiéndolas xD Omg! Muchas gracias, espero que mi nueva historia te guste :3 Kisses!

wand: Hahahaha no lo seeeee, yo también me lo pregunto xD Pero supongo que si les gusta hacerse los difíciles hahaha Sii, quise hacer algo diferente con la personalidad de esta serpientita, ya que casi siempre la pintan de mala xD Ahora en este capítulo ya lo pudiste descubrir hahaha

Pauli Jean Malfoy: Muchas graciasss :3 Hahaha sii Luna de inocente y Theo de pervertido xD Se junta demasiado con los chicos hahaha Lo seeeeeee, son perfectos! ¡Que viva el Blinny! Kisses!


	17. Ayudas

_**Ayudas**_

-¡Por Merlín, Malfoy! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!- exclamó la castaña escandalizada al ver lo profundo que eran los cortes.

-Dedícate… a curarme, Granger- gruñó adolorido.

Hermione, rápidamente comenzó a buscar un antídoto en una pequeña estantería de pociones que la Sala de Menesteres le había ofrecido.

-Esencia de Díctamo- susurró tomando el pequeño frasco, antes de acercarse nuevamente al rubio -Malfoy, esto te va a doler un poco, pero te repondrás pronto- añadió, llevándose un pequeño asentimiento por parte del chico. La castaña se dispuso a rociar la esencia en cada uno de los cortes, haciendo que comenzaran cerrarse y el rubio dejara de gimotear -Será mejor que te vayas a tú Sala Común y descanses, lo necesitarás.

El rubio negó rotundamente al ver como la chica que lo había ayudado comenzaba a levantarse.

-Granger… No… te vayas- balbuceó dificultosamente, haciendo que Hermione abriera los ojos de sorpresa.

 _¿Es cierto o estoy soñando? ¿Acaso Draco Malfoy me ha pedido que me quede?_

A pesar de que se sintiera adolorido y débil, Draco no pudo negarse a mostrar una sonrisa ladina al interpretar la sorpresa de la chica.

-No es lo que estás… pensando, Granger… Sólo que puedo empeorar… y no habrá nadie que me cure- manifestó con burla.

-¡Eres un imbécil!- exclamó ofendida.

 _¡Eres un estúpida Hermione! ¡¿Cómo pudiste creer que quería tú compañía?! ¡Sólo quiere que le cures! ¡Esa es tú utilidad!_

-Y tú sigues siendo una sangre sucia- respondió socarronamente, haciendo que Hermione le lanzara miradas asesinas.

-¡Ya cállate antes de que me arrepienta y me vaya!

-No te irás- rió.

-No querrás probarme, Malfoy.

-¿Segura que no?- preguntó pícaramente.

-¡Ni enfermo se te quita lo indecente!

-No tienes derecho a hablarme de indecencias, Granger.

-¡Yo no soy retorcida como tú!

-¿No? ¿Quieres que te recuerde aquel día en el castigo de pociones cuando me miraste el trasero?

-¡Yo no te estaba viendo nada!- replicó la castaña tratando en vano de ocultar su fuerte sonrojo.

 _¡Jodida sea mi suerte!_

-Sí claro… Hasta puedo estar seguro que disfrutaste del espectáculo.

-¡YA CÁLLATE!- gritó completamente roja, haciendo que el rubio soltara una dificultosa risa.

-Ya déjate de estupideces y acéptalo.

-¿Me vas a decir quién te hizo eso?- preguntó señalando las ahora cicatrices.

-¿Vas a aceptar que me miraste el trasero?- contraatacó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡LO VI! ¡¿Y QUÉ?!

-No era tan difícil admitirlo, Granger.

-¡Cállate!... ¿Ahora si me dirás quién te lo hizo?

-Nadie me lo hizo, es completamente natural- respondió con diversión.

-¡Estúpido!

-¡Estúpida!

-Se ve que ya estás bien, ¿no, Malfoy?

-No, Granger… Que me divierta a costa tuya, no quiere decir que me sienta bien- contestó, haciendo que Hermione bufara.

-¿Quién diablos te hizo eso?

-¿Preocupada por mí?... Vaya, Granger, admito que es bastante generoso de tu parte, pero no necesito que una sangre sucia se preocupe por mí.

-Entonces, ¿por qué le pediste a una sangre sucia que te curara? ¿Por qué no simplemente fuiste a la enfermería?

-Sí hubiese sabido que preguntarías lo mismo que la enfermera, hubiese recurrido a otra persona menos chismosa.

-¡Maldición, Malfoy! ¡Es obvio que te preguntara, estabas sangrando y además esos cortes eran bastante profundos!- exclamó molesta -Estoy segura que tú no lo hiciste, ¿quién te lo hizo?

-No lo sé.

-¡¿Cómo no lo vas a saber?!

-¡No lo sé, Granger! ¡Sólo sucedió!

-No puede simplemente suceder.

 _Potter…_

-Sabes qué, es mejor que ya me vaya… Me siento mejor- anunció mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a la salida dejando a la castaña molesta.

 _¿Habrá sido él? ¿Dónde diablos estás, Potter?_ \- se preguntó disponiéndose a buscar al azabache, recordando la anterior charla con el director.

 _Mientras en la biblioteca…_

-¿Es que nunca se cansan de estar en este sitio?- preguntó Blaise con el ceño fruncido.

-No, además tengo que terminar el trabajo- respondió Astoria sin quitarle la vista a su pergamino.

-¿Qué quieres Blaise? Sé que no estás aquí para hacernos visita- declaró Theo mientras negaba.

-Me ofendes, Nott.

-No te enfades Blaise, pero Theo tiene razón… Tiene que haber una buena razón para vengas a una biblioteca.

-No sé dónde diablos está Drac…

-Dame pergamino y te haré la primera parte- cortó Astoria.

-¡Gracias Tori! ¡Eres la mejor!- exclamó con una ancha sonrisa, disponiéndose a buscar un trozo de pergamino en su mochila.

-Cállate y vete antes de me arrepienta- manifestó con diversión al ver como el moreno le dejaba el pergamino y salía inmediatamente de la biblioteca.

-No debería de haber hecho eso- negó el azabache.

-Theo, si no lo hubiese hecho, nunca se hubiese ido y en este momento estaría interrumpiendo nuestro trabajo… Además solo es la primera parte.

Sí, tienes razón- coincidió con una sonrisa.

-¿Has terminado tan pronto?- preguntó la castaña al ver como su amigo comenzaba a guardar sus plumas.

-No, pero tengo algo que hacer… Nos vemos en la Sala Común- respondió encaminándose a la salida.

-Está bien- suspiró volviendo a los gruesos libros.

Luego de unas cuantas lecturas más, la chica sintió como un chico se acercaba tímidamente dónde se encontraba.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No me quedaría mal un poco de ayuda, gracias- contestó con una sonrisa al ver al castaño.

-No soy muy bueno en Trasformaciones, pero te puedo ayudar con Herbología.

-¡Genial! De verdad muchas gracias Nev… ¿Te puedo decir así, cierto?

-Claro que sí, como quieras.

A medida que los minutos pasaban, los chicos habían podido entrar en una agradable conversación sin que el castaño se sintiera intimidado por la chica; pues por más Slytherin que Astoria fuera, se veía que realmente era una buena persona y muy bonita, a percepción de Neville. Poco a poco y con mucha paciencia, el chico le fue explicando cada uno los usos de las plantas que debía estudiar, sabía que la ojiverde era una chica bastante inteligente y que pronto se memorizaría todo lo que hasta ahora le había enseñado con mucha dedicación.

-No lo hubiera terminado si no me hubieras ofrecido tu ayuda… Estoy realmente agradecida contigo.

-No hay problema, Tori… Ahora sabes que si tienes alguna duda en esto, te puedo ayudar con mucho gusto.

-Gracias- respondió dedicándole una tierna sonrisa -¡Pero mira la hora que es! ¡Te he hecho perder la cena! ¡No sabes cuánto lo siento!

-No te preocupes, no tenía mucho apetito- dijo tratando de restarle importancia, aunque todo fue en vano, pues su estómago había dado un gran crujido haciéndole sonrojar violentamente.

 _¡No te podías haber quedado callado!_ \- reprendió el castaño mirando su abdomen de mala manera.

-Creo que tú estómago dice lo contrario- mencionó mordiendo su labio sintiendo una gran culpa.

 _¡Pobre Neville, debe de estar muerto de hambre, y todo gracias a ti, mientras seguías sin entender ni pito de lo que decía! ¡Eres una desconsiderada!... Al fin de cuentas has entendido, así que tienes que agradecerle de una buena manera a este pobre chico._

-Iremos a las cocinas por algo de comer y no acepto ninguna réplica- declaró una vez salido de sus pensamientos y haber guardado todas sus pertenencias.

Neville sin rechistar, se cargó su mochila y la de Astoria, (ignorando cualquier protesta que hiciera) y juntos poder dirigirse por algún alimento.

 _Mientras en un pasillo de Hogwarts…_

 _-_ ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, Malfoy.

-¡¿Qué hacías?!

-¿Qué hacía de qué?

-No te hagas el imbécil… Me han salido cortadas y casi he muerto.

-Yo no he hecho nada- se defendió el azabache -Eres un exagerado, si hubiese sido tan grave no estarías aquí.

-¡Me había podido morir desangrado si no hubiese sido por Her…!- se interrumpió al darse cuenta del grave error que iba a cometer.

 _¡¿Desde cuándo llamó a esa sangre sucia por el nombre?! ¡Además a Potter no le incumbe quién me curó!_

-¿Qué te curó, quién?- preguntó el azabache rechinando los dientes, todavía podía estar enfadado con la castaña, pero de igual forma era su hermana y debía protegerla de todos los idiotas sueltos.

-Nadie importante- respondió haciendo que el azabache le diera un buen derechazo en su nariz.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NADIE IMPORTANTE?!- bramó furioso -¡NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE HERMIONE!

-¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! ¡TE ACABO DE DECIR QUE CASI MUERO DESANGRADO POR TÚ CULPA Y AHORA ME ROMPES LA NARIZ!

-¡VUEVES A DECIR ALGO COMO ESO Y TE JURO QUE TE ROMPO LA CARA! ¡TE LO ADVIERTO, MALFOY! ¡NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE HERMIONE ANTE NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA QUE NO SEA ESTRICTAMENTE ACADÉMICA E IMPUESTA POR UN PROFESOR!

-¡TE PODRÍA DECIR LO MISMO, POTTER! ¡ALEJATE DE DAPHNE! ¡NO TE QUIERO VER CERCA DE ELLA NI A TRES MILIMETROS!

-¡YA CÁLLENSE!- gritó una voz femenina haciendo que los chicos pegaran un brinco -¡CREO QUE ME SÉ CUIDAR SOLA, HARRY POTTER! ¡¿CÓMO QUE POR TÚ CULPA, MALFOY ESTABA ASÍ?! ¡¿Y DAPHNE?! ¡¿CÓMO ES ESO?! ¡MÁS TE VALE DARME UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN!- bramó la castaña furiosa provocando la risa del rubio -¡EPISKEY!- conjuró arreglándole la nariz e intercambiando su risa por un quejido de dolor.

-¡Tú también me debes una explicación, Hermione! ¿O es que acaso ya lo olvidaste?- contraatacó el azabache claramente molesto.

Hermione hecha una fiera, agarró las túnicas de los chicos y los arrastró hasta un salón vacío antes de que algún profesor o prefecto les regañara.

-¡Muffliato!- hechizó la puerta antes de tomar un largo y pesado suspiro -Será mejor que nos calmemos y hablemos como personas civilizadas.

-Tienes razón- apoyó Harry.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo aquí?- preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-Ustedes dos se traen algo entre manos, y me tendrán que decir qué es.

-¿Y tú me dirás que demonios haces leyendo libros de artes oscuras?

-No seas tan infantil, Potter…

-¡Cállate!- interrumpió el azabache lanzándole miradas asesinas.

-Será mejor que empieces a hablar, Granger- soltó el rubio con una sonrisa, aunque esa conversación no le incumbía en absoluto, no podía negar lo divertida que era aquella situación.

-¿ÉL LO SABE?- preguntó Harry indignado.

-Me sobornó- se defendió mirando mal al rubio.

-Claro que no.

-Pero de igual forma, creo que ya es hora de que sepas la verdad, Harry- continuó, ignorando la negación del rubio.

-Y espero que sí sea la verdad, Hermione.

-Harry el motivo por el cual yo he estado leyendo todos esos libros, es porque yo quiero…- se interrumpió al no estar realmente segura de cómo reaccionaría su amigo.

-Deja la estupidez y dile de una buena vez… Debería de ponerse feliz- interrumpió Draco subiendo cómodamente la piernas en el escritorio del maestro.

-Yo quiero... Volver a Sirius a la vida.

-¡¿Qué tú qué?!- exclamó completamente sorprendido.

-Sí… Aquel día en el ministerio, escuché a Bellatrix hablar con un mortífago sobre una segunda profecía de la cual solo Sirius sabía con perfección lo que decía.

-Eso no me lo habías contado- habló el rubio con asombro.

-Hermione… Eso podría ser peligroso- manifestó el azabache anonadado.

-Yo también se lo dije.

-Lo sé, Harry, pero siento que es algo importante- respondió ignorando nuevamente a Draco

-¿Y ya sabes cómo regresarlo?

-No, pero Malfoy cree tener un libro sobre eso.

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

-No sabía cómo lo ibas a tomar, Harry… Lo lamento.

-No te preocupes, Herms, pero no quiero que me vuelvas a ocultar algo como eso- dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-¿Pueden dejar el sentimentalismo?

-¡Cállate! ¡Arruinas todo!- respondió Hermione llevándose bufidos de respuesta -Bien, ahora, ¿qué se traen ustedes dos?

-Es algo complicado de explicar Herms, ni siquiera nosotros lo hemos entendido bien.

-Sólo basta en que no hagas algo estúpido en lo cual me puedas afectar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, hurón?

-Al parecer, el Señor Tenebroso unió algo en nosotros y podemos sentir lo que el otro siente, ratón.

-Malfoy…- advirtió al azabache.

-Ella empezó- se defendió mientras la señalaba.

-Eres un inmaduro.

-¿Y tú serás muy madura?

-¡Bueno, basta!- interrumpió Harry sacudiendo la cabeza -En cuanto sepa algo más sobre eso, te lo diré así podemos entender mejor.

-¿Así que Daphne?- preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio, mirando con diversión a su amigo y notando como sus mejillas se coloreaban.

-¡No! ¡Ya te dije que te alejaras de ella! ¡Y es lo que harás!

-¡Y tú de Hermione!

-No te preocupes Harry, ni loca me juntaría con un hurón.

-Ni yo no con un ratón de biblioteca.

-En todo caso, apruebo lo de Daphne… Es linda y bastante agradable- comentó la castaña guiñándole un ojo al azabache que solo se dedicó por sonreírle tímidamente.

 _Mientras en la Sala de Menesteres…_

-Hola Theodore- saludó una rubia al llegar a la gran puerta metálica.

-Hola Luna, me alegro que hayas aceptado enseñarme.

-No es nada... ¿Entramos?

-Sí, claro- respondió adentrándose a la una gran sala perfecta para practicar.

-El Patronus no es algo muy sencillo de hacer, pero tampoco es muy difícil, solo es cuestión de concentrarse en un recuerdo que sea demasiado feliz.

 _Recuerdos felices… ¿Acaso tengo uno?_ \- pensó sintiendo una gran decepción.

-Pero, Luna, yo no tengo ningún recuerdo feliz- comentó con una mueca.

-Claro que lo tienes, todas las personas lo tienen… Trata de recordar alguno.

 _Theo, te traemos una buena noticia- decía una señor de alta estatura, cabello azabache muy parecido al de su hijo y con ojos color castaños._

 _No creo que sea bueno que se entere de eso- negaba una señora de porte elegante, con sus rubios cabellos agarrados en un estilizado moño, dejando ver unos hermosos ojos color miel._

 _¿Cuál es la noticia?- preguntó un pequeño niño con un enorme parecido a su padre._

 _Pronto seremos parte de los Mortífagos, Theo._

 _¿Eso es bueno?- volvió a preguntar el niño inocentemente._

 _Por supuesto que sí, todas las familias Sangre Pura lo harán para poder buscar a nuestro señor._

-Yo… No puedo Luna.

-Sí puedes, sólo concéntrate.

 _¿Ansioso por ir a Hogwarts, cariño?- preguntó la señora Nott con una sonrisa._

 _Sí, aunque no sé a qué casa me gustaría ir._

 _Estaré muy orgullosa de ti en cualquier casa que quedes- respondió su madre._

 _Más te vale que entres a Slytherin Theo, no quiero traidores en la familia- reprendió el señor Nott mirando mal a su mujer._

 _¿Y si no quedo en esa, papá?_

 _No creo que al Señor Tenebroso le hubiese gustado eso… Y lo último que queremos es defraudarlo._

-¡Expecto Patronum!- soltó Theo pensando en su madre, pero todo se desvaneció al llegar su padre y aquel hombre sin nariz en sus pensamientos.

-Está bien, Theo… Intenta con otra cosa- apoyó Luna dedicándole una sonrisa.

 _Cada uno de sus padres ha estado de acuerdo con el Señor Oscuro de querer que posean la marca tenebrosa de una vez por todas- anunció Lucius Malfoy._

 _Es genial que quedáramos juntos, ¿no creen?- anunció Draco Malfoy con una sonrisa._

 _Por supuesto, que hubiese sido de nuestra amistad si nos hubiesen separado- siguió Blaise Zabini._

 _Tenemos suerte por eso- afirmó Pansy Parkinson con alivio._

 _Serán los mejores años, según papá- apuntó Astoria Greengrass._

 _Mientras estemos juntos lo serán- afirmó Theo._

 _Entonces, sí que lo serán- finalizó Daphne Greengrass._

-¡Expecto Patronum!- pronunció aferrándose con fuerza a su varita haciendo que un gran fénix saliera de ella.

-¡Fantástico Theo! ¡Lo has hecho!- exclamó mientras aplaudía y daba unos pequeños saltos.

-¿Lo hice? ¡Lo hice, Luna! ¡Lo hice!- gritó completamente feliz de su hecho, mientras se dirigía a abrazar a la rubia logrando levantarla del suelo, y luego unirse con ella a dar saltos de alegría.

-Lindo fénix- opinó Luna después de unos minutos de risas y festejos.

-A mi madre le gustan mucho, tanto que tenemos uno en casa, su nombre es Apolo.

-Entonces debe ser él, ¿no crees?

-Sí, supongo que sí- respondió Theo correspondiendo a la dulce sonrisa que la rubia le había dedicado.

* * *

Holaaa, he aquí un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste ;)

patsmasen: Hahahahaha sí, concuerdo contigo, pero el problema es que su gran orgullo no les deja pedir ayuda y menos si se trata de los leones xD El rubito la está pasando mal, aunque en realidad no tanto ahora hahahaha Pansy es una genio! Me gusta que te guste el personaje de Pansy y que te identifiques con ella, es realmente genial :)

MARUVTA: Muchas graciashhh, me alegra un montón que mi historia te guste y no esté perdiendo el hilo, es un gran alivio saberlo :3 Esperemos que mi Blaisie evite que le pongan la marca :'( Creo que en este capítulo ya se soluciona tu duda hahahaha Es todo un placer de verdad, estos capítulos ya están escritos por lo que es un poco más rápido, pero espero que pueda seguir actualizando rápido una vez me haya puesto al día en la página :) Kisses!

Pauli Jean Malfoy: Hahahaha sí, supongo que ahora comprendes del gran spoiler que te hacía si respondía a tu pregunta hahahaha Poco a poco irás descubriendo el por qué de las cosas :) Hahahahahahaha Draco es un loquillo, su ego y orgullo no le dejan pedir ayuda y menos si se trata de Hermione xD En este capítulo ya podrás saber esa duda hahaha Kisses!


	18. Acosos

_**Acosos**_

Los días pasaban con rapidez y con esto también crecían ciertas preocupaciones en los Slytherin, pues a pesar de que ninguno de sus padres se hubiesen pronunciado, sabían que el día en el cual recibirían la marca estaba a tan solo unos cuantas semanas.

-Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer, Blaise?- preguntó Theo intranquilo.

-No lo sé- respondió con mirada perdida.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Es obvio que tendrás que hacer lo correcto- declaró Pansy con rectitud.

-Y según tú, ¿qué es lo correcto?- preguntó Astoria rodando los ojos.

-Pues que debe recibirla, como cada uno de ustedes.

-¡¿Estás loca?!- exclamó el azabache aturdido.

-Loco estarás tú al no querer hacer lo que por deber nos toca.

-Tú lo has dicho, Parkinson… Por deber, no porque queramos.

-Habla por ti misma, Greengrass. Yo si portaré la marca con mucho honor y orgullo- respondió haciendo que la morena bufara.

-Yo sinceramente no entiendo que de bueno le ven a eso- manifestó Daphne.

-Muéstranos tu marca, Draco- pidió la azabache con una penetrante mirada.

-¡Por Salazar! ¡¿Cómo te voy a mostrar eso?! ¡No es algo del cual me enorgullezca tener!- exclamó el rubio completamente fuera de sí.

-Pues deberías…

 _Sí tan solo supiera todo lo conlleva…_

-Definitivamente el que pasaras todo el verano junto con tú madre te ha hecho bastante mal- negó el azabache.

-En todo caso, ¿qué piensas hacer?- preguntó la rubia con mirada preocupada.

-Creo que será lo mejor- respondió luego de meditarlo.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron las hermanas Greengrass y Theo al tiempo.

-No sabes en lo que te vas a meter, Blaise- opinó el rubio con seriedad.

-Claro que lo sé, estoy completamente consciente de ello, Draco.

-Si estuvieras tan consciente de eso, no quisieras unirte.

-Prefiero unirme que ser envenenado por mi madre en noche buena.

-Podrías quedarte en nuestra casa- opinó Astoria tratando de que su mejor amigo cambiara de idea, pero al parecer nada eso pasaría, pues sabía que sus padres esperaban lo mismo de ella y de su hermana mayor.

-No creo que quiera volver a casa esta navidad, Tori- informó su hermana pensando en los horrores que su padre les obligaría hacer.

-Yo ya he tomado una decisión- anunció el moreno saliendo de la Sala Común cortando cualquier otra negativa.

Blaise se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo por el castillo, pues lo único que pasaba en ese momento por su cabeza era tener un lugar en el cual pudiese estar en paz, sin nada de discusiones o preocupaciones que le hicieran querer arrepentirse de aquella decisión que hacía unos minutos había tomado. Si era lo correcto o no, no le importaba en ese momento, pues había vivido dieciséis años con una asesina; además, no existía algo más peligroso que no saber el día en cual puedas morir envenenado por la mujer que se hacía llamar tú madre.

 _Un poco de distracción no te vendría nada mal_ \- pensó con una sonrisa pícara, disponiéndose a sacar su varita.

-Accio escoba- convocó, para luego tomar su rumbo hacia su más grande diversión.

 _Debo de estar demasiado loco para estar aquí otra vez_ \- pensó al aterrizar en las habitaciones de chicas de la Torre de Gryffindor.

Al darse cuenta de que no había nadie más que una pelirroja profundamente dormida, abrió lentamente la ventana y se dirigió a su cama observando como su pecho subía y bajaba con tanta parsimonia. Como deseaba que su vida fuese igual a la de los leones, sin tantos problemas ni miedos de tan alta magnitud.

Blaise, aún no podía creer que hubiese tomado ese cuerpo sin haber estado consciente, pues a pesar de que días después lo hubiese recordado, siempre sería eso... Unos simples recuerdos, recuerdos de su subconsciente, recuerdos que cada vez que volvían a pasar por su mente le era difícil no preguntarse si habría disfrutado de ello, si la chica habría gritado su nombre como esperaba.

Verla en tan calmado estado hizo que el moreno tomara la decisión de acercarse más a ella y poder apreciar cada curva de tan exquisito cuerpo, y cada peca de su rostro tan angelicalmente endemoniado. ¿Cómo lograba esa chica verse tan inofensiva en aquel estado?; Sin poder evitarlo, acortó la gran distancia que separaba sus rostros para atrapar aquellos carnosos labios, haciendo que la pelirroja abriera rápidamente sus ojos y se pudiera encontrar con esa mirada tan penetrante que más odiaba ver.

-¡¿Es que acaso no conoces la privacidad?! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!- soltó molesta tratando de alejarse de él.

-Me divierto- respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?! ¡¿Acaso crees que soy una muñeca para que puedas jugar cada vez que te da la gana?!

-No es para tanto, pelirroja…

-¡Cállate y lárgate si no quieres sufrir serias consecuencias!

-Te recuerdo que nuestro trato aún no termina.

-¡Por culpa de tú estúpido tarto pasó todo lo que pasó!

-En realidad fuiste tú la que me retó, perdiste y ahora me tienes que complacer.

-¡No pienso hacer el papel de tu elfina doméstica para siempre!

-La caducidad la pongo yo, así que dedícate a hacer lo que te ordene o expondré ciertas tangas rosadas que tengo en mi baúl.

 _¡MALDITO!_

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó de mala gana haciendo que el moreno sonriera ampliamente.

-Te espero esta noche en la Sala de Menesteres cerca de las diez, más te vale no faltar- amenazó pícaramente antes de tomar su escoba.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta!- exclamó furiosa.

-Literalmente tienes razón- respondió con diversión antes de desaparecer por la ventana.

 _Mientras en las Mazmorras…_

Luego de esa pequeña discusión la cual habían pasado, una rubia decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, tratando de olvidar las mil y una cosas que su padre le haría si se enterara que no estaba dispuesta a recibir aquella marca que con tanta ilusión sus padres la habían recibido años atrás.

-¿Daphne?- preguntó un chico de cabello claro, haciéndole parar su camino hacía el jardín.

La rubia no tardó en reconocer la voz del chico, pues pertenecía a su reciente ex novio.

-Sí, ¿Qué tal has estado?- preguntó con amabilidad, pues a pesar que las cosas no hubiesen funcionado de una buena manera, aún le sentía cierto aprecio.

-Supongo que bien- respondió levantando sus hombros.

-No quiero ser grosera, pero, ¿qué quieres?

-Me gustaría hablar contigo, si puedes claro.

-¿Sobre?

-Daphne, sé que todo entre nosotros no quedó del todo bien, y me gustaría arreglar un poco ese asunto.

-No te preocupes Terence, todo eso quedó en el pasado.

-No para mí, Daph… Yo todavía siento muchas cosas por ti, es más, nunca las deje de sentir.

-Terence, yo…

-Sólo vamos a hablar, ¿sí?- interrumpió penetrándola con sus ojos chocolates.

-Está bien- aceptó resignada, pues sabía que el chico haría todo lo posible para que tarde que temprano aceptara.

Terence Higgs tomó a la rubia de la mano y la llevó hacia un salón vacío para poder tener un poco más de tranquilidad.

-Daph, me gustaría que pudieras perdonarme, y que volvieras conmigo… Yo he cambiado, he cambiado por ti, quiero amarte y consentirte cada uno de los días de mi existencia, te amo linda y es algo que siempre haré.

-Terence, yo de verdad lo siento muchísimo, pero prefiero ser sincera contigo… Yo no siento amor por ti, te tengo un gran aprecio, pero ya no te amo.

-Hay otro, ¿verdad?- preguntó mientras rechinaba los dientes.

-No se trata de eso, Terence…

-¡Dímelo!

-¡Por ese motivo fue por el que rompimos! ¡Eres extremadamente celoso y posesivo!

-¿Quién es? ¡Dímelo, Daphne!- exigió furioso.

-¡Es algo que a ti no te importa!... Te pido por favor que me dejes en paz, lo nuestro ya terminó y no tiene arreglo.

-No, no, no princesa, créeme que esto apenas comienza… Volverás conmigo, eso te lo aseguro- sentenció antes de retirarse, dejando a una rubia bastante pensativa, ¿de verdad hay otro?

 _Mientras en la Biblioteca..._

La castaña salió de la biblioteca dirigiéndose a buscar a cierto rubio, pues desde algunos días atrás le había dicho que su madre le mandaría aquel libro, pero lo que no sabía era cuando, y la verdad es que lo necesitaba con gran urgencia. Hermione imaginando los muchos lugares en los cuales Draco se pudiese encontrar, decidió ir a pedirle prestado el mapa a su mejor amigo.

-Harry, necesito que me prestes el mapa del merodeador un momento- anunció entando a la Sala Común haciendo que frunciera el ceño pero se encaminara junto con su amiga hacia la habitación.

-¿A quién vas a buscar?- preguntó con mirada inquisidora, mientras buscaba entre su baúl aquel mapa.

-A Malfoy- respondió con simpleza.

-¡AH NO! ¡ESO SI QUE NO!

-Harry…

-¡NO, HERMIONE! ¡YA DIJE QUE NO Y ES NO! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ESTES NI DIEZ METROS CERCA!

-Creo que exageras un poco…

-¡¿EXAGERO?! ¡NO SABES LAS COSAS QUE TE PODRÍA HACER MIENTRAS ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE SOLA CON ÉL! ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!

-¡DEJA DE GRITAR!

-Yo… Lo siento.

-Ahora sí, dame el mapa.

-¡NO! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA VERTE CERCA DE ÉL! ¡ES MUY MALA INFLUENCIA PARA TI!

-¡Dame el estúpido mapa ahora mismo, Harry Potter!

-¡NO!

-¡Harry!

-Te lo prestaré pero con una condición…

-¿Qué condición?

-Iremos juntos.

-Está bien- resopló haciendo que Harry pusiera una sonrisa victoriosa y comenzaran a buscar su nombre.

Después de buscar al rubio en cada parte del castillo, dieron por hecho que Draco no aparecía en el mapa.

-¿Dónde demonios estará?

 _Ojalá que nunca aparezca…_

-¡La Sala de Menesteres! ¡Dijiste que no aparecía en el mapa!

-¿Ah, sí?

 _¡Maldición! ¡Maldito Malfoy! ¡Más te vale que no estés ahí y te hayas largado del colegio!_

-Sí, vamos rápido antes de que se vaya- anunció sacando al azabache de sus pensamientos.

 _Mientras en el baño de Prefectos…_

Una azabache se dirigía con una amplia sonrisa hacia el baño para disfrutar de un delicioso y relajante baño de espuma. Sin importarle que ya no perteneciera al grupo de Prefectos, murmuró la contraseña logrando entrar sin problemas, llevándose una gran sorpresa, pues sin tener la necesidad de acercarse demasiado, pudo darse cuenta de cómo una cabellera pelirroja ya se encontraba dentro de aquella piscina.

Sigilosamente, la azabache se fue acercando hasta quedar lo más cerca posible, dándose cuenta de que el chico estaba completamente distraído.

-¡WEASLEY!- gritó haciendo que el pelirrojo se sobresaltara.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?!- exclamó mientras trataba de juntar toda la espuma posible para cubrirse en vano.

-No pienso ver tu cosa, Weasley.

-¡¿ME HAS ESTADO ESPIANDO?! ¡¿QUE PORQUERÍA ME HICISTE?!

-¡Cállate! ¡Nos pueden escuchar, imbécil!

-¡¿QUE ME QUIERES HACER?! ¡AUXILIO! ¡ME VAN A VIOLAR!- vociferó al ver como la chica se disponía a quitarse las prendas.

-¡Cállate! ¡No seas idiota!

-¡UNA MANIATICA ME QUIERE VIOLAR! ¡AYUDENME, POR FAVOR! ¡HARRY! ¡HERMIONE!

-¡Maldición, Weasley!.. ¡Desmaius!- exclamó con desespero al no tener idea de cómo hacer callar al chico.

 _¡Maldición! ¡¿Y ahora que carajos hago con esta comadreja?!_

* * *

-Mira Harry, la puerta está abierta- señaló a castaña jalando a su refunfuñado amigo.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntaron al tiempo mientras se adentraban a una sala con una gran cantidad de objetos.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?!

-¿Qué haces con ese armario?- preguntó la castaña con interés.

-¡No te incumbe!- gruñó.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a hablarle así!... ¡Ves! ¡Te lo dije Hermione! ¡Nunca se sabe qué puede pasar y menos con él!- exclamó el azabache fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Cálmate Harry, debió pasar mal día- dijo Hermione con tranquilidad haciendo que las bocas de los chicos se desencajaran.

-¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste?! ¡¿Qué le diste?! ¡¿Armotentia?! ¡¿Se la diste?! ¡Responde, maldita sea!

-¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?! ¿Acaso consumiste esas sustancias extrañas de los muggles?

-¡No estoy drogado! ¡Tú drogaste a Hermione!

-¡Bueno, basta! ¡Nadie está drogado!- interrumpió Hermione molesta.

-No parece…- susurró el rubio mirando de reojo a Harry, haciendo que este se quisiera lanzarse encima.

-Emm… Malfoy, yo me preguntaba si ya tenías el libro…

-Sí, lo he recibido esta mañana.

-¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!

-¿Crees que me estoy rascando las pelotas todo el día como tú? Yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

-No hay problema- respondió la castaña cortando cualquier palabra que pudiera decir su amigo. -¿Me lo podrías dar?

-Está en mi habitación.

-¡¿Y qué esperas para traerlo?!- exclamó el azabache haciendo que le rubio le lanzara miradas asesinas mientras sacaba su varita.

-¡Petrificus Totalus!- hechizó la castaña haciendo que chico callera rápidamente al suelo- Te lo has buscado, Harry- añadió al ver la molestia de su amigo en sus ojos esmeraldas -Será mejor apresurarse, Malfoy- finalizó elevando el cuerpo de su amigo, haciendo que el rubio sonriera victoriosamente.

* * *

Holaaaaaa, lamento la demora peeeero aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo :)

patsmasen: Hahahahaha estoy de acuerdo contigo xD Juju Draco es un picarón, peero no lo aceptará tan fácil hahaha muy pronto tal vez se repita ;)

Pauli Jean Malfoy: No es nada, gracias a ti por seguir y comentar mi historia :) Hahahahaha si, la tensión entre ellos es bastante fuerte pero sus orgullos pueden más xD Siiii, Theo es lo más hermoso que puede existir *.* Kisses!

MARUVTA: Hahahaha al fin se reveló xD Esos chicos son de lo más celosos hahahaha Y sí, ojalá que Blaise pueda salvarse de no tener la marca :'( Deuuuus como amo el Thuna hahahahahaha se me hacen tan adorables :3 Hahahaha sí, Draco y Hermione cuadran a la perfección :') Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste! Te mando saludos a ti también! Kisses!

wand: Sirius va a regresar! Hay que celebrarlo a lo grande como él lo haría :') Con Theo habrá un poco de salseo peeero si habrán más momentos Thuna :)


	19. Incorrectas situaciones

_**Incorrectas situaciones**_

-Será mejor que esperen aquí- anunció Draco mientras que Hermione asentía y dejaba suavemente el cuerpo de su amigo en el suelo, llevándose algo parecido a un gruñido; entretanto, el rubio se dirigía a la Sala Común.

-Lo siento, Harry- dijo al razonar que probablemente el suelo estaría demasiado frío, después de todo eran las Mazmorras y era el sitio más frío de todo el castillo -Sé que estás molesto porque te hechicé, puedo notarlo en tus ojos, pero de verdad lo merecías… No sabes la importancia que tiene ese libro.

Harry sin poder mover su cuerpo, ni pronunciar palabra alguna, hizo que sus ojos rodaran en forma reprobatoria, afirmándole lo molesto que se encontraba.

-¿Qué crees que pase luego cuando Sirius vuelva?- preguntó soltando un suspiro -Creo que será mejor que te vuelvas a la normalidad, ¿no?- añadió haciendo que el azabache parpadeara como loco complacido -Finite- exclamó devolviéndole rápidamente su movilidad.

-¡Demonios, Hermione! ¡El suelo está helando!- se quejó levantándose de un solo salto.

-Lo siento…

-¿Quieres explicarme por qué me hechizaste a mí? ¿Cómo que lo merecía? ¡No era yo el patán!

-Ya lo sé Harry, pero si lo hacía con Malfoy no hubiese ido a traer el libro.

-¿Y cómo sabemos nosotros si no ha escapado?

-Por favor, Potter… Déjate de estupideces de niño pequeño- habló el rubio por detrás haciéndole dar un pequeño brinco -Aquí está- añadió tendiéndole a Hermione el libro raído.

-¿Y?- preguntó Harry con impaciencia viendo como la castaña leía y leía pero no decía nada.

-Tendremos que esperar hasta que sea Luna Llena para hacer el ritual.

-¡Genial!... Pero, ¿Cuándo hay Luna Llena?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tú amigo el lobo? Estoy seguro que él debe de tener bastante presente esas fechas- declaró Draco con burla.

-¡Cállate Malfoy!- exclamó el azabache fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Harry, ¿Tú crees que Remus deba de saber lo que tenemos pensado hacer?- preguntó la castaña mordiendo su labio inferior inconscientemente, haciendo que rubio se diera cuenta de esto y no dejara de verlos provocativamente.

 _¡Contrólate Draco! ¡No debes flaquear de esa forma y menos por una sangre sucia!_ \- se reprendió mentalmente alejando dolorosamente sus ojos de aquellos carnosos labios.

-No lo sé, Herms… Pero puede que no esté de acuerdo con esto y…

-De todas formas, cuando Black vuelva deberá de verlo, ¿no?... ¿O es que lo van a tener escondido por siempre?

-En eso Malfoy tiene razón, Harry- apoyó la castaña haciendo que el azabache bufara.

 _Razón… No siempre puede tener la razón ese hurón._

-En todo caso mañana hay Luna Llena.

-¿Cómo sabes eso hurón?

-Vengo de una familia que estudia con frecuencia la Astronomía, cara rajada.

-Bien, entonces mañana debemos estar listos para traer de vuelta a Sirius- declaró la castaña antes de añadir -¿Dónde haremos eso? No podemos hacerlo en el castillo.

-¿Que tal en el Bosque Prohibido?- opinó Draco.

-Es la opción más favorable- afirmó llevándose nuevamente bufidos por parte de su mejor amigo.

-Entonces mañana a media noche nos veremos en la entrada del Bosque- finalizó el rubio antes de dirigirse nuevamente a su Sala Común.

 _Mientras en el baño de Prefectos…_

-¡Maldita sea, Weasley! ¡Tú y tu estúpida bocota! exclamó Pansy molesta, mientras sacaba el cuerpo del pelirrojo de la bañera y se disponía a tapar su mini comadrejita con una toalla antes de que le dieran ganas de arrancársela por imbécil -¡Maldición, pesas como un elefante!

La azabache sin saber precisamente que hacer, tomó su ropa con repulsión y comenzó a vestirlo mediante magia antes de devolverlo a su estado de idiotez… Su estado normal.

-¡Enervate!- articuló apuntándolo con la varita, haciendo que el pelirrojo diera un gran brinco y comenzara a tocarse de forma que sintiera que estaba completo y sano.

-¡¿Qué demonios me hiciste?! ¡¿Me usaste?!

-¡QUIERES DEJAR DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES Y ESCUCHARME POR UNA MALDITA VEZ!- bramó iracunda.

 _Era mejor cuando estaba callado… No debí despertarlo NUNCA._

-¡Habla de una buena vez! ¡¿Qué rayos me hiciste?!

-¡No te hice nada y tampoco quería hacerte algo! ¡No estoy ni loca, ni necesitada como para hacer semejante atrocidad de meterme contigo!

-¡Me has estado acosando y besando desde hace una semana, Parkinson!

-Sí, bueno pero fue por… ¡Atrévete a volver a decir eso y te juro que quedas sin descendencia!

-¡Es más, hasta me querías violar! ¡Y vaya a saber Merlín que otras cosas más!- exclamó al ver que traía su ropa puesta.

-¡No seas ridículo!

-¿Quién me vistió?

-¿Ves a otra persona aquí?- cuestionó, haciendo que las orejas de Ron compitieran con el color de su cabello.

-¿Qué demonios querías? Tú ya no eres Prefecta.

-¡Y a ti que te importa!- exclamó molesta.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó al ver como la azabache agarraba sus cosas y se dirigía a la salida.

-Me largo.

-¡No, tú no te vas a ningún lado!

-¡Ahora eres tú el que me acosa! Sabes qué, tienes razón, no debo de irme… ¡TE LARGAS TÚ!

-¡No lo haré!

-Cómo quieras- respondió, disponiéndose a quitarse las prendas que aún le quedaban para poder darse su merecido baño de espuma -¡¿Qué diablos me ves comadreja?!- gruñó al ver como el pelirrojo estaba embelesado mirando sus pechos aún cubiertos por aquel sostén de encaje.

-Yo…

-¿Es que nunca viste a una mujer en ropa interior?- preguntó Pansy soltando una carcajada al ver como las orejas del chico volvían a enrojecer, afirmándole sus sospechas -Lamento decirte comadreja que no verás nada más.

 _Y cómo para qué quisiera ver algo más, si con lo que veo ya me basta y sobra… ¡Maldición! Es un ángel, aunque en realidad no lo parezca._

Ron, resignado a ya no poder dormir esa noche, decidió sentarse frente a la bañera mientras observaba lo que podía ver de la pálida piel de la espalda de Pansy, y se disponía a contar cada peca o lunar que existiera en esta.

 _Mientras en el Lago…_

 _Vamos Astoria, no puedes ser tan cobarde y tímida… Sabes que ese chico merece más que una cena para agradecerle toda la paciencia que tuvo contigo el otro día; además, solo es un poco de compañía…_

-Hola Neville…

-Hola Astoria- respondió su saludó con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó sintiéndose de lo peor.

-Muy bien, gracias- respondió con incomodidad.

 _¡¿Es que acaso nunca voy a dejar de sentir esa incomodidad al hablar con una chica?!_

-Eh… ¿Necesitas nuevamente que te explique algo de Herbología?- preguntó rápidamente.

-Oh no, sólo quería hacerte algo de compañía, si tú gustas claro.

-Claro que sí, me encantaría.

-Bien… Y, ¿qué haces?

-Busco algas para una nueva investigación que me asignó la profesora Sprout.

-Vaya… Oye Neville, ¿dónde está aquella extraña planta que tenías aquel día en la Biblioteca?

-¿Cuál? ¿La Mimbulus Mimbletonia?

-Sí, supongo que era esa- respondió Astoria con un gran bochorno al no saber de qué le hablaba.

-Ahí está- dijo mientras señalaba aquella planta con apariencia de un cactus que se encontraba suavemente apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol cerca al lago -Pero será mejor que no te le acerques mucho, puede sentirse amenazada y te esparcirá su líquido- avisó al ver como la morena con curiosidad se acercaba a la maceta.

-¿Qué función tiene?

-Proviene de Asiria, y dicen que es un antídoto para el nerviosismo y la timidez.

-Debería de comprarme una de esas- comentó la chica con una mueca -¿Crees que funcione?

-No lo sé, pero supongo que sí.

-Neville, de verdad muchas gracias por tú ayuda.

-No te preocupes… Ya sabes que si necesitas ayudas puedes decirme y con gusto te ayudaré.

-Sí, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco- expresó dedicándole una sonrisa -¿Te puedo ayudar en tú investigación?... Bueno, no es que sea muy buena en esto, pero te puedo ayudar a buscar esas algas que necesitas.

-Por supuesto que sí, me serías de una gran ayuda y no te preocupes por eso que poco a poco irás aprendiendo- respondió mientras tomaba la Mimbulus y se dirigían al pie del lago.

-¡Genial!... Sabes, mi madre tiene un gran jardín en casa con una gran variedad de flores, y la verdad es que me gustaría mucho cuidar de ellas, pero soy demasiado torpe.

-Sé que muy pronto podrás cuidarlas.

-¿Tú crees? Y sí eso sucede alguna vez, vaya que me ahorraría una buena cantaleta- manifestó la moreno con una risilla -Nev, creo que encontré algo.

-Déjame ver- pidió mientras tomaba las algas de sus manos -Estas son Branquialgas.

-¿No fueron estás las que Harry se comió en el Torneo de los Tres Magos?

-Sí, yo se las di… Y por un momento creí que lo había matado- respondió el castaño mientras le recorría un frio al recordar la culpabilidad que había sentido al no ver a Harry salir de ese mismo lago en donde se encontraban, entretanto chica negaba con diversión.

Sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta, la gran timidez que sentían al empezar la conversación había abandonado sus cuerpos dándole paso a una charla bastante agradable para ambos, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida y llevaran una prolongada amistad. Definitivamente si funcionaba, pues la Mimbulus Mimbletonia rociaba su antídoto pasando desapercibida por completo.

* * *

Para desgracia de una pelirroja, la noche había caído y con ello cierto encuentro con el malnacido de Blaise. De mala gana, se levantó de su cómoda cama y se dispuso a colocarse algo presentable, pues no asistiría con su pijama favorita de lechuzas.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

-A tomar un poco de aire fresco- respondió, tomando un abrigo.

-Ginny…- insistió la castaña haciendo que la pelirroja suspirara pesadamente, pues su amiga no era tonta y sabía que si fuese por ella, no dejaría la cama.

-Iré a ver a Zabini- bufó.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Hermione quieres callarte? No quiero que nadie se entere de esto.

-¿Por qué irás a verlo?- preguntó su amiga bajando la voz.

-El muy imbécil no le pone fecha de caducidad a ese estúpido reto.

-No debiste hacer eso, Gin.

-Lo sé, pero ya es tarde para arrepentirme.

-Ginny, no vayas a hacer nada incorrecto.

 _Te demoraste demasiado en decirlo, Herms…_

-Nos vemos luego- dijo, antes de salir sigilosamente de su habitación y dirigirse a su punto de encuentro con el moreno.

-Vaya, hasta que apareces, Weasley- manifestó al ver la melena pelirroja asomarse por la puerta de la Sala.

-No seas tan chillón, solo fueron dos minutos.

-Bien, toma asiento…

-¿Qué quieres?

-No te hagas la difícil y has lo que te digo- gruñó, llevándose un bufido por parte de la chica mientras se disponía a tomar asiento lo más alejada posible.

-¿Qué quieres?- repitió.

-Sólo quería pasar un buen rato- respondió con simpleza, sirviendo unas copas de Whiskey.

-No pienso volver a tomar contigo, Zabini… La última vez me emborrachaste y me usaste a tú gusto.

-Tú te emborrachaste e hice algo que tú misma querías que hiciera- corrigió con una sonrisa ladina.

-¡Vete al diablo!

-Bienvenida al infierno, pelirroja- rió -Sabes deberías de agradecerme por tres simples cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó, recibiéndole la copa para luego bebérselo de un trago.

-La primera, que te haya alejado de Thomas; La segunda, que no haya expuesto tus tangas; y la tercera, que te haya cumplido tus más profundos deseos- respondió acercándose a ella.

-¡Aléjate de mí!

-No me pidas algo que sabes hasta tú misma que no quieres que haga- susurró cerca de su boca, logrando sentir su respiración acelerada.

-Aléjate… Sólo hazlo- exclamó sonando lo más convincente posible, aunque supo que todo había sido en vano por el tono que usó.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo? ¿Le temes a volver a caer en la tentación?- preguntó haciendo que sus labios rozaran provocativamente.

-Zabini…- susurró antes de sentir como sus labios eran aprisionados dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Sin más fuerza de convicción, Ginny tomó el cuello del moreno logrando acercarlo aún más a su boca y corresponder con la misma intensidad.

Blaise, deleitado por el sabor de la boca de la pelirroja, mordisquea su labio inferior antes de tener el profundo acceso deseado, consiguiendo que sus lenguas se enredaran entre sí y comenzaran a pelear por obtener más profundidad. El moreno baja por su mentón, pasa por sus mejillas hasta posarse en su cuello y empezar a dar pequeñas mordidas.

 _¿Cómo es posible que con solo el roce de sus labios pueda romper mi convicción a lo correcto? ¡Maldición! ¡Es jodidamente adictivo! No hay nada que hacer…_

-Me hubiese gustado mucho… poder terminar con esto, pelirroja… pero debo irme- habló entrecortadamente -Aunque… tengo la certeza de que pronto encontraremos el lugar perfecto para finalizar lo que iniciamos- añadió dirigiéndose a la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres, mientras Ginny se quedaba sentada en aquel sillón procesando todo lo que nuevamente había dejado suceder.

La hora final había llegado, y Blaise sabía que ya era muy tarde para recordar las palabras de sus amigos y arrepentirse, así que con paso firme, se dirigió a su penúltima parada… El Bosque Prohibido.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin apareces- habló Amycus Carrow al ver acercase al chico.

-No hay tiempo que perder, tú madre, el Señor Tenebroso y los demás nos están esperando- dijo Alecto Carrow tomando bruscamente el abrigo del moreno y desaparecerse en humo negro junto con su hermano.

* * *

Holaaaa, ojalá que este nuevo capítulo les guste :3

patsmasen: Hahahahahahaha pobrecillo, creo que luego al cara rajada le dolerá su espalda xD Y bueno, Ron es Ron y es un loquillo haha Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado el capítulo! OMG! Muchas gracias! Me esfuerzo un montón para poder ser mejor cada día :') No te alteres, no te alteres aquí un nuevo capítulo lalalala

Pauli Jean Malfoy: Hahaha sí, concuerdo contigo, el cara rajado suele pasarse de pesado puffffa yo de Hermione ya lo hubiese mandado a volar xD Y no, no pasa nada con Herms, solo que le gusta hostigar a parte del hecho de que Hermione podría llegar a tener algo con su "enemigo" precisamente... Hahahahahaha Ron esta loco de remate y bueno él no aceptará lo que tiene con Pansy muy fácil, así que mejor se puso a gritar por auxilio xD Kisses!

MARUVTA: Me alegra que te haya gustado :3 Lo seeee, es muy triste pero lamentablemente ya lo decidió :( Esperemos que sepa escuchar a Theo y a Draco! Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste! Kisses!

Looney Malfoy09: OMG! Es realmente genial que te guste, me alegra un montón que así sea :3 Espero que esté nuevo capítulo te haya gustado! Saludos!

damalunaely: He aquí un nuevo capítulo, ojalá que sea de tú agrado :3


	20. Sufrimientos

_**Sufrimientos**_

-¡No seas flojo y camina!- gruñó Alecto tirando del mareado moreno.

Blaise se zafó bruscamente del agarre de la Mortífaga y espero hasta que su estómago volviera en vano a la normalidad, pues de tan solo pensar que en unos minutos tendría la marca hacía que los vuelcos volvieran con más intensidad.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó tratando de sonar lo más arrogante posible.

-En la Mansión Lestrange- respondió Alecto.

-No tenemos toda la noche, Zabini- advirtió Amycus, disponiéndose a abrir las grandes puertas para dejar ver el comedor que era ocupado por Mortífagos.

-Vaya, ya era que llegaras cariño- dijo Celine Zabini mirando reprobatoriamente a su hijo.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- protestó Bellatrix.

-Es tiempo de que lo llamen- manifestó Rabastan.

-¡Colagusano! Llama a nuestro Señor- sentenció Rodolphus, haciendo que la rata afirmara rápidamente y con temor le llamara.

-Blaise, toma asiento- habló cálidamente Amelia Nott.

Amelia podía sentir con perfección todo el sufrimiento que el amigo de su hijo estaba pasando, cómo le dolía todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero lo que más le dolía era el saber que no podía hacer absolutamente nada para cambiarlo, ya que su marido se lo tenía estrictamente prohibido. Pero, ¡Por Merlín! ¡Sólo eran muchachos!... Amelia sabía no sería capaz de presenciar el día en el cual su hijo estuviera en la misma situación que el moreno, pues sentía que definitivamente enloquecería. Con la mirada buscó a Narcissa que estaba en peor situación que ella, pues había sido arrastrada a estar presente en la reunión por su maniática hermana, a pesar de que su marido se encontrara en Azkaban.

-El Señor Tenebroso ha llegado- anunció Patrick Greengrass.

-Que agradable reunión tenemos aquí- habló Lord Voldemort con su siseante voz -Ya era hora que aceptaras estar de nuestro lado muchacho, has tomado la decisión correcta- añadió al ver el rostro del moreno.

-Le ofrezco a mi hijo, mi Señor… Estoy completamente segura que una vez que porte la marca le complacerá en todo lo que usted le disponga hacer, no le defraudará- manifestó Celine con orgullo.

 _¡Maldita arpía!_ \- pensó Blaise tratando de no lanzar imperdonables antes de tiempo.

-Puede ser que este joven me sirva extraordinariamente junto con su amigo Draco… Juntos lograrán hacer grandes cosas, tenlo por seguro muchacho- afirmó -Pero basta de charlas, la noche envejece y aún no hemos hecho lo que se debería.

Celine al escuchar las últimas palabras de su amo, se dirigió dónde estaba sentado su hijo y agarrándolo bruscamente de su camisa lo acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con Voldemort.

-Con todo el honor, le entrego a mi hijo para que usted le ordene hacer lo que crea conveniente mi Señor.

-Es una lástima que Lucius no haya podido presenciar un verdadero acto de orgullo y honor- dijo retintín, posando sus rojos ojos de serpiente en Narcissa.

-¿Qué esperas para pasarle tú brazo?- rechinó su madre, haciendo que Blaise se despojara de su abrigo, levantara la manga de su camisa para exponerle a aquel sujeto su por ahora limpia oscura piel.

-¡Morsmordre!- conjuró Voldemort enterrando su varita en el brazo mientras reía diabólicamente al ver como el muchacho comenzaba a retorcerse del dolor.

Un severo dolor y quemazón se apoderaba de su antebrazo, mientras se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que Blaise quisiera apartar su vista de aquella mancha negra que empezaba a esparcirse por su piel, pero por más que lo quisiese, no podía, pues sentía que si lo hacía su brazo caería en cualquier momento. El moreno sentía como crecía la necesidad de vomitar al ver como aquella mancha negra se transformaba en una serpiente cada vez más nítida hasta el punto de sentirla excesivamente repugnante. Nunca jamás en su vida había sentido tanto asco de pertenecer a la casa de Slytherin.

Voldemort deleitado de ver como por fin la mancha daba lugar a la serpiente, retiró su varita de su brazo para posar sus gélidos dedos sobre ella y guiarla hasta enrollarla correctamente, haciendo que Blaise profiera fuertes gemidos de dolor.

-Bienvenido a mis filas, Blaise Zabini- siseó con siniestro placer al ver finalizada la Marca Tenebrosa, mientras retiraba sus dedos y observaba como el sudoroso chico deliraba antes de caer desmayado al suelo con una muy alta temperatura corporal.

* * *

Lunes. Un nuevo inicio de semana en que los estudiantes pasaban con la misma monotonía y pesadez, ya que a medida que pasaban los días, los maestros se emocionaban siendo más estrictos y dejando cada vez más deberes.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Daphne al ver la cara preocupada del azabache.

-No hemos visto a Blaise desde ayer a esta hora- respondió Theo sin dejar la angustia.

-Deberías de preocuparte en almorzar, Nott… Blaise hizo lo que debía de hacer- manifestó Pansy.

-¿Y si le pasó algo?

-No digas eso ni en broma, Theo- regañó Astoria.

-Estará descansando… No es algo que sea muy fácil de asimilar- expresó Draco con una mirada perdida, mientras en su mente nuevamente retumbaban los gritos de felicidad de su tía al verle la Marca.

-Será mejor ir a clase, Blaise ya llegará- anunció la azabache antes de retirarse del Gran Comedor.

-Está loca- negó Astoria rodando los ojos.

-Y que lo digas- siguió su hermana, levantándose de la silla.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Theo con el ceño fruncido.

-Debo ir a la biblioteca antes de ir a clase- respondió antes de despedirse y disponerse a salir.

La rubia iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que pasó por desapercibido al muchacho que salía de la Biblioteca con sus típicas miradas seductoras.

-Vaya, vaya, pero miren lo que trajo el viento…

-¿Qué quieres Higgs?- cortó de mala gana.

-Pero que ánimos- resopló tomándola de la muñeca.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-¿Tú nuevo novio no te da lo que pides?... Deberías de pedir menos, eres muy exigente.

-Nada de eso te incumbe, ¡Suéltame!- gruñó fulminándole con la mirada.

-No hasta que obtenga lo que quiero.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

-A ti y una de esas noches que solíamos compartir con tanta pasión- soltó sin darle más rodeos.

-¡Ni es tus sueños! ¡Suéltame!- gruñó.

-Vamos Daphne, no te hagas la santa, todos aquí sabemos que junto con tu amiguita Pansy son unas zorras- escupió haciendo que la rubia le lanzara en vano un puño en su cara, pues el chico siendo más fuerte, la estrujó contra su cuerpo dejándola completamente inmóvil, llevándola a un salón vacío -Nunca más en tu vida pienses en darme un solo golpe, porque te aseguro que te irá peor- amenazó antes de lanzarse a besar bruscamente su boca mientras comenzaba a meter sus manos entre el uniforme de la chica.

Daphne completamente asqueada, mordió fuertemente el labio inferior del chico, haciendo que un sabor metálico invadiera su boca y la del chico.

-¡Maldita perra!- exclamó furioso lanzándole una cachetada, al sentir rápidamente como el ardor en su labio aumentaba.

-¡AUXILIO!- gritó a todo pulmón antes de recibir un nuevo golpe.

-¡CÁLLATE!- bramó, volviendo a tocar una de sus piernas.

-¡AYUDA!- volvió a clamara, sintiendo como unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-¡QUE TE CALLES MALDITA PERRA!... Te dije que tarde que temprano te recuperaría, y aquí estoy cumpliendo con mi palabra.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡NO MÁS! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!- sollozó tratando de zafarse sin ningún resultado.

-¡Muffliato!- conjuró apuntando la puerta con su varita -Tú me has obligado a hacer esto, nena… De verdad no quería hacerlo de esta forma pero tú misma lo has querido y no te puedo negar nada- añadió, pasando sus pulgares por sus mejillas secando las lágrimas que no paraban de salir por sus azules ojos -No sabes cómo este simple trozo de madera podría hacer un daño completamente innecesario, linda- finalizó mientras tomaba la varita de la rubia y la arrojaba lejos de su alcance.

 _Por favor Salazar, que alguien me ayude…_ \- pensó, volviendo a forcejear.

-Si te relajas lo disfrutarás más…

 _Mientras en una oscura habitación…_

Blaise intentaba abrir sus ojos con extrema pesadez, todo estaba oscuro, la única luz que podía notar era de aquel candelabro que descansaba en la mesa de noche.

-Tranquilo, ya estás a salvo- habló la dulce voz de una mujer, mientras volvía a sentir una cosa húmeda pasar por su abdomen.

 _¿Dónde estoy?_ \- pensó, repasando todo posible rincón de aquella habitación que tan conocida le era.

-Será mejor traerle algo de ropa, la que tenía estaba completamente empapada de sudor- habló nuevamente esa voz que no alcanzaba a reconocer, pues aún sentía como todo le daba vueltas.

 _¡¿Pero qué demonios me pasó?!_ \- se preguntó con frustración al no recordar que había hecho y cómo había aparecido en aquel lugar.

Lo único que podía saber con claridad, era que estaba en una habitación oscura junto con dos mujeres. La mujer de la dulce voz que le pasaba esa cosa fría en su piel, y la otra que había reconocido por el taconeo al salir de su habitación a buscarle ropa.

 _¿Estoy desnudo?-_ se preguntó nuevamente al procesar esa información. Sin poder evitarlo, Blaise comenzó a tantear su cuerpo dándose cuenta que efectivamente solo usaba su bóxer - _¿Quiénes son estas mujeres?_

-Le he avisado a Draco que estás aquí y que estás bien… Mañana volverás a Hogwarts, será mejor que hoy descanses- anunció la voz de la segunda mujer mientras volvía a entrar y se acercaba a él.

-¿Dónde… estoy?- preguntó con extremo esfuerzo, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, pues no veía nada, así que era igual.

-Estás en la Mansión Nott- anunció la mujer de voz dulce.

 _Claro, Esta es la habitación de Theo y ella debe ser su madre… Pero, ¿y la otra mujer?_ \- se preguntó descartando a su madre sin siquiera pensarlo dos segundos, ya con el solo hecho de ofrecerlo como carnada a Voldemort, demostraba todo el profundo amor que le sentía hacia su único hijo.

-¿Eres capaz de reconocernos?- preguntó la mujer, llevándose una negativa de cabeza como respuesta.

-Estás en la Mansión Nott, precisamente en el cuarto de Theo, soy su madre Amelia y ella es la madre de Draco, Narcissa… Te trajimos aquí luego de que te desmayaras en la Mansión Lestrange, estoy luchando con los paños húmedos para bajarte la fiebre que la poción no logró hacer.

Logró escuchar antes de volver a desmayarse.

 _Mientras en Hogwarts…_

-No entiendo por qué insistes en que Malfoy tenga que estar presente esta noche, Hermione- renegaba una y otra vez el azabache.

-Ya te lo dije Harry, Malfoy me prestó el libro con la condición de saber para qué lo usaría.

-Bueno, ya lo sabe, que ya te deje tranquila- bufó.

-Deja de quejarte tanto y camina, en cinco minutos empiezan las clases y no quier…

-Hermione, esa es la maleta de Daphne- interrumpió Harry, agachándose a recogerla.

-Debió de haber entrado a la Biblioteca, Harry… Entremos y así nos aseguramos que está ahí.

-Espera- dijo mientras buscaba algo en su maleta -Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no soy buenas- murmuró apuntando el pedazo de pergamino.

Rápidamente, el azabache y la castaña se dispusieron a buscar nombre por nombre por todos los rincones de la Biblioteca sin dar con el de la rubia.

-Mira, ahí está- señaló Hermione.

-¿Con Terence Higgs?

-Bueno puede que estén hablando sobre algo o…

-No creo que hable con Daphne sobre algo- interrumpió el azabache encaminándose a grandes zancadas hacia el salón donde le señalaba el mapa.

Olvidándose de cualquier modal, volteó el pomo de la puerta dándose cuenta que estaba cerrada mediante magia.

-Alohomora- murmuró con su varita en frente, antes de estar agresivamente y poder escuchar con claridad lo gritos y clemencias de ayuda que la rubia entre lágrimas expresaba. Cegado por la furia de ver a la chica maltratada, tomó al castaño de su túnica comenzando a golpearle la cara sin piedad mientras le insultaba.

-¡Harry! ¡Basta!- gritaba Hermione con desespero al ver como su amigo recibía uno que otro golpe y la rubia lloraba con mayor intensidad.

-¿Así que este es tú nuevo novio, zorrita?- preguntó con sorna, antes de darle un nuevo puño al azabache.

-¡CIERRA TÚ MALDITA BOCA!- bramó Harry completamente fuera de sí, continuando con sus potentes golpes.

-¡Desmaius!- exclamó Hermione, haciendo que el castaño cayera rápidamente al piso -¡Levicorpus!- añadió apuntando ahora a su amigo.

-¡Maldición, Hermione! ¡Es la segunda vez que lo haces! ¡Bájame inmediatamente!- gruñó el azabache.

-Me iba… a violar, Hermione… Si no hubiesen llegado… lo hubiera hecho- sollozó la rubia mientras se lanzaba a abrazarla.

-¡LO MATO!- exclamó Harry colérico.

-¡No matarás a nadie, Harry Potter! ¡No te voy a bajar hasta que te calmes!- contraatacó convenciéndose de hacer lo correcto y no matar ella misma el inconsciente muchacho -Tranquila Daphne, todo va a estar bien- añadió con dulzura tratando de consolar a la chica.

* * *

Holuuus, aquí Mrs. Stark reportándose desde la linda torre A. :') ¿Algún fan de Marvel? Sé que se sale un poco del tema principal, buuuut dadas las sexys y hermosas películas que se vinieron en este mes vale preguntar xD En todo casooo y para "conocerlos" un poco mejor... ¿Cuáles son sus sagas y/o Comics favoritos? :3

Muuuuchas gracias a todos por seguirme, por seguir esta historia y comentarla, de verdad no sé que haría sin ustedes y sus lindos comentarios, ojalá que este nuevo capítulo les guste... Kisses!

Pauli Jean Malfoy: Hahahaha siii, es que son tan sakdjskdhs *.* Sii, esa mujer es bastante mala por lo que se puede ver, yo personalmente la odio... Kisses!

MARUVTA: *Se asoma con cuidado* LO SIENTO MUCHOOOOO pero creo que debía pasar? *se larga a iorar* Muchas graciassssh, me alegra que te guste :3 Hhahahahaha son dispareja pero son geniales hahahahaha xD Ojalá que este capítulo te guste y no me odies too much *se esconde de nuevo* Kisses!

patsmasen: OMG! Eres mi fan xD Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste!

Guest: Holaaaa, puedes poner la contraseña que tú quieras

damalunaely: Hahahaha lo lamentoo, espero que este capítulo te guste!


	21. Paseos ¿insignificantes?

_**Paseos ¿insignificantes?**_

-¡Cómo quieres que no lo mate si casi la viola!- protestó el azabache rojo de ira.

-No quiero… que te metas… en problemas- hipó la rubia entre los brazos de la castaña.

-Daphne tienes que hablar con Dumbledore sobre esto- opinó la castaña llevándose la negativa de su amiga.

-¡Claro que se debe de enterar!- gruñó Harry.

-¡No!... No quiero que se… entere- sentenció Daphne -Hermione tienes curarlo… mira como sangra- se escandalizó al ver aquel líquido rojo que se esparcía por el rostro del azabache.

-Es mejor que vayas a la enfermería, Harry- opinó la castaña mientras interrumpía el hechizo y dejaba a su amigo otra vez en la normalidad.

-No… la Señora Pomfrey le preguntará y… no quiero que nadie se entere- manifestó la rubia, llevándose un bufido por parte del ojiverde que se acercaba nuevamente al cuerpo inconsciente de Terence Higgs.

-Llévate a este hijo de puta de aquí Hermione- gruñó iracundo antes de darle una fuerte patada en sus costillas.

-¿Qué haremos con él?

-¡No sé! ¡Sólo llévatelo antes de que me arrepienta y lo mate a patadas!- gritó tratando fuertemente de abstenerse a no cumplir con sus palabras.

-Hay que modificarle la memoria… no quiero que sepa que Harry lo golpeó… No sabes de lo que puede ser capaz.

-¡Sólo es un maldito y asqueroso cobarde!- bramó -¡Voy a hablar inmediatamente de esto con Dumbledore! Ese bastardo no volverá a ponerte un solo dedo encima, Daph… Te lo prometo- añadió haciendo que la rubia volviera a llorar desconsoladamente, y salir como un huracán rumbo al despacho del director, con el cuerpo del chico levitando atrás suyo.

-Vamos por una taza de té, Daph- suspiró, llevándose a la chica de aquel salón que tan malos recuerdos le traía.

* * *

-¡Caramelos de limón!- bramó Harry al llegar a la gran gárgola que custodiaba la entrada del despacho.

-Harry muchacho, ¿qué es todo esto?- preguntó el anciano director, mirando como el azabache soltaba el hechizo dejando caer fuertemente al chico sobre el suelo.

-¡Eso es un estudiante que quiso abusar de Daphne!

-Muchacho, debes tranquilizarte y explicarme lo que pasó- habló con su típica voz calma.

Harry suspiró pesadamente tratando de calmar toda esa furia que por dentro se lo consumía, después de todo el viejo tenía razón… No podía llegar a su despacho a gritar como si fuera un demente.

-Lo lamento, Señor- se disculpó haciendo que Albus sonriera -Pero no me puedo contener, ese… ese… individuo quiso abusar de Daphne en un salón cerca de la Biblioteca.

-¿Dónde se encuentra la señorita Greengrass en este momento?

-Con Hermione.

-Bien... Hablaré con la señorita Greengrass y tomaré las medidas necesarias- declaró -Puedo permitirme suponer que lo golpeó tanto como él a usted, ¿no?

-Señor… Yo… Dígame, ¿qué haría usted qué haría si viese algo parecido?- se defendió.

-Una persona por amor es capaz de dar hasta la vida, muchacho- sonrió con complicidad -Ve a la enfermería para que Poppy te revise, Harry.

-Gracias señor- sonrió antes de retirarse.

 _¡¿Pero de qué demonios habló?!... Creo que la edad le está empezando a afectar._

 _Mientras en un pasillo…_

Un azabache corría por los largos pasillos del colegio tratando de llegar a tiempo a su clase de adivinación, era extraño ver a Theodore Nott llegar a tarde a una clase, pero esta vez el tiempo no corría con su suerte. Al mirar su reloj supo que ya había perdido la batalla y que era mejor regresar, pues la puerta estaría cerrada y sabía de ante mano que la profesora Trelawney no la abriría para él.

Theo esperó hasta que su respiración volviera ser la misma y se dirigió a algún lugar donde pasar el bloque perdido. Tal vez podría ver si Blaise había vuelto al colegio, o podía regresar a la Biblioteca a seguir con la lectura de aquel libro muggle que había encontrado mientras finalizaba sus deberes, siendo este el causante de su noción del tiempo.

Ya aburrido de caminar, decidió quedarse a la orilla del Lago mientras observaba como el Calamar Gigante sacaba a luz sus espantosos pero entretenidos tentáculos.

-¿Theo?- preguntó una voz completamente inconfundible para cualquier estudiante.

-Hola Luna, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar en clase?

-Tenemos una hora libre- respondió con una sonrisa -Así aprovecho para cazar al Blibber maravilloso.

-¿Al qué?- preguntó con el ceño completamente fruncido.

 _¿Acaso está loca? ¿Qué demonios es eso?... No seas imbécil, Theo, claro que está loca, por eso le dicen Lunática, estúpido._

-¡Oh no! Otra vez lo he perdido de vista- resopló con tristeza.

 _Bueno…_

-Oye Luna, ¿crees que podríamos seguir con las clases?- preguntó haciendo que la chica volviera a la ¿normalidad?

-¿No lo habías hecho ya?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó precavido.

-Tú Patronus, que dio forma a un Fénix.

 _Ah eso…_

-Sí, es cierto… Era Apolo- afirmó el azabache.

-Si sólo querías estar un rato conmigo, me lo hubieras dicho sin tantas excusas, Theo- declaró tranquilamente haciendo que el chico quedara estático.

 _¡¿Pero qué demonios?!_

-Luna, yo…

-No te preocupes- interrumpió con una sonrisa mientras lo observaba con sus ojos saltones -Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta- sentenció, tirando de la manga del uniforme del azabache sin darle tiempo de negarse.

-Espera… Creo que es mejor que nos quedemos aquí- dijo el azabache mientras se sentaba en verde césped del jardín.

-Ha sido una buena opción.

-Lo es- afirmó -Luna yo te quería agradecer por lo que hiciste por mí en la Sala de Menesteres, por ayudarme a invocar el Patronus.

-No ha sido nada- sonrió.

-De todas maneras, gracias Luna- dijo mientras correspondía a su cálida sonrisa.

-Creo que ya me tengo que ir a clase- anunció luego de unos minutos de silencio, llevándose el asentimiento del azabache.

-Será mejor volver a la Biblioteca- suspiró.

-Nos veremos luego, Theo- se despidió, disponiéndose a plantarle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla del chico, al tiempo que él corría su rostro accidentalmente, haciendo que Luna besara la comisura de sus labios y lograra provocarle un gran sonrojo.

 _Mientras en la Mansión Nott…_

-¡Maldición!- exclamó mientras trataba de reincorporarse y sentía como tarde que temprano su cabeza estallaría.

-Por fin has despertado- susurró la señora Nott cariñosamente.

-¿Cuánto he dormido?- preguntó, disponiendo lentamente a abrir sus ojos.

-Esta vez sólo han sido un par de horas- respondió -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cansado…

-Es lo normal, tu temperatura corporal era demasiado alta.

-¿Y la señora Malfoy?- preguntó curioso.

 _¿Sus maridos sabían lo que estaban haciendo con él?_

-Se ha ido hace media hora, su hermana podría regresar y causaría más problemas- explicó -Me he tomado el trabajo de hacerte algo de comer, supongo que no has probado bocado desde la cena en Hogwarts… Espero te guste.

Sin más que esperar, Blaise tomó el plato que la madre de su amigo le ofrecía y comenzó a comer aquella comida que tan delicioso le sabía. Amelia Nott estaba en lo cierto, no había comido desde el día anterior, pero no desde la cena sino desde el almuerzo, ya que en la noche se había ido a resolver ciertos asuntos con la pelirroja, y que aún permanecían pendientes.

-Le ha quedado delicioso- expresó Blaise, llevándose una sonrisa complacida de la mujer.

-Cuando hayas terminado, deberás tomarte aquella última poción, te ayudará con el dolor de cabeza- señaló el frasco con la sustancia incolora que reposaba en la mesa de noche -Luego deberás volver a Hogwarts, a pesar de que Draco te ha excusado, no queremos levantar sospechas de ningún tipo.

-No puedo volver por la Red Flú.

-Como sé que aún no presentan el examen de aparición, lo haremos de modo conjunta- finalizó antes de retirarse de la habitación para darle privacidad al chico.

Después de que hubiese terminado de asearse y ponerse presentable, Blaise bajó al vestíbulo encontrándose con la rubia bebiendo nerviosamente el té.

-No fue mi intención haberle causado molestias, señora Nott.

-No es ninguna molestia, Blaise, sabes que por ser amigo de mi hijo te tengo un gran aprecio- sonrió -¿Ya estás listo?

-Sí, señora- respondió tomando el brazo que la mujer le tendía, antes de sentir como su estómago daba un gran vuelco, manifestando su salida de la Mansión.

-Mándale mis saludos a mi hijo, Blaise- pidió una vez llegado al Bosque Prohibido.

-Se los haré llegar- afirmó -Muchas gracias señora Nott… A usted y a la señora Malfoy.

-Pierde cuidado, Blaise… Sólo cuídense y manténgase unidos- finalizó con una mueca, antes de girar sobre sí misma y desaparecer.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba con rapidez y por más que quisiese hablar con Blaise, debía dejarlo descansar, pues él mismo entendía todo lo que le estaba sucediendo y sabía que lo único que apetecía era tener tranquilidad; además, el tiempo corría y tenía una cita que cumplir.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Theo con el ceño fruncido.

-Vuelvo luego- se limitó a responder, antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse al sitio acordado.

-Creí que te daría miedo presenciar el ritual, Malfoy- habló Harry con burla al ver llegar al rubio.

 _Seguro que no querrías presenciar los hermosos rituales de mi tía, Potter… Revivir a un estúpido muerto es una verdadera tontería_ \- pensó.

-¡Harry!- reprendió Hermione -Ya que estamos los tres, tengo que decirles algo.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó el rubio mientras intercambiaba letales miradas con el azabache.

-Tenemos que ir al Ministerio.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, Harry… Cuando Sirius murió, su alma traspasó el velo; por lo tanto, hay que volver a la Cámara de muerte para hacer el ritual correctamente.

-¿Y cómo iremos hasta el Ministerio? ¿No pensarás volver volando en Thestrals, o sí?

-Podemos llegar en escobas- interrumpió Draco.

-Malfoy, odio volar en escobas.

-¿No se suponen que son los valientes?- preguntó con burla antes de conjurar un Accio.

-¡Accio Saeta de fuego!- siguió Harry, viendo como luego de unos cortos minutos, dos escobas llegaban hacía ellos -Herms, monta conmigo- dijo mientras le hacía un espacio.

-Suerte con eso, Potter- manifestó con una sonrisa de medio lado, subiendo rápidamente a la castaña con él -¡Nos vemos en Londres!- exclamó burlón, tomando vuelo antes de que la chica pudiera bajarse.

Draco esperaba algún golpe por parte de ella, pero en vez de eso, sintió como se aferraba fuertemente de su abdomen y cerraba sus ojos con miedo.

-Abre los ojos y disfruta el paisaje, Granger- declaró, disponiéndose a incrementar la velocidad, haciendo que la castaña se aferrara más a él y profiriera un grito.

* * *

¿Hola? *Se asoma con cuidado* Sé que me he tardado más de lo acostumbrado y lo lamentooo, me he escapado en cuanto tuve oportunidad para traerles un nuevo capítulo, además de queee mi consciencia me atormentaba por hacerlos esperar... Gracias a todos por el apoyo que le dan a esta historia, me hace muy feliz el que esté dando resultado :3 Espero que disfruten de este capítulo! Saludos a todos!

MARUVTA: *le tiende un pañuelo* Lo sé y créeme que yo tampoco quería hacerlo, me dolió hasta el alma hacerle esto al moreno sensualon :( No me odieeees, plox haha luego entenderás el porqué lo hice *cierra el pico antes de que se le escape un spoiler* Me alegra un montón que te guste el capítulo :3 Hahahaha puede ser, puede ser ;) Aquí estooooooy haha Ojalá te guste! Kisses!

wand: Siiii, se ha salvado todo gracias a que Hermione y Harry estuvieran cerca para ayudarla :) Lo seeee, Deus no se imaginan cuanto sufro con el morenito *se larga a iorar* Juju la peli peli se llevará una sorpresita cuando se de cuenta y arderá Troya :(

Guest: OMG! Lo seeeee el Dramione es de lo más hermoso que hay :') Uy, creo que esta vez no te podré ayudar because tengo en uso las dos cuentas, por lo tanto no me he puesto a cacharrear para borrarlas xD Lamento de ser de tú ayuda :/

Guest: HAHAHAHAHAHA Deus "reguero de historias" Hahahaha morí xD Pues verás, tú activas la cuenta en cuanto te llega el correo, ellos ahí te van a dar un link donde te envía directo a la página de Potterfics y arriba de todo ese reguero *xD* aparece una pequeña parte donde dice usuario y contraseña, ingresas tus datos y le das iniciar sesión y listo! :) Hahaha y no te preocupes que te ayudo en lo que pueda, ojalá que haya sido de utilidad.

Guest: Deus, creo que tampoco te podré ayudar en eso porque también tengo en uso mi Gmail, but la puedes simplemente dejar de usar, no? :(

Pauli Jean Malfoy: No te preocupes que creo que yo también tardé xD Lo seee, sufren mucho y en realidad no lo merecen :( Nadie merece sufrir, pero las cosas mejoran con el tiempo :) Kisses!

Guest: OMG! TONY! *grito fangirl* Simplemente lo amo *.* ¡Es un genio! *respira y se concentra en lo que debe* Lo seeeeeeeeee, me arrepentí de inmediato al dejarlo ileso, la verdad es que hubiera hecho que Hermione se lo impidiera para hacerlo ella misma... Pues en mi caso yo lo hubiera hecho. Hahaha lamento haberte hecho rabiar, la verdad es que mis amigas me tuvieron que aguantar una hora despotricando contra él mientras planeaba un montón de sucias venganzas contra el desgraciado hijo de su mamá... Siiiii, ellas son de lo más lindas y tiernas del mundo, además de que son lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado a Draco y Theo :3


	22. Ministerio de magia

_**Ministerio de magia**_

-Eres un idiota- declaró molesta mientras se bajaba de la Nimbus 2001.

-Ya era hora que lo reconocieras, Hermione- bufó Harry.

-Dime algo que no me hayas dicho ya, Granger- sonrió, ignorando al azabache.

-Ya cállate, hurón.

-A ver ratón, dinos cómo vamos a entrar.

-¿Trajiste la capa, Harry?- preguntó, disponiéndose a seguir con el recorrido planeado.

-Sí.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- inquirió el rubio mirando la cabina telefónica con el ceño fruncido.

-Se llama teléfono público, Malfoy- respondió Harry con burla.

-Vamos, entremos- anunció Hermione interrumpiendo las miradas asesinas que el rubio le daba a su amigo.

-¡No pienso entrar en esa cosa!- sentenció con disgusto.

-¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ¿Tienes miedo?

-¡Cállate, cara rajada! ¡Un Malfoy nunca tiene miedo!- exclamó molesto.

 _Pero… ¿Y si me traga y no vuelvo a ver la luz del día? ¡Malditos objetos muggles!-_ pensó, metiéndose con temor al estrecho "armario".

-¿Traes dinero, Mione?

-Sí, aquí está- respondió mientras metía en el pequeño agujero unas cuantas monedas y digitaba los números correspondientes de entrada.

- _Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia-_ habló una voz del otro lado del teléfono.

 _¡Salazar no dejes que muera en esta endemoniada cosa!_ \- suplicó al sentir como comenzaba de descender y Hermione les echaba la capa por encima.

-Con esto y un poco de suerte lograremos pasar por desapercibidos- susurró Hermione una vez llegado al Atrio del Ministerio.

-Creo que con un sorbo bastará, Herms- anunció Harry con una sonrisa, tendiéndole el pequeño frasco de Felix Felicis que hacía algunos días el profesor Slughorn le había obsequiado por el buen rendimiento en su poción.

-¿Un poco de suerte? ¡Maldición, Granger! Está repleto de guardias- se escandalizó.

-Cállate y bébetelo- cortó Hermione haciendo que el rubio con una mueca bebiera el sorbo correspondiente.

-Bien, ahora debemos ir a los ascensores- manifestó el azabache comenzando el largo recorrido.

-Ya lo sabemos, cara rajada- rodó los ojos.

-Será mejor que te agaches un poco, Malfoy, nos pueden ver los pies- declaró la castaña llevándose un bufido de respuesta.

En silencio caminaron hasta los ascensores, donde subieron al noveno piso y se encontraron con aquel pasillo de azulejos negros muy conocido para los Gryffindor.

-Harry, ¿recuerdas que puerta era?- preguntó Hermione al encontrarse con las seis puertas que eran distribuidas por el lugar.

-No, tendremos que buscarla.

-¿Cómo pueden no acordarse por cuál maldita puerta entraron?- resopló Draco.

-Le hubieses preguntado a tú padre, Malfoy, tal vez él sí recuerde dónde casi nos matan- respondió azabache con molestia.

-¡Harry!

-¡¿Por qué siempre lo defiendes, Hermione?! ¡¿Ya no recuerdas cuando su amiguito Dolohov te hechizó?! ¡¿O cuando su padre me amenazó con querer matarlos?!

-¡Tú lo has dicho! ¡Fue su padre y los Mortífagos!

-¡La maldita misión fue liderada por su padre!

-¡Bueno, basta!- exclamó Draco molesto -¡No es algo del cuál estoy muy orgulloso de escuchar! Además, tenemos por hacer cosas más importantes que hablar de mi padre.

-Tienes razón- apoyó Hermione -Será mejor comenzar a buscar la puerta.

 _Mientras en la Mansión Nott…_

-¡¿Dónde demonios estabas, Amelia?!- gruñó Craig Nott al ver a su mujer aparecer en la Sala de estar.

-Con Narcissa- respondió fríamente sin mirar los profundos ojos de su marido.

-¡No mientas!- exclamó furioso -Te daré una última oportunidad, Amelia… ¿Dónde estabas?

-Ya te dije que estaba con Narcissa.

-¡Lo estabas ayudando, ¿verdad?!- escupió mientras tomaba fuertemente el brazo de la rubia -¡DÍMELO!

-Craig… Me estás lastimando.

-¡ME HAS DESOBEDECIDO! ¡LE HAS AYUDADO!

-Cariño, tranquilízate… Yo sólo hice lo que mi corazón pidió, Blaise podía haber muerto si no le ayudaba.

-¡SI EL CHICO MORÍA ERA PORQUE EL AMO ASÍ LO QUERÍA! ¡COMO SIEMPRE HAS ARRUINADO LOS PLANES DE NUESTRO SEÑOR! ¡Y ESTA VEZ TÚ Y THEODORE PAGARAN POR LOS ERRORES!- gritó hecho una furia antes de soltarle una fuerte cachetada en su rostro.

-¡Craig!- exclamó Amelia entre sollozos, mientras en vano trataba de impedir un nuevo golpe.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡TÚ LO HAS PROVOCADO! ¡ME HAS DESOBEDECIDO Y NO TE LA VOY A PASAR!

-Ya… basta- pidió al sentir como un sabor metálico se apoderaba de su boca.

-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN LO QUE TE VOY A DECIR! ¡THEODORE SERÁ EL SIGUIENTE EN UNIRSE Y NO HARÁS ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA AL RESPECTO! ¡SI DEBE MORIR, MORIRÁ Y TÚ NO LO CAMBIARÁS!

-¡NO! ¡THEO NO!- sollozó.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡SI ME LLEGO A ENTERAR QUE HAS HECHO ALGO EN CONTRA, SUFRIRAS CONSECUENCIAS EXTREMADAMENTE GRAVES, AMELIA! ¡ESTÁS ADVERTIDA!- finalizó antes de soltar a su mujer contra el suelo y retirarse a su despacho dando fuertes zancadas.

 _Mientras en Hogwarts…_

Por más que el moreno se sintiera cansado, y en cierta parte enfermo, el aburrimiento que sentía en esos instantes era superior a todos sus males… En realidad, no lo era, pero sabía que un poco de diversión disminuiría el gran deseo de venganza, y sabía perfectamente quién le daría dicha diversión. Blaise bufó enfadado al ver como el azabache leía con sumo interés un libro muggle que seguramente había tomado de la Biblioteca, así que sin más espera, salió de la cama y comenzó a ponerse algo más decente.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Theo con extrañeza al ver la hora en su fino reloj de mano.

-Por aire… Me desespera estar encerrado- respondió con tranquilidad mientras tomaba su escoba y salía por la ventana de la habitación, sintiendo como la brisa helada de la noche golpeaba su rostro a medida que tomaba más velocidad.

Pronto, pudo distinguir las habitaciones de la Torre de los Gryffindor que debían ser de las chicas; aunque, para desgracia suya, la ventana se encontraba cerrada lo que daba por hecho que la pelirroja y Granger estarían durmiendo.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces tú otra vez en mi ventana?! ¡Eres un maldito acosador!- exclamó Ginny furiosa la ver como el moreno entraba con su típico aire arrogante.

-Yo también me alegro de que estés bien, mini comadreja- ironizó.

-¡No eres bienvenido a mi habitación! ¡Largo de aquí!

-No hasta saldar lo que tenemos pendiente, pelirroja.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando maldita sabandija?

-No te hagas la estúpida porque no te queda- sonrió -Pero… Si quieres con mucho gusto puedo refrescártelo.

-¡Largo!

-Linda pijama- rió, observando el hermoso pijama de unicornios rosados.

-¡Eres un imbécil!- escupió mientras buscaba su bata, tratando de ocultar su violento sonrojo.

 _¡¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que aparecería a media noche en mi habitación?!_

-Por lo que veo, Granger no está.

-Felicidades Zabini, ganaste un nobel- ironizó con ira contenida.

-Te saldrán arrugas si sigues con ese genio.

-Lárgate y déjame tranquila, así no las tendré.

-No es necesario que te la pongas, puede que en un rato me fastidie y te la arranque.

-¡Eres un asqueroso cerdo! ¡Ni un tus más profundos sueños me acostaría contigo!

-Eso no parecía la noche anterior- sonrió con suficiencia -Además te recuerdo que no sería la primera vez.

-No es algo que me consta.

-Debería… Lo que pasó fue desgraciadamente más real de lo que te puedes imaginar.

-Si fue tanta desgracia para ti, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz?

-Porque tenemos un trato- respondió con tranquilidad mientras se acostaba en una de las camas y perforaba a la pelirroja con la mirada -Y no, no ha vencido aún- añadió al ver como la boca de Ginny se abría con la intención de replicar.

-¡¿Y qué demonios sacas con todo esto?!

-¿Quieres callarte?- habló con voz terriblemente calma, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba lentamente a ella.

Blaise sabía que si respondía a aquella pregunta, lo terminaría por echar, pues no podía negar que lo único que buscaba de la pelirroja era diversión y aunque no quisiese admitirlo, sabía muy en el fondo que esa chica le provocaba una fuerte atracción que nunca antes había experimentado con otra chica.

Por otro lado, Ginny ya no encontraba la manera de impedir que esos castaños ojos la penetraran y la incitaran al mal.

 _¿Cómo una persona puede ser tan jodidamente sensual?_ \- pensó, pasando inconscientemente la lengua por sus labios, acto que para el moreno no paso por desapercibido _-¡¿Cómo puedes desear que te bese?! ¡Maldita la hora que te metiste con él!-_ se reprendió antes de tomarlo salvajemente por el cuello y besarlo con la misma pasión y lujuria que el moreno usaba en ella.

Eran esos malditos labios de los cuales nunca te puedes olvidar, son aquellos expertos movimientos que hacen que anheles mucho más y esas guerras que esperas que no sean efímeras. El recorrido comienza nuevamente, Ginny siente como esos incitantes labios pasan a su mentón mientras deja pequeñas mordidas cargadas de fuego y sensualidad.

Quiere decir que no, quiere negarse a continuar con aquella tortura, pero todo se complica cada vez más, pues siente como sus manos acarician su piel con extrema delicadeza, como si temiera el brote de una fisura sobre ella impendiéndole el paso.

Ginny no quería quedarse sin experimentar, así que decidió por coger valentía y comenzar a recorrer la fuerte espalda del moreno sobre aquella tela que le imposibilitaba el acceso directo a su piel.

Blaise entendió con perfección los deseos de la pelirroja, pero sabía que ese no era el día en que debía de enterarse de su secreto y la verdad era que ningún día lo sería.

¿Finalizar lo comenzado o interrumpir nuevamente lo iniciado?

Definitivamente debía finalizar, no creía que se le diera otra oportunidad como Salazar se la estaba dando en esos momentos; sin embargo, si debía tener ciertos cuidados, pues la pelirroja bajo ningún concepto debía de enterarse del secreto que escondía detrás de la tela justo en su antebrazo izquierdo.

 _Mientras en el Ministerio de Magia…_

Draco, al ver nuevamente el despiste del azabache, aprovechó para taparle la boca a la castaña y llevarla hacia una de las puertas.

-¡¿Me quieres decir por qué me trajiste a este lugar?!- gruñó una vez que el rubio la hubiese soltado.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!- exclamó al ver como comenzaba a flotar, pues la gravedad no existía en aquel lugar.

-Esta debe ser la Cámara del Espacio, Malfoy- manifestó Hermione con molestia observando los planetas.

-¿No te cansas de ser un diccionario con patas, Granger?

-¿Y tú no te cansas de ser un estúpido hurón teñido?- bufó -¡¿Por qué demonios me has traído aquí?!

-Vaya… No sabía que una santurrona como tú podía maldecir- rió con ironía.

-¡Cállate maldito hurón!

-¡Cállate tú, insufrible!

-Harry debe de estar preocupado y todo es por tú culpa- manifestó mientras trataba de volver hacía la puerta.

-¿Es que no puedes dejar a tu insoportable novio un minuto en paz?

 _¿Novio? ¿Harry? ¡Imposible! ¿A qué viene todo eso?_...

-¿Estás celoso de que no seas tú, Malfoy?- contraatacó la castaña con una sonrisa irónica.

-Es lo que tú más quisieras, Granger.

-Sí es así, entonces, ¿por qué me has traído a este lugar?

 _Touché._

-Nunca te vas a callar, ¿verdad?- expresó con su típica sonrisa de medio lado.

-No le des más vueltas al asunto, hurón… Responde.

Draco al sentir sus palabras con tanta decisión, se impulsó sobre Júpiter llegando hacía Venus para quedar frente a la castaña y lanzarse a sus labios. No sabía exactamente porqué había deseado hacerlo, pero lo hecho estaba hecho y pensaba en que tal vez era la simple curiosidad de saber a qué sabían.

Sin esperar a que la castaña pudiese decir algo, volvió a impulsarse sobre aquel planeta y aterrizar en la puerta, volviendo rápidamente a la normalidad.

-¡¿Dónde demonios está Hermione?!- gruñó Harry apuntando al rubio con la varita.

-No seas idiota, Potter, si me hieres a mí, te hieres a ti mismo- respondió con tranquilidad -Ahí está- señaló a la chica que salía por aquella puerta.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?- preguntó el azabache al ver a su amiga completamente ida, mientras que el rubio sonreía con suficiencia.

-Sí… No pasa nada- sonrió, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo -Debemos encontrar la puerta rápido, Harry.

-Ya la he encontrado, es esa- señaló.

-¿Y qué esperan? ¿Una invitación?- manifestó el rubio al ver como los leones no se movían de su sitio.

Al cruzar la puerta señalada, pudieron encontrar aquel arco por el cuál Sirius había sido empujado hacía un año atrás y por el que hoy iba a volver. Con sumo cuidado, comenzaron a bajar por las gradas de piedra acercándose cada vez más a la división del mundo de los vivos y de los muertos.

-Bueno, será mejor comenzar- declaró Hermione una vez en frente del arco y con el libro entre sus manos.

-No dejaré que lo hagas tú, Hermione… Es magia muy oscura- manifestó Harry con una mueca.

-Harry, es la única manera que tenemos para traer de vuelta a tú padrino.

-Potter tiene razón- aceptó por primera vez haciendo que la castaña bufara.

-Vaya… Nunca pensé que podíamos estar de acuerdo en algo, Malfoy- dijo con burla.

-No te acostumbres a ello, cara rajada.

-¿Lo haces tú, o lo hago yo?

-Lo hago yo, tú eres muy imbécil… Además, el complejo heroico no sirve para esto.

-¿Experiencia?

-Sentido común- corrigió con una sonrisa ladina.

-¡Cállense y comiencen!- interrumpió la castaña con las sátiras.

-Junten las varitas- pidió el rubio mientras tomaba el libro y comenzaba a traducir aquellas runas que debían ser el ritual.

Después de un largo rato escuchando la irritante voz de Malfoy e intercambios de miradas preocupadas y reconfortantes entre Harry y Hermione, escucharon como el rubio se dirigía antes ellos con una mirada inquisidora.

-Dame tú mano, Granger- pidió el rubio haciendo que la castaña se la tendiera con inseguridad y el sonrojo volviera a apoderarse de sus mejillas.

 _¡Maldición, Hermione! ¡Este no es momento ni lugar de pensar en eso!_ \- se reprendió volviendo a la realidad.

Pronto observaron como desde las varitas aparecía una combinación de unos finos rayos de luz blanca y negra que se dirigían hacia el velo, era como si aquellos rayos buscaran entre los muertos el alma correspondiente a sus peticiones.

-Está hecho- anunció Draco, esperando que de verdad haya salido bien.

Luego de un corto tiempo de espera, se dieron cuenta de cómo el velo había desaparecido, dejando a un hombre parado en la mitad del arco.

-¿Sirius?- llamó Harry mirando con atención al hombre que parecía ser su padrino.

-¡Cachorro!- exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa haciendo que Harry se uniera a su encuentro igual a un niño pequeño que espera impacientemente el regreso de su padre a casa después de un largo día de trabajo; aunque, realmente su padrino había tardado un año.

* * *

Holuuus people del planeta Earth , ¿cómo andan? Aquí viene esta loca escritora una vez más con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia juju *emoji de robot* Graciaaaaaaas a todos por seguir mi historia, me dan un montón de ánimos para seguir publicando :3... Entre otras cosas... ¡FALTA UN DÍA PARA EL ESTRENO DE X-MEN! *muere* Pequeño Maximoff ven a mí de regreso PLOX *iora poio* Btw...Espero de verdad que este chapter les guste tanto como a mi :')

patsmasen: OMG! hahahahahahaha No lo sabía, buuuut si se me hacía extraño, creí que me habías abandonado *se pone una mano en el pecho fingiendo dolor snif snif* xD NOOOOOOO! TONY ES MIO Y VISIÓN ES MI HIJO *se larga a iorar poio* HAHAHAHA *respira y se sonroja al darse cuenta que esta mostrando sus problemas de locura* Hahahahaha lo seeeee, pero luego recuerdo sus ojos esmeralditas y se me pasa *Cofcof su debilidad cofcof* xD No fue nada! :3

MARUVTA: HOLAAAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHA ¡Por Salazar! Esas son buenas noticias *suspira con alivio porque ya no la odian taaanto* xD Hahahahaha lo seeee, Dumbly es un loquillo que lo sabe todo ;) Me alegra un montón que te guste! Son tan kasdjsdhsjdfhs *.* Juju falta poco para saber sobre la profecía y sobre el chandoso (Sirius xD) Ya llegó! :') Me too, los capítulos que ya están escritos se están acabando por lo que estoy algo nerviosa, but escribiré todo lo que más pueda para seguir actualizando seguidito :) Kisses!

damalunaely: Aquí estooooy, aquí llegué de nuevo hahaha Es un alivio para mí saber que te gusta mi historia :3 Espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo!

Guest: Fue realmente un placer haber sido de utilidad! Concuerdo contigo, son geniales, muy sjhsjdhfsdf :3

Guest: Por supuesto que sí, la puedes abrir desde donde quieras!

wand: Omg! Siiii, ¡Por Merlín! Es que son tan tiernos :'')

Guest: Pues la verdad no sabría decirte, puesto que a mí si me deja leerlas, pero hace algunos meses tuve el mismo problema que tú hasta que volví a actualizar el app, tal vez funcione, ¿no?


	23. Mimbulus Mimbletonia

_**Mimbulus Mimbletonia**_

-¡No puedo creer que haya funcionado!- exclamó Sirius mientras abrazaba a su ahijado fuertemente.

-No esperaba que hubiese sido tan fácil- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa al ver la escena.

-No lo fue- declaró Draco.

-Parecía que sí- manifestó Harry soltando a su padrino, mientras éste se dirigía a saludar a la castaña con un efusivo abrazo.

-Nunca es fácil, cachorro- habló Sirius -¿Cuál fue el trato?- preguntó mirando fijamente al hijo de su prima.

-Había un paso que no estaba escrito en el libro y la muerte me lo reclamó- comenzó a explicar -En el proceso de buscar el alma correspondiente, había que unir magia oscura con blanca- finalizó, aunque sabía que su explicación de lo que había sucedido estaba arreglada a conveniencia, puesto que la muerte le había pedido magia del bando contrario al Tenebroso, y estaba más que claro que a nadie debía de importarle que era un Mortífago.

-¿Por eso tomaste mi mano?- preguntó Hermione con asombro.

-Sí.

-Vaya, ¿tan oscuro es tú interior para no haberlo hecho solo?

-Poseía el libro - respondió restándole importancia a las palabras de Harry.

-¿Sólo eso?

-No, al darle lo que necesitaba, nos ha extraído una pequeña parte de nosotros para traer a Black.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No seas tan chillona Granger, sólo ha sido un pedazo de alma, no vas a morir por eso.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo has pedido a mí?!- preguntó Harry más escandalizado que su amiga.

-Porque desgraciadamente ya estoy ligado a ti en vida, no pienso ligarme también en muerte- respondió con desdén -Además, esas pequeñas partes hacen que Black viva.

-Bueno, ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué me han regresado?- preguntó Sirius con mirada curiosa.

-¿No querías regresar?

-No me malentiendas, Harry- sonrió al ver la mirada preocupada de su ahijado -Claro que quería, aunque no puedo negar que la he pasado de maravilla con tus padres.

-¿Ellos… están bien?

-Lamento mucho haber dejado a James con la furia de la pelirrojita- respondió haciendo que Harry sonriera -Sabes, antes de volver te han mandado sus saludos y muchas otras cursilerías de Evans que no pienso repetir, te malcriaría si lo hiciera- rió -Ellos te aman y están muy orgullosos de ti, cachorro.

-Gracias, Sirius.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, además que la gruñona de tu madre me ha exigido que te cuide, pero no era algo que no supiera e hiciera por mi propia iniciativa.

-¿No creen que debemos volver?- interrumpió Draco mientras rodaba los ojos.

-¡Cállate!- exclamó Hermione proporcionándole un codazo en sus costillas.

-Ahora que Malfoy ha abierto su gran boca, me he acordado de algo que me ha dicho tu padre.

-¿Qué es?

-Que como buen Potter que eres, debes perseguir a cierta rubia que ronda cerca de ti- respondió haciendo que el azabache se sonrojara -Aunque, James siempre pensó que seguirías con la maldición Potter y terminarías perdidamente enamorado de la pelirroja Weasley, pero en vista de que no es así, le he ganado una gran apuesta- rió socarronamente contagiando al muchacho.

-Es hora de regresar.

-Creo que está vez el teñido tiene razón- afirmó Sirius con una sonrisa burlona mientras que el rubio le lanzaba crucios con la mirada -¿Y ahora dónde iremos?

-A Hogwarts, claro.

-¿Te chiflaste, Granger? No podemos simplemente aparecer de madrugada y con un muerto.

-Con Sirius- corrigió Harry rechinando los dientes.

 _¡¿Cuánto más tendré que aguantarlo?!_

-Podemos ir a Grimmauld Place- opinó el aludido -De seguro Dumbledore entenderá.

-Claro que lo hará y hasta les sumara puntos al cara cortada por escapar del colegio- bufó.

-¿Celoso, Malfoy?- rió Harry con burla.

-Tengo a Snape- sonrió con arrogancia disponiéndose a salir, mientras escuchaba los gruñidos del azabache tras su espalda.

* * *

El incesante picoteo de una lechuza en su ventana, hace que Neville Longbottom despierte a regañadientes y le proporcione atención al animal que traía el paquete color marrón que con muchas ansias había esperado recibir. El castaño frunce el ceño al darse cuenta que se encuentra solo en la habitación, puesto que sus compañeros no son aquellos de lo que suelen despertar temprano y mucho menos un sábado.

Con esto y muchas otras cosas más en su mente, se dispuso a organizarse para poder bajar a desayunar y proceder con eso que desde el día en que le había escrito a su abuela no dejaba de meditar y planear.

-¡Hey Neville!- llamó el pelirrojo al ver a su amigo pasar por el pasillo que daba al Gran Comedor -¿Has visto a Harry y a Hermione?

-No desde ayer, Ron- respondió mientras dejaba ver su rostro de entre la maceta y paquete que cargaba, observando como el pelirrojo se perdía nuevamente.

 _Definitivamente es mejor dejarlo por un corto tiempo en el Invernadero antes de desayunar_ \- pensó, dirigiéndose al primer piso.

 _Mientras en una habitación en la Torre de Gryffindor…_

Sofoco, eso era lo que sentía el chico mientras intentaba incorporarse y trataba de liberar aquel calor que su cuerpo sentía, a pesar que podía observar desde aquella cama lo nublado que se encontraba el cielo, permitiéndole pronosticar casi con certeza el fuerte aguacero que no tardaría en caer. Al observar con un poco más de detenimiento el lugar dónde se encontraba, sonrió ladinamente al recordar todo lo sucedido en la noche, y así entender que el sofoco era provocado por el cuerpo desnudo de Ginny Weasley que se encontraba sobre él. Aún no entendía con perfección por qué se había quedado, puesto que una vez terminada la diversión se retiraba respetando la regla de nunca dormir junto con su conquista de turno; sin embargo, por esta vez podía hacer una pequeña excepción, ya que podía sacar grandes provechos del error por primera vez cometido.

Sin pizca de cuidado, se levantó de la cama haciendo que la pelirroja refunfuñara por la forma tan poco sutil de despertarla.

-¡Eres un idiota!

-Buenos días también para ti, Weasley- respondió con burla mientras se ponía sus bóxer y la chica se sonrojaba violentamente.

 _¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Pero qué demonios hice?!-_ se sobresaltó al encontrar sus cuerpo medio cubierto por las sábanas.

Y esta vez no era que no lo recordara, porque sí lo hacía y perfectamente, sólo que se reprendía por haber sido tan blanda y dejarse llevar por la jodida sensualidad de la vil serpiente.

-Te advertí que hoy no podrías levantarte, pelirroja- sonrió con orgullo al ver las muecas de dolor que hacía al incorporarse.

-¡Cállate, lárgate y déjame en paz de una buena vez!- gruñó furiosa.

-Bien que si te ha gustado, mini comadreja- contestó mientras terminaba de vestirse y se disponía a mirarla.

-¡Lárgate de una maldita vez, Zabini!

-Piensa muy bien lo que dices, porque no encontrarás a nadie igual a mí- soltó petulante antes de salir de la habitación con satisfacción al darse cuenta de lo bien que había salido todo, pues Granger no había aparecido para estorbar, su marca seguía siendo secreta gracias al hechizo que hizo para ocultarla y, Weasley había quedado fastidiada dejándolo victorioso y con el ego por las nubes.

 _Mientras en la Biblioteca…_

-¿No se cansan?- preguntó Pansy rodando los ojos.

-¿Te cansas del maquillaje y la moda, Pan?- contraatacó Astoria.

-Es diferente.

-No lo es.

-Bueno, basta- interrumpió Theo alzando la vista de su pergamino -Debes guardar silencio cuando estás en la Biblioteca, Pansy.

-¿No irán a Hogsmeade? ¿Daph?

-Sí, creo que necesito un respiro- respondió la mencionada.

-Dense prisa si piensan ir, los carruajes saldrán en una hora- finalizó la azabache mientras se disponía salir de aquel odioso lugar junto con la rubia -Tú hermana y Nott se vuelven cada vez más odiosos.

-Es indebido mostrar ese tipo de escenas en los pasillos- comentó al ver como un pelirrojo y una rubia se devoraban la boca sin pudor alguno.

 _¡¿Weasley?!_ \- exclamó la azabache en su mente al ver como se separaba rápidamente de Lavender Brown con sus orejas coloradas.

-¿Y qué esperas de un pobretón y una zorra?- escupió con todo el desprecio que le fue posible expresar.

 _¡Por Merlín! ¿Tenía que aparecer precisamente ella?_ \- pensó el pelirrojo.

-¡Pansy!- reprendió su amiga ante sus palabras.

-No creo que nada de lo que haga con mi Ro-Ro les incumbe- atacó Lavender.

 _¡¿Por qué siempre me tiene que llamar así?!_

-De hecho ni nos interesa… Pero me resulta extremadamente repugnante ver como una comadreja y una zorra intentan fallidamente provocarse en medio del pasillo del colegio.

-Agradezcan que no somos Prefectas para restarles puntos por indecentes.

-Indecencias- rió -De ti puede que me lo crea, pero de ¿Parkinson? Déjame dudarlo, Greengrass.

-No vuelvas a insinuar absolutamente nada acerca de mí si no quieres terminar suplicando a mis pies- amenazó la azabache rechinando los dientes mientras la apuntaba con su varita.

-Lavender, vámonos- habló Ron por primera vez haciendo que la chica sumisamente se retirara del lugar junto al chico.

Vergüenza ajena era lo que Pansy sentía de los Gryffindor, era realmente nauseabundo haber presenciado algo así, y suplicaba a Salazar para que no le dejara traumas después de haber visto a la chica en el mismo estado de un gato en celo.

* * *

-¿Irás a Hogsmeade?- preguntó el azabache mientras se dirigían a las Mazmorras.

-No lo sé, todo se me hace demasiado monótono.

-Es cierto, aunque si somos francos, no hay mucho por hacer ni lugares nuevos por recorrer.

-Una verdadera lástima…

-Astoria- gritó un castaño atrayendo la atención de los amigos.

-Hola Neville- saludó con una sonrisa mientras Theo observaba al chico con ceño fruncido.

-Me preguntaba si podíamos hablar un momento- manifestó, aferrándose cada vez más a la maceta.

-Claro- afirmó -Nos vemos en un momento en la Sala Común, Theo- se dirigió a su amigo haciendo que este asintiera y se retirara.

-¿Estabas… ocupada?

-No, sólo hemos ido a hacer los deberes- sonrió -Y bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-En realidad quería que me acompañaras por una cosa.

-Está bien, vamos- declaró, disponiéndose a seguir al castaño hacia el primer piso.

-Espera un momento- dijo mientras buscaba una pequeña llave en unos de los bolsillos de su pantalón y abría la puerta del Invernadero 4.

-¿Tienes acceso a ellos?- preguntó con asombro.

-Eh… sí, la profesora Sprout me dio la llave para cuando quiera estudiar para la investigación.

-Es extraño- expresó apreciando las extrañas plantas que se encontraban en el lugar.

-Y es lo que los hace fascinantes- sonrió mientras tomaba el paquete marrón y se lo tendía a la morena -Ábrelo, es para ti.

Expresando una gran sorpresa, Astoria se dispuso a abrir cuidadosamente aquel grande paquete, observando como una Mimbulus Mimbletonia en una maceta color esmeralda aparecía frente suyo.

-La ha enviado mi abuela después de que se la pidiera días atrás- dijo, sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de un potente rojo -Recordaba aquel día que dijiste que querrías conseguir una y me he tomado el atrevimiento de obsequiártela.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas recordado, Nev… Estoy segura que me ayudará bastante- expresó con una amplia sonrisa -Muchas gracias.

-No fue nada- correspondió a su sonrisa -Eh… Me preguntaba también, si tenías algo que hacer, tal vez podamos ir a las Tres Escobas por una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Pues no tenía planes de ir a Hogsmeade hoy, pero debo aceptar de que suena bastante tentador.

-¿Debes ir a tu Sala Común?

-Sí, debo dejar mi maceta en la habitación y avisarle a Theo que no le podré acompañar.

-Está bien, entonces… Te espero en la entrada- dijo con bochorno.

-Prometo que no tardaré- expresó antes de besar sutilmente la sonrosada mejilla del chico antes de salir del Invernadero y dejarlo con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios.

* * *

¿Hola? *se esconde detrás de las paredes* Lamento muuuuucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tuve unos problemas con mi computadora... Ya saben, objetos muggles *suspira* En todo casoo, pude solucionarlo y aquí estoy de nuevo para atormentarlos hahaha okno xD Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo!

patsmasen: Hahahahaha sabes que me parece perfecta la idea, solo espero que si te casas con Bruce me invites a la boda hahahahaha OMG! Solo espero que mis historias sigan siendo divertidas para que ese día nunca llegue :') HAHAHAHAHA Deus, yujuu no soy la única loca hahahahaha ;)

wand: Siiii, Amelia es muy dulce, pobrecita :'( Hahaha por fiiiiiiiiiin! Hay que celebrarlo su regreso como él mismo lo celebraría :3 Siiii son perfectos, me alegro que te gustara :') Juju Blinny! asjdhsjhfhsjdfhs son divinos :3

MARUVTA: Holaaa! Cuanto me alegra verte una vez más comentando mi historia :3 Y es geniaaaal que te encanta mi capítulo y que tu odio siga bajando hahahahaha :') *hace el baile de la victoria* Lo seeeee, sufrí un montón escribiéndolo, pobre Amelia :'( HAHAHAHA hay santos changos hahahaha ahora si me da miedo el crucio xDDDD Hahahaha creo que me he dado cuenta de tu amor por Blaise hahahaha y te entiendo es tan sjdsjfksfskfs *.* ¡BESO! yujuuuuu Deus si Draco me llegara a besar... Yo simplemente muero así de Plop HAHAHAHA Prontito se sabrá sobre la profesía ;) Lamento haber tardado pero bueno, ya sabes arriba la razón :( Espero que este capítulo te guste! Kisses!

damalunaely: Lo seeeeee *se larga a iorar* Esperemos que todo salga bien con Theo :( Me alegra un montoooon que te guste, es que esos dos tienen muuucha química *.* ¡Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo! Espero que te guste :3 Y bueno sobre esa profesía "enemigos- amigos-amantes" (que le queda perfecto el término hahaha) habrá que esperar un poquito mas ;)

Pauli Jean Malfoy: Hahahaha lo seeee, Deus yo personalmente moriría hahahahaha *.* Ojalá que las cosas le mejoren a Blaise :( ¡Beso! ¡Hubo beso! hahahaha son tan klsdjksjfskdf *.* Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! Kisses!


	24. Advertencias

_**Advertencias**_

-¿Qué traes ahí?- preguntó Theo mirando con extrañeza lo que traía su amiga en manos.

-Es una planta, me la ha regalado Neville- contestó la morena con una sonrisa -¿No crees que ha sido un hermoso obsequio?

-Sí, claro… Muy lindo- respondió sarcástico.

 _Sigue en esas Longbottom y me arrepentiré de haber dicho que me caías bien_ \- pensó rechinando los dientes.

-Theo…

-¿Qué?

-No creo que pueda acompañarte… Neville me ha invitado a tomar algo en las Tres Escobas- dijo mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior.

 _Otra vez Longbottom…_

-Pierde cuidado Tori- contestó forzando una sonrisa mientras observaba como su amiga corría hacia las habitaciones de chicas -Creo que Longbottom y yo tendremos una larga conversación- masculló para sí mismo antes de volver a su libro.

 _Mientras en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place…_

-¿Qué te sucede Harry?- preguntó al ver el repentino respingo de su amigo mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-No… No es nada, no te preocupes- mintió, puesto que no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que le causaba el fuerte dolor y calor en su brazo.

-Será mejor que desayunen y se vayan a Hogwarts antes de que noten su ausencia- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, invitando a los chicos a ocupar los oscuros asientos del comedor.

-¿Y Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué diablos te preocupa donde esté?- gruñó Harry con molestia.

-Se ve que al teñido le gusta dormir- manifestó el hombre con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pues ojalá se lo haya tragado la cama- comentó el azabache con una mueca, haciendo reír a su padrino.

Ignorando las palabras de su mejor amigo, la castaña dirigió su mirada hacia las gradas sintiendo que algo no andaba bien, tal vez al rubio le había pasado algo y necesitaba ayuda, o quizá si estaría durmiendo tranquilamente; Sin embargo, lo que nadie sabía era que el rubio lo estuviese pasando tan mal y todo gracias a aquel individuo.

 _No te atrevas a desobedecer mis órdenes… Te lo he dejado bastante claro, Draco Malfoy… Y quiero que me cumplas, debes de hacer todo lo que esté a tú alcance para arreglar el armario Evanescente a tiempo, pero veo que no haces el mejor de los esfuerzos… No creo que desees vivir aquellas terribles consecuencias que tanto hemos hablado… No creo que desees el mismo asqueroso destino de tu padre… No pierdas tiempo…_

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó sintiéndose cada vez peor, pues aquel sujeto tenía razón, había descuidado su misión y eso era algo que a pesar de querer ignorarlo debía cumplir, no tenía otra opción.

Nuevamente aquel intenso dolor se apoderó de él, creándole esa sensación en su estómago que le hacía sentir el deseo de vaciar todo su contenido aunque estuviese vacío desde el almuerzo del día anterior.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- gruñó Harry abriendo la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba el Slytherin y pronto escuchar fuertes arcadas.

-¡Harry!- reprendió la castaña llegando detrás de él y darse cuenta de cómo el rubio estaba tirado en el suelo justo al lado del sanitario del baño -¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Crees que si me sintiera bien estaría así?- bufó haciendo que Hermione rodara los ojos.

 _¡¿Alguna vez dejará de ser tan hosco?!... No Hermione, tendría que volver a nacer._

-¿Qué hiciste?

-¿De qué demonios me hablas, cara rajada?- preguntó confundido.

-¿La posees no es así? Tienes la marca.

-Harry, ya habíamos hablado de esto- manifestó la castaña tratando en vano de zanjar la tensa conversación.

-¡La posee, por eso me quema el brazo!- exclamó furioso -¡Es un asqueroso Mortífago, Hermione!

-No tienes cómo probarlo, Harry, no seas terco- insistió, pero esta vez con menos convicción.

-Si la poseo o no, no debe de importarte ni a ti ni a nadie- soltó Draco con frialdad.

-Lo estás confirmando.

-Tómalo como se te dé la gana- respondió mientras se disponía a lavarse la boca.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Sirius desde el marco de la puerta.

-Nada de qué preocuparse- Hermione trató de sonreír.

 _¡¿Nada de qué preocuparse?! ¡Malfoy es un maldito Mortífago!_ \- vociferó el azabache mentalmente.

-Sí es así, entonces es hora de que regresen a Hogwarts- comentó Sirius observando detenidamente a los chicos -Usen a Buckbeack.

-No me subiré en ese pollo- renegó Draco -Casi me arranca el brazo en tercer año.

-Y es una lástima que no lo haya hecho- masculló Harry ganadose un golpe por parte de su amiga, que al parecer había sido la única que había escuchado.

-Eres buscador y capitán, ¿no?

-Sí- respondió frunciéndole el ceño al primo de su madre.

-Entonces usa una escoba.

 _Mientras en Hogsmeade…_

-¿Para qué demonios me has traído aquí Pansy?- preguntó la rubia molesta tras la insistencia de su amiga en entrar al local de provisiones para pociones.

-Tan solo cállate y ayúdame a conseguir estas cosas- respondió tendiéndole un pedazo de pergamino.

-Pansy, estos no son ingredientes para hacer una poción afrodisíaca, ¿o sí?- indagó mientras negaba al ver la mirada de maldad de la aludida.

Una vez comprado todos los ingredientes que la lista indicaba, las chicas salieron del local para dirigirse a las Tres Escobas por algo de beber antes de volver al colegio y comenzar aquel plan del cual Pansy estaba decidida en hacer, mientras la rubia prefería guardar silencio y esperar a que su amiga se dignara en contarle, aunque sabía que se quedaría esperando todo una vida si así lo hacía.

-¿Para qué la vas a usar?- preguntó, rompiendo el silencio que se había producido.

-Ya te dije que no es tú incumbencia- respondió ya harta de la insistencia de su amiga por querer saber -Mejor acábate rápido ese pastel y la cerveza para regresar- añadió haciendo que la rubia finalizara y salieran rápidamente del local para dirigirse nuevamente al colegio.

* * *

-Dale Theo, así te despejarás un poco- repetía una y otra vez Astoria mientras jalaba a su amigo de la manga de su camisa.

-No sé para qué me insistes en que vaya si vas a estar muy ocupada con Longbottom- protestó.

-Porque tampoco pienso dejarte aquí-contestó, dirigiéndose a la entrada, para luego encontrarse con el castaño.

-Emm… Hola Astoria, Nott- saludó Neville sujetando la maceta con más fuerza al sentir lo tenso que se había convertido el ambiente.

-Hola Nev, Theo nos acompañará hasta Hogsmeade, luego verá que hace- contestó con una sonrisa, jalando disimuladamente a su mejor amigo.

-Sí, no hay problema.

-Más te vale-susurró Theo penetrando al castaño con sus oscuros ojos.

-¡Genial!- chilló la castaña dirigiéndose rápidamente a las últimas carrozas.

A pesar de que el recorrido hacía el pueblo fuese corto, a Neville se le había hecho una eternidad, puesto que las miradas del Slytherin no dejaban de traspasarlo con frialdad, parecía que estuviese molesto por algo que había hecho o tal vez que le había sucedido en el día y que se desquitaba con la primera pobre víctima que encontraba en su camino, pero la cuestión era saber qué era y por qué él.

Una vez llegado a la entrada de las Tres Escobas, Neville le lanzó al azabache una mirada tímida insinuándole que era tiempo de marcharse y le dejara sólo con la compañía de Astoria.

La castaña al notar la mandíbula tensa de su amigo le tomo la cara y le plantó un dulce beso en su mejilla.

-Nos veremos en las carrozas dentro de hora y media, ¿está bien?- sonrió.

-Está bien- aceptó y suspiró, para luego dirigirle una última mirada asesina al Gryffindor y retirarse.

-¿Por qué me odia?- preguntó tragando en seco luego de que se hubiese ido, haciendo que la castaña riera.

-No te odia simplemente está molesto, pero no te preocupes hablaré con él al regresar.

-Gracias- suspiró aliviado -¿Entramos?

-Por supuesto- sonrió la ojiverde entrando al local de Madame Rosmerta y escoger una de las tantas mesas que disponía el cálido lugar.

* * *

-Ve a la Sala Común, iré en unos instantes- dijo Pansy con aire de misterio, haciendo que su amiga suspirara cansada, asintiera y desapareciera de la vista de la chica.

La azabache tomó los paquetes y comenzó a caminar de forma rápida y sigilosa hacia el salón de pociones, mientras repasaba una y otra vez su plan a seguir, pues todo debía salir a la perfección. Una vez llegado, se dispuso a realizar hechizos de precaución a la puerta por si alguien llegaba a asomar sus narices en asuntos privados, y escogió el caldero correcto según la poción que iba a realizar. Suspiró comenzando a cortar y echar cada uno de los ingredientes en el orden que se lo exigía aquel pequeño libro que había robado la noche anterior de la Biblioteca; después de todo, logró aceptar que aquel odioso lugar podía servir de algo.

Añadir y mezclar el último ingrediente por cinco minutos era la que debía hacer, antes de dejar reposar la sustancia por media hora, para que el próximo paso a seguir sea usarla en la víctima de forma correcta y efectiva tal como lo señalaban los efectos.

 _Ojalá y aprendas que NADIE juega con una serpiente_ \- pensó vertiendo la sustancia color violeta en un pequeño frasco dejándola descansar, mientras sacaba su revista de chismes Corazón de Bruja con una gran sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

 _Mientras en el pueblo de Hogsmeade…_

Theo caminaba pasando por cada uno de los locales con la misma parsimonia y monotonía que lo hacía cada vez que iba, aunque esta vez tenía algo por lo cual rezongar y era aquel Gryffindor. Pero, ¿por qué?... Era simple, pues siempre había considerado a Astoria como esa hermanita que nunca tuvo, y por ese motivo sentía el deber y el fuerte deseo de alejarla de cualquier imbécil que fuera capaz de romper su corazón, como ya lo había hecho meses atrás Adrian Pucey que, a pesar de que fuese dos años mayor que él, se había llevado unos grandes golpes en su rostro y cuerpo.

-Hola Theo- saludó una voz soñadora al lado suyo -¿Está interesante aquel libro?

 _¿De qué diablos me habla?_ \- se preguntó confundido antes de darse cuenta que se encontraba en una librería _-¿Qué hago acá?_ \- inquirió mentalmente sin saber cómo había llegado a parar en aquel lugar, pero debía haber sido mientras recordaba e insultaba los ex y futuros ex novios de su hermana.

-Lamento mucho haber interrumpido esos pensamientos- se disculpó la rubia volviendo al estante.

-No te preocupes, está bien- respondió rápidamente al sentirse como un completo idiota -¿Y qué haces aquí?- preguntó mientras dejaba aquel libro que ni atención le había dedicado en el estante.

-Buscaba la revista de mi padre, pero veo que se han agotado- contestó con una sonrisa.

Theo sabía que el padre de la chica rara era el editor de la revista El Quisquilloso, como también sabía que el dueño de esa librería no vendía aquella revista por las enormes locuras que contenía.

-El libro que leías, ¿estaba interesante?

-Si demasiado.

-Sabes, no era necesario que me mintieras, en realidad no estabas leyendo- sonrió dulcemente -Adiós Theo.

 _¿Cómo puede saber siempre todo?-_ se preguntó con confusión mientras observaba a la rubia salir de la tienda con sus típicos saltos haciendo que de sus labios se dibujara una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa del día.

* * *

Holuuuu people, aquí he bajado de la torre Stark para entregarles un nuevo capítulo xD Y bueno, nuevamente me tienen aquí sin tardar de más juju Espero que les guste y disfruten de este capítulo!

patsmasen: Lo sé, lo sé, es mi culpa hahahaha pero de igual forma ya regrese para seguir atormentarlos HAHAHAHA pufff es que loca me queda corto xDD Aquí esta el tan ansiado capítulo, yyyy no te preocupes que ya se vendrá más acción de ese par ;)

MARUVTA: Holaaaa de nuevooo :3 Me alegra un montón que el capítulo te haya gustado y te encanten las parejas :') Juju ese Blaise es un traviesillo xDD Ojalá que este nuevo capítulo te guste :) Kisses!

wand: OMG! Noooo, no abandonaría esta historia después de tanto tiempo que me ha costado hacerla, aquí seguiré hasta el final tenlo por seguro :) Juju ya vendrán más de esos momentos no te preocupes ;) Pansy reclama lo que es suyo xDDD Ajsdhjkshfsd el Blinny es de lo mejor *muere de amor* En unos cuantos capítulos más ya te darás cuenta como reacción Ginny ante eso y no digo nada más antes de que se me escape la información como Hagrid hahahaha Kisses!


	25. Lecciones

_**Lecciones**_

-¡¿Dónde demonios han estado en todo el día?!

-Hay mucho que tenemos que contarte- dijo Harry sentándose en el sofá de su Sala Común.

-¡Por supuesto que tienen!- exclamó -Hablen.

-Hemos sacado a Sirius del velo- soltó Hermione con un suspiro.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho antes?- preguntó un poco más calmado mientras abría la gran caja de chocolates que le habían dejado sobre su cama.

-No sabía si mi plan iba a funcionar- respondió la castaña.

-Pero ha funcionado, lo has logrado Hermione y no sabes cuánto te agradezco.

-Malfoy ha hecho su parte Harry, debería de agradecerle.

-Esperen… ¿Malfoy? ¿El mismo Malfoy que conocemos de hace seis años?

-¡No le voy a agradecer a Malfoy, Hermione! Ha estado ahí de metido- bufó.

-Sin ese libro no hubiésemos podido sacar a Sirius de ahí.

-¡Hubiera podido entregar el libro y largarse, pero no! ¡Se ha quedado y ahora está ligado a ti!

-Saben, no entiendo nada de lo que hablan- comentó Ron metiéndose el octavo chocolate a la boca mientras se comenzaba a sentir cada vez más agitado y mareado.

-Ron, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó su amiga con preocupación.

-Sí, perfecto- mintió aclarando su voz -Entonces, ¿para qué querían revivir a Sirius?

-Existe una segunda profecía sobre cómo destruir al señor Tenebroso y Sirius tiene el conocimiento de lo que es.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo han dicho antes?!

-¡Hasta a mí me lo había ocultado, Ron! ¡Malfoy fue el primero en enterarse!

-Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy… ¡¿por qué demonios todo tiene que ser con ese hurón albino?!- gruñó el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me ha sobornado?!

-¡ES UN MALDITO MORTÍFAGO, HERMIONE!

-¡Por Merlín, Harry, no te consta!

-¡¿Por qué diablos siempre le defiendes?! ¡¿Acaso te gusta?!

 _¿Me gusta? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!... Tal vez, sólo su odioso y perfecto trasero… ¡Hermione!_ \- se reprendió mentalmente por pensar indecencias, volviendo a la realidad y darse cuenta que Harry esperaba su respuesta tanto como ella misma, y que Ron había abandonado la Sala sin saber dónde podría haber ido y a qué horas lo había hecho.

 _Mientras en la Sala Común de Slytherin…_

-Hola Daph- saludó la morena mientras entraba a la habitación de su hermana.

-¿Por qué tan sonriente?- preguntó con una mirada traviesa -¿Dónde estabas?

-He salido con un chico- soltó ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Pobre chico…

-¡Hey!- exclamó tirándole un cojín a su hermana en la cara mientras reían.

-Y bien, ¿Qué tal es? ¿Es guapo?

-Es dulce, y sí, bastante guapo y sexy.

-¡Astoria!

-¡¿Qué?! No te hagas la santa Daphne que no te queda.

-¿Y tú sí lo serás?- contraatacó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Claro que sí, al menos no perdí mi virginidad a los quince como tú!- exclamó haciendo que la rubia bajara su cabeza de inmediato y la morena se reprendiera por esto, puesto que su hermana había perdido su virginidad con Terence Higgs y sabía sobre aquel desagradable encuentro que habían tenido antes de que le expulsaran -Yo… Lo lamento, no debí recordarlo…

-No te preocupes Tori, no pasa nada- la tranquilizó dedicándole una débil sonrisa.

-No, Daphne de verdad lo lamento.

-En serio, ya pasó… Al menos ya no me atormenta tanto como antes- suspiró -Me alivia mucho saber que no podrá volver a pisar estos terrenos.

-Ni a Inglaterra tampoco, su madre se lo ha llevado lejos por ello… Ella realmente te apreciaba y sufrió mucho al enterarse de lo que te había hecho.

-Lo sé- afirmó -Sabes, pienso que tal vez nunca vaya a enamorarme de nuevo, no quiero volver a pasar por lo que pasé.

-No digas estupideces, Daphne, tarde que temprano llegará un chico que te moverá el piso y volverás a sentir el amor… Sólo que esta vez trata de elegir mejor a tú pareja, no quiero que te vuelvan a hacer daño.

-Gracias- suspiró dedicándole una sonrisa que fue correspondida al instante -Ahora sí, sígueme contando de ese pobre chico que tendrá que aguantarte tú genio- rió.

-¡Daphne! ¡Eres mi hermana y compartimos el mismo genio!- se defendió -Y bueno, eso era todo, tal vez me guste un poco.

-¿Un poco?- inquirió con burla -¿Quién es el chico? ¿Lo conozco?

-Sí, es Neville Longbottom- soltó haciendo que su hermana abriera su boca con sorpresa.

-¡QUE CUQUI!- chilló emocionada luego de salir del leve shock -Definitivamente acepto a mi nuevo cuñado.

-¡Daphne! ¡No somos novios! Además… No sé si siento en realidad algo por él ni que él sienta algo por mí, es demasiado pronto para saberlo… Tal vez sólo sea una atracción del momento.

-Será mejor que Theo no se entere, de lo contario se molestará y mucho… Te considera como su hermanita.

-Lo sé- suspiró.

-¿Pero?- se adelantó a preguntar.

-Ya lo sabe.

-¡¿En serio?!... Y, ¿cómo se lo tomó?

-Muy mal- respondió haciendo que la rubia se carcajeara.

-Si llegaran a tener algo, Neville la tendrá bastante difícil con él.

* * *

Draco nuevamente se encontraba en aquel lugar que lo exasperaba de una forma nunca antes imaginada, no sabía cómo diablos iba a poder arreglar aquel armario, pero tenía bastante claro que los días comenzaban a pasar cada vez más rápido y no existía alguna forma para escaparse de su misión.

El rubio tiró del manto que cubría el armario y lo observó mientras recordaba aquel día en Borgin & Burkes lo que el vendedor y su tía le habían dicho, y el hechizo que ahora recordaba que le habían insinuado ' _Armonia Nectere Passus'._

-¡Estúpido armario!- resopló frustrado, pues la necesidad de repararlo se hacía cada vez más grande e importante -Vamos Draco, puedes repararlo… Entre más rápido lo hagas, más rápido sales de toda esta mierda- suspiró, y sin más que esperar o pensar, sacó su varita de su túnica y apunto al objeto conjurando el hechizo, para luego abrirlo sin obtener absolutamente nada a cambio -¡Maldita sea!

 _Mientras en el pasillo del Quinto piso…_

-¿Por qué tanto afán, Weasley?- preguntó una azabache con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡A ti qué diablos te importa!- respondió molesto mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia el baño de Prefectos.

-Al parecer necesitas más que un ducha helada, comadreja- rió Pansy, haciendo que rápidamente se tapara cierta parte de su anatomía y ocultara en vano el fuerte sonrojo que le provocaba aquella situación -¿Qué tal estaban los chocolates?- preguntó con sorna.

-¡¿Qué demonios hiciste con los chocolates?!- gruñó Ronald completamente furioso y apenado.

-Digamos que sólo jugué un poco con ellos- sonrió con satisfacción, haciendo que el pelirrojo la tomara del brazo y la arrinconara contra la pared.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Quieres jugar?- contraatacó divertida, al sentir como el chico la había alzado para enroscar sus piernas en su cadera -Aprende de una cosa por primera vez en tú desgraciada vida, Weasley… Nadie se mete con una serpiente sin salir ileso y menos si es conmigo.

-Eres el mismísimo infierno, Parkinson- sonrió con picardía antes de comenzar a atacar ferozmente su cuello.

-Te enseñaré cuál es el infierno, comadreja- soltó, haciendo que el pelirrojo entrara al baño de los Prefectos con la azabache aún montada en su regazo mientras continuaban con la gran lucha de posesión.

* * *

 _No puedo creer que estés cayendo tan bajo, amiguito… ¡Es una hufflepuff!... Aunque hay que admitir que la chica tiene lo suyo, es bastante claro que lo tiene_ \- pensaba el mejor amigo del príncipe de las serpientes, mientras besaba con lujuria a la chica que tenía bajo suyo.

-¿Zabini?- llamó la chica al sentir que el moreno dejaba de besarla.

-¿Qué quieres?- gruñó.

-¿Está todo en orden?

 _¡Maldita sea mi suerte!_ \- bufó para sus adentros _-¡¿Por qué putas es pelirroja?!_

-No te incumbe- zanjó antes de volver a besarla, pero esta vez con muchas más rudeza.

 _¡No puede aparecer en un momento como este! ¡No dejaré que arruines mi diversión, pobretona!_ \- exclamó mentalmente mostrando su mejor sonrisa ladina, haciendo que la chica perteneciente a su club de fans suspirara; sin embargo, al volver a ascender por su abdomen, pechos y cuello, se encontró con que ya no era la misma hufflepuff que estaba besando, sino que ahora era Ginny Weasley la que se encontraba en aquella cama de su habitación.

-¡Lárgate de aquí!- gritó frustrado.

-¡¿Pero quién demonios te crees?!- soltó la chica completamente indignada.

 _¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto, Salazar?!_

-Soy tú superior y hago lo que se me dé la gana, ahora largo- respondió, tomando su típica posición altanera. Era claro que no se refería a ella sino a Ginny, aunque la chica en realidad no lo supiese.

Una vez que la chica se hubiese vestido y salido furiosa de la habitación, Blaise imitó la última acción con el propósito de buscar a la pelirroja que le había arruinado su diversión para hacerle pagar cada minuto que había perdido de su muy valioso tiempo.

La serpiente buscaba en cada pasillo y salón del castillo sin dar con el paradero de su objetivo, hasta que cruzó la esquina que daba hacía el corredor de la torre del hospital.

-¡Hey tú! ¡Weasley!- llamó iracundo.

-Cuando aprendas modales hablamos, Zabini- respondió molesta por la grosería del moreno.

-Modales deberías de aprender tú, sucia comadreja, o acaso nunca te dijeron que era de muy mala educación meterse en los asuntos que no debes.

-¿Te drogaste? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

-No te hagas la niña buena, estoy seguro que todo lo hiciste apropósito.

-Busca ayuda médica Zabini, te estás chiflando.

-Serás tú la que buscará ayuda médica luego de hacerte pagar por todo lo que ocasionaste hace unos cuantos momentos- declaró mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella y tomaba sus labios con barbarie, haciendo que la pelirroja comenzara a forcejear aunque todo fue en vano, puesto que era más grande el deseo que la conciencia.

El chico retrocedió por aquel pasillo sin soltar los labios de la pelirroja, hasta llegar a aquel enorme baño muy bien conocido por todos los estudiantes gracias a su comodidad. Susurró la contraseña disponiéndose a entrar al lugar y darse la más grande impresión, pues su mejor amiga estaba teniendo sexo con el hermano de su acompañante.

* * *

Holaaaaa, aquí un nuevo capítulo para ustedes, espero que les guste! Debo comentarles que he estado pensando en subir mi nueva historia sobre la Primera Generación y las travesuras de los merodeadores y varios slytherin xD Por lo que quiero preguntarles que les parece, ¿les gustaría leerla? Si es así, por faaa díganmelo en los reviews para saber si debo esperar un poco más o la subo de una vez. ¡Les mando saludos desde Colombia! A propósito... ¿De qué parte del mundo se encuentran? xD

MARUVTA: Holaaaaa, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo :3 Hahaha sé que quieres que llegué yaa el Dramione peeero las demás parejitas también necesitan su parte, aunque admito que tienes razón y se ha visto bastante poco sobre ellos pero te prometo que después de todo esto de la profesía llegarán más momentos Dramione para recompensarlo, palabra de merodeadora :3 Muuuchas gracias de verdad por siempre estar aquí dejándome tus review, me alegra y me divierte mucho leerlos :) Te mando muchos saludos y besos!

Pauli Jean Malfoy: Me alegra un montón que te gustara el capítulo :3 Hahahahaha cuanto te entiendo, me solía pasar mucho cuando iba al colegio y la verdad que se me hacía bastante tedioso xD Juju creo que opinamos lo mismo sobre Theo, esperemos que solo sea amor fraternal :) Luna es de lo más divertido y genial que puede ser, te comprendo a la perfección :3 Lo seeee el pobre rubito carga con mucho :( Kisses!

wand: Hahahaha creo que Theo se pasa de la raya, para dejarnos pensando eso xD Esperemos que la duda esté muy bien resuelta ;) HAHAHAHA Pansy, cada vez que pienso en ella me causa diversión con tan solo suponer lo que trama en su tan retorcida cabeza xD

damalunaely: Hahahaha tranquilaaa, aquí llegue de nuevo! Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste! :)


	26. Compañías

**_Compañías_**

-¡Ronald!- gritó Ginny completamente asqueada y sorprendida, haciendo que la pareja se sobresaltara y se quedaran inmóviles.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?!- gruñó la azabache bajándose del regazo del chico, daba gracias a Salazar que no se hubiese quitado la falda.

-¡¿Con éste, Pansy?!- soltó Blaise mirándolo con asco.

-¡Lárgate de aquí sucia comadreja!- exclamó tratando de arreglar en vano la situación.

-No creo que hayas pensado que era sucia antes de haberlo hecho- declaró el moreno con molestia.

 _¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué diablos hice?! ¡Eres una estúpida!_

-¡¿Qué haces con esa serpiente, Ginevra?!- gruñó Ron al salir del trance en el que había quedado.

-¡Cállate y no intentes cambiarme la conversación! ¡Te sorprendí teniendo sexo con Parkinson!- exclamó furiosa -Creo que voy a vomitar- añadió al recordar la situación tan repugnante en la que había encontrado a su hermano.

-¡De todos los chicos que hay en Hogwarts tenías que acostarte con el traidor de Weasley! ¡No puedo creer en tan baja situación que has caído Pansy!

 _¡Maldito hijo de puta, lo mismo me pregunto yo!_ \- exclamó mentalmente una pelirroja iracunda.

-¡ME HA DADO UNA POCIÓN!- gritó Ron tratando de evadir.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron el moreno y pelirroja al unísono mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

-¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡Me has buscado y me has acosado todo este tiempo hasta que por fin lo has logrado!

-¡Eres una vil mentirosa! ¡Has confesado que esos chocolates tenían algo!

-¡Claro que tenían algo y era para que te alejaras de mí!

-Creí que andabas con Lavender, Ronald- dijo Ginny con una mueca, pues de las dos no podía elegir quien era la mejor.

-¡Lavender es mi novia!- exclamó.

-¡¿Por qué no tuviste sexo con ella entonces, en vez de acosarme?!- siguió la azabache, haciendo que Blaise fusilara al pelirrojo con la mirada, fuera hasta él y le proporcionara un gran puño en su rostro.

-Ni creas que Pansy será tú diversión asquerosa comadreja, no quiero que te acerques a ella nunca más en tu vida, si me entero de que lo has vuelto a hacer te mataré- amenazó mientras lo sostenía del cuello de su camisa.

-¡Aléjate tú de mi hermana!

-No estás en posición de reclamarme ni decirme nada, traidor- le soltó antes de salir de aquel baño.

-¡Ginevra no quiero que te acerques a esa serpiente!

-Nunca creí decir esto pero Zabini tiene razón, no tienes derecho a decirme nada si te estás revolcando con esta zorra- dijo, disponiéndose a abandonar el lugar con una mueca de desagrado.

Pansy al ver que habían vuelto a quedar solos, soltó una carcajada haciendo que el pelirrojo la fulminara con la mirada.

-¡¿Qué es lo graciosos?! ¡¿Por qué les has mentido!?- gruñó furioso.

-Y dime, ¿por qué tendría que haber dicho la verdad?- sonrió con malicia.

-Eres una…- se interrumpió al sentir los fogosos labios de la chica en los suyos callándolo de inmediato.

-Ni creas que esto ha terminado, pelirrojo… Te dije que te llevaría al infierno y es lo que haré, así que no juegues con fuego porque te quemarás- sonrió con picardía mientras se pavoneaba y salía dejando al pelirrojo colérico.

* * *

-Sabes aún no he podido entender que es eso- rió una rubia mirando la maceta que su hermana tenía apoyada en su mesa de noche.

-Ya te lo había dicho, es un regalo que me ha dado Neville.

-Sí ya me lo habías dicho con la misma sonrisa que tienes ahora, pero lo que no entiendo es para qué te sirve.

-No sé cómo se llama precisamente, pero él me ha dicho que es para disminuir un poco la timidez.

-Que bien que te conoce- sonrió Daphne con picardía.

-No seas tonta, todo fue porque cuando me dijo que era y para qué servía, había dicho que quería conseguir una y bueno, se ha tomado la molestia de comprármela.

-Que gentil.

-Oh, vamos ya sabías la historia, ¿Cuántas veces me vas a hacer repetirlo?- preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se disponía a tirarle su almohada en su rostro.

-Pagarás por esto, Astoria Greengrass- amenazó su hermana levantándose de su cama.

-No te tengo miedo- le retó siguiendo la acción de su hermana, tomando un cojín.

-Se desquitan luego u otro día, Tori ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó Theo entrando a la habitación.

-Sí, claro que puede… Yo iré a dar un paseo, nos vemos luego- respondió la rubia por su hermana antes de salir.

-¿Qué sucede Theo? ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó la castaña al ver a su amigo tan afligido.

Negó.

-Cuéntame que pasa… ¿Es por ella?

-Pronto será su aniversario- afirmó.

-Lo tengo más que presente- contestó Astoria mientras suspiraba.

-Yo… Hace mucho que no voy.

-¿Quieres ir?

-Pero no solo.

-Podemos ir juntos, sé que a ella le alegraría- la castaña le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Tori, lamento todo lo que pasó con Longbottom, pero entiéndeme que no quiero perderte, eres lo más cercano que tengo de ella.

-Está bien, Theo… Sabes que siempre estaré para ti- dijo haciendo que el azabache le abrazara con fuerza.

-No sabes cuánto te quiero, y no me perdonaría si llegaras a sufrir.

-Lo sé, yo también te quiero y mucho- le sonrió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Entonces… ¿Irás conmigo?

-Sí, nunca lo dudes.

* * *

-¡Daphne!- escuchó que la llamaron mientras caminaba por los jardines.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué tal todo?- preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa al ver al azabache montado en su escoba con su uniforme de Quidditch.

-Genial- sonrió -¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, no es nada importante- volvió a sonreír -¿Qué tal el partido?

-Sólo fue entrenamiento, el partido es el sábado contra Ravenclaw.

-Te diría que les fuera bien, pero quiero que este año mi casa gane la copa.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero el capitán no lo permitirá- sonrió.

-Ese Potter es un tonto- comentó la rubia soltando una risilla.

-¿Eso crees?

-No lo creo, estoy segura- respondió con una carcajada haciendo que el azabache se hiciera el dolido -¿Qué haces Potter?- preguntó al ver como se acercaba a ella.

-Ya lo verás Greengrass- contestó antes de subirla en la parte delantera de su escoba.

-¡No te atrevas a subir, odio las alturas!- exclamó enfadada.

-No te pasará nada, sólo serán unos cuantos metros más arriba- sonrió.

-¡Ni te atrevas siquiera a pensarlo!

-¿Confías en mí? No te haré daño- dijo mirando el semblante de pánico que tenía la rubia en su rostro, y no era simplemente por tenerle miedo a las alturas, sino porque no había estado tan cerca de un chico desde aquel suceso, pues desde aquella vez había guardado las distancias de cualquier chico incluyendo a sus amigos.

Harry observó cómo Daphne lo analizaba, era como si tratara de investigar en sus ojos las intenciones que tenía ante aquel suceso. Sabía que la había pasado muy mal, pero no pensaba que aún podría quedar con un trauma. El azabache sintió como la ira se apoderaba de él nuevamente, era como estuviese viviendo otra vez esa escena donde daba gracias a Merlín la había encontrado, no entendía como alguien podía hacerle tanto daño a una chica, lo repudiaba, sentía asco de aquella persona de la cual supo que se había largado para suerte de la rubia, aunque pensaba que eso no había sido suficiente castigo.

-Sí- respondió Daphne con un suspiro luego de meditarlo por unos cuantos segundos.

Harry le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla, la abrazó desde atrás logrando así sujetar la escoba, y con cuidado fue aumentando la altura dejando poco a poco el suelo para luego avanzar y poder observar del hermoso paisaje que el castillo les regalaba.

 _Mientras en la Mansión Nott…_

-Ya está decidido y no hay marcha atrás- dijo Craig Nott.

-No - sollozó Amelia mientras Narcissa la abrazaba.

-Deberían de estar orgullosas, sus hijos por fin formarán parte de las filas- dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa.

-Yo estoy muy orgullosa de que Blaise se haya animado- sonrió Celine con suficiencia.

-El señor Tenebroso ha estado de acuerdo con que sea el siguiente- informó Patrick Greengrass.

-¿Y qué hay de las jovencitas?- preguntó Rabastan.

-¿Qué sucede hermano, ahora si te han dado ganas de casarte?- se burló Rodolphus.

-Estoy seguro que el señor tenebroso encontrará el mejor puesto para ellas- respondió Craig.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan inhumano?!- gritó Amelia con desespero.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡AQUÍ HACES LO QUE EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO Y YO TE ORDENEMOS!- gruñó su marido con furia -Y de verdad espero Amelia, que esta vez no metas tus narices donde nadie te ha llamado- amenazó antes de ir al pequeño bar de la Mansión y servirse una copa de Whisky de fuego.

* * *

Holuuuu, aquí de nuevo atormentándolos hahahaha okno xD Aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste :)

patsmasen: ¡Por los tangas de Salazar! Me re extrañé al no verte en el anterior comentario, creí que me habías abandonado ahora sí *se limpia una lágrima al estilo Sirius Black* xD No fue nada, me alegra que te haya gustado hahahaha Omg! alguien me quiere :3 Yo también te quiero! Solo no me abandones de nuevo xD ¿Que si me gustó? ME ENCANTÓ! DEUS ESA PELICULA ESTALLÓ MIS FEELINGS AL 100% (como podrás notar... aún no me recupero xD) Y bueno, si antes odiaba a Bucky ahora si que se refundió en mi lista negra junto con Rogers, o sea es que ¡HE WAS HIS FRIEND TOO! *se larga a iorar en el rincón por 82472834723 vez*

MARUVTA: Holaaaa! Me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí y también me alegra un montón que te haya gustado el capítulo :3 Hahahaha prometí que pronto llegaría y pronto llegara Falalala HAHAHAHAHAHA Blaise, ahora todo le recuerda a la pelirroja picarona xD OMG! Es genial que ya no me odies, espero que no vuelvas a odiarme aunque en realidad es poco probable *se va silbando con inocencia* Ojalá que este nuevo capítulo te guste! Kisses!

damalunaely: Deus! No sabes la alegría que me da saber que mi historia te gusta, de verdad es muy gratificante para mi saberlo. Espero que disfrutes también de este nuevo capítulo :3


	27. Secretos ocultos

**_Secretos Ocultos_**

 _-Astoria cariño, la visita ha llegado- anunció Patrick Greengrass desde el otro lado de la puerta de su hija menor._

 _-Ya voy papi- dijo la pequeña de seis años con una sonrisa antes de salir corriendo de su habitación para llegar al encuentro de sus amigos -¡Clarie! ¡Theo!_

 _-¡Toria!- exclamó una niña castaña de su misma edad, estrechándola en un gran abrazo._

 _-Te echábamos de menos- dijo el niño uniéndose al abrazo._

 _-Yo también a ustedes, es genial que hayan llegado- sonrió con dulzura._

 _-También han llegado Pansy y Blaise pero están con tú hermana- comentó la pequeña Clarisse Nott._

 _-Lo sé, pero ustedes son mis mejores amigos._

 _-Y lo seremos siempre- siguió Theo._

 _-Ojalá que cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts nos pongan a todos en la misma casa- sonrió la castaña de ojos miel._

 _-¿Cuál casa creen que elegirán para nosotros? ¿Seremos Slytherin como los aburridos de nuestros padres o romperemos la tradición y seremos Ravenclaw?_

 _-Ravenclaw suena genial- señaló Theo sonriéndoles a su mejor amiga y a su hermana._

 _-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamó Clarisse con entusiasmo._

 _-¿Qué es?- preguntaron los amigos al unísono provocándole una risilla a la ojimiel._

 _-¡Hagamos una promesa!- sonrió ampliamente -Todos elegiremos la misma casa del primero que llamen ese día en Hogwarts._

 _-Clarisse eso no se puede hacer- dijo Theo._

 _-¿Y tú como sabes?_

 _-Porque es según tus capacidades, eso nos ha dicho mamá, ¿no recuerdas?_

 _-Sí, si recuerdo- respondió pensativa._

 _-Pero podemos intentarlo, ¿no creen?- dijo Astoria haciendo que su mejor amiga sonriera con satisfacción._

 _-Pero debe ser una promesa tan fuerte como nuestra amistad- manifestó la niña._

 _-Lo prometemos con nuestros corazones- dijeron al tiempo entre sonrisas._

 _-¡Perfecto!- chilló Clarisse emocionada._

 _-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó el pequeño Blaise llegando con Daphne, Pansy y Draco._

 _-Sobre la casa que elegiremos cuando vayamos a Hogwarts- respondió Theo con una sonrisa._

* * *

-¿Astoria?- llamaron haciendo que los recuerdos de la castaña se esfumaran -¿Estás bien?

-Neville, sí, no es nada- respondió mientras se limpiaba rápidamente aquella lágrima rebelde que había salido de sus ojos.

-Toma, te traje esto- dijo tendiéndole una margarita, provocando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un fuerte carmín.

-Qué lindo eres, muchas gracias- sonrió Astoria antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿De verdad estás bien?- volvió a preguntar no muy convencido.

-Sí, no te preocupes- contestó.

-Tori- llamó Theo mientras apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza al ver al castaño a su lado.

-¿Es hora?- preguntó Astoria con un suspiro, llevándose un asentimiento de su parte -Nev, me tengo que ir.

-¿Nos veremos luego?

-Por supuesto, te veo cuando llegue- le sonrió.

-Genial, te estaré esperando en el lago.

-Bien ahí llegaré, gracias por la flor, es hermosa- dijo besándolo en su mejilla antes de correr al encuentro de su amigo que ya había avanzado.

-Tan hermosa como tú- masculló el muchacho sosteniéndose su mejilla.

* * *

Una castaña caminaba por el séptimo piso tratando de abrir aquella puerta que daba a la Sala de Menesteres, era realmente extraño que no quisiera abrirse para ella, estaba haciendo las cosas bien pero no había cambios en el muro.

-Debe de haber alguien ocupándola- masculló antes de disponerse a rodear nuevamente el muro, pero esta vez había cambiado sus pensamientos, quería encontrar a la persona que estuviese dentro.

La puerta se había materializado dejándole ver una sala llena de objetos que parecían haber sido abandonados desde hace muchos años o tal vez objetos que habían sido ocultos por alguna razón desconocida. La castaña podía escuchar los murmullos y sollozos de una persona, pero no podía identificar de quién provenía. Poco a poco fue acercándose hasta ver que se trataba de aquel Slytherin que le atormentaba la vida diariamente.

-¿Malfoy?- llamó no muy segura.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Granger?!- gruñó furioso, haciéndole estremecer al darse cuenta de que sí estaba en lo correcto.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó ignorando sus gruñidos mientras se acercaba a un armario.

-¡Nada que te incumbe, largo de aquí!- exclamó frustrado.

-¡Te he dicho lo que iba a hacer con Sirius, hasta fuiste con nosotros al ministerio, ahora quiero saber qué es esto!

-Quisiste hacerlo.

-¡Me chantajeaste!

-Pudiste negarte pero no te dio la gana, no es culpa mía, ahora largo de aquí, tu presencia sobra.

-¡Eres un estúpido huroncillo de alcantarilla!

-¡Y tú una tediosa sabelotodo!- exclamó el rubio provocando que Hermione bufara disgustada.

-¡Dime que es eso!

-Un armario evanescente, ¿feliz? ¡Ahora largo!- respondió de mala gana.

-¿Para qué sirve?- preguntó curiosa.

-¿Por qué demonios siempre quieres saberlo todo? Confórmate con lo que te he dicho.

-Malfoy… ¿Estabas llorando?- preguntó con cierto temor a la reacción que podía tener el chico.

-¿Te drogaste? ¡Los Malfoy nunca lloramos!- bufó furioso.

 _Fuiste un débil, eres un débil y serás igual de cobarde que tu padre_ \- nuevamente la voz de Voldemort apoderándose de la mente del heredero Malfoy y formando una tortura, era realmente difícil cerrar por completo su mente sin dejar pasar a aquel mago tenebroso.

-Malfoy, ¿estás bien?- preguntó la castaña al ver el estado de trance del rubio.

-¡NO TE INTERESA! ¡A NADIE LE INTERESA!- gritó con desespero tratando de callar la voz de Voldemort mientras pateaba y rompía cual cosa veía.

-¡Malfoy!- exclamó asustada por el repentino comportamiento del chico.

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS! ¡LARGATE GRANGER! ¡DEJA DE METERTE EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!- bramó, provocando que Hermione le pegara una fuerte cachetada dejándole su mejilla colorada.

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?!

-¡No te incumbe!- remarcó cada una de las palabras, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella -¡Lárgate!

-¡No me voy hasta que me digas qué demonios te pasa!- contraatacó con firmeza.

-Quédate esperando porque nunca te lo diré- contestó tratando de calmar sus respiraciones aceleradas producto de la ira.

-¿Por qué te es tan difícil decirlo?

-¿Qué sacarías con eso?

 _Mucho, Hermione, ganarías aquello por lo cual no has podido dormir por pensar en que si será verdad o no_ \- respondió su conciencia.

-Comprobaría algo- contestó sacando valentía.

Sabía que no era asunto suyo pero su conciencia estaba en lo cierto, desde hacía mucho tiempo rondaba aquella pregunta por su mente y no había nadie más que él para responderla.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Em… Yo…- balbuceaba, pues aún no descifraba la manera más fácil de decirlo.

-Ve al grano, no tengo por qué perder tiempo.

 _¡Díselo!_

-Bien, tú… Eres uno de ellos, ¿verdad? ¿Eres Mortífago?- soltó mientras levantaba la vista y observaba aquellos ojos color tormenta causantes de sus desvelos desde ese día en el Ministerio.

* * *

-El permiso está concedido- afirmó Albus Dumbledore mirando a los dos chicos que tenían en frente.

-Muchas gracias profesor- sonrió Astoria mientras tomaba el brazo de su mejor amigo y la jalaba hacia la chimenea.

-Vuelvan en cuanto terminen- declaró el director, llevándose un asentimiento por parte de la chica antes de que se metieran a la chimenea y las llamas verdes se los tragaran.

El Caldero Chorreante siempre había sido un lugar detestado por Theodore Nott, era aquel lugar que le hacía revivir los terribles recuerdos de una parte de su infancia, pero era aquel sitio donde su madre lo esperaba para tomar el último destino el mismo día de cada mes.

-Astoria querida, me alegra mucho saber que nos acompañas- dijo Amelia Nott abrazando a la amiga de su hijo.

-Muchas gracias señora- sonrió la castaña con tristeza.

-Dejen la charla para luego y vamos- gruñó Theo, haciendo que su mejor amiga le tomara de la mano dándose mutuamente el mayor apoyo que podían darse unos mejores amigos.

-Está bien- suspiró Amelia tomando a Astoria de la mano haciendo una aparición conjunta.

Pronto, aparecieron en un pequeño bosque tranquilo y cubierto por una fina capa de nieve dando a entender que el invierno había llegado con más rapidez que de costumbre. La caminata era silenciosa aunque siempre era cargada por sentimientos que hacía muchos años había dejado de mostrar pero que ese lugar les hacía recordar que aún seguían estando dentro de sus seres.

-Llegamos- dijo Amelia observando la pequeña lápida que reposaba en el suelo y que rezaba el nombre de _Clarisse Nott._

* * *

Holaaaaa, ¿como andan? Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo yyyy bueno, no sé que decir solo no me odien xD *corre a esconderse*

patsmasen: OMG! Hahahaha no puedo ver a Bucky ni en pintura xD No puedo evitar iorar, aún me duelen mis feelings :( Me alegra que te haya gustado! Yyyy no te preocupes que en este capítulo ya hay acción Dramione ;)

wand: Hahaha lo comparto contigo! Es que Pansy es tan Slytherin hahahahaha Mala suerte encontrarse con ellos para Pansy y ron xDDD Owee me alegra que te haya gustado! :3

MARUVTA: Deus, espero que no me odies más *se esconde* ¡Soy inocente! Lo prometo! *sale corriendo* Aquí esta lo esperado! Draco y Hermione en acción xD Hahahahahaha Pansy es una genial akjsdhsjfhdj xD Kisses!

Pauli Jean Malfoy: Hahahaha tranquilaaa, espero que todo te este yendo bien ;) HAHAHAHA Deus, yo también aceptaría eso xD Hahahaha a mi si me gusta la pareja, se me hacen demasiado tiernos :') Hahahaha encontrar a tu hermano haciendo cosas indebidas debe ser un trauma enorme XD Lo seeee, la mamá de Theo sufre mucho y me duele hasta el alma :( Bueno, esa duda ya la sabes en este capítulo juju Ron y Pansy son tan jdshfjdfhd hahaha *.* Owee siii, el Haphne es tan lindo :3 Kisses!


	28. Lirios blancos

_**Lirios blancos**_

-No puedo creer que ya sean diez años de lo que nos dejaste, hija- suspiró Amelia con pesadez y tristeza -Pero estoy segura que te alegrarías mucho de volver a ver a tu hermano y tu mejor amiga aquí.

Amelia les regaló una media sonrisa a los chicos antes de sacar su varita y aparecer frente a la lápida un pequeño ramo de aquellas flores que su hija le encantaba arreglar en su jardín todas las tardes.

Lirios blancos.

Astoria tomó la mano de Theo dándole apoyo, pues podía percibir en sus ojos el dolor y la añoranza que sentía en esos momentos, ahora entendía el por qué no había vuelto a ese lugar, era demasiado doloroso recordar que su amiga y casi hermana no estaba más junto a ellos. Había partido para no volver, aunque después de todo a un mundo mejor.

-Theo…- llamó al ver el estado de trance de su mejor amigo, sin embargo el chico no daba señales de volver.

* * *

 _-Theo, tengo miedo- susurró una niña castaña aferrándose con fuerza al brazo de su hermano._

 _-Lo sé Clarie, yo también lo tengo pero no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo- le respondió con tristeza el niño de casi once años -Aunque mamá dice que lo que se dice no es cierto…_

 _-Theo, yo vi a papá con ese largo traje negro y su máscara plateada, estaba junto al padre del Draco y Blaise- manifestó la niña con una mueca -Mamá solo lo dice porque no quiere que nos enteremos de eso, pero yo creo que si es malo._

 _-¿Qué crees que hagan con esos trajes?_

 _-No lo sé, pero son escalofriantes._

 _-No te preocupes hermanita, yo siempre estaré contigo y te protegeré, nada malo sucederá, te lo prometo- finalizó el niño castaño haciendo que su hermana le sonriera y le abrazara nuevamente._

* * *

-Hijo, ¿estás bien?- preguntó la señora Nott acercándose a su hijo que había salido de sus pensamientos.

-No es nada- respondió, provocando que Astoria apretara su mano al ver como una rebelde lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Solo un rato más y nos vamos- le sonrió con tristeza su madre mientras le limpiaba con ternura la lágrima y le daba un poco de espacio.

-No le cumplí la promesa a Clarisse, Tori.

-Theo… No fue tu culpa.

-Sí lo fue, le prometí que estaría con ella y que nada pasaría pero he fallado.

-Éramos unos niños Theo, teníamos miedo y no podíamos hacer nada contra ellos.

-¡La mataron porque fui un maldito cobarde!- exclamó exasperado.

-Theo nunca fuiste cobarde, la protegiste tanto como tus habilidades te dieron, luchaste para protegerla como el hermano mayor que eras.

-No hice lo suficiente.

-Theo mírame- pidió la castaña al ver que su amigo había bajado la cabeza -Eres el hermano que cualquiera quisiera tener.

-¿Lo crees?

-No, lo sé… Te quiero como un hermano Theo, eres mi hermano mayor- le sonrió con dulzura haciendo que el azabache la apegara fuertemente a su pecho.

-Te quiero mucho hermanita- susurró mientras le besaba su cabeza.

-No creo que a Clarie le guste que su hermano la visite con regularidad- manifestó despegándose de su abrazo para verlo a los ojos.

-No puedo hacerlo solo.

-No lo harás, yo también estaré aquí- le sonrió antes de besarlo en su mejilla e ir donde la señora Nott ya les esperaba.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- avisó con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo -Iremos a casa y de ahí viajarán por Red Flú de vuelta a Hogwarts.

-Está bien, Amelia- le sonrió Astoria antes de observar como su amigo se hincaba en la tumba de su hermana.

-Lo lamento mucho Clarie, lamento mucho todo lo que sucedió- declaró Theo con aflicción -He roto mi promesa y he dejado de visitarte, no merezco tu perdón.

- _No tienes la culpa de nada Theo, no te culpes por algo que es innecesario_ \- respondió una niña sentada a su lado.

-¿Clarisse?- inquirió sorprendido.

-¿ _Tan rápido me has olvidado, hermanito?_ \- se burló.

-Eso no es cierto, no hay día que no te recuerde… Te extraño mucho.

- _Lo sé Theo, yo también te extraño mucho pero no te preocupes estoy bien._

-Lo lamento Claire, no fui valiente para protegerte, no pude cuidarte como había prometido.

- _Lo fuiste y lo sigues siendo Theo, cree en ti mismo._

-No, ahora estás muerta y ha sido por mi culpa.

- _Sabes, nunca le creí a Toria el hecho de que eras cabezotas pero ahora me ha quedado bastante claro_ \- rió haciendo que Theo mostrara una mueca - _No tienes la culpa de nada de lo que sucedió y ahora me prometerás que nunca más volverás a culparte de eso._

-No sé si pueda hacer eso…

- _Podrás y lo harás_ \- le interrumpió mientras se levantaba.

-Clarie… ¿Esto es real?

-¡ _Pues claro que lo es! He viajado desde lejos para reprender al tonto de mi hermano, pero ya tengo que partir de regreso._

-No, Clarie, no te vayas, no me dejes de nuevo- pidió con desespero, disponiéndose a tomar su brazo aunque nunca sucedió, puesto que se desvaneció con su toque, no puedes tocar a un fantasma.

- _Nunca me he ido de tú lado Theo, siempre estoy contigo aunque no te des cuenta… Ahora es mi turno de cuidarte_ \- le sonrió con dulzura.

-Te quiero mucho Clarie, nunca lo olvides.

- _También te quiero mucho hermanito, pero no dejes de venir, has sido un chico malo_ \- dijo con burla.

-Prometo venir más seguido, haré lo que sea.

- _Sé que lo harás_.

Theo se removió al sentir como su hermana se acercaba y besaba por última vez su mejilla antes de despedirse con la mano y alejarse hacía los árboles con pequeños brinquitos, esos que tanto le gustaban a ella y que a él en algún momento le exasperaban, pero ahora era diferente, ahora disfrutaba de verlos por última vez. Era realmente increíble que con una pequeña charla con su hermana pudiese sentirse tan aliviado, había encontrado la en paz consigo mismo y estar en paz con ella, pues ahora estaba más que seguro que tendría un pequeño angelito cuidándolo.

 _Mientras en la Sala de Menesteres en Hogwarts…_

Draco Malfoy no podía creer que la insufrible sabelotodo tuviese semejante atrevimiento para preguntárselo. No entendía cómo demonios lo sabía, pues siempre procuraba que sus camisas la taparan y sabía que ninguno de sus amigos le comentarían ni divulgarían algo tan serio como era aquello.

-¡A ti que demonios te importa, Granger!- gruñó con furia.

-¡Entonces las punzadas que Harry siente con regularidad en su brazo izquierdo es por eso!

 _¡MALDITO POTTER Y LA PUTA CONEXIÓN!_

-¡¿Por qué no mejor te reúnes con el Black y me dejas en paz?! ¡¿Por qué demonios andas tan pendiente de lo que hago?! ¿Acaso soy muy importante para ti, Granger?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó la castaña ofendida.

-Pues no es lo que parece…- dijo, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ella -Dime Granger, ¿tan irresistible te soy?

-¡Eres un imbécil, Malfoy!- bufó tratando en vano de ocultar su sonrojo.

-No te hagas la santa porque ese cuento no te lo crees ni tú- se burló -Quiero saber algo…

-¿Qué diablos quieres ahora maldito hurón teñido?

-¿Es grande?- preguntó con picardía mientras la acorralaba en el armario y sonreía con satisfacción al ver sus mejillas completamente coloradas.

-¿De… De qué me hablas?- balbuceó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

-¡Claro que… no!

-Bueno, entonces respóndeme si es grande- manifestó acercándose a su rostro.

-No lo… sé.

-Por supuesto que lo sabes, has visto y estudiado mi trasero las veces que te ha dado la gana.

-Eres un…- Hermione se calló al sentir el fogoso dedo en sus labios.

-El de Weasley no es tan grande, ¿verdad?- inquirió con burla mientras observaba a Hermione negar sumisamente y entreabrir poco a poco sus labios al sentir la cercanía de los del rubio -Entonces debes saber que no hay mejor trasero que el mío en todo Hogwarts, ¿cierto?- la castaña asintió mojando sus labios con su lengua, quería que ese sexy hurón le besara como solo él lo había hecho en aquellas escasas ocasiones.

-Malfoy…

-¿Qué?- respiró en sus labios.

-Bésame.

Draco observó con picardía como la castaña iba cerrando los ojos mientras esperaba que se dispusiera a besarla, pero lo único que llegó fue la carcajada del rubio en frente de suyo haciendo que rápidamente volviera abrir los ojos y le matara con la mirada.

-Debes de estar muy necesitada para pedirme que te bese.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta!- exclamó iracunda.

-Tal vez, pero no me meto en asuntos privados- respondió antes de retirarse con aquella elegancia que le caracterizaba.

* * *

-Vaya, vaya, Weasley, dichosos los ojos que te vuelven a ver- exclamó un moreno entrando al vestier de chicas del campo de Quidditch.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!- exclamó dando un brinquito de sorpresa mientras se disponía a taparse aún más con la toalla que tenía enrollada en su cuerpo.

-Al parecer estás sola- sonrió con picardía observando el resto del lugar.

-¡Lárgate de aquí maldito engendro!

-Estás equivocada, pelirroja, el que ordena aquí soy yo- sonrió ladinamente, haciendo que la pelirroja se carcajeara.

-¿Eres estúpido? ¿Y quién te crees tú para pensar eso?

-Tú superior.

-Que ridiculez- rió mientras le daba la espalda y se disponía a seguir -Ahora largo de aquí, me estorbas.

-¡¿Quién te crees para hablarme así, sucia comadreja?!- gruñó reteniéndola del brazo con fuerza.

-Bueno, ¿si soy tan sucia porque demonios me buscas entonces? ¿No soy una traidora pues que no merezco ni dirigirte la palabra?

-Tú lo has dicho, pero no me impide que pueda divertirme un rato.

-¡Púdrete Zabini porque ya no lo tendrás! El puto reto fue hace mucho tiempo y ya venció el término.

-Bien, como quieras, pero no te sorprendas si mañana todo Hogwarts hacen comentarios sobre tus tangas- sonrió al ver como la chica paraba en seco.

-¿Que pretendes hacer, Zabini?- preguntó molesta acercándose a él -¿Quieres jugar sucio? Jugaremos sucio entonces- declaró, antes de voltearse, tirar la toalla al suelo y caminar hacia las regaderas mientras ignoraba las miradas de deseo del moreno.

 _Que comience el juego Ginevra Weasley._

* * *

Holaaaa, espero todos que estén bien :) ¿alguien de aquí les gusta el fútbol? Deus, yo no sería nada sin mis héroes *.* Btw, ojalá que este nuevo capítulo les guste!

patsmasen: Hahahahahaha calma, respira, inhala y exhala plooox xD El rubito tarde que temprano lo aceptará, o bueno esperemos que así sea falala HAHAHAHA seguirá en mi lista negra el chico, por su culpa mi Tony bebé sufre :'( Y siii, aún no lo supero xDDD *Busca venganza* ¡Vamos Visión deja de coquetear con Wanda y has algo ÚTIL! *respira*

MARUVTA: *sigue corriendo al estilo quicksilver, bc tiene mucho miedo* xDDDD Juju oh vamos, que sería de la vida sin suspenso tan tan tan TAAAAAN hahahaha Aquí ya se sabe un poco más sobre ella *se larga a iorar al rincón* Kisses!

wand: Siii pobre Theo, creo que esta más que traumatizado con todo lo que le ha sucedido :'( Poco a poco se sabrá más cosas sobre Claire :(

Isabelle: Holaaaaa, me alegra muchísimo saber que te encanta mi historia y que pienses que las parejas son cool :') Muchas gracias por pasarte :3 Saludos!


	29. Entre odios y rencores

_**Entre odios y rencores**_

-Señor Zabini, llega tarde- dijo Slughorn observando como el moreno entraba con altanería al salón de pociones -Cómo les decía antes de la interrupción, le ofrezco un pequeño frasco de Felix Felicis a quien prepare el mejor Filtro de Muertos en Vida.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas?- preguntó Pansy fusilando a su amigo con la mirada, mientras se acomodaban frente a sus calderos.

-Terminando unos asuntos pendientes- sonrió con picardía.

-Eres un idiota, deberías de dejar tus encuentros amorosos para luego- resopló.

-Eres la menos indicada para decirme eso, Parkinson, ¿o acaso ya olvidaste lo que sucedió hace algunos días?- soltó con malicia haciendo que la azabache se cabreara aún más.

-¿De qué demonios están hablando?- inquirió Draco con confusión antes de comenzar a cortar los ingredientes correspondientes.

-De nada que les importe a ninguno de los dos- respondió la azabache con rapidez, haciendo que el moreno soltara una pequeña risilla.

-El otro día encontré a Pansy en el baño de Prefectos teniendo sexo salvaje con…

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A SOLTAR UNA PALABRA MAS DE TU ASQUEROSA BOCA, MALDITO IDIOTA!- gritó la chica completamente iracunda.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Señorita Parkinson baje ahora mismo su cuchillo del cuello del señor Zabini- dijo Slughorn escandalizado -Está completamente prohibido la violencia en este colegio, cincuenta puntos menos Slytherin y luego de clase le impondré su castigo- finalizó haciendo que sus estudiantes volvieran la vista a sus calderos.

-¿Estás loca? Cálmate- murmuró Daphne llegando al lado de su histérica amiga.

-Creo que deberás elegir mejores parejas si no quieres avergonzarte luego de ellas- declaró Draco con burla.

-No hagas que te entierre este cuchillo y degollé tu estúpido pálido cuello, Malfoy- gruñó mostrándole el cuchillo.

-¿Y Nott?- preguntó Blaise tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-Hoy es el aniversario de Clarisse- respondió Daphne con tristeza creando nuevamente el silencio.

Al finalizar la clase, el ganador de la pequeña muestra de Felix Felicis fue, para colmo de las serpientes, Harry. No podían creer como su jefe de casa podía tener tanta preferencia en un Gryffindor antes que a ellos y estaban seguros que con el profesor Snape nunca hubiera ocurrido.

-No entiendo por qué todos los profesores de este estúpido colegio le prefieren- gruñó Pansy mirando con odio al chico.

-Porque es San Potter- escupió Draco con odio.

-Ese viejo tiene mucho favoritismo hacía los Gryffindor- manifestó Blaise observando como el resto del salón ovacionaba el trabajo del chico.

-¿Y tú de que te quejas si estás en el club de estudiantes selectos?

-¿Te gustaría mi puesto, Parkinson?- contraatacó con una sonrisa ladina -Es una verdadera estupidez.

-Entonces es el grupo perfecto para ti.

-¿Segura?

-Bueno basta, ¿Qué demonios se traen ustedes dos?- manifestó Draco irritado -Larguémonos de este teatro.

-Daph…

-Ve con ellos, Pan, quiero tratar de hacerla una vez más- respondió, haciendo que la azabache rodara los ojos y se apresurara a alcanzar a los chicos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Harry acercándose a uno de los calderos de la mesa de Slytherin una vez que el salón se hubiese vaciado.

-Sí… No, solo no he podido hacer que esta poción me salga- respondió la rubia con frustración -Pero no te preocupes, pronto me tendrá que salir.

-Está bien de vez en cuando pedir ayuda, Daphne.

-¡¿Cómo demonios haces que todo te salga perfecto?!- exclamó con desespero.

-No todo me sale perfecto.

-Todo te sale a tú favor- rodó los ojos.

-Supongo que es qué cuestión de un poco de suerte- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Suerte para ti haber sido el elegido- soltó sin pensar.

-Eso no es más que un martirio que llevo conmigo- manifestó con molestia.

-Yo… No quise…

-Está bien, no te preocupes, no tienes por qué disculparte- interrumpió mientras suspiraba -Entonces, ¿necesitas ayuda?

-Si no es molestia…

-No la es- sonrió, sacando de su maleta el libro del Príncipe Mestizo.

* * *

-¿Irán a casa?- preguntó Amelia.

-Sí, creo que le vendría bien un poco de té- respondió Astoria mirando a su amigo antes de volver a sostener su mano.

-A todos, querida- manifestó con una mueca, tomando su mano para realizar nuevamente la aparición conjunta.

Amelia Nott frunció el ceño al ver las luces de la Mansión prendidas, pues su marido había salido hacía tres días y le mencionó que no volvería hasta el fin de semana.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, linda, sólo que parece que Craig ha regresado de su viaje más rápido de lo previsto- respondió provocando un bufido de insatisfacción por parte de su hijo -Tal vez sean solo los elfos, cariño- le sonrió acariciándole maternalmente su mejilla.

La mujer de cabellos dorados siguió el camino de piedra que daba justo a la puerta principal de la Mansión, donde el pequeño elfo ya los esperaba.

-Vaya, pero miren quien ha llegado- habló Alecto Carrow observando entrar a los chicos.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó Amelia con seriedad mirando a los hermanos.

-Ya íbamos a partir rumbo Hogwarts por tú hijo, pero nos han evitado esa molestia- rió Amycus -Mi señor estará más que satisfecho.

-¿De qué están hablando? ¿Para qué quieren a Theo?- preguntó la señora Nott sintiendo como el pánico crecía con rapidez.

-Querida, que bueno que has llegado- interrumpió Craig con una sonrisa mientras entraba a la sala.

-No puedes hacerle esto a tú hijo, Craig- manifestó la rubia, acercándose con desespero a su marido.

-¡Cállate Amelia! Ya lo habíamos hablado- zanjó al ver llegar a su señor.

-Pero que agradable sorpresa- siseó Voldemort con una falsa sonrisa mientras se acercaba a los invitados.

-Craig, por favor- sollozó la rubia al ver como Nagini comenzaba a rodear a los muchachos -No le hagas esto, es tú hijo… Por la memoria de tú hija, no permitas que lo haga.

-Es algo por el cuál debes estar agradecida y honrada, es lo mejor para nuestra familia- habló el señor Nott con altivez -No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero, Amelia.

-Tenía planes para uno solo, pero han llegado dos por su propia voluntad- rió Voldemort tomando el rostro de Astoria.

-¡No la toque!- exclamó Theo haciendo que el mago posara su mirada de serpiente en él.

-No te preocupes por ella hoy, tengo otros planes- declaró con malicia.

-Por favor, no les haga nada, tenga piedad.

-No es algo por el cuál deba lamentarse, debería estar feliz de que su hijo por fin pertenezca a mis filas como sus amigos.

Amelia sintió como poco a poco el mundo se le caía encima, no podía permitir que a Theo le pasara lo mismo, no ese día en el que su hija estaba de aniversario… No, definitivamente nunca debería de pasar, aún escuchaba aquellos gemidos de dolor que Draco y Blaise habían proferido al recibir la asquerosa marca de las filas del Lord Voldemort. Debía actuar rápido, debía hacer algo antes de que aquel mago se atreviera a tocar uno más de sus hijos. Ya no existían esas consecuencias de las que su marido le había amenazado varias veces, ahora sentía que nada de eso importaba si Theodore Nott era su causa, no dejaría bajo ninguna circunstancia que el error que cometió años atrás volviera a repetirse. Ahora el problema era saber qué hacer, no podía coger a los chicos y desaparecer, pues sabía que tarde que temprano los encontrarían y los matarían sin ningún remordimiento, así que Amelia decidió sacar su varita y atacar a los Mortífagos rogando a Salazar que concentraran sus miradas en ella.

-¡Theo vete!- exclamó su madre, reflejando en sus ojos el gran miedo que sentía mientras atacaba a su propio marido.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES, MUJER?!- gritó iracundo -¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ATARCAME?! ¡ESTÁS LOCA!

-¡Todo esto es tú maldita culpa! ¡Por tú culpa mataron a Clarisse! ¡Y esta vez no dejare que toquen a otro de mis hijos!

-No sé si eres demasiado valiente o demasiado estúpida para enfrentarnos- se mofó el mago tenebroso desarmándola mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Me uniré a usted pero no le haga nada a mi madre- manifestó Theo sintiendo como su amiga le agarraba con manos temblorosas.

-Quien dijo que no lo harías- se burló Amycus.

-Creo que aquí todos saben que quien se atreve a enfrentarme o a enfrentar a mis súbditos recibe un castigo- siseó Voldemort mirando al señor Nott.

-Se lo dije mi señor, pero no ha querido escucharme.

-Es porque eres demasiado flojo, Craig- cortó, antes de tomar a la rubia y lanzarla al frío suelo -Atácala, Nagini... No tengo tiempo que perder con una simple mujer.

-¡NO!- gritaron Theo y Astoria al tiempo al ver como aquella serpiente comenzaba a morderla y a inyectarle aquel mortal veneno.

-¡SILENCIO!- exclamó Alecto irritada callando a los chicos mediante un hechizo no verbal.

-Ahora sí, para lo que hemos venido- sonrió -Acércate muchacho, ten el honor de mirarme a los ojos cuando lo haga.

Theo caminó hacía aquel sujeto con un gran dolor en su pecho, como deseaba que lo marcara y que terminara con toda esa basura para poder ayudar a su madre que yacía sangrante en el suelo. El azabache observó como su padre sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de su amiga y posaba su varita en su cuello impidiéndole calmar los sollozos y el dolor de su madre. No podía entender como aquel hombre que se hacía llamar su padre y esposo de su madre pudiera causarle tanto dolor a su familia, sabía que nunca podría perdonarle el que enviara a su hermanita como intercambio para aumentar su prestigio, ni que haya abusado y maltratado a su madre, como tampoco podía perdonarle que lo entregara sin pizca de remordimiento. Theo odiaba a su padre y no había palabras para describir cuanto lo hacía.

* * *

Holaa! Me duelen los feelings con este capítulo *se larga a iorar al rincón* Espero que les guste y no sufran tanto como yo *comienza a correr más rápido que Quicksilver para que no la maten*

patsmasen: HAHAHA Lo seeeee, es súper sensual *se le cae la baba* *se da una cachetada porque no puede ver a otro que no sea Tony* xD Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo :3 HAHAHAHAHA *le tiende unas pastillas de hierro para recuperar la hemoglobina* xD Uh, a propósito! Tengo pensado en hacer una historia sobre los Avengers! juju tal vez tarde un poco en subirla peeero ya lo tengo en mis planes por si te interesaría ;)

MARUVTA: Ay santos changos! *se esconde y asoma un ojo* Lo seee y lo siento mucho de verdad :'( Hahaha neh, yo soy una niña buena *cara de ángel* HAHAHAHAHA siiii, Deus, Draco es un loquillo provocador ajdhsjdhs *.* Juju pronto lo sabrás, pronto lo sabrás hahaha Kisses!

wand: Lo seeee, pero no te preocupes que más adelantito puede pasar ;) Pobre de mi Theo, sufro haciéndolo sufrir pero creo que todo esto es algo necesario :'( HAHAHAHA Blinny forever! *.*


	30. Confusiones

_**Confusiones**_

-No puedo creerlo- repetía una joven azabache por novena vez en un minuto, mientras restregaba con más fuerza uno de los tanto calderos que debía limpiar como castigo -Es que ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!- gritó furiosa tirando el caldero lo más alejado del salón tratando de sacar algo de aquella furia que invadía su cuerpo.

Pero, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto?

Era una situación realmente estúpida si se ponía a razonar; sin embargo, algo muy dentro de ella le hacía reaccionar de esa forma al recordarle una y otra vez la imagen de la comadreja comiéndose a besos con la cabeza hueca de Brown, mientras que ella disponía a salir del Gran Comedor rumbo al tedioso y para nada merecido castigo con Slughorn fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que nada de lo que hiciera esa sucia comadreja le importaba.

-¿Se puede saber ahora qué diablos te sucede?- preguntó el culpable de su enojo entrando al salón de pociones -Si las miradas matara entonces me habría muerto en medio del Comedor.

 _Y créeme que ganas no me faltan de matarte…_

-Vaya, ¿ya terminaste tu sesión de besos?- le preguntó con veneno oculto en la burla.

-¿A dónde va eso?- preguntó confundido -Lavender en mi novia.

-¿Novia? ¿En serio? Creí que era un ciervo- rió con ironía -Se te llena la boca diciéndole y mostrándole a cada bastardo de este colegio que esa zorra es tu novia cuando por sus espaldas te acuestas conmigo.

-¡Prácticamente tú me violas!

-Oh vamos, no me vengas con estupideces, Weasley, si bien lo disfrutas- negó divertida -Sé hombre por primera vez en tu vida y dile la verdad, ¿no crees que merece saberlo?

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-No es importante, pero tómalo como el fin de todo esto- respondió, antes de tomar el caldero que había tirado tiempo atrás para ponerlo en su lugar.

-¿Qué tenemos nosotros?- preguntó observándola con una atención nunca antes puesta.

-Solo sexo, Weasley, era solo sexo- respondió, antes de salir del salón dando como terminada la conversación y el castigo.

Pansy Parkinson sentía como su pecho se hundía con fuerza, era como si le doliera lo que había sucedido pero aún no podía entender por qué.

* * *

-Oye Hermione, ¿cuándo hablarás con Sirius?- preguntó Harry, sentándose a su lado mientras posaba el libro de pociones del Príncipe Mestizo en la mesa.

-En la madrugada, en la carta me decía que iba a aparecer en el fuego de la chimenea- respondió -Ya deberías de haberle devuelto ese libro a Slughorn, Harry.

-No, aún no. He encontrado algo más que pociones aquí- manifestó, correspondiéndole la sonrisa a la rubia de Slytherin que acaba de pasar el umbral.

-Harry, te gusta- sonrió Hermione con picardía al percatarse de la situación de su amigo.

-¡Claro que no!

-Harry, no me puedes negar que te gusta Daphne, se te nota- rió.

-Es muy linda pero no me gusta.

-No tiene nada de malo que te guste.

-¿Dónde está Ron?- preguntó, cambiando bruscamente de tema.

-No lo sé, no lo he visto desde el espectáculo con Lavender.

-Suenas enfadada- levantó una ceja con inquisición.

-No, en realidad ya lo superé- sonrió -Es una causa perdida, además yo lo quiero como mi hermano.

-Está bien Herms, ya encontrarás a alguien.

-Lo sé, pero tú no deberías dejar ir a ese alguien que ya encontraste- manifestó la castaña, saludando a Daphne con su mano antes de retirarse del Gran Comedor.

Hermione esperaba que su mejor amigo dejara de ser tan duro y comenzara a creer que él en realidad si tenía un futuro, sabía perfectamente que los tiempos oscuros apenas comenzaban pero esa no era una excusa para alejarse de lo que en verdad quería. La castaña se alegraba de que su amigo se interesara en la hija mayor de los Greengrass, era algo difícil de aceptar por la sociedad, pero las personas no pueden vivir felices si piensan en el qué dirán, pues solo basta creer en uno mismo para conseguir lo que se quiere y seguir luchando por sus sueños.

El retrato de la Dama Gorda le pedía una y otra la contraseña para ingresar a la acogedora Sala Común, pero Hermione solo observaba aquel estrecho pasillo en el que se encontraba una ventana en su extremo y una enorme pared en la que aparecía una gran puerta de metal con una sala completamente dispuesta a cualquier necesidad. No sabía exactamente que buscaba o qué quería de ella, solo sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber quién estaba dentro al observar aquella puerta a medio cerrar, tenía una leve idea de quién podría estar usándola en ese instante pero quería estar segura de que las cosas no saldrían como la anterior vez que lo descubrió.

Y no se había equivocado, nuevamente la Sala de Menesteres era ocupada por la misma persona que hacía varios días había encontrado allí frente a aquel viejo armario, aunque esta vez parecía que lo había reparado, había logrado su objetivo.

-Lo arreglaste- habló. Sabía perfectamente que nada de eso era de su incumbencia pero algo dentro de ella le decía que el rubio no hacía aquello por gusto propio como se lo decía su mejor amigo a diario.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí de nuevo, Granger?! ¡Creí haberte dejado claro que quería que me dejarás en paz!- gruñó furioso.

-Malfoy, sé que no quieres hacer esto, sé que esto lo haces por deber.

-¡¿Y cómo diablos sabes tú lo que hago o no por deber?!

-Porque sé que no eres malo y que no quieres parecerte a tú padre- respondió con un suspiro, se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso -Y no te pareces a él.

-¡No sé por qué insistes en meterte en mi vida privada, Granger!- exclamó furioso, sintiéndose cada vez más miserable por lo que debía hacer. Sabía que la chica tenía razón en algo y era que él no lo hacía por voluntad propia, pero Draco Malfoy creía y estaba seguro de que era igual de cobarde que su padre.

-Draco, el que portes la marca y arregles un armario no te hace malo- continuó, percatándose de que era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre, mientras observaba una caja de terciopelo negro donde reposaba un hermoso collar de ópalos -Era un poco obvio, al que Harry sintiera quemar su brazo- añadió, al ver la confusión y tal vez el miedo en sus ojos.

El rubio se acercó a ella con ferocidad, acorralando a la chica entre su cuerpo y la fría pared de la sala, no entendía por qué la Gryffindor venía y le decía todas aquellas cosas que siempre quiso escuchar por una boca diferente a la de su madre y sus amigos, en cierta forma sentía que a pesar de que esa chica de cabellos indomables sabía lo que era, le ofrecía su ayuda tomando la situación como si fuera algo de lo más normal del mundo cuando en realidad no lo era, y aún más cuando ella era de un bando diferente a la de él.

-Que nada salga de aquí, Hermione- habló, acortando la distancia de sus rostros para tomar los labios de aquella impura con vehemencia, pensando en que tal vez de esa forma lograría sacar algunas frustraciones y sentimientos que por orgullo no se animaba a manifestar.

Draco Malfoy en lo más profundo de su ser, le agradecía a esa hija de muggles que se siguiera metiendo en su vida.

 _Mientras en la Mansión Nott…_

-Tranquilo Theo, estarás bien- gimoteaba Astoria, mientras posaba nuevamente los paños fríos en la frente de su amigo tratando de calmar la fuerte fiebre de su cuerpo.

 _¿Quién habrá ayudado a Draco y a Blaise con esto?_ \- se preguntaba una y otra vez, pensando en que tal vez fuese Amelia.

-Mi madre… ¿dónde está mi madre, Astoria?- preguntó el chico entre cortamente, regresando de su inconsciencia.

-Cissy le está ayudando, está bien Theo- respondió con nerviosismo al no saber con exactitud el estado de la señora Nott, después de la fuerte golpiza provocada por su marido.

Theo sostuvo la mano temblorosa de su amiga llevándosela a sus labios, mientras secaba con su mano libre las rebeldes lágrimas que se escapaban por aquellos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Estaremos bien Theo, en cuanto logre bajarte la fiebre nos iremos a Hogwarts. Me da miedo aparecernos en tu estado, podría pasar algo y no sabr…- Astoria fue interrumpida por la presión que los calientes labios de su mejor amigo le proporcionaban en los suyos, mientras Theo comenzaba a profundizarlo tratando de que la castaña le correspondiera a toda esa necesidad y anhelo que lograba transmitirle por aquel beso que nunca pensaron que sucedería -Theo… esto no está bien- se separó al sentir como poco a poco comenzaba a caer, pero nuevamente fue callada por la boca de su amigo, aunque esta vez comenzó a besarla con más ansiedad.

 _Mientras en la Sala Común de Gryffindor…_

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Ron, observando la chimenea.

-No sé, él dijo que estaría a eso de la media noche- respondió Hermione sentándose en el sillón -Sólo hay que esperar a que Harry regrese y Sirius aparezca.

-Al menos ya todos están durmiendo.

-¿Dónde demonios estaban ustedes dos?- preguntó el azabache entrando a la Sala.

-¿Cómo te fue?- evadió el pelirrojo sin saber que responder.

-Los estuve buscando toda la noche, pareciera como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra.

-Estuve adelantando un trabajo en la biblioteca- mintió Hermione, sintiéndose una estúpida al ver como Harry fruncía el ceño.

-No sabes mentir, Hermione.

-¿Y tú Ronald? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo del Gran Comedor?- contraatacó Hermione, haciendo que las orejas del pelirrojo comenzaran a teñirse de carmín.

-Yo… Bueno…

-Hey chicos- habló Sirius desde el fuego, interrumpiendo los balbuceos, haciendo que el chico Weasley se lo agradeciera mentalmente una y otra vez -Esta no es la mejor forma de hablarlo pero supongo que puedo darles un adelanto para antes de las vacaciones de navidad.

-Yo sigo insistiendo en que deberían de esperar- se escuchó la voz de Remus Lupin en el fondo -Además de las muchas explicaciones que me tienen que dar.

-Cállate Lunático, sé que estás demasiado feliz porque este cuidado tu peludo pellejo de nuevo- rió, haciendo que los chicos sonrieran.

-No se preocupes profesor Lupin, esto será rápido- habló Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Sirius, ¿qué sabes de la profecía?- preguntó Harry yendo directo al grano.

-Lo que por ahora les puedo decir es que la profecía hablaba sobre la unión con alguien que no es parte del enemigo pero que se encuentra en sus filas.

-Eso me apareció en el espejo- dijo Harry en forma pensativa.

-¿Cuál espejo?- preguntaron Ron y Sirius al tiempo.

-El espejo de Oesed, volví a encontrármelo en una sala hace bastante tiempo- respondió.

-Bien, ¿y quién más sabe de esa profecía?- preguntó Ron.

-Sólo mi prima Bellatrix y yo- contestó -Me mató justo al darse cuenta que yo también lo había escuchado.

-¿Es una segunda profecía?-inquirió Hermione.

-No, es la última parte de la profecía que se rompió en el Departamento de Misterios esa noche. Es todo lo que por ahora puedo decirles, tendrán que esperar hasta volver al cuartel por seguridad- finalizó, antes de que su rostro desapareciera del fuego de la chimenea.

* * *

Holaaaaa, lamento haber tardado peeeeero tengo muchos problemas con la computadora, es probable que la envíe a reparar por lo tanto no se asusten si tardo en actualizar, además de que ahora ya ha quedado junto con la página en la que principalmente la había subido, así que las actualizaciones ya no serán pasando un día como las había estado haciendo. Les pido por favor que me tengan paciencia, estos objetos muggles me están sacando de quicio pero bueh no tengo de otra xD Espero de verdad que este nuevo capítulo les guste y haré todo lo posible por actualizar prontito si es que no envío a mi computadora al ingeniero juju ¡Saludos a todos! Los quiere mucho, Mrs. Potter Stark :3

patsmasen: Hahaha muchas graciashh Mrs. Winter Barnes :3 Te cuento que ya ta tengo la portada de la nueva historia, te puedo dar un pequeño spoilersito, la historia se llamará Tenebris y será un "crossover" entre X-men y The Avengers, muy pronto la estaré subiendo por aquí, espero de verdad que te guste :') ¡Te vas a desangrar, mujerr! hahaha Lo seeee, no sabes cuanto lamento hacer sufrir a la señora Nott, pero creo que es necesario *se larga a llorar al rincón* Pero sí, no te preocupes que el señor Nott sufrira BUAHAHAHA *se atora* xD Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste :')

MARUVTA: ¡Santos changos! *comienza a correr bc los crucios y se esconde* Lo lamentoooooooooo, ni te imaginas cuanto sufrí por hacerlo sufrir pero es que vendrán las lindas consecuencias hahahaha *sigue corriendo buscando un muy buen escondite* xD Kisses!

Pauli Jean Malfoy: Hahahaha no te preocupes, te comprendo a la perfección juju Me alegra muchísimo que te haya encantado el capítulo, alegras mi día :') Vaya, si que hay dilema aquí en este asunto de Nev y Tori hahaha Aún me falta pensar muy bien con quien la voy a dejar, en vista de los nuevos acontecimientos xD Hahaha Herms no se iba a quedar con la duda, eso tenlo por seguro ;) Siii, Theo es muy tierno, la verdad es que sufro con la muerte de su hermanita :( HAHAHAHA Malfoy es un pillin pero ya verás como cambia xD Juju el Blinny es vida y amor hahahaha :3 El señor Nott no tiene perdón por todo el mal que le ha hecho a su familia, merece sufrir y ten por seguro que sufrira ;) Kisses!

wand: HAHAHAHAHA Pansy es mi heroína xD Es la mejor serpiente de todas! :3 Lo seee, lamento mucho también lo de Theo *se larga a llorar*


	31. Aceptaciones

_**Aceptaciones**_

-¿Hermione?- preguntó una pelirroja al ver a su amiga fuera de sí.

-¿Me decías?

-¿Qué te sucede? Has estado muy extraña estos últimos días- inquirió, mientras secaba su cabello recién lavado con una toalla.

-No es nada, Ginny, no te preocupes- respondió, haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-Ah no, no me vas a evadir nuevamente la conversación, ya dime de una buena vez que te traes entre manos, Hermione, se supone que soy tu mejor amiga.

-Está bien, siéntate- manifestó la castaña, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

-¿Y bien?- instó con impaciencia.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que habíamos logrado traer a Sirius de vuelta?

-Sí, me lo dijiste hace semanas a media noche- la fusiló con la mirada al recordar los gritos de su amiga para despertarla -¿Y? Nunca me dijiste para qué.

-Él es el único enterado de la última parte de la profecía que se rompió en el Departamento de Misterios, al parecer Bellatrix se dio cuenta de que Sirius lo había escuchado y por eso lo mató- explicó.

-Vaya… ¿Y qué dice?- Inquirió con curiosidad.

-Sirius nos adelantó algo hace varios días por medio de la chimenea de la Sala Común, pero nos dijo que era mejor esperar hasta llegar al cuartel ahora en vacaciones de navidad.

-Bueno, en una semana sabremos que es- declaró –Oye Hermione, ¿sabes cómo sigue Katie?

-No, pero la verdad es que tuvo suerte- dijo con una mueca.

-¿Y aún no saben que pudo haber sido?

-No, nadie sabe quién pudo ser… Pero, yo sé que fue Malfoy- suspiró.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura? ¿Te lo dijo?- preguntó con diversión -¡¿Te sigues besuqueando con Malfoy?!

-¡No, Ginny! Bueno sí… pero ese no es el punto- exclamó, sintiendo como un calor se apoderaba de su rostro –Y no me lo dijo, ese collar lo vi horas antes de nuestra cita con Sirius, cuando fui a hablar con él.

-¿Hablar con él o besuquearte con él?- inquirió, soltando una carcajada.

-¡Ya cállate, Ginevra!- exclamó, tirándole una almohada a su amiga tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

-Te gusta- sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Claro que no! Será algo efímero.

-No lo creo- canturreó con travesura.

-¿Qué tal Zabini?- contraatacó, quitándole la sonrisa a la pelirroja.

-No lo he vuelto a ver- respondió con frialdad.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-Supongo que dejé de ser su esclava- se encogió de hombros.

-Suenas triste- ahora le tocó a ella sonreír con picardía.

-No cierto, Hermione. No sabes cuánto me alegra haber dejado de ser su juguete sexual.

-Ginny… ¿lo extrañas?- preguntó, llevándose una mano a la boca por la sorpresa.

-¿Irás al partido de Quidditch?

-Ginny debes aceptar que extrañas…

-Te veo entonces en la Sala Común cuando termine- le interrumpió, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

 _¡Por supuesto que no lo extrañas! Sería algo completamente loco e ilógico, además de ser imposible, pero… ¿Y si Hermione tiene razón?_ \- se preguntaba, mientras caminaba hacia el campo de Quidditch.

 _Mientras en los jardines…_

-Ya te lo dije Daphne, no sé qué hacer, estoy confundida- repitió Astoria con voz cansina.

-Lo sé, Tori, pero puede que haya estado delirando y pues pasó, tal vez hasta no se acuerde y tú…

-Sabes que no podemos estar en el mismo lugar ni por un segundo sin que haya tensión- le cortó su hermana, mirándola fijamente.

-Entonces no sé por qué te besó, Tori.

-Y yo tampoco sé porque se lo seguí- dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos, mientras se sentaba en el césped.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-No lo sé Daph- suspiró –Pero es raro sabes, siempre lo vi como un hermano mayor y ahora me besa.

-Tal vez eso explique muchas cosas, Tori…

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó sin entender muy bien a donde quería llegar.

-¡Harry!- saludó la rubia con efusividad, haciendo que Astoria rodara los ojos mientras la miraba con diversión.

-Hola chicas… eh, ¿será que podemos hablar?- preguntó con incomodidad mientras sobaba su cuello.

-Los veo luego- le guiñó un ojo a su hermana, antes de retirarse para dejarlos solos.

Astoria podía notar lo mucho que esos dos se gustaban, pero sabía que su hermana era demasiado orgullosa como para aceptarlo y Harry demasiado lento para notarlo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa al ver que el chico no comenzaba a hablar.

-Eh si, este, ya casi es vacaciones, ¿harás algo?

-Pues aparte de aguantar a mi hermana en navidad, no lo creo- respondió divertida, haciéndolo reír –¿Estás bien, Harry? Te ves muy nervioso.

-Yo… Sí, solo hace frío sabes- contestó, sintiéndose un verdadero idiota y pensando en que sería mejor decírselo de una vez antes de seguir siendo tan patético –Yo me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo antes de vacaciones- soltó con valentía.

-Sí claro, me encantaría- sonrió la rubia con ternura, al ver como el chico suspiraba con alivio.

-¡Genial! Entonces… Te avisaré.

-Estaré esperando- manifestó, antes de besar su mejilla y salir corriendo directo al campo de Quidditch, tratando de ocultar el enorme sonrojo que le había aparecido en su rostro.

* * *

Ginny tomó asiento en la tribuna más alta del campo, no era extraño que la menor de los Weasley estuviera en ese lugar, pues pertenecía al equipo de Gryffindor, pero era extraño que asistiera a un juego donde Slytherin y Hufflepuff se batirían a duelo. Quizás podría sacar la excusa de observar las tácticas de juego de ambos equipos para unos futuros encuentros; sin embargo, esas no eran sus reales intenciones para estar sentada en aquel lugar ese día.

La pelirroja pensaba que tal vez habría sido mejor buscarlo una vez terminado el partido, pero ya era demasiado tarde para salir del campo, puesto que Madame Hooch había sonado su silbato dando inicio al partido. La chica observaba la agilidad con la cual las serpientes se pasaban la Quaffle mientras se dirigían hacia el aro de gol, debía admitir que el equipo había mejorado desde que Marcus Flint se había graduado, era cierto que jugaban duro pero ya no era sucio.

Los minutos pasaban y el marcador favorecía a Slytherin con una puntuación de 70-40. La chica Welasey observaba a su alrededor algún indicio de la Snitch pero parecía que la pequeña pelotita dorada no le apetecía aparecer en ese momento, logrando crearle una tortura al comenzar a darse cuenta que en ese mismo estadio había sido el inicio de su ruina con aquel cazador que volaba con rapidez tratando de hacer más puntos. Tal parecía que el moreno aún no había notado la presencia de la chica de cabellos color fuego, Ginny pensaba que quizás estaba demasiado concentrado como para darse cuenta que estaba ahí sentada como una estúpida sin saber qué demonios hacía ahí, pero se equivocaba… Blaise Zabini había visto a la chica desde que se había elevado con su escoba.

Draco Malfoy por fin había atrapado la Snitch, terminando con el partido y el martirio de Ginny Weasley. Los jugadores bajaban de sus escobas para comenzar a celebrar su victoria estando invictos hasta ahora, entretanto los tejones aburridos del resultado se dirigían hacia los camerinos mientras hablaban con su equipo e inventaban nuevas tácticas para el siguiente partido.

El estadio poco a poco se iba vaciando y los jugadores comenzaban a salir del camerino rumbo al castillo, Ginny suplicaba que ya nadie quedara dentro para poder finalizar con lo que había planeado hacer y así parecía, pues no observaba nada más que la espalda morena de aquel chico con el que tenía que tratar asuntos pendientes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- masculló el chico volteándose con rapidez al verle su reflejo en el espejo.

Blaise Zabini pudo darse cuenta de algo que no había ocultado al estar solo con la compañía de sus amigos y que ahora aquella pelirroja se mantenía inmóvil por la sorpresa mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-¿Hablas con alguien?- preguntó la voz de Draco al otro lado, haciéndole reaccionar de inmediato al moreno para tomar a la chica del brazo y arrastrarla con él nuevamente a la ducha mientras le tapaba la boca.

-No- respondió rápidamente.

-Bien, Theo sigue mal así que intentaré hablar nuevamente con él, espero que esta vez sí diga lo que le sucede y se deje de sus pendejadas- bufó -¿Vas a venir?

-No, me quedaré un rato más en la ducha- respondió, mientras abría la llave tratando de disimular la situación en la que se encontraba.

-No vemos luego entonces- finalizó, antes de tomar sus cosas y salir.

Blaise, al darse que estaban solo le soltó la boca a la chica y cerró la llave antes de que pudiera mojarlos más de lo que ya estaban.

-¡Ya dilo de una maldita vez!- gruñó con desespero, al ver como la chica no dejaba de observar su marca.

-Yo no…

-¡Di que soy un asqueroso Mortífago!- exclamó mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello.

-No te temo- habló la pelirroja, sorprendiéndolos a ambos por su respuesta.

-¡Soy un maldito asesino!- siguió soltando una risa irónica.

-Eso no es parte de ti.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-No lo sé, pero no eres un asesino- respondió, retirando algunos de sus mojados cabellos pelirrojos de su frente.

Blaise se dirigió hacia su locker, mientras que se quitaba la toalla mojada de su cintura y se disponía a vestirse.

-¡Vete!- gruñó, al sentirla por detrás.

-No, aquí me quedaré- Ginny no sabía lo que realmente hacía, pero sentía una gran necesidad de quedarse y acompañarlo.

-¿Por qué querrías estar con un Mortífago? Podría hacerte daño- dijo sin pizca de gracia.

-¿Lo harías?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que el chico se volteara y la encarara.

-Sí.

-¿Seguro?- inquirió, observando como el moreno levantaba la mano haciéndole cerrar rápidamente los ojos, antes de sentir como sus dedos tomaban un mechón húmedo y lo pasaba detrás de su oreja.

-No soy así- susurró, antes de lanzarse a sus labios –Ese no soy yo.

-Lo sé- manifestó, separándose al sentir como sus labios comenzaban a estar húmedos por unas lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos, haciéndole entender a Ginny que los hombres también lloraban.

-Yo…

-No lo sientas, está bien desahogarse de vez en cuando- le sonrió, antes de sentir como la estrechaba fuertemente en sus brazos.

-Gracias- volvió a susurrar cerca de oreja, haciéndole erizar al darse cuenta de aquella palabra.

Blaise Zabini nunca antes en su vida le había agradecido a alguien al pensar que nadie merecía escuchar algo así de él, pero ahora podía darse cuenta de lo muy equivocado que estaba, pues aquella chica que estrechaba fuertemente en sus brazos lo había aceptado sin ningún tipo de condición y eso era algo que apreciaba y le hacía merecedora de escuchar aquella palabra tan sincera y nunca antes pronunciada.

* * *

Holaaaa, aquí de regreso antes de lo que yo me podía imaginar, aún no he reparado mi computadora pero al menos me ha dejado subir este nuevo capítulo, espero de verdad que me deje subir unos cuantos capítulos más antes de llevarlo a revisión. Ojalá que este capítulo les guste y lo disfruten :3 ¡Saludos!

patsmasen: Hahahaha Mrs. Winter Barnes! (Insisto en que gusta como suena xD) Siiiiiii, por fin la besó! *muere de amor* HAHAHAHAHA es idiota pero es sexy el condenado xD OMG! Bucky se alegrará de que tus sangrados hayan parado xD Lo seeee, aún sigue picha pero hago lo que se puede y he regresado antes de lo previsto, así que estate alegre*sonríe como el gato de Alicia* Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste! :3

Guest: HAHAHAHAHA Omg askfhsjfhsd *.* Siiii ya era hora de que la besara nuevamente y fue una muy buena suerte que a Hermione le haya salido muy bien todo :3 Lo seeee, debo arreglarlo pero mientras ruego para que me deje seguir subiendo, muchísimas gracias por esperarme :') Lo see, la familia Nott ha sufrido mucho pero ya vendrán mejores días :3 Hahaha Harry es un lento, pero parece que ahora si la capto xD Abrazos y besos!

Lia Phantom: Graciasss, me alegra que te gustara, y por ahora aquí seguiré! askdjasds viva el Dramione *.* Pansy aún no entiende lo que le sucede, esperemos a ver si lo descubre ;)

MARUVTA: Hahahahaha Bueh, ese beso era algo que tenía que pasar juju Hahaha tus amenazas cada vez aumentan y me estoy comenzando a preocupar xD Más adelantito sabrás para qué lo hice hahaha tranquila *carita de ángel* Veeeees te dije que venía más acción Dramione xD Son tan jdshfkj *.* No te me adelantes que ya se vendrá el momento de saber lo de la profecía Lalalala Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que te guste también este :3 Eso, eso vuelve a confiar hahahaha :') Kisses!

damalunaely: Hahaha me alegra que te gusteeee shdsjkhsdjhfjds :3 Aquí estoy de regreso! Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste!

Pauli Jean Malfoy: Holuuuus, muy bien muchas gracias, espero que tú también estés bien a pesar de lo ocupada que te encuentras :) HAHAHAHA es que el nivel de idiotez de Ronald es único, esperemos que le duele bastante y que Pansy se de cuenta de que lo que siente se llaman sentimientos xD Lo seeeeeeeeee, es tan kshdskjhfsjd son tan perfectos *.* Hahahaha habrá muchas confusiones en ese pequeño triángulo que he creado pero no te puedo decir con quien se quedará (aún me lo pienso xD) Kisses!

wand: Siiiiii, momento Dramione! *se desmaya contigo* HAHAHAHAHAHA Omg! Calma, todo viene por algo xD Lo see, pobre Pansy pero es que Ronald es tan estúpido *Se pega en la frente* :( Hahaha he escuchado tus ruegos y aquí te lo he traído, ha sido cortito pero el siguiente capítulo prometo que será más largo ;) Hahahaha sé que fue de mucha sorpresa y bueno, ya sabrán que pasará con ese asuntito juju xD


	32. Cervezas de mantequilla

_**Cervezas de mantequilla**_

-¿Qué demonios es lo que te sucede, Nott?- preguntó Draco, al ver a su amigo acostado en su cama fingiendo leer un libro.

-No me pasa nada- cortó.

-Si claro y yo nací ayer- bufó -Desde que llegaste has estado raro, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Todo estaba preparado, eso fue lo que paso- contestó enfadado.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

Theo suspiró con pesadez dejando su libro en la mesa de noche, para luego disponerse a doblar su camisa y mostrar la todavía muy marcaba serpiente en su piel.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó, revolviéndose su platinado cabello -No qué que vamos a hacer, estamos jodidos.

-Lo estamos desde que nacimos, Draco. No debería de sorprenderte tanto- respondió, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó, mirando a su amigo con atención -Sé que estás afectado por esto pero no es la verdadera razón.

-No es algo de lo que quiera hablar en este momento, Draco- contestó, antes de tomar nuevamente su libro y salir de la habitación.

Theodore Nott no sé sentía del todo seguro hablando sobre aquel tema y menos ahora que su corazón no se ponía de acuerdo con la razón.

Un fuerte choque hizo que el azabache saliera de sus pensamientos y se diera cuenta que había chocado con la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos, ya que hacía varios días que llevaba evitándola. Pero es que Theo no sabía que la vida en ciertas ocasiones te jugaba sucio y te hacía recordar aquellas cosas que no querías volver a sacar de las tinieblas en las que las habías guardado.

-Theo, perdóname, venía distraída- se disculpó Astoria con una sonrisa incómoda, y no la culpaba, claro que no, puesto que la tensión que había entre ellos podría sacar a cualquier persona que se cruzara por aquella esquina en la que se encontraban.

-Está bien, no importa- respondió cortante.

-Theo… Me preguntaba si… ¿Podemos hablar?- balbuceó sintiéndose una estúpida, era su mejor amigo pero era el mejor amigo que había besado en su casa.

-No hay nada de qué hablar, Astoria- contestó -Permiso, debo ir a la biblioteca- sin más que decir o esperar, siguió su camino dejándola atrás con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Theo lamentaba mucho lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sentía una verdadera necesidad de alejarse de todo y de todos para poder aclarar su mente y darle una respuesta a su corazón. Tal vez se había equivocado pero también podría haber hecho lo correcto.

-No creo que todos esos libros te oculten para siempre de los problemas- escuchó una voz, después de varios minutos de haberse resguardados sobre una montaña de libros en la mesa más alejada de la biblioteca.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Lovegood?- preguntó irritado. Lo había descubierto.

-Los problemas no se irán si tú no les das una solución- contestó, con su típica voz ensoñadora.

-Ninguno de mis problemas tiene solución.

-Es obvio si les ves siempre el lado negativo- aclaró, llevándose un bufido de su parte.

-No es tan simple.

-Nada es simple.

-¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

-No hace falta ser sabio para ver la confusión que reflejan tus ojos, Theo.

-Besé a mi mejor amiga- soltó sin pensar.

Theo no entendía por qué se lo había dicho, es más, era la primera que lo decía en voz alta y ahora que lo había hecho lo hacía sentir ridículo.

-No es un problema si tienes claro tus sentimientos- respondió, sentándose en la silla frente a él.

-Creo que arruiné todo, Luna- dijo, halando su cabello con desespero.

-Yo no lo creo- negó -Quizás solo debas hablar con ella y aclarar lo sucedido.

-No sé cómo explicárselo.

-No hay nada que explicar si no sienten lo mismo- dijo, antes de retirarse y dejarlo metido en sus pensamientos.

Esa había sido la conversación más extraña que pudo haber tenido en sus dieciséis años, tan extraña como la misma persona con la que la había tenido, porque Luna Lovegood era una chica linda pero muy extraña.

* * *

Los días pasaban y ya se podía ver con claridad las sonrisas y las ansias en cada uno de los estudiantes por las vacaciones de navidad, pues un día más y ya podrían volver a casa junto a sus familias para dichas celebraciones.

Aunque, en la habitaciones de las chicas de Slytherin las ansias no solo eran por un regreso a casa.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó Daphne, mirándose al espejo.

-Por decimosexta vez en un minuto, ¡Te ves bien!- rodó los ojos su mejor amiga.

-Lo siento, Pan, pero es que quiero que salga todo bien.

-Saldría mejor si confiaras en mí y me dijeras con quién demonios tienes la cita.

-No lo aceptarías- hizo un puchero -Además, quiero que sea sorpresa.

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo aceptaría si ni siquiera sé quién es?- contraatacó.

-Porque te conozco- rodó los ojos.

-No creo que sea tan terrible, ni que salieras con el cara rajada- bufó, mirando como su amiga mordía su labio con nerviosismo -¡Daphne! ¿En serio?

-¡Bueno sí! ¡¿Pero y que tiene?!- protestó sentándose al lado de su amiga -Es un chico.

-Vaya, hasta que lo notas- dijo con sarcasmo, haciendo que su amiga le sacara la lengua en respuesta -De todos los chicos sexys que hay en Hogwarts, elegiste el cara rajada, no puedo creerlo.

 _¡Pero quién eres tú para decir esas cosas, Pansy Parkinson! De todos los chicos que hay en Hogwarts decidiste enredarte con un traidor a la sangre, y aunque eso ya haya acabado no deja de ser el ¡mejor amigo de Potter!_ \- se reprendió la azabache, sintiendo un nudo en su estómago al recordar los sucesos.

-Bueno ya, mejor me voy antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo, mientras se disponía a ponerse su chaqueta.

-Suerte con Potter- manifestó sin ánimo, antes de ver a su amiga salir.

 _Eres una estúpida, Pansy… ¡Simplemente no puedes! No puedes pensar en él, no te lo permitas de nuevo_ \- se reprendió, al recordar aquellas pecas del pelirrojo donde sus labios se habían posado alguna vez sin su permiso.

* * *

-Hola- saludó Daphne detrás del chico con una sonrisa -Lamento haberte hecho esperar.

-No… No te preocupes, está bien- balbuceó -Te ves muy linda.

-Gracias- soltó una pequeña risa al ver como las mejillas del chico se habían teñido de carmín, aunque no tenía moral de reírse porque las suyas eran la perfecta competencia.

-Iremos a dar un paseo por Hogsmeade, luego podemos pasar por Las Tres Escobas. Si tú quieres, claro- añadió rápidamente.

-Pero Harry, hoy no hay salida a Hogsmeade, ¿cómo se supone que llegaremos?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño al ver como una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en los labios del 'Niño que Vivió'.

-Con una escoba bastará.

-No Harry, no me montaré en una escoba- refutó.

-Como si no lo hubiéramos hecho ya- dijo, tomando a la chica por las caderas para subirla en la parte delantera de la escoba y elevarse.

El recorrido hacía el pueblo de Hogmeade se hizo realmente corto, pues entre risas y cumplidos la chica Slytherin había perdido el miedo por las alturas y había disfrutado el viaje.

Después de todo la idea de Sirius había sido realmente exitosa. Tal vez le había pedido un poco de ayuda, pero solo un poco.

-Será mejor que primero pasemos por las cervezas de mantequilla- sonrió, tomando sutilmente su mano para luego disponer a entrar al local.

-Vaya, pero miren quién ha venido a mi local- dijo Madame Rosmerta con una sonrisa pícara -Siéntense por aquí, que ya mismo los atenderé.

-Gracias- respondieron al tiempo, disponiéndose a sentarse, no sin antes que Harry le ayudara con su silla.

-Muy bien muchachitos, ¿qué desean?- la mujer preguntó.

-Para mí una cerveza de mantequilla- respondió Daphne.

-Dos están bien- continuó Harry.

-En seguida se las traigo- dijo, retirándose rápidamente dejándolos solos.

Un silencio un poco incómodo los invadió, pues Harry se sentía nervioso al no saber cómo proseguir, hasta que recordó la charla que había tenido con su padrino y tío.

 **Flashback.**

 _"Si no te lanzas, nunca lo sabrás cachorro. Debiste haber visto a tú padre cuando tenía tú edad"_

 _"Él no es James, Sirius. Deja a Harry en paz" dijo Remus rodando los ojos._

 _"Eso ya lo sé, cerebro automático" agregó con obviedad "Pero es su hijo, por lo tanto la sangre merodeadora corre por sus venas"_

 _"Yo creo que deberías dejar que las cosas fluyan con calma" habló un sabio Remus._

 _"¡Por favor! ¡¿Y dónde queda la diversión?!" bufó "Cachorro solo no escuches a Lunático y hazme caso a mí que soy el experto"_

 _"Experto" se burló Remus._

 _"Miralo de esta forma, si me haces caso y sigues mis consejos al pie de la letra no te quedarás como un viejo amargado sin acción como Remus" se carcajeó, llevándose una mala mirada por parte de su mejor amigo._

 **Fin Flashback.**

-Harry, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Daphne con una sonrisa, sacando al azabache de sus pensamientos -¿De qué te ríes?

-No es nada- respondió aun riendo -Solo que no quiero quedar como mi tío Remus.

-¿Qué?

-¿Dije eso en voz alta?- preguntó, al ver la confusión en su cara -Uh, pues…

-Aquí tienen sus cervezas- interrumpió Madame Rosmerta, haciendo que Harry agradeciera mil veces a esa mujer mentalmente.

-Me gustas- dijo con coraje, observando el azul de sus ojos -Me gustas de hace mucho tiempo y bueno, quería que lo supieras aunque no estoy del todo seguro en que sientas lo mismo por mí, a pesar de que hace un tiempo acordamos ser amigos pero en realidad nunca te pude ver como una amiga solamente…

-Tú también me gustas Harry y tampoco te pude ver como un amigo en todo este tiempo- le cortó con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo de verdad… Espera, ¿qué? ¿En serio?

-Sí, en serio- sonrió -Esta es la parte en la que me besas, Harry.

-Es nuestra primera cita, no es correcto.

-Como si no lo hubiéramos hecho ya- repitió, antes de besar los labios del azabache.

-Ay estos jóvenes enamorados- dijo Madame Rosmerta desde la barra con una sonrisa.

* * *

Holaaaaa, adivinen quién regreso a Midgard después de taaaaanto tiempo xD Cielos, como extrañaba volver, pero bueh, había estado bastante ocupada y ya pues la computadora rota que después de repararla el técnico dijo que estaba un poco obsoleta y que tendría que cambiarla, algún día lo haré HAHAHAHA Akadjsakdjsd espero que este nuevo capítulo que les he traído les guste yyy debo excusarme de nuevo por haber tardado pero ya saben esto del inicio a la Universidad y todo eso bueh, espero de verdad no tardar tanto esta vez en actualizar y si es así no se preocupen que NO abandonaré la historia y menos ahora que puedo oler algo del final xD Solo les pido que me tengan un poco de paciencia :3

Por otro lado, les traigo buenas noticias, ya he publicado la especie de crossover de X-men y The Avengers para aquellas personitas que les guste los comics yyyy el hermoso mundo de Marvel 3 La historia se llama Tenebris y ya está en mi perfil para que les echen un vistazo ;)

MARUVTA: Holaaa, probablemente no recuerdes el comentario pero lo responderé de todas formas hahaha De verdad lamento haber tardado pero bueh, creo que son buenas razones *sale corriendo* Bueh, como siempre te agradezco muchísimo que te guste mi historia y que me comentes :3 Por ahora no habrá Dramione, puesto queee las otras parejitas también buscan acción HAHAHAHA Pero habrá ;) Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste y sigas sin querer cruciarme aunque me lo merezca un poquito xD Kisses!

Pauli Jean Malfoy: Siii, el Blinny es life! Hahahaha son muy perfectos y ya verás como pronto aceptan sus sentimientos juju :3 HAHAHAHAHA Si bueno sobre Astoria y su triángulo, muy pronto sabrás la muy difícil situación xD No te preocupes que muy pronto sabrás sobre la profecía :) Kisses!

damalunaely: Comparto contigo! Me encanta el Blinny, es de las mejores parejas que puede haber hahaha :') Me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado el capítulo, espero que este nuevo capítulo también sea de tu agrado :3

wand: HAHAHAHAHA respira profundo xD Well, hubo un alboroto pero del bueno, o sea es que Blaise fue tan dshfjsdhfdj *.* Hahahaha Aquí ya tienes un poco más de Haphne, espero que te guste :) Saludos!

troublemakergirlSly: Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado :3 Aquí esta el capítulo, espero que te guste y lo disfrutes :') Muuuchas gracias por comentar, Saludos!


End file.
